Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: Just like HBG (Harry's Brainy Girls) and KG (Ketchum's Girls). This has Percy Jackson as the main guy getting the girls in the PJ universe as well as the Heroes of Olympus series too. Abandoned.
1. Annabeth (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Summary:

Just like HBG (Harry's Brainy Girls) and KG (Ketchum's Girls). This has Percy Jackson as the main guy getting the girls in the PJ universe as well as the Heroes of Olympus series too. Abandoned.

Notes:

Like my other series I have here there will be notes that might make sense and that's because they are old ones that I made when I originally posted it on another site.

Chapter 1: Annabeth Chase

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: This has the same premise as HBG and KG with Percy being the main character and him being with all the girls/women in his world. All M stories. Each one will be a one shot unless it says otherwise. I also want to thank Crossoverpairinglover for giving me this idea to begin with.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 1: Annabeth Chase**

Percy arrived back at his cabin tired from a long day of training. He went to the shower to erase the sweat and grime that coated his body. He turned the water on hot, just the way he liked it. He took off his clothes and got in. He was so tired he didn't hear the door to his cabin open for the sound of footsteps. His senses alerted him when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find a slightly soaked Annabeth, his girlfriend.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Wash your back Percy" Annabeth said with a smirk as she held up a washcloth.

Percy was a bit nervous since Annabeth was just as naked as he was and he could see that his girlfriend was nicely figured. She was toned and tanned a combination you get when you trained and fight monsters on a daily basis like they do. Her golden hair, which was soaked was stuck to her back. He saw that her breasts were perky and everything he dreamed of. They weren't overly big, but just the size he liked. He found that she had no hair covering her pussy.

"Enjoying the view Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

Percy looked embarrassed and turned his head.

"Annabeth, I don't think this is a good idea" he said nervously. He could feel his cock stiffen with just his naked girlfriend standing by him.

"Honestly Percy, leave the planning to me. I am the daughter of Athena and I always have a plan. And I think this is a great plan" Annabeth said.

She then began scrubbing Percy with the washcloth she had in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. Percy couldn't help, but groan as he felt Annabeth work his back. Her touch along with the hot water was working its magic. It soothed all the muscles.

"Gods Annabeth" Percy murmured.

"I haven't even gotten started" Annabeth said lustfully.

Percy's eyes shot open as Annabeth moved to his front. He became a bit embarrassed and coved his manhood. Annabeth wasn't having any of it and tugged Percy's hands away.

"Oh my, what a mighty trident you have. I wonder if you had inherited this from your father?" Annabeth asked huskily.

Percy gulped as he watched Annabeth lick her lips then engulf the head of his cock. He hissed and fought the urge to grab her head. He didn't want to force her. But he groaned as he felt Annabeth's tongue swirl around his cock head. Who knew his Wise Girl had such a talented tongue.

Annabeth had read a lot about giving fellatio and felt confident in what she was doing to her boyfriend. From the sounds she was hearing it only encouraged her to work harder and faster. She began bobbing her head as she sucked and swirled.

"Wise Girl, I'm going to come" Percy warned.

Annabeth seemed ready for this and she pulled back enough so the tip of Percy's cock was in her mouth. She worked his balls a bit and soon her mouth was filled with Percy's demigod seed. She swirled it around in her mouth analyzing the taste. She deemed it tasty and now she had a favorite flavor, Percy's seed.

Percy was gasping for breath after getting blown by his girlfriend. Gods, he had no idea it felt like that.

"Percy, could you do me a favor?" Annabeth asked.

"Anything Wise Girl, you name it" Percy said wanting to do anything for Annabeth to repay her for what she had done to him.

"I want you to eat me" Annabeth said as she positioned herself so her pussy was revealed to him.

Percy gulped. He was just as much a novice as Annabeth was when it came it sexual things, but be knew he didn't want to disappoint her. So he got down on his knees and went at her cunt. He gave it a tentative lick and she tasted almost as sweet as ambrosia. He wanted to taste more so he dove in.

Annabeth had gasped when she first felt Percy tongue on her, but now she was moaning and gripping on to anything to keep her upright. Percy's tongue though inexperienced was doing the job. She liked the feelings she was feeling and wanted more. With one hand holding herself up she used the other and forced Percy's head further into her.

Percy felt the pressure and ate his girlfriend out faster and harder. He then remembered something he read and with one hand he searched out Annabeth's clit.

"Oh Gods!" Annabeth wailed.

Her orgasm rocked her as soon as Percy rubbed her clit. Her knees were weak and she had no idea how she was still standing. This was so much better than one's fingers.

Percy removed his head panting, his face covered with Annabeth's juices. He rose up and kissed Annabeth having her taste herself. Annabeth liked the way she tasted and she liked her juices off Percy's face. Once clean Annabeth wanted to finish it. She took Percy's cock and aimed right at her cunt.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked staring right into Annabeth's eyes.

"I am, I want you, I love you" Annabeth said staring Percy right in the eye.

"I love you too" Percy said as he kissed Annabeth hard.

At the same time he pushed his cock into Annabeth. He felt her barrier, which made his stop. He pulled back a bit making Annabeth whine a bit. He then pushed back in hard breaking it.

Annabeth screamed into Percy's mouth since they never broke their kiss. Tears graced her cheeks and Percy stopped and stroked Annabeth's face lovingly. He pulled back to look at her with a bit of concern.

"I'm alright, just a bit of pain, which happens the first time" Annabeth said. Her voice still tinged with pain.

Percy nodded though he was still worried.

Soon Annabeth was ready and moved her hips to give Percy the signal. Percy began pumping in and out a good pace for the both of them. They were both moaning and groaning due to their coupling. Percy held Annabeth tight to him as he rained kisses down on her. Annabeth gripped Percy's shoulders tightly to stay up. Pleasure soared through her body and mind she had never felt before anything like it before. It felt amazing and in a small part of her brain she wondered if Percy felt the same, but that would be asked later.

Percy was amazed how tight, hot and wet Annabeth was. He could feel every part of her. She was humming for him. He could just tell. He loved being inside her and could tell by the look in her eye that she felt the same. Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth kissed Percy back with great passion.

Soon it came to a head and Percy was ready to blow.

"Annabeth, I'm going to come" he warned.

"In me Seaweed Brain, I want it in me" Annabeth said breathlessly.

Percy nodded and ejaculated inside his girlfriend.

Annabeth sighed feeling Percy's warm seed in her. She thanked the gods that she protected herself. Though as a daughter of Athena, she always had a plan.

Soon after they finished showering they got into some sleep clothes. Percy's was his normal pajamas and Annabeth a big shirt that belonged to Percy and her pair of clean panties that she had stashed in her pocket ready to go. They laid in Percy's bed under the blankets and cuddled.

"I love you, Annabeth" Percy said.

"I love you too, Percy" Annabeth said.

With one last kiss they fell asleep.

 **End**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Rachel (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 2: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: Here's chap number 2. I want to thank Crossoverpairinglover for giving me this idea since I had nothing before. I tweaked it a bit from what Crossoverpairinglover proposed.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 2: Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

Percy couldn't believe it. He was lost in the labyrinth. Well, he wasn't alone, which was a good thing. He had Rachel here with him. But they were separated from Annabeth and who knows where Grover and Tyson were. There was no way to contact any of them.

"Relax Percy, we'll find them" Rachel said like it wasn't her first time getting lost in the oldest maze ever constructed.

"Relax, how can I relax! We're lost and we've barely any supplies. How are going to survive?" Percy asked trying to keep the panic creeping into his voice.

Rachel sighed, She decided she'd have to calm this boy in the only way she could think of. She pushed Percy against the wall and pressed her lips to his.

Percy's eyes bugged out at this action and he had no idea what to do.

Rachel though wasn't going to wait for Percy's brain to engage. She let her hands travel down Percy's chest and then began undoing his pants. Once undone she shoved her hand down and began stroking the flaccid organ. It didn't take long for it to grow hard and long. Rachel smiled as she kept kissing Percy. Just by feel she could tell Percy was well-endowed. She finally removed her mouth from Percy's and got down on her knees.

Percy was panting from the kiss and a bit from the magic Rachel was doing with his member. He looked down to see Rachel tugging his pants down along with his boxers. She grasped his free cock and stroked it a few times before taking it in her mouth.

Rachel began bobbing her head taking as much as Percy's meaty rod as she could. This was her first blowjob so she wasn't very good at it. But she did her best and didn't look like Percy minded at all.

Percy however wasn't a novice with blowjobs. Annabeth had given him a few during their time sailing when they went after the Golden Fleece. And then the time he spent on Ogygia with Calypso was something he'd never forget. And a few other times with a few other female campers so he wasn't new at this. He grabbed the back of Rachel's head and helped her out.

"Use your tongue Rachel" Percy gasped.

Rachel did as she was told and swirled her tongue around the rod, which caused Percy to groan.

"That's it Rachel, just like that" Percy moaned.

Rachel felt more confident by Percy's reactions and sounds she was getting and hearing. She sped up her pace and soon she heard a loud grunt as Percy thrusted his cock deep in her mouth. She gagged a bit as Percy's demigod seed flooded Rachel's mouth. She cough a bit and let a bit fall to the floor.

Once Rachel recovered though, she was really horny. She peeled off her clothes and laid on the floor.

"Ever eat pussy before?" she asked as she splayed wet cunt lips.

Percy smirked. Has he ever ate pussy? He's eaten Annabeth out a couple times, then there was Athena, then Artemis, then Aphrodite, then Clarisse, then Calypso, and finally Silena. He was a pro. He then got on his hands and knees and drove his face into Rachel's cunt.

Rachel gasped as she was being eaten. She was unfamiliar with this also since she'd only played with herself a bit in private, but she wasn't prepared for the feelings surging through her at this moment. Percy's tongue caressing her insides. But it left her making her groan, but then three fingers were pushed into her causing her the wither. She never had more than two before. Not to mention Percy's fingers were much thicker than hers. Oh god, they felt so good. That's when Percy attacked her clit causing Rachel to arch her back as she came.

"Oh Fucking God!" she screamed.

Her juices flowed across the floor as well as spraying Percy's face.

Percy looked up and used his powers to control water, which seemed to extend to any liquid and gathered up all of Rachel's juices. He took some then gave the rest to Rachel so she could taste herself.

"Lord, do I taste good" Rachel said licking her lips.

Percy though moved and aimed his re-harden cock and pushed into Rachel.

"Percy, oh god Percy!" Rachel screamed.

Percy pushed in hard breaking Rachel's barrier. He stayed fully sheathed in Rachel for a bit til she was comfortable or when he felt she was. He then proceeded to fuck Rachel to his heart's content. He had fucked a few girls, except Annabeth, who would do everything except that with Percy. She wanted to wait for the right time.

Rachel's mind was in turmoil as pleasure rushed through at a rate she never could be felt. She felt like she was going to die. It felt so good, too good to be even legal.

"Percy, please Percy, faster" Rachel panted.

Percy increased his pumping and soon he was reaching his peak.

"Going to come!" he announced.

Rachel was too lost in her own pleasure to even hear Percy and she lost herself in her incredible orgasm. Percy followed and painted Rachel's insides.

It was when they were resting when Rachel realized that Percy had come inside her and she wasn't protect. She began to panic, but Percy calmed her and did his water trick and took all of his seed out of Rachel and fed it to her.

Rachel swallowed it and felt so much better.

"Thank you Percy" she said.

"I should be thanking you for calming me down" Percy said.

"Anytime Percy, anytime" Rachel said.

The two got dressed then headed off to find Annabeth. Neither would forget what had happened, but neither would say a thing about it.

 **End**

 **A/N: that's it. I want to again thank Crossoverpairinglover again for helping me out.**


	3. Thalia (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 3: Thalia Grace

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: as you can tell this will be more like Ketchum's Girls than Brainy Girls. All M stories really.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 3: Thalia Grace**

Thalia and Percy were again at odds with one another, but that was nothing new for the campers at Camp Half-Blood. They were used to Thalia and Percy to be at one another's throats at least one time during the day. It wouldn't be a normal day without the two demigods trying to kill one another.

Today wasn't any different, except that today the fight was over who's father was better. Call it childish and immature, but to them it was important.

"My father is the best since he's the king of the gods" Thalia said.

"He may be the king, but that doesn't mean he's all-powerful" Percy said.

"It does" Thalia retorted.

"Nuh-huh" Percy said.

"Huh-huh" Thalia said.

This went on for a while mainly since the campers hid all the weapons so the two couldn't wreak havoc upon the camp like they've done in the past.

The two were standing toe to toe glaring at one another. Both breathing heavily as anger coursed through their veins. They were so close to strangling one another, but then a change occurred. Their lips crashed and they began kissing one another heatedly. There wasn't a single camper around them since they didn't want to hear them fighting. They were by themselves alone in the woods.

Clothes were shed next and you could hear the tearing cloth in-between the heavy pants and grunts.

Percy had violently thrusted two fingers into Thalia and brutally pounded the daughter of Zeus.

"Oh fucking Gods, Percy. Is that the best you could do?" Thalia moaned though she had a challenging look in her eye.

Percy shot her a look and took the challenge. He added two more fingers to his thrusting. This had Thalia screaming in pleasure and a bit of pain as she was stretched.

Thalia though wasn't idle. She was had Percy's erect cock in her hands and was pumping it hard and fast wanting to get Percy off before her. They came at the same time. They were both panting hard from their simultaneous orgasm.

"That the best you got?" Percy panted.

Thalia shoved Percy to the ground then straddled him. She worked his cock back up to hardness then slammed her cunt down onto the fleshy pole. Her eyes widen as she was speared. She'd never had anything so big inside her.

"What's the matter, bit off more than you can chew?" Percy asked smugly.

Thalia glared at the son of Poseidon then began riding Percy with hard and fast bouncing up and down like a demon. She put all of her strength in it. She could feel the pleasure coursing through her, but she was determined and stubborn to prove Percy wrong that she shrieked as she came for the second time. She almost collapsed on top of Percy exhausted from both the bouncing and her big orgasm.

Percy, who hadn't done anything had a smirk. He used Thalia's weak moment and rolled them over still inside her. Thalia was on her back and was regaining her strength when Percy began his assault. He pounded Thalia roughly causing to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Who's fucking better now, slut" Percy roared.

Thalia's body wasn't listening to her and soon she came again causing her to go limp for a second.

"I said who's better?" Percy asked again.

"Y-y-you are" Thalia murmured lost in pleasure now.

"I can't hear you slut, who is better?" Percy asked as he pinched Thalia's nipple hard.

Thalia bit her lip hard and drew blood.

"You are" she said.

"Damn straight, who's the best fucking god on Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Poseidon" Thalia said meekly.

"Who?" Percy asked as he tweaked Thalia's clit and nipple.

"Oh Gods, Poseidon!" Thalia screamed as she came again.

"Who's your lord and master?" Percy asked now really into it.

"You are Percy. You are my master, you are my lord. I live to service you. Oh Gods, I'm coming again!" Thalia shouted as another orgasm rocked her tired body.

Percy pushed in hard one more time and released his seed. He was tired, but he felt good.

"That was fun" Thalia said smiling for the first time.

"Yeah, we should 'fight' more often" Percy said.

Thalia pulled Percy's head down and gave him a searing kiss, which he returned.

 **End**

 **A/N: just to let you all know I support Percy/Annabeth all the way. This is just a story I wrote so don't flame me or anything.**


	4. Aphrodite (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 4: Aphrodite

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 4: Aphrodite**

Percy awoke groggy. As soon as he got his senses back he looked around to find himself strapped to a bed with a gold headboard and footboard, silk bedding, and in the air an alluring fragrance.

"Ah, you're awake."

Percy craned his head to find Aphrodite standing there looking at him with a smile.

"Lady Aphrodite, what's going on here? Why am I tied up?" Percy asked.

"Oh Percy, you're here to learn the arts of lovemaking" Aphrodite said.

Percy somehow didn't like the sound of this and began to struggle.

"There's no way to get out of you shackles. My husband made them and you know he's the best" Aphrodite said.

Percy muttered a few curses under his breath. Of course Hephaestus made these things. Who else could it be?

"We are going to fuck Percy Jackson, but first I need to teach you a few things before that" Aphrodite said hearing what Percy has said.

Percy gulped. He wasn't sure why he was afraid. He was going to be fucked by the Goddess of Love for Gods sake. This should be like a dream come true for any demigod or mortal. But right now Percy was thinking about Annabeth, his girlfriend Annabeth who he loved. He wasn't, he couldn't betray her like this.

"It's not betrayal Percy per se. It's more like I'm going to teach you the best ways of pleasing her. She will be very happy that you know what you're doing instead of fumbling around like most mortals do. You should be honored that I've decided to help you" Aphrodite said.

Percy was freaked that Aphrodite knew what he was thinking.

Aphrodite decided that enough time had been wasted and she removed the robe she was wearing. Underneath she was completely naked. Her skin glowed golden. Her skin flawless. Her breasts were high and firm as well as large. She had a slim waist and long legs. Her cunt was completely hairless. She was a combination of all the best parts of every female on earth.

Percy felt his cock twitch and harden at the sight of the naked goddess.

Aphrodite crawled onto the bed and gave Percy a lingering kiss.

"Just relax and allow me to teach you" she said huskily in Percy's ear.

With only a small hand wave Percy's clothes disappeared. Aphrodite looked at Percy's hard physique with a lustful eye.

"My, my, my. I see that Lord Poseidon gave you more than just his eyes" the love goddess said as she gripped Percy's rod.

Percy groaned as he felt Aphrodite's soft hand on his cock. It felt so good. He could come just by the touch.

"Uh, uh, uh. We can't have you shot your load too soon can we?" Aphrodite said smiling as she removed her hand.

Percy groaned at the loss.

"Now, your first lesson is how to properly eat a pussy" Aphrodite said.

She then got up and straddled Percy's head. Percy could smell her godly scent and it was almost overpowering.

"Go with how you feel and I'll guide you when you need it" Aphrodite said.

Percy started tentatively. He let his tongue out and licked the puffy lips in front of him. He heard her gasp and he saw that as a good sign. He got a bit more confident. He began licking and tasting the juices that flowed from Aphrodite. Gods, this was better than Ambrosia. He devoured her.

"Yes Percy, yes. Use your tongue. Bury it deep and wiggle it. Use your nose and rub against my clit that will make me come faster" Aphrodite panted as she slightly humped Percy's face.

Percy followed Aphrodite's advice and buried his tongue deep within the goddess. He wiggled it around and when he moved up and touched a certain spot he heard her yelp in pleasure. This he saw was good and did it again.

"You found it, you found my g-spot. Very good, not many find it the first time" Aphrodite moaned.

Percy's nose nuzzled Aphrodite's clit and Aphrodite screamed as she came.

"Oh my, that was good. Are you sure this was your first time?" the goddess of love asked.

Percy nodded. His face covered with Aphrodite's juices and panting.

"Hmmm, as good as you look covered in my heavenly nectar. I think I need to clean you up" Aphrodite said.

She then began bathing Percy with her tongue getting every last drop of her own fluid. They shared a kiss as she did this. Once clean Percy was achingly hard.

"Oh, poor baby. I guess I should do something about this, hmm?" Aphrodite said smirking.

Percy nodded vehemently.

Aphrodite stroked Percy's rod a couple times before taking it in her perfect mouth. She slurped, bobbed, and swirled her tongue. Percy gasped as he felt the goddess work his pole like a pro. Annabeth was great giving him head, but damn, she could learn a few things from Aphrodite.

Unknown to Percy, Aphrodite heard his thoughts on this and planned to plant some thoughts in the daughter of Athena so she'd know the technique she was using right now on Percy.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. His hips lurched and upwards and he shot his load filling Aphrodite's mouth. Aphrodite took it all and swirled it a bit in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmmm, demigod come. I haven't had a good taste of it in so many millennia" she said lustfully.

Percy was panting. He didn't know if he could get it up again after shooting such a load.

"Don't worry Percy dear, you'll be _up_ and ready in no time" Aphrodite said smiling.

Percy was dubious about this, but then he felt his cock rise again just by the goddess' gentle stroking.

"Yes, I do have that affect on men" she giggled.

Once Percy was hard Aphrodite stopped her stroking.

"Can I trust you not to run" she asked.

Percy nodded.

"Good, I am going to release you and then I'll teach you how to make love" Aphrodite said.

The shackles disappeared and Percy rubbed his limbs a bit, but he then felt Aphrodite lay down beside him. She grabbed Percy and pulled him on top of her.

"Enter me" she said.

Percy did and what he felt was definitely heaven. So warm, so soft, so tight. It was everything he dreamed it would be. Once fully inside he just stayed there to feel it.

"Percy, are you going to stay there all eternity or are you going to do me?" Aphrodite asked smirking.

Percy broke out of his trance and began moving in and out slowly at first. He didn't want to come too soon. Definitely not in his first pussy ever.

"Oh Percy, that's it, but go faster and hard. I like it like that" Aphrodite purred.

Percy changed his pace and went the speed that Aphrodite wanted.

"Oh yes, that's it. Yes! Mmmm, right there" Aphrodite moaned.

Percy couldn't help himself. He started going faster. He was unsure, but he just felt like going faster.

"Don't think Percy, just feel. Do what comes naturally" Aphrodite said breaking Percy's thoughts.

Percy nodded and just felt. He was good at that. He was good at things that didn't require much thought. Not that he was dumb or anything, but thinking wasn't his strong suit.

Aphrodite was really quite pleased she had decided to teach Percy. He was a novice for sure, but he sure did learn fast. He was her most energetic lover she's had for many, many, many years.

Soon Percy couldn't hold back and he shot his load into Aphrodite. She didn't mind terribly since she could stop herself from getting pregnant. It was great being a goddess.

"That was excellent Percy. You did great in your first showing. Now time to move on to the next lesson" Aphrodite said.

They spent many hours and Aphrodite taught Percy every sexual position and ways to tweak her in the right way. Percy did her doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, against the wall, on the table, with her legs thrown over his shoulders, lying on her side. Every which way.

"That was amazing. You are one of my best students" Aphrodite said panting.

Percy had coated her perfect tits with his come.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite" he said speaking for the first time since the start of the encounter.

"You'll make Annabeth a very happy girl" Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded and got up. He found his clothes that were neatly folded and cleaned waiting for him. He got dressed.

"Don't hesitate to come back for a refresher" Aphrodite said.

"Don't worry Lady Aphrodite, I'll remember" Percy said then left.

 **End**


	5. Silena (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 5: Silena Beaurgard

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 5: Silena Beauregard**

Within the stables of Camp Half-Blood two campers were in the middle of 'cleaning' the stalls.

Percy groaned as he held her head tightly gripping her hair almost painfully. One of her hands was on his bare thigh drawing circles while the other was cupping and massaging his balls.

"Oh Gods, Silena" Percy gasped.

Silena Beauregard smirked as she kept sucking and bobbing. She loved the taste of Percy's cock. It tasted salty, but not too salty that it would disgust her. She slightly wondered if Lord Poseidon's cock tasted the same as his son's. She let her tongue swirl around the whole rod then she pulled back a bit to work the head nice and good before engulfing the entire piece of meat once again.

Percy grunted and groaned as Silena work her magic on his cock. Gods, she had such a talented mouth. The best mouth in camp probably.

Silena then felt Percy's hand grip her hair extremely tight as he thrusted his cock deep within her mouth and down her willing throat. His seed spewed out like water breaking a dam. Silena gulped down the entire load with experience.

"Mmmm, you always taste great Perce" Silena said pulling back.

"And you've always been a great cocksucker Silena" Percy said stroking her cheek lovingly.

Silena stood up and Percy wrapped an arm around her waist. He unzipped her tight jeans and pulled them off he found she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You little slut" he said with a smirk.

"All the more incentive to fuck me" Silena purred.

Percy shoved two fingers into Silena's bald cunt and thrusted in and out at a rapid pace. Silena was panting as she humped Percy's fingers.

"Gods Percy, fuck me. Fuck me deep" Silena moaned.

"You want me to fuck you?" Percy asked as he slowed his thrusting.

"Yes, please" Silena groaned.

"Then a fucking you'll get" Percy said.

He took his fingers out and placed them into Silena's mouth so she could suck off her own juices.

"Now we fuck" Percy said.

Before Silena could say a word Percy pushed her up against a pillar and with practice ease he pushed his newly harden cock into Silena's super wet cunt. Silena moaned and withered as she was penetrated. His cock stretched her to the max. Touching every part of even the entrance of her womb.

"So big Percy, you're so big" she moaned.

"And you're so tight Silena. I love your tight cunt" Percy grunted.

Percy then began thrusting in and out of Silena pushing harder and harder into the pillar.

"Oh gods Percy" Silena moaned.

She had come.

Percy though kept going. He loved fucking Silena and whenever they got a chance they'd take it. Like now. Silena had come down to 'help' Percy clean the stables. It was during lunch and all of the campers are in the hall eating. So they'd be completely alone with no one to interrupted them.

"Percy, please, I need your seed" Silena begged.

"As you wish" Percy said.

He then began going faster and harder. Silena helped by wrapping her legs around Percy's waist forcing him to stay completely inside her. She wasn't going to let go til she was ready to. Soon Percy sprayed his seed painting Silena's insides. She sighed feeling the familiar warmth.

"Gods, I'll never get tired feeling that" Silena gasped.

"We still have an hour til lunch is done with" Percy commented.

"Well then, what are we waiting for" Silena said smiling.

 **End**


	6. Athena (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 6: Athena

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a typical Percy having to earn the right to be with Annabeth story that I've seen a couple times.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 6: Athena**

"Perseus Jackson, do you know why I called you here?" Athena asked sternly.

"No Lady Athena, I do not know why" Percy answered honestly.

"You know I disapprove of you being with my daughter, Annabeth" Athena said.

"I do" Percy said with a nod.

"I don't know why my daughter, who I prize amongst all of my own wanting to take up with you, the son of _Poseidon_ " Athena said as she spat her uncle's name.

"My Lady, if there was anything I could do to gain approval I will do it" Percy said seriously.

Athena smirked. The boy played right into her hands like she knew he would.

"There is one thing" she said thoughtfully.

"Anything, I'll do anything" Percy said quickly.

"You must sleep with me Perseus Jackson" Athena said.

"What!?" Percy exclaimed.

"You heard me, unless you think so little of my daughter?" Athena asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I love Annabeth. I'd do anything for her" Percy blurted out.

"Very well, follow me" Athena said.

Percy followed the Goddess of Wisdom to her chambers. Once inside the room and the door closed and Percy knew he was in for it.

"Tell me Jackson, are you skilled at all in the art of lovemaking?" Athena asked sternly.

Percy didn't think it was wise for him to say he was and all the skills he obtained was by Annabeth and him experimenting.

"I am skilled" he said.

"Good, then we shall begin" Athena said.

Without a thought her gown disappeared. And by gods, she was magnificent. Her breasts were high and firm, her legs were long, firm and could go one for miles, she stomach was taut. Percy could see that Athena had sparse hair covering her pussy. Annabeth always kept her cunt clean of hair.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Athena asked impatiently.

Percy quickly removed his clothes and Athena eyed the boy who was likely to marry her daughter. She had to admit she liked what she saw. The boy had a nice build. She liked men who were strong and had a nice body. It made a great warrior. She saw that Percy's cock was already erect and ready to go.

"Come here" she commanded.

Percy did and Athena sat on the bed. She had to dip her head and back a bit then she took Percy's cock in her mouth. She'd not demean herself by getting on her knees and servicing the son of Poseidon. No, she was going to be at the highest point she could be.

Percy hissed as he felt Athena's mouth work him. She wasn't as good as Annabeth, but she had skill which made him wonder where she got it from.

Athena swirled her tongue, sucked and licked Percy's cock as she used her hand to massage his sac. It felt nice to have a cock in her mouth. Though she rarely ever did this since she never liked it. She knew she had to. It was all a part of her plan.

"Gods, Lady Athena, I'm coming" Percy warned.

Athena increased her work and soon Percy came. Athena swallowed it all and deemed it not bad.

Percy was panting a bit. It had been a while since he had come so hard. Not since that wild night he had with Annabeth, but that was another story.

"Now we see if you have any _real_ skill" Athena said.

She laid on the bed and motion for Percy to climb on top of her.

"Lady Athena, as much as I'd like to. I can't since I am not yet hard again" Percy said.

Athena sighed and stroked Percy's cock til he was hard.

"There, now you can begin. And I want your best or I will not give you my blessing" the goddess said.

Percy nodded and eased his rod into the goddess. He found it to be wet, tight, and very warm. It took him a while til he was fully inside. What he found interesting was that though Athena was known to be a virgin goddess like Artemis, she had no hymen whatsoever. He didn't think he should ask so he went to work. He began pumping in and out of Athena at first slow, but that didn't last as he was now going a fast pace.

"You do have some skill, but I still don't think it's enough" Athena commented.

Percy spun Athena so she was on her side. One of her legs was in-between his legs and the other on his shoulder. Athena's eyes widen as she felt Percy's cock touch her in places that it didn't before.

"Great Zeus" the goddess moaned.

Percy began again. He pumped away going hard and fast.

Athena was feeling something welling up inside her that she had not felt before. She was unprepared and her first orgasm hit her like an avalanche. She nearly blacked out.

Percy saw this and smirked, but he wasn't finished. She wanted to see his skill and he was going to show her. He then moved her still in her weaken state on her back and pulled her legs so they rested on his shoulders. He waited til she regained her senses.

"Uh" Athena groaned.

Percy began once more and Athena could feel that familiar tingle grow inside her again. This time she was somewhat prepared, but still it nearly took her.

Once again Percy stopped moving and this time he moved the goddess so she was on her hands and knees. It was quite easy when the said goddess weak and pliable. Once in the new position Percy started again going hard and fast.

Athena, who was now again back to her senses was now feeling that tingle again.

 _Oh Zeus, when will this pleasurable torture end?_ Athena thought.

Percy kept going, but this time he knew he couldn't last. He decided to go all out and pound the goddess as hard and fast as he could.

Athena was forced to her elbows as tears ran down her cheeks. It felt so good. Too good. Now she saw what Aphrodite was talking about. Sex felt amazing. Having such a great phallus thrusting in and out of her center was riveting.

"Oh gods, here I come!" Percy roared.

Athena felt a hot liquid fill her. It was a new sensation coupled with her recent orgasm it felt amazing. She slouched down. Her legs giving out. She was sweaty, tired, but fully satisfied.

Percy had pulled out and was sitting on his butt at the foot of the bed panting. He had gone long and hard and hoped for the best. Now he waited for his judgment.

"Well Lady Athena?" he asked panting.

Athena tiredly raised her weary head.

"I deem you worthy Perseus Jackson. I give you my blessing and allow you to be with my daughter" she said, "but on one condition."

Percy inwardly cringed. He knew there would be a condition.

"You are to come here every time I call and ravish me like you've done" Athena said.

Percy relaxed, that he could do.

"As you wish Lady Athena" he said.

 **End**

 **A/N: I don't think I'll do a sequel of this, but I'll leave it open to one.**


	7. Reyna (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 7: Reyna

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: my first female character of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an idea I got for Crossoverpairinglover. Thanks.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 7: Reyna**

Percy followed Reyna as she showed him all of Camp Jupiter. He had to admit that the camp was amazing. Though he had no memory of anything up to a couple days ago he knew that this was much bigger than where he came from.

"This is our baths. We Romans take cleaning ourselves very seriously" Reyna said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and you look like you could use one" Reyna said with a sniff.

Percy looked at himself and realized he was still wearing what he had been wearing for days. He was filthy. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Come with me and I'll help you get cleaned up" Reyna said with a tone.

Percy didn't notice the tone at all as Reyna showed where he could change and stuff. He went in and found it empty and was kind of glad. He hated changing in front of people no matter what. So locker rooms full of people weren't his favorite.

/Scene Break/

Reyna smirked as she went to the girl's changing room. She had been in a real bind finding someone she could get physical with. The way Percy looked made her blood boil with passion and set a tingling feeling down between her legs. She just knew he'd be a great fuck.

/Scene Break/

Percy entered the baths and found that it was the most luxurious place he's ever been in. The walls were marble and the tile was mosaic. There was many patterns all around and Percy couldn't take his eyes off it. When he was finally able to he disrobed and got in. The hot water soothed his muscles. He had his eyes closed relaxing, letting the hot water engulf him. He barely heard a splash that meant another had entered. It was til he felt the person close to him when Percy opened his eyes. There in front of him was Reyna.

Percy jumped slightly and tried to cover himself.

"R-R-Reyna, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I wanted to help you wash your back" Reyna said.

Percy gulped, but allowed it. He felt Reyna wash his back and he had to admit it was soothing. She was very good.

Reyna was stunned by Percy's physique. He was built slightly, but not overly like several guys in Camp Jupiter, who looked like body builders. She liked Percy's body and she just knew he would be an excellent lover. She soon moved her hand down low and she began stroking Percy's cock. This caused Percy to jump a bit.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Relax Percy, just relax" Reyna whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy was tense, but Reyna's hand was quite good and she stroked him lovingly. Percy let out a groan.

Reyna liked the feeling of Percy's cock. It was big as far as she could tell. Not to mention thick too. This got her wetter than before. She just had to have this beast inside her. But first she needed to taste it. She guide Percy to the shallow end and had him sit so his hard cock was out of the water.

"Now you'll see how Romans _really_ work" Reyna said.

Percy watched as Reyna's mouth take him in. He gasped. It felt so good. Especially since he hadn't had any kind of release for a couple days since he had been running for his life. He groaned and gripped the mosaic tiles as Reyna's tongue weakened his will.

"Reyna, I'm going to come" Percy warned.

Reyna though kept up her sucking and soon was filled with Percy's juice. She liked the taste of him. He tasted better than some of the Romans she had.

"Mmmm, you taste divine" she said.

"Uh, thanks" Percy said.

"Now, I think it's time for the main event" Reyna said as she kept stroking Percy's cock.

Once Percy was hard Reyna straddled Percy's lap and sank down til she had fully engulfed Percy's cock.

Percy groaned as Reyna's cunt gripped him. She was so fucking wet and tight. Her warm cove felt so good. A part of his mind brought up a vague memory of another cunt, but he could barely remember it.

Reyna loved how Percy deliciously stretched her. He touched her all over inside her that she could sit here forever. But right now she wanted to move. She began rocking back and forth wrapping her arms around Percy's neck to keep a bit of balance.

"Oh Percy, your cock feels so good" Reyna moaned.

"Your cunt it so tight" Percy grunted as he thrusted his hips a bit.

Reyna pressed her chest into Percy's chest and Percy lavished her chest with his tongue. He took one of her nipples and tweaked it with his teeth.

"Oh gods" Reyna moaned as she had a small orgasm.

Percy moved to the other nipple and got the same result. Reyna came again. But that was just appetizers. He then got up and spun around and pressed Reyna up against the wall.

"Percy?" Reyna questioned.

"My turn" Percy said.

Percy then began going in and out of Reyna fast and hard. The water didn't impede his progress. It's like it moved with him.

"Oh gods!" Reyna shouted.

Her pussy was being ravaged in the most delicious way. Percy's cock touched and rubbed every bit of her. It hit her g-spot every in thrust.

"Percy, Percy, Percy" was Reyna's chant.

"Here I come" Percy roared.

With one final thrust in he shot his load into Reyna. Reyna slumped a bit enjoying the feeling of a male seed swirling inside her. It felt so good.

"So how do you like our baths?" she asked.

"I love them" Percy said.

 **End**


	8. Artemis (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 8: Artemis

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this idea came from Crossoverpairinglover. Thank you so much.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 8: Artemis**

Percy cursed himself as he looked around the forest. He just had to get lost. He sighed. He knew Annabeth was going to yell at him when they joined back up. Grover would be worried too. But it was hopeless, definitely with the sun getting low.

"What's this?"

Percy turned and out of conditioning he bowed. In front of him was Artemis.

"I came hunting game and I find a demigod" Artemis said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis. I got lost and separated from my friends" Percy explained.

"I see" Artemis said.

Percy knew that Artemis didn't care for guys much and hoped she'd help him even if he was a guy. He desperately needed it since he had no supplies with him. Annabeth had everything.

"Very well, you may come with me. I know a place that you can use for tonight" Artemis said with a sigh.

Percy nodded and followed Artemis without a word. He knew the head huntress didn't care for males much, if at all. So for her to help him like this was a real gift and he wasn't about to open his mouth to say a thing to jinks it.

Soon they got to a den and Artemis ducked her head in and Percy followed. Inside it was nice and cozy. There was a fire going and a lone bed against the wall. Percy helped with what he can, but mainly he stayed out of the way of the goddess.

/Scene Break/

That night it was time for bed. Percy was nervous since he highly doubted he'd sleep in the bed. He prepared himself for a night on the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Get in" Artemis said with a raised eyebrow.

Percy made his way in to the bed that Artemis was already in slowly. He didn't want to anger the goddess. When he got into the bed he relaxed, somewhat.

"No funny business" Artemis said firmly before falling asleep.

Percy soon followed though he was filled with nerves.

It was later that night and things began to happen. Somehow their positions had changed. Percy was on top of Artemis. Artemis had her arms wrapped around Percy's neck with her head buried in his neck. Percy awoke and noticed this. He stiffen though that wasn't the only thing that stiffened. His cock was rock hard and pressing against Artemis' clothed covered cunt. He didn't moved, but Artemis did.

The goddess rubbed her pelvis against Percy's hard cock. He grimaced as he tried to hold back his hormones. They were only barely held at bay. Artemis groaned as she kept her pelvic rubbing. She then began pressing her lips against Percy's neck and murmured things that just made Percy harder and harder.

 _Fuck it, if I die I might as well die like this_ he thought.

With slow careful moves he moved his hands and took off Artemis' nightshirt. Once that was gone he removed his. He felt Artemis' breasts press against his chest and felt her nipples pebble. Next came the hard part. Removing the pants. It took some doing, but soon they were both removed. Percy aligned his cock so it could enter Artemis. He knew doing this would definitely get him killed, but he was prepared, at least he hoped he was.

Percy eased his cock in to the tight hot passage and groaned. Artemis was so tight, hot, and wet. It took him a couple tries and then he was fully sheathed inside the goddess. It seemed that she wasn't a virgin as the myths had said she was. She had yet to awaken, which surprised Percy, but he didn't dwell on it too long. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Artemis loving how tight she was. He had to bite back a few times he could feel himself coming. He was able to hold off.

Artemis was moaning and groaning with this movement. She slept on though. She had gripped onto Percy tighter and was nipping Percy's neck. She seemed to be doing this unconsciously.

Percy then felt Artemis' cunt clench him. She had come. Gods, he prayed that she wouldn't wake til he had finished. He looked and found a that Artemis had a look of sheer bliss painted on her face. Percy took this as a good sign and kept going. He soon felt the urge again, but this time he couldn't hold back. He pushed in more time and spewed his seed inside the goddess of the hunt.

"What are you doing?"

Percy froze. Artemis was awake. He stared at the head huntress in the eye and gulped.

"Uh, well you see, I, uh" Percy stumbled.

"I know what you're doing" Artemis said with a growl.

Percy gulped. He knew his life was about to end.

"You are doing it wrong. I'll show you how it's really done" Artemis said firmly.

Percy was shocked and confused as to what was going on and what Artemis meant. Artemis rolled them over so he was on the bed. Artemis stood up with her cunt still latching onto Percy's cock. She then began riding Percy's cock.

"This is how it's _really_ done" Artemis said as she slammed herself hard onto Percy.

Percy groaned as the goddess of the hunt rode him. She used her cunt muscles to squeeze him every time she rose up.

"Oh gods" Percy groaned as he gripped the sheets.

"Mmmm, you feel good for a male demigod" Artemis moaned.

"I'm going to come Lady Artemis" Percy panted as he remembered his manners.

Artemis began rotating her hips as she rode Percy. Percy shot his second load into the goddess. She stopped and smirked.

"That's how it is done" she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Percy just nodded.

They fell asleep soon after holding one another.

/Scene Break/

 ** _The next day_ **

"There you are where have you been?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Sorry, I got lost" Percy said sheepishly.

"I'm sooo glad you are alright Percy" Grover said hugging his friend.

"Yeah" Percy said.

"Come on, we better get going" Annabeth said.

She walked off and Grover followed. Percy stood for a bit and turned his head. He saw Artemis on the edge of the woods. They smiled at one another. They'd never forget their night together.

"Seaweed Brain, hurry up!" Annabeth shouted.

 **End**


	9. Annabeth & Thalia (1)

**Chapter 9: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace**

Annabeth and Thalia were in the dorm room they shared at their boarding school. With them was one Percy Jackson. Now usually there would be no problem with this, but it was after curfew and there were rules against this. But the three had spent a night hanging out and they decided to go back to the girl's dorm room. Now they were a bit drunk by then and it was amazing they got in without making a sound. But hey, I guess all that training paid off, huh.

Now here they were lounging on Annabeth's bed. The two girls were on either side of Percy with Annabeth was lying practically on Percy while Thalia was resting her head on Percy's shoulder. They were just laughing at something they had found humorous.

Percy turned and found he was staring right into Annabeth's eyes and since he was still a bit drunk his usual behavior had dropped and he leaned in and kissed the daughter of Athena hard on the mouth.

Annabeth was shocked by this action, but grabbed Percy's face to keep him from moving away. They kissed one another then tongues got involved. Their tongues battle one another for dominance.

Thalia watched this and got hot. She slowly put a hand down her jeans and began rubbing.

Percy and Annabeth were deep into their kiss as their hands tugged at one another's clothes. Soon shirts were being flung off followed by their pants. Percy was lying on top of Annabeth kissing her still has his hands roamed and explored the newly exposed skin.

"Percy" Annabeth gasped.

Percy smirked as he began going at her neck licking and sucking it. His hands had removed Annabeth's white cotton bra ands was now cupping her nicely developing breasts.

Thalia had peeled her pants off as well as her panties. She was thrusting two fingers in and out of her wet cunt. This was better than porn.

Annabeth was enjoying the attention she was getting, but wanted to do something in return. She moved her hands down caressing Percy's nicely formed physique down to his boxers. She slipped a hand in and began pumping a hand up and down on Percy's hard cock.

Percy groaned into Annabeth's neck.

"Damn Wise Girl" he said.

"So big Percy, I love it" Annabeth purred.

Percy decided to up the ante and latched onto Annabeth's pebble hard nipple.

Annabeth gasped and arched her back.

Thalia had come already, but kept going at it. She just couldn't stop. She was doing her best to keep her moans low so she wouldn't disturb the couple. Her shirt was now gone and her bra cast off. One of her hand was manipulating her breasts to get more stimulation.

Back with Percy and Annabeth the last of the clothing was gone and they were both totally naked. They were panting and horny.

"Stick it in me Percy. I need you" Annabeth begged as she arched her back getting her cunt to touch Percy's throbbing cock.

Percy obeyed and slipped his cock into Annabeth. He found she had no hymen and had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Broke it with a hairbrush" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded then began rocking his hips back and forth. The two moaned at their new connection. They were relishing the act they were doing.

"So big Percy, bigger than my hairbrush" Annabeth moaned.

"You're so warm and tight Annabeth" Percy groaned.

They shared a kiss as they kept going. Thanks to all their training and fighting monsters they both had great stamina. They lasted for a long while and soon they both felt their wills break and they came at the same time. Both sighed as they came down from their high. That's when a moan that neither let out was heard. They turned and found Thalia finger fucking herself. They blushed as they realized what a display they put on.

"Don't mind me guys. That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen" Thalia said seeing their red faces.

Percy pulled out and Thalia leapt forward taking Percy's juice soaked limp cock in her mouth. He moaned as Thalia licked and slurped the organ. He was getting hard again.

"Thalia, oh gods" the son of Poseidon groaned.

Thalia kept going even with her mouth now full of cock. She loved the taste of Annabeth. She had always hoped Annabeth would taste good and she was right.

Annabeth watched this a bit envious that Thalia was getting all of Percy's attention. But watching the scene also got her hot and she decided to try something. She got down on her belly and moved her head til she was between Thalia's legs. Her tongue slithered out and licked the daughter of Zeus' cunt.

Thalia shivered as she felt Annabeth's tongue. She then felt Annabeth do more and Thalia began bucking her hips riding Annabeth's novice tongue. She was moaning as she sucked Percy's cock.

"Thalia, I'm going to come" Percy warned.

Thalia's mouth was flooded Percy's seed. She nearly choked on it all. She pulled back just to help her out. Once Percy had finished coming she swirled the come in her mouth. She then did something unexpected.

Annabeth was deep in eating Thalia when she was yanked away. Her face had a thin sheen of juices and before she could protest Thalia pressed her lips to hers. Thalia wormed her tongue in sharing Percy's load. Annabeth was shocked, but soon kissed back as the two demigods shared Percy's seed. Once divided equally they pulled away panting.

"Damn, that was fucking hot" Percy said.

"Glad we could help Percy, now how about sticking that thing in where it belongs?" Thalia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Percy worked his cock up til it was hard again. Thank the gods he was a teenage with quick recovery time. He then aimed his cock at Thalia's cunt and thrusted in. He broke her barrier and the daughter of Zeus let out a scream that Annabeth had to muffle or they'd be caught. She did this by placing her cunt right on top of Thalia's mouth.

It muffled the sound and caused Annabeth to moan as the vibrations to stimulate her core. She did her best to bit back the loudness of her moan.

Thalia began working her tongue in and out of Annabeth's center eating up all the juices she could. While she was doing that Percy pounded her relentlessly.

They kept this up til they all came again and they were exhausted.

"Gods, that was the best" Annabeth said as she cuddled next to Percy.

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"It was" he said in full agreement.

"We should _definitely_ hang out more often" Thalia said.

There were murmurs of agreement then the three fell asleep.

 **End**

 **A/N: that's the end of this one. Again not promoting underage drinking at all. And thanks again to Crossoverpairinglover for the idea.**


	10. Persephone (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 10: Persephone

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 10: Persephone**

Persephone was dead bored. Her husband Hades was off doing something that she didn't want to be a part of. He was spending time with his son, Nico. She didn't hate Nico, she just didn't care for him that much. She sighed. She needed some excitement. An idea came to mind and she grinned. Sometimes it was great being a goddess.

/Scene Break/

Percy was in the middle of relaxing at Camp Half-Blood. It was a rare day off since he was usually training or something. His girlfriend Annabeth was busy working on plans for rebuilding Olympus and she had urged him away so she could get some work done. She did promise him a good time when she was done and that got him finally to leave her alone for a while. So it was a boring day for him, but he felt a shift or something and the next he was in a bedchamber of some kind.

"Where am I?" the son of Poseidon asked out loud.

"You are in my room, Perseus."

Percy turned to find Persephone standing there. He immediately remembered his manners and bowed.

"Lady Persephone" he said.

"Percy Jackson, I am in need of your assistance" Persephone said.

"What can I help you with Lady Persephone?" Percy asked.

Persephone, who was only wearing a fine silk robe took it off to reveal her amazing body.

Percy's jaw dropped as he stared. Oh great gods, she was perfect. But that was given since she was a god. Her breasts were large and firm with no sag at all. Her skin was flawless with not a blemish at all. Her cunt was neatly shaved.

"I need you to scratch an itch that has been bothering me for ages" Persephone said with a purr.

Percy was still doing his fish out of water impersonation to even hear what was being said.

Persephone sighed and figured she'd have to take matters into her own hands. She waved her hand and Percy's clothes were gone. She liked what she was seeing. Percy had a nice built thanks to years of training and monster fighting. His cock was at full mast and she saw that he was quite large and wondered if that was something he inherited from Poseidon.

Percy was pushed onto the bed then before he could react Persephone lowered her cunt onto his cock. He groaned as he organ was enveloped in the hottest, tightest, and wettest place he had ever felt.

"Oh fuck" he groaned.

"That's right Percy, we're going to fuck and we're going to fuck til I am satisfied" Persephone said with a moan.

She was amazed how Percy fit inside her. It was perfect. She then began rock back and forth placing her hands on Percy's chest to support herself.

Percy moved his hands and gripped Persephone's hips helping her with her movements. They went at it for a while til Percy came. Persephone had come too, but she wanted more. She got up and went to her dresser and took a small bottle off the top.

"Here" she said tossing the bottle at Percy.

Percy looked at the bottle then looked at the goddess.

"Aphrodite gave it to me. She said it was better than Viagra" Persephone said.

Percy downed the contents and felt it working immediately. He was at full mast again and he was horny as hell. He grabbed Persephone and threw onto the bed. He pushed her legs apart and shoved his cock right in.

Persephone moaned loudly as she mentally thanked the goddess of love for the potion. She would need to do something in return for her friend, but right now her mind was clouded with the pleasure she was getting.

Percy was pounding Persephone mercilessly. The potion he took had increased his libido hundred fold. He felt like he could go on for days, maybe weeks and never tire.

"Percy, yes Percy, that's it fuck me hard" Persephone moaned.

She was withering on the bed amazed that her mind was being blown by a demigod. This was better than she thought it would be.

Percy kept going til he was finished. Once he emptied himself inside Persephone he rolled her over. Her butt was in the air and Percy re-inserted his still cock in to Persephone's abused pussy.

Persephone moaned as she was violated again. Great Zeus, she didn't know if she'd survive this. Could an immortal goddess die from too much sex?

Percy pounded Persephone til he came again the pulled out. He then pulled her up and sat her down on his still hard cock. He then buried his head in Persephone's sweat soaked breasts as he used his hands to slam the goddess up and down on his pole.

Persephone rolled her head as she was being thrashed. It felt so good being used. She never thought she'd like it, but it felt so good with Percy. Having him ravish her breasts just added more to her over pleasured mind. She wasn't sure if she'd stay conscious after this. She came hard this time as Percy emptied himself into the goddess again.

"No more" Persephone begged.

Percy wasn't listening as he spun her around still on his cock.

"Move" he grunted.

Persephone was panting heavily. She used that bit of time to regain her strength then began bouncing up and down.

Percy licked and sucked her neck as his hands grabbed her breasts tweaking and pinching her nipples.

"Oh yes, fucking god yes" Persephone moaned.

The couple kept fucking in every conceivable position there was and even some that would be considered impossible, but since Persephone was a goddess she could do it. Finally after the sixtieth time the potion wore off. Percy fell back drenched in sweat. His limbs were useless.

"Come to bed and sleep young hero. Rest." Persephone said.

Percy crawled into bed and fell right to sleep.

Persephone smiled and knew that this wouldn't be a one time thing.

 **End**


	11. Hazel (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 11: Hazel Levesque

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: takes place in the second book of Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune. Chapter 42 when they are in the warehouse in Alaska.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 11: Hazel Levesque**

Percy felt bad for Hazel and knew he had to do something to cheer the girl up. He shifted a bit and wrapped an arm around her. Hazel looked up and was shocked a bit, but when Percy smiled at her she smiled back. She had a deep feeling something bad was going to happen. She knew she had one thing she wanted to do if she was going to die. Now she would like to have done it with Frank since she some kind of feelings for him, but Percy had this aura about him that she was drawn to.

"Percy, could you do me a favor?" Hazel asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Percy asked.

"I, I, I want you to make love to me" Hazel said in a small voice.

"What?!" Percy hissed.

"You heard me. I'm not sure if we're going to survive this and I want to not die a virgin" Hazel said nervously.

Percy gulped. His memories was coming back and he knew this had happened to him before. He was still hazy with the details, but knew he was in this position before.

"What about Frank?" he asked.

"Please Percy" Hazel begged.

"Okay, lets first find some blankets or something" Percy said.

Hazel nodded.

They found some sheets though they weren't the cleanest ever, but they'd have to do. Hazel was beyond nervous and Percy wasn't going to do this if Hazel wasn't ready to.

"Hazel, we don't have to" Percy said.

Hazel though had gathered up her courage and looked at Percy.

"I want this Percy" she said firmly.

Percy nodded then leaned in gently and slow so Hazel could stop him if she wanted. She didn't and they kissed. Sparks tingled throughout her body as Percy's lips touched her. Great Pluto, it felt so good. She then felt Percy's arms wrap around her waist pressing their bodies together. Hazel moaned as she felt his hard body against hers. She held Percy's head kissing him back vigorously.

They soon got caught up with their kissing and Percy began tugging Hazel's clothes off. Hazel reciprocated and soon they were in their underwear. Hazel could only stare. Percy had a nice body. She gulped and moved forward hesitantly and began touching Percy. Percy took this as a sign and began doing the same. Their caressing was slowly and hesitant to begin with, but they soon got caught up in moment. The last of their clothing was removed.

Percy laid Hazel down gently and kissed her again as one of his hands cupped her breasts. The other found their way her center and inserted two fingers in and began pumping away.

Hazel gasped as she felt Percy's fingers inside her. Her back was arched as she was gripping the sheet. Never had she felt such pleasure before. Sure she had played with herself before when she was alone in the baths, but this was different. Someone else was doing the playing. Someone skilled it seemed.

"Percy, oh gods" Hazel gasped as her orgasm washed over her.

Percy pulled his fingers out and let Hazel taste herself. Hazel did and hummed in pleasure. She tasted damn good.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

Hazel nodded as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and braced herself for the inevitable pain that was to come. She felt Percy's phallus split her and she bit her lip. It was so big, she wasn't sure it would all fit inside her. Soon she felt it stop. It had hit her hymen. She felt it leave, but it returned violently and she gasped in pain as her last shred of girl-hood was ripped away. She closed her eyes tightly and felt a stray tear. She wasn't going to let this small pain get her. She was a Roman, she was stronger than this.

Percy was fully encased within Hazel and waited for her signal. She opened her after a couple moments and nodded. Percy began slowly sawing his cock in and out of Hazel. He wanted to go slow for her first time, but Hazel knew their time was limited so she urged him with her hips to go faster, when that didn't work she knew she had to be vocal.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me hard and fast. NOW!" she in a very demanding tone.

Percy nodded and sped up his movements. Soon he was going in and out fast and Hazel was enjoying it. She heard the slapping sounds of Percy's balls against her and it sounded so rhythmic. The squishing sounds were there too and though that sound strange it made her realize this was really happening. She was having sex.

"That it Percy, fuck me. Oh gods fuck me!" Hazel screamed as she exploded. Her juices sprayed out of her pussy.

Percy came a few moments later.

"Damn, that was fucking good" Percy said panting.

"Good? That was goddamn fucking amazing" Hazel said panting also.

"We better get dressed before Frank comes back" Percy said.

Reality settled in and Hazel nodded. She felt like she had somehow betrayed Frank, but knew that she nor Percy would ever speak about this again. With one glance at one another it sealed their little secret.

"Hey guys, I'm back" Frank said.

 **End**


	12. Calypso

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 12: Calypso

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 12: Calypso**

Percy laid on the beach of the island. His eyes were closed enjoying the sun on his face. He was shirtless wearing only his shorts.

"Percy?"

Percy opened his eyes to see Calypso standing over him. She wasn't blocking his sun, but almost was. Her caramel colored hair shined in the sunlight making her look more beautiful.

"Yeah Calypso?" Percy asked.

"I need you again," Calypso said with a bit of pleading in her voice.

Percy sighed and got up. He led the titan maiden back to her cave and sat down.

"Strip" he said.

Calypso peeled off her clothes and revealed her nude body.

Percy liked what he saw. No matter how many times he's seen it. He got hard.

"Suck my cock," he ordered.

Calypso got to her knees and took off Percy's shorts. She then engulfed his cock in her mouth in one action and began sucking and bobbing.

Percy groaned and grabbed the back of her head. He guided her head up and down. He was setting the pace.

Calypso groaned as she was forced to take all of Percy's cock. She liked being used in this manner. It got her off. Soon her mouth was flooded with Percy's seed. She swallowed it all then looked up at Percy red faced and wanting more.

"Get on the bed and spread those legs" Percy ordered.

Calypso did as she was told and soon she was filled with all of Percy. She could've sworn that whatever god Percy was sired by he got the god's cock. It touched every part of her.

"Oh Percy, violate me" the titan moaned.

Percy pumped in and out of Calypso relishing how tight she was. She was always tight no matter what and he liked that.

Calypso was moaning and withering on the bed. She was clutching the sheets trying to hold back the violent thrashing she so wanted to do. Her orgasm washed over her and she was panting, but Percy wasn't done yet. He kept going prolonging her orgasm and causing mini ones as well.

"Percy, Percy, Percy" the titan maiden chanted.

Percy slammed his cock in one more time and unleashed his pent up seed inside her. He then pulled out panting. Calypso rolled over and cuddled into Percy's side. Both were sweaty and tired from their activity. They rested for a bit then Percy wanted more. He started by cupping Calypso's breast and thumbing the hard nipple. Calypso moaned at the action.

"Percy" she moaned.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Play with me, please?" Calypso begged.

Percy grinned as he moved himself so he could access both of Calypso's breasts. He thumbed the nipples and he caressed and gripped the rest of the flesh. Calypso let out a throaty moan and Percy licked her nipples. Once deemed wet enough he blew on them causing Calypso to gasp at the sensation.

"Are you getting wet down there?" Percy asked.

"Yes, so wet, I'm so wet that I could drown all mankind" Calypso panted.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" Percy asked playfully.

"Dam it, use your mouth to prevent such utter destruction" Calypso said as she arched her back wanting to feel Percy's hands more.

Percy grinned and removed his hands from her breasts causing to groan at the lose. He then got down and shoved his face in and began to munch away. Calypso gasped loudly and then held Percy's head to keep him there. Percy licked and sucked all the flowing nectar from the titan, but there was so much of it.

"Percy, need to stop mankind's destruction" Calypso panted.

Percy then latched his mouth on all of the titan's cunt and sucked hard. This caused her to come with a roar. She was left panting heavily. Percy wasn't able to retrieve all the juices and some of it lay wasted on the bed. His face had a sheen to it.

"Poor hero, Let me clean you up" Calypso said she then licked her juices from Percy's face like a cat giving itself a bath. Once done she laid back smiling.

Percy lunged at her and shoved his harden cock inside the titan. He then pounded her into the mattress. Calypso squealed at the sudden attack and then all she could do was moan and buck her hips.

"Oh Percy" she moaned.

Percy attacked Calypso's sweat covered breasts as he pounded her. This only increased her pleasure and made her want more. If only there was a way. She then felt one of Percy's hands rub her clit and she came. She saw a white light and she was no more. When she awoke she found a smirk wearing Percy above her.

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"You had the biggest fucking orgasm you've ever had in you immortal life" Percy said.

"I did?" Calypso asked.

Percy nodded.

"Can I have another?" the titan maiden asked meekly.

"Of course" Percy said.

Calypso had no idea how many big orgasms she had that afternoon, but all she knew was that the white light was becoming a familiar friend and she liked it. She even heard from Percy that she let out screams at times when she came. When she could take it anymore she begged for it to stop.

"Please no more, I don't know if I can take another" she said panting heavily.

"I still haven't come and I will come" Percy said.

"But Percy" Calypso pleaded.

But Percy didn't listen and began moving in and out of Calypso without her consent. She saw a white light again several times before Percy came and she was totally spent. Percy pulled out of the exhausted titan maiden.

"Sleep well, for now" he said headed back outside the cave.

 **End**


	13. Piper (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 13: Piper McLean

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 13: Piper McLean**

On the Argos II Piper looked out feeling the breeze hit her face. She smiled. It felt so clean, so fresh. She stared out at the ocean. Sure the ship could fly, but it took a lot for that, mainly since Jason was the one controlling the winds and that tired him out quickly, so sailing was the order of the day. That meant Percy was at the helm. Since he could steer the ship with ease. Leo was put out by this since this was his baby and he couldn't drive it.

Piper walked over and saw Percy was the only one on deck. She guessed everyone was below doing whatever. She walked over to Percy to chat. She liked talk to him since he was so friendly.

"Hey Percy" she said.

"Piper, what's up?" Percy asked grinning.

Piper smiled.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view" she said.

"Yeah, it is amazing sight" Percy said nodding.

The two surveyed the scenery. Piper glanced at Percy. She could feeling something about him that she couldn't explain. He had this strong pull that drew her in. He had this presence that Jason didn't have. It was odd since Piper liked, maybe loved Jason. But with Percy it was more animalistic. She wanted him.

"Percy" Piper said licking her lips.

"Hmmm" Percy said.

"I was wondering if I could do something for you" Piper said.

"Like what?" Percy asked paying more attention to sailing the ship than Piper.

"Oh, you'll see" Piper said huskily.

Before Percy could turn to Piper and ask Piper got down on her knees and began unbuckling Percy's jeans.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Percy hissed.

"Just sail Percy, I'll take care of the rest" Piper said as she tugged the garment down.

Once both Percy's jeans and boxer were down to his feet Piper took her hand and caressed his member. Percy sucked in a breath feeling Piper's hand stroke him.

Piper felt Percy harden underneath her hand. My gods, he was big. Now Piper never really seen one up close before, but damn it looked good. She then moved her head forward and licked the head. This caused it to jump. Oh, this was going to be good. She then proceeded to place more of her mouth onto the throbbing meat. She licked the length and cupped Percy's balls.

"Shit, Piper" Percy muttered.

Piper smirked as she then began to place the hot organ in her willing mouth. She started off slow using her tongue to taste the divine rod. Soon she stuffed as much as she could in her mouth and began sucking away. She was only able to three-quarters of the meat in her mouth. The rest she stroked with her hand.

Percy groaned as Piper blew him. He was unhappy that Piper couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth. Annabeth could the first time around. But his Wise Girl was something special.

Piper couldn't believe how big Percy was. She worked what she could do. It felt amazing sucking on Percy. He tasted amazing. She felt his twitch and throbbing. Piper then took her mouth away and began bath the whole length with her tongue. She heard Percy hiss as she did this. Piper then licked and suck part of Percy's member.

"Damn, Piper" Percy muttered.

Piper smirked as she kept her work on Percy's cock. She wanted his seed in her belly. So she used every trick she had. Not that she had many, but being the daughter of Aphrodite had some weight to it. It seemed her mother was subtly giving her pointer to her when blowing a guy.

Percy knew he close to coming, but he wanted a shot in Piper's cunt before he blew. So he grabbed her and pulled her up. Piper was confused by this.

"My turn" he said.

He then spun Piper around and had her take the wheel. He then peeled Piper's pants and panties down then bend her over having her reveal her ass to him. He lovingly stroked it. Sure, the ass wasn't as nice as Annabeth or even Bianca, but damn she had a nice derriere. He then found her pussy, which was already wet. He probed it with two fingers causing Piper to moan.

"Oh gods" she gasped.

Percy smirked.

"Just keep the wheel steady and I'll make you feel good" he said.

Piper nodded and held tightly to the wheel. She then felt Percy enter her and she gasped. She felt her walls stretch and it hurt some. He seemed to be bigger than Jason. Percy seemed to touched every part of her even spots she never knew she had. When she felt Percy fully inside her she moaned.

"So full, so fucking full" Piper said.

"Hold on Piper, you're about to feel some waves" Percy said.

He knew it was a bad joke, but hey, he could throw them out since this wasn't his Wise Girl. He began pumping in and out of Piper and Piper felt pleasure rocket through her. Oh gods, Percy was good. Percy gripped Piper's hips as he moved in and out of the daughter of the goddess of love. He fucked her using all the skill he had, and he had a lot.

Piper wasn't used to this kind of fucking. She never had such an experienced lover. Sure Jason was good, but neither she nor he were skilled at all when they did it. But with Percy, he was rocking her world like no other. She felt her core clench as her first orgasm rocked her.

Percy felt Piper clamp down on him and he stopped. He waited til it subsided then began again. He was going to ruin her.

It didn't take long for Piper to feel another orgasm roar through and she wanted to scream, but was afraid someone down below would hear and interrupt them. So she gripped the wheel hard digging her nails into the wood. She probably have splinters later after this, but who cares. A small price to pay for great pleasure.

Percy liked this cunt he was fucking. She was still tight, which was nice. He figured Piper hadn't been used a lot and that's why she was still so tight. But no one was tighter than his Wise Girl. She seemed to always have a tight cunt for him. But that didn't distract him from the goal he was trying to achieve. That's when he felt Piper again hit the wall and come again. He once again paused and waited til it was over til he went again.

Piper was sweating. She didn't know how long she could keep going. Her legs were weak. It was only really thanks to Percy that she is still keeping her up. That and some kind of will power she never knew she had. But she knew one thing. She couldn't last much longer.

"Percy, please Percy. I want, no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me" Piper whined.

Percy decided that she'd have enough and sped up his thrusts til Piper really had trouble keeping the ship straight. With a tingling in his balls he knew he was going to come. He fired off deep inside Piper and Piper let out a sigh. It was over. She felt Percy pull out and she finally fell over. Percy took the wheel from her.

Piper sat on the ground exhausted when she felt some thing wet and cool hit her lips. She looked up and found Percy poking his spent cock at Piper.

"Clean me" he said.

Piper shrugged and took the limp organ and began licking and sucking off all her juices. She liked the taste of herself and she then began feeling Percy grow and harden again. Oh my, this was amazing. Jason couldn't even get it up a second time after they first did it. So Piper kept blowing Percy. She used everything she did the first time she had Percy in her mouth.

Percy seemed to like this as he took Piper's head and stroked her hair and cheeks. He gently thrusted his cock in and out of Piper's mouth. He wasn't going to force her at all. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Piper kept at it never getting enough of the taste of Percy.

"Shit, coming soon" Percy muttered.

Piper sped up til she felt the final twitch of Percy's cock and fired his load into Piper's mouth. Piper swirled the new liquid in her mouth. It was different, but she liked it. She swallowed it and looked up at Percy.

"That was amazing" Percy said.

"It was" Piper said.

They then dressed and Piper went down below. Both knew this was their little secret that they'd take to the grave.

 **End**


	14. Annabeth & Reyna (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 14: Annabeth Chase & Reyna

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is another idea from Crossoverpairinglover. Thank you. Longest so far I've written to date.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 14: Annabeth Chase & Reyna**

Percy muttered under his breath a million or so curses and threats. Jason had left him here with two girls glaring at one another. Things were going fine for the group of Roman and Greek campers at Camp Half-Blood. They had gotten along just fine until a small disagreement turned into a very heated argument. What was the argument you might ask? It was who was better Romans or Greeks. How immature, right? They are in the middle of a war against Gaia and they are fighting over something so trivial. In the center of this fight were Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend and Reyna, one of the praetor of Camp Jupiter.

Like stated before Jason had left him to this. Jason left with his girlfriend Piper for a 'night stroll'. Leaving Percy to deal with this mess.

"Greeks are better" Annabeth said thunderously.

"Oh please, the Romans are better. We took your ideals and improved them. _We_ made them better" Reyna said proudly.

"You just stole them and made created Roman counterparts. You didn't make them better" Annabeth said in retort.

"I beg to differ" Reyna said stubbornly.

Both girls were glaring daggers at one another and Percy knew they were probably one move away from a deadly fight. He knew both of these girls well. Annabeth, well, he knew her since he was eleven, twelve-years-old. They've been best friends all that time after a rough start. They stuck by one another and were a true team. They have been on many quests together and each one they succeeded in. Also the fact they were boyfriend and girlfriend played a factor too.

As for Reyna. She was a bit hard to figure out to begin with. Mainly since the whole Circe's Island debacle. But after they got passed that they became friends. Reyna found someone equal to her and she liked it. None of the other Roman campers could stand toe-to-toe with her except for Percy. They had mutual respect for one another. They were friends. He also knew she was one hell of a good fighter too.

"We should settle this in a diplomatic way" Annabeth said trying to keep her head.

"I agree, we can't let this tear apart our partnership a part" Reyna said.

 _At least they agreed about something_ Percy thought.

"Percy, who do you think is better, Romans or Greeks?" Annabeth asked.

 _Oh fuck_ Percy thought.

"Yes Percy, who is better?" Reyna asked.

Percy wished that Hades would swallow him now right where he stood since he knew however he answered he'd be maimed in some way.

"Um" he said.

"Don't worry Percy, this will be a very enjoyable experience for you" Annabeth said with a sexy smirk.

Percy felt his cock jump at the sight of that smirk. Gods, he loved and missed that smirk.

"Come with us" Reyna said.

Percy followed the two girls to his cabin. His brother Tyson was gone so he was the only one residing there so it was the ideal place. Once inside the Poseidon cabin Annabeth and Reyna removed their clothes. Percy could only stand there with his cock begging to be released from its confines as the two ladies bared all.

Annabeth had a nice tan with no lines whatsoever. Her breasts were high and firm in a comfortable B cup. She had nice smooth legs and at the apex of those was her pussy with sparse blond patch.

Reyna had the same tan though it looked like she had some tan lines on her. Her breasts were about the same size as Annabeth's though her nipples were nickel sized unlike Annabeth's. Her legs were more toned than Annabeth's and she had no hair whatsoever around her cunt.

"Oh Poseidon" Percy muttered.

"Well Percy, who wins this round?" Annabeth asked smirking.

Percy gulped.

"I think he needs more Annabeth" Reyna said mirroring Annabeth's smirk.

Annabeth nodded.

The two girls worked in tandem and took off Percy's clothes.

"Oh gods, I missed this body" Annabeth groaned as she caressed Percy's chest.

Percy swallowed as he felt Reyna stroke his free cock.

"Great Jupiter, he's bigger than any Roman I've seen" she said in awe.

"I don't know about the Greeks, but he sure fills me up each time" Annabeth said.

"I go first" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded.

Reyna got on her knees and began blowing Percy's rod as Annabeth kissed her boyfriend deeply.

Percy groaned into his girlfriend's mouth as Reyna swallowed his rod. Damn, the girl was good at sucking cock. He placed one hand on the back of the praetor of the Roman camp to help speed things up. Meanwhile his other hand worked its magic on his girlfriend's body, which he knew by memory.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth gasped as Percy's hand worked one of her nipples.

But that hand didn't stay there long as he grazed her stomach and then plunged right into her wet pussy. Annabeth groaned as Percy's three fingers worked in and out of her in a steady pace.

"Oh fuck Seaweed Brain, fuck, fuck, fuck" Annabeth grunted.

Reyna meanwhile was enjoying Percy's cock. She loved the taste of it. She twirled, swirled and sucked on the fleshy pole.

"Shit Reyna" Percy said as he let loose his seed.

Reyna swallowed all the white stuff and then pulled back. She was eye level to Percy's finger fucking Annabeth and decided to help get the daughter of Minerva off. She moved forward and attacked Annabeth's exposed clit.

Annabeth let out a loud long moan as her juices spewed out of her cunt. Reyna was quick and moved her mouth catch the falling liquid.

 _Yummy_ Reyna thought.

Annabeth was panting as Percy pulled his fingers out and gave them to her. She sucked them off and then kissed Percy as a thank you for her orgasm. She then pulled Reyna off the floor and kissed her too.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in months" she said.

"It gets better, I believe it's your turn with Percy" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded and got Percy on the bed she then straddled the son of the Sea God. Reyna helped out by holding Percy's cock still. Annabeth then sunk down reveling in the feeling of having Percy back inside her again.

"Oh great Athena and Poseidon" she moaned as she bottomed out in Percy.

"I love your cunt, I forgot how tight you are" Percy groaned.

"Well then, let me help you remember" Annabeth said with a smirk.

With a flick of her hair she then began bouncing up and down on Percy using her hands as leverage on Percy's chest.

Reyna, not wanting to be left out crawled on top of Percy and sat on his face. She lowered her dripping cunt and Percy devoured it like a man in need of water.

"Oh great fucking Jupiter" the Roman camper gasped.

After she got over the shock she grabbed Annabeth's face and began to make-out with the girl. Their tongues battled one another for supremacy then Reyna latched her hands on to Annabeth's jigging tits.

Annabeth groaned and moaned as Reyna worked her globes of flesh with expert skill.

"Oh fuck, Reyna. Pinch my nipples, roll them in your fingers. Fuck, I love that" Annabeth groaned.

Reyna smirked and did as she was told to. This caused Annabeth to spray her juices onto Percy's groin.

Percy uttered a groan into Reyna's cunt as Annabeth milked his cock. He shot his load into his girlfriend. The groan from Percy set Reyna off and she doused Percy with her nectar.

Reyna got off Percy and he used his powers and gathered all Reyna's ambrosia and split it three ways.

"That's a handy trick" Reyna commented.

"It is" Annabeth said.

Percy was panting.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a break" he said.

"But I haven't had my turn on your Riptide" Reyna complained.

Percy shrugged. Annabeth however had a plan. She grabbed a nearby bag and opened it up. She then stuff a piece of ambrosia square into Percy's mouth. Percy ate it and felt his strength restored.

"Who knew that ambrosia could be used for that" Percy said surprised.

"Less talking more fucking" Reyna said.

This time Percy got on top of Reyna and placed his hard cock into her and began to slam away at her. Reyna said she was wanted it hard and fast since she hadn't had any in a long while. Percy believed it from how tight Reyna was. He had to work his cock slowly into her til he could get it all in and then he got up to full speed in no time.

Reyna was holding Percy tight as she was being beaten. Percy's member was just what she needed.

Annabeth sat off to the side playing with herself as she watched her boyfriend fuck the living daylights out of another girl. It was hot. Just like that time with her, Percy, and Silena, but that is another story.

"Oh gods, Percy I'm coming" Reyna announced.

Percy grunted as he fired his load into Reyna then pulled out and laid beside the Roman Camper tired.

"Damn" he muttered.

"What's the matter Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"It's just been a while since I've gone this long before" Percy said.

"That's alright darling, Reyna and I can occupy ourselves as you rest up" Annabeth said.

Before Reyna could either agree or protest her face was covered with Annabeth's cunt as Annabeth began lapping her own cunt.

Percy watched this and could only think one thing.

 _This is the best fucking competition ever._

 **End**


	15. Sally (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 15: Sally Jackson

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a warning that this one has incest in it. Do not read if you don't like it. In this Sally never married Paul at all.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 15: Sally Jackson**

Percy and his mother were in Montauk. They were enjoying another weekend together since Percy had been spending so much time with his girlfriend Annabeth, school and Camp Half-Blood. So his time with his mom was far and in-between.

"Oh Percy" Sally moaned.

Percy smirked as he looked up at his mom. His mouth was suckling on Sally's hard nipple. One of his hands was massaging the other breast and tweaking the nipple too. The other was working Sally's cunt. He had two fingers inside her pumping in and out.

"Percy, your fingers feels so good inside me" Sally groaned.

Percy then curved his fingers, which caused Sally to arch her back and let out a low guttural moan that meant she was coming. Her juices drenched Percy's hand. He then pulled out his fingers and smeared the juices on it all over his mother's breasts and devoured them.

"I need you in me Percy. I need your cock inside me" Sally begged.

Percy then positioned himself and pushed his hard rod into his mother. Sally moaned loudly as she was filled. Once fully sheathed Percy began pumping away in and out of his mother. Sally wrapped her arms around her son's neck. She pulled him close and they kissed.

"Fuck mom, you're so tight" Percy groaned.

"Like this" Sally said as she worked her cunt and clenched around her son.

Percy moaned at this.

"Fuck mommy Percy, fuck her good" Sally purred.

Percy began thrusting in and out of his mom reveling how tight she was even after all this time.

"Oh yes, I love your cock Percy, just like your father's so big, so thick" Sally moaned.

Percy grunted and groaned with each thrust til he emptied himself inside his mom. He pulled out panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt like he had fought a Minotaur.

"That was lovely Percy" Sally said smiling contently.

Percy leaned down and kissed his mother on the lips. Sally kissed back and grabbed the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair. They kissed passionately as Sally's other hand stroked Percy member back to hardness. Once she got that done she pulled her mouth away and licked her hand tasting her own juices. She murmured in content.

Percy just watched this as his cock throbbed. Damn, his mom looked so hot doing that. He knew what his godly father saw in her. She was a damn sex machine hidden under her kind and gentle exterior. No one knew Sally loved sex and was a fucking demon in the sack, closet, wherever she could get it.

"Oh Percy, I'm ready for more" Sally moaned as she played with herself.

Percy shook his head and then moved his mother's fingers away so he could slam his cock back into his mother. He then began fucking her in long deep thrusts. He dipped his head and ravished his mother's chest nipping Sally's nipples as well as sucking them. He licked the entire of the globe of flesh before alternating to the other fleshy globe.

Sally groaned and held her son's head to her chest loving her son's tender loving care. He could fuck her with the greatest voracity then switch to slow arduous lovemaking. She wondered how Annabeth kept sane with these two sides to Percy.

"Oh baby, suckle mommy's tits. Bite them, lick them. God, it feels so good" Sally moaned as she arched her back of the mattress.

Percy added grinding his groin into his mother's as he thrusted into her. He rubbed against Sally's clit each time causing her to expel a loud gasp each time. She felt her cunt contract and her juices flowed as Percy kept going extending her orgasm. She gripped Percy's hair tightly as she rode through her orgasm.

Percy shot his load several minutes after his mom's orgasm had subsided. He pulled out spent. He laid by his mom's side.

"Percy?" Sally asked.

"Give me bit of a break mom" Percy said panting heavily.

Sally nodded.

"Don't worry honey, we have all weekend" she said.

 **End**


	16. Bianca (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 16: Bianca di Angelo

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: Bianca is about to join the Hunters, but Percy changes her mind.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 16: Bianca di Angelo**

Bianca was debating on whether to join the Hunters. It sound amazing and she was going to jump at the chance, but she felt someone touch her arm. It was that boy, what was his name? Oh right, Percy.

"Yes Percy?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Percy asked.

Bianca nodded and they excused themselves from the rest. Once alone she turned to Percy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To persuade you to not join the Hunters" Percy said.

"How?" Bianca asked curiously.

Percy didn't respond as he captured Bianca's lips. Bianca was shocked. She had never kissed a boy before and it was even more surprising since she barely knew the boy. But she soon felt his hands snake around her waist pushing her body closer to his. Bianca groaned as she felt her body against Percy's.

Percy smirked against Bianca's lips. His hands soon traveled under Bianca's shirt and played with her bra. He pushed his pelvis against hers grinding.

Bianca was lost in a swirl of emotions and feelings she had never felt before. This was all going so fast and it felt good. So, so good. She barely registered her shirt being pulled off or her bra being tossed away. The feeling of Percy's hands on her breasts had her tilting her head back moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god" she said.

Percy grinned as he attacked Bianca's neck. His hands moved from Bianca's breasts causing to groan from the lost to taking off her panties. Her skirt remained on.

In the back part of her mind she heard the clicking and rustling of Percy taking off his pants. What she felt next was something round, warm, and hard probe her. It didn't enter her, but was caressing her.

She moaned as she thrusted out her hips. She wanted more.

"Please, give it to me" Bianca begged.

"You sure?" Percy asked looking at her.

Bianca nodded.

Percy pushed her back to the wall and thrusted deep inside her in one go break her hymen. Bianca winced in pain as her virginity was taken away. He was so big in her. She could feel him pulsing, throbbing, twitching.

"So fucking tight" Percy said through gritted teeth.

Once the pain subside Bianca wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and wiggled a bit, giving him the signal. Percy got it and began pushing in and out of Bianca slowly. Bianca groaned as her head rolled back. Fuck, she had never felt such pleasure coursing through her. It was overwhelming. She could hear the slapping of skin the squishing sounds that sounded kind of erotic.

Percy leaned in and kissed Bianca again and she returned the kiss with great passion. Percy sped up his pumping to a faster though still controlled pace.

Bianca's hands were gripping the back of Percy's shirt holding it tight as she felt her first ever sexual orgasm crash into her. It was intense and she thought she was going to die. Percy had to stop since Bianca's cunt gripped so tightly he was going to come sooner than he wanted. Once Bianca's orgasm passed he began again.

After this though he started faster and sped up quicker than before. Bianca soon felt another orgasm hit her. This began the cycle and soon Bianca was a sweaty mess. Her juices coated the floor as well as her skirt.

Percy had gone from kissing her to nipping her neck to ravishing her breasts then back to the neck. All this increased Bianca's pleasure.

"Percy, Percy, please" Bianca moaned.

Somehow through her pleasure clouded mind she remembered Percy's name.

"You want my seed?" Percy asked after he nipped Bianca's nipple.

"Yes, I want it. I want you to coat my insides with your come" Bianca moaned loudly.

"With pleasure" Percy said.

He then began pounding Bianca hard causing her to orgasm again, but this time Percy didn't stop. He kept going til he emptied himself inside Bianca. Once that was done he pulled out. Bianca's tired legs let Percy go without a fight. She slumped to the floor panting. She didn't care that she was sitting in her own juices.

"Well, have I convinced you to stay at Camp Half-Blood and not join the Hunters?" Percy asked.

"Yes, if you keep fucking me like that, then yes" Bianca said looking up.

"Deal" Percy said.

 **End**


	17. Silena & Drew

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 17: Silena Beaurgard & Drew Tanaka

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: okay not entirely sure when Drew entered the picture so I just put her here.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 17: Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka**

Percy stared at the card he had in his hand. He was scratching his head wondering what the Hades was going on. The card was actually an invitation for a special party at the Aphrodite cabin. He wasn't sure what was going on and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

/Scene Break/

The night arrived and Percy was at the Aphrodite cabin he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Drew wearing a sheer nightie.

"Hello Percy" she said smiling.

"Oh gods, sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of changing. I'll come back later" Percy said turning his head.

"Nonsense Percy" Drew said as she pulled Percy in.

Once inside Percy saw there weren't any other Aphrodite children around. Where was everyone? He asked Drew this.

"Oh, Silena and I are here alone" Drew said.

"Uh, why?" Percy asked.

"So we can fuck your brains out without any interruptions" Silena said appearing wearing nothing, but a g-string.

Percy's jaw dropped as he took in Silena. Her breasts were big and firm. Her body was flawless and what he could tell Silena's private was bare of hair.

"I think you broke him Silena" Drew giggled.

"Not everything" Silena said eyeing the huge bulge Percy was sporting.

"Hmmm, I bet it looks bigger up close" Drew purred.

"Take it out and see first hand" Silena said.

Drew got to her knees and unzipped Percy's jeans and tugged down his boxers. His hard cock hit her in the face and she gasped.

"Oh great Zeus, so big and thick" Drew murmured.

Her petite hand couldn't fit around it and she had to use both. She pumped Percy and the son of the sea god let out a groan as his hips rocked back and forth fucking Drew's hands.

Drew leaned in and captured the bulbous head in her mouth and began licking and sucking.

Percy groaned some more as he pushed more of his phallus into Drew's willing mouth.

"So fucking hot" Silena said as she played with her cunt watching the scene before her.

Drew's mouth was now full of 100% Percy. She gagged a bit when it hit the back of her throat. But she soon got used to it and used her throat muscles to stroke Percy.

"Oh fucking gods" Percy groaned as he grabbed Drew's head.

He then began fucking Drew's face hard and fast. Saliva spilled out her mouth on to Percy's cock, ball sack, groin, and a bit on the floor.

"Doesn't she have a great mouth Percy. She knows how to work a cock. She loves cock" Silena said.

Percy just groaned in response. He was close to coming and when he felt himself hit his peak he thrusted his cock deep in Drew's mouth as his load poured down her throat. Drew began choking on and she felt some of it go up her nose. She pulled back coughing as white come oozed out of her nose.

"Too much Drew?" Silena asked with a giggle.

Drew just kept coughing.

"Oh Percy, I need that mighty thing in me" Silena crooned as she laid down on one of the beds.

Percy walked over stroking his cock. He then got on top of Silena and plunged his harden cock into Silena.

"Oh fucking gods, so big, too big" Silena moaned as she was getting stretched to the max.

"Fuck, you're so tight. When was the last time you've been fucked?" Percy asked.

"A gift from having a mother who is the goddess of love. I got a tight pussy and always will be no matter what" Silena said moaned.

Percy had to work his cock in and out several times til he was able to sheath himself fully inside Silena. Once fully sheathed Percy began pulling in and out of her long and slow. He wanted to draw out the pleasure from Silena.

Silena was gripping the sheets in her hands as her pussy convulsed. She was orgasming. Damn, she knew Percy was good at it, but this good she had no idea.

Drew had recovered and climbed on top of Silena and put her cunt in Silena's mouth. Silena knew what to do and ate her out fiercely. This also gave Percy a good position to ravish Drew's tits. He buried his head in the two globes of flesh licking and nipping.

Drew moaned as she held Percy's head to her chest not letting him move away.

"Oh gods Percy, lick my titties, bite my nipples. Fuck, just like that" Drew moaned.

Meanwhile Silena was a moaning mess she had orgasmed several times. Percy kept sawing in and out of her pussy touching every part of her. She felt every vein, twitch and throb. Percy pumped his cock in and out ground his pelvis against hers before pulling out. He then released his seed inside Silena and pulled out and removed his head too panting and red-faced.

Drew dove at Percy's semi-limp cock and licked off Silena's nectar. She did keep her cunt on Silena's mouth since she was close to coming and didn't want to leave without it. She moaned as she came which caused vibrations run through Percy's cock.

Silena's face was covered with Drew's stick essence. She licked up all she could, but there was a lot left.

Once Percy's member was hard again Drew climbed into Percy's lap and sank down onto the fleshy rod. She moaned as she gripped Percy's neck. Once fully in she began bouncing up and down fucking herself on Percy.

"Oh Zeus, he's so big" Drew moaned.

"He his" Silena said a she crawled up behind her cabin mate and began playing with her breasts.

Drew bounced up and down enjoying the feelings she was getting from Percy being inside her. None of the other guys in Aphrodite nor the other guys in the other cabins had such a nice cock like Percy's. Annabeth Chase was a very lucky girl. She soon came with her juices oozing out of her pussy onto Percy's groin and the bed.

"Shit!" Drew groaned as she slowed down to calm herself.

Percy though didn't stop. He grabbed Drew's hips and began moving her up and down at the pace he wanted. Drew could only moan, groan, and hold on for dear life. She felt like her cunt was in constant convulsions as she kept coming and coming with no end.

Soon Percy shot his seed into Drew and pulled her off with Silena moving out of the way just in time. They were both panting.

"Such a fucking great sight" Silena said.

"I don't know if I have anymore left" Percy said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Don't worry Percy, we've all night" Silena said.

"Yup, all night" Drew said tiredly.

Percy grinned. He was in for a night he'd never forget.

 **End**


	18. Hera (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 18: Hera

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: yes I know that Hera is the goddess of marriage and everything and is pretty loyal to Zeus, but just imagine this one, okay.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 18: Hera**

Hera was furious as she just learned of her husband, Zeus' latest sexual encounter. She was right steamed and needed to find a way to get back at him. She had gotten bored with torturing the women that had slept with her husband even though she still did it occasionally. It just after you've done it for so many millennia then it loses its thrill. Now she needed a new thing. A smile graced her face. She had just the right plan.

/Scene Break/

Percy was lying in his bed thinking about his day. He had a grin as he thought about Annabeth, his girlfriend. Soon a blinding light engulfed the room and Percy shielded his eyes. When he was able to see he saw Hera standing in front of him. he got up and bowed. He didn't really like Hera a whole lot, but she was queen of the gods and you had to be courteous.

"Lady Hera" he said.

"Perseus Jackson, I am in need of your assistance" Hera said.

"Whatever I can do for you my lady I will do" Percy said.

He knew that he couldn't turn the queen of the gods and live. So the faster he agrees the faster it gets done and he get back to his normal demigod life.

"Just the answer I was looking for Perseus" Hera said with a smile that didn't make Percy feel good at all.

Percy waited for whatever the queen of the gods wanted from him. He just hoped it wasn't something that would get him killed.

"You Perseus, are going to satisfy me til I say so" Hera said.

Percy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the queen of the gods, the goddess that held marriage so high wanted him to break her vow.

"Do you understand what I am saying Perseus?" Hera asked sternly.

"I do my lady, but why?" Percy asked.

"Do I need to explain myself to you?" Hera asked sternly.

"No, no my lady. I'm sorry I questioned you" Percy said quickly since he didn't want to anger her at all.

"Good, now shall we begin" Hera said.

Percy nodded. He knew he was going to Hades for this. Zeus was going to strike him down when he heard about this.

"Follow me" Hera said.

Percy followed Hera and soon they were in a large bedroom.

"Now, let me see what I have to work with" Hera said.

Percy gulped and slowly took off his clothes. Once naked Hera circled him surveying him.

"Hmmm, I guess you'll have to do" she said.

This hit Percy's ego hard, but knew to bit his lip. He didn't want to anger Hera because when she holds a grudge, she holds a grudge. Just ask Hercules.

"Very well, I guess I better show you myself as well" Hera said with a sigh.

With a wave of her hand her clothes vanished. Percy's cock jumped at the sight of the naked goddess. Damn, she looked fucking fine. Her breasts were high and firm. Though not as big as Aphrodite's. She had long legs and no hair at all around her cunt.

"Hmmm, it appears I've been mistaken" Hera said as she eyed Percy's phallus.

Percy still don't know what to say.

Hera motioned for Percy to get on the bed. He did and he laid there not sure what Hera was going to do. He watched as Hera stroked and caressed his member with her hand softly. His hips jumped at the constant contact. Damn, she knew what she was doing. Soon her mouth got in on the action and Percy let out a soft groan.

Hera had her lips wrapped around Percy's cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skill swirling and twirling around the entire length.

"Shit, damn" Percy cursed as he gripped the sheets.

Hera hummed a bit causing Percy's organ to jump in her mouth. This pleased the goddess very much and moved a hand down and cupped his sack. She massaged them til Percy came.

"Going to come my lady" Percy gasped.

Hera felt her mouth fill with demigod seed for the first time in her immortal life and she loved it. She then began to wonder if all male demigods tasted the same or just male demigods sired by her brother or was it just Percy. But those thoughts could wait. Right now she needed some satisfying of her own. She crawled up Percy's body and when she straddling him she lower her wet peach down on his face.

Percy knew what Hera wanted. Hell, he ate out Annabeth loads of times. As soon as he felt the queen of the gods' cunt touch his lips he latched on. He heard Hera gasp and buck. Percy grinned at this.

 _Hera, get ready for the time of your life_ the son of the sea god thought.

He then began eating out the queen of the gods with every trick he knew. He swirled his tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed his teeth on the outer lips, used his nose to brush her exposed clit, he moved his teeth to nibbled at the tiny nub of nerves, he even sucked on it. All of this caused Hera to buck and moan. She held onto the headboard for dear life.

 _How the fuck does this boy know how to undo me?_ She thought as her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

Percy felt his face get drenched with Hera's godly nectar and used his powers to gather in up and devour it.

Hera was breathing heavily as she got off Percy's face. She laid down beside Percy and looked at him with new eyes. She now saw not a boy, or a demigod, she saw a possible lover, one who could possibly satisfy her when her husband wasn't around or whenever she felt like it damnit.

"There is one more thing you must do Perseus. You know what I want" Hera said in a lustfully tone.

Percy nodded. His cock was ready for more thanks to the time it had to recoup. He then moved and laid himself on top of the goddess and aimed his cock in where only one man, well, god has ever entered. He was nervous since he had a lot to live up to.

"Don't fear young demigod" Hera said softly as she caressed his cheek.

She sensed his fear.

Percy took a deep breath and dove in. His member sank into one of the hottest, tightest, wettest cunts it has ever entered. Damn, she felt so good. Percy reveled the feeling of being inside Hera as he pushed his entire self into her. Once fully sheathed he paused loving the feel of her holding him so tightly. He then pulled out slowly causing Hera to gasp and moan.

"Oh Perseus, feels so good. Haven't had a thing in me for so long" Hera moaned.

Percy pumped in and out of Hera slowly and deliberately. He wanted to savor this moment since when will be the next time he tapped this.

Hera seemed to enjoy Percy's actions as she held onto him tightly. This was probably the best revenge she had ever planned.

Percy soon increased his pace wanting more out of it. Hera moved her hips to match Percy's up tempo rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being heard.

"Yes Perseus, yes. Feed me you cock feed it to my needy cunt" Hera moaned.

Percy was kind of shocked hearing such language out of Hera's mouth since it was so foul for such a goddess. But hell it was a turn on as well. He then felt her tight velvety walls clutch and convulse around him. her nectar spread on the bed pooling in an area. Percy knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Going to come soon, where should I put it?" he asked.

"In me Perseus. I want your demigod seed in me" Hera ordered through a groan.

Percy obeyed and fired deep within Hera with a final thrust. He laid there panting using Hera's breasts to rest his head. He felt Hera stroke his hair.

"That was wonderful Perseus" she said.

"Thank you my lady" Percy said.

"We shall rest then another round will begin" Hera said.

Percy just nodded then dozed off knowing his day wasn't over yet.

 **End**


	19. Piper & Annabeth

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 19: Piper McLean & Annabeth Chase

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 19: Piper McLean & Annabeth Chase**

Piper sat in the Argos II with a frown on her face. Jason and her had a big fight, which had ended their rocky relationship. It had been on the rocks since Jason arrived at Camp Jupiter. Reyna seemed to have stirred up feelings within Jason that Piper wasn't liking. Now here she was feeling bad for what she had said.

"Piper?"

Piper looked up and found a sympathetic Annabeth looking in on her.

"Yes?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" Annabeth said.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Piper said shaking her head.

"Come with me, I have a surprise that will definitely cheer you up" Annabeth said.

"I'm not in the mood Annabeth" Piper said not wanting to move from her cot she was sitting on.

Annabeth huffed and yanked the girl up harshly.

"You're coming with me" the daughter of Athena said firmly.

Piper had known Annabeth long enough not to talk back when she heard this tone. So she just let her friend pull her to wherever it was she had to go. Annabeth led her through the corridor and into a room. Piper wasn't sure where she was, but even she hadn't explored all of the Argos II yet. In the room sat Percy waiting for them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to cheer you up" Annabeth said happily.

"But I said I don't want to be cheered up" Piper said in a bit of a whine.

Annabeth gave Piper a look that said she was going to get cheered up or she'd have a knife to her throat. So Piper sighed and gave up.

"Good, now when I feel sad I go to Percy. He always knows how to cheer me up" Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy looked at Annabeth and shared her smirk, which made Piper look at the two with a clueless expression.

"Okay, so how does this help me?" she asked.

"Easy, Percy's going to cheer you up like he does me" Annabeth said.

"That's very nice of you Annabeth, but I'll be fine" Piper said politely.

Annabeth wasn't taking no for an answer. She so grabbed Piper and dragged the protesting girl to the bed. She then cuffed her with some cuffs the daughter of Aphrodite had never seen before.

"I had some of my friends from the Hephaestus cabin make them for me a while ago. Percy and I use them to play sometimes" the daughter of Athena said.

Piper tried to get out of them, but knew it was no use. The Hephaestus campers knew their craft well. Sort of given on who their father was. She would've tried charm-speaking, but knew that both Annabeth and Percy were immune to it. That's when it hit her. What Percy did to cheer Annabeth up.

"You're going to have Percy fuck me?!" she screeched.

"Yes, it will make you feel good, and if you stop struggling then it will be more enjoyable" Annabeth said.

Piper looked at Percy in hopes he would do something. He shrugged his shoulders. He knew when and when not to fight Annabeth. He knew to pick his battles with his girlfriend. And this was one he couldn't win.

Piper stopped her struggling and gave in.

"Good, now lets get you out of those clothes" Annabeth said.

She then used her ever-present knife to cut the garments off. Once naked Piper blushed since she was so exposed.

Annabeth turned to Percy, who stripped out of his clothes and got on top of Piper. Piper saw that Percy was very impressive physically. Damn, she was drooling. His whole body was hard muscle from fighting monsters for so many years. She then glanced down at Percy's cock and gulped, it was massive. She didn't think it would fit inside her.

The farthest she had gone with Jason was hand jobs. She would get Jason off with her hand and Jason would do the same to her.

"Relax Piper, I'll take care of you" Percy said.

Piper could see Percy meant it and knew if he promised something he meant it. She then felt Percy kiss her and she couldn't help, but moan. Damn, Annabeth was a lucky girl. He knew how to kiss her to make her cunt get wet. She wanted to move her hands, but they were still bound.

"If I let you go, will not run?" Annabeth asked.

"I won't, I want this" Piper said earnestly.

Annabeth removed the cuffs and Piper wrapped her arms around Percy and they got to kissing heavily. Piper felt Percy's hands work her body and damn, it was amazing. His fingers left a trail of fire wherever they left. He reached her breasts and he caressed them lovingly.

Annabeth watched this and took off her clothes. She sat in a chair that she moved so she watch the action. She was playing with herself.

"Percy, in me, I want you in me" Piper begged.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded.

Percy maneuvered himself and then pushed his cock into Piper's virgin cunt. She gasped as she felt herself expand and stretch to accommodate Percy's phallus.

"Oh gods, Percy" Piper whined.

Percy hit Piper's hymen then he pulled back and thrusted back in hard breaking it.

Piper winced at the sharp intense pain. She felt a few tears escape from the corners of her eyes. She then felt Percy pepper her face with kisses. She loved the feeling that she was getting. Percy cared and was showing it.

"I am ready Percy" Piper said.

Percy nodded then began going in and out of Piper slowly to ease her in. Piper was amazed at how wonderful this was. She loved it. Now she saw why Annabeth would be so cheerful afterwards.

Soon Percy was fucking Piper hard and fast. Piper didn't seem to mind as she moved her hips to go at the pace Percy had set.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" Piper moaned loudly.

Annabeth was rubbing her clit fast as her other hand was plunging three fingers in and out of her sopping cunt. She was matching the speed Percy was doing.

Percy let out a grunt as he spilled into Piper. He pulled out and turned to his girlfriend. He rolled over to reveal his slick juice-covered member. Annabeth dove at it and licked off Piper's juices. She then blew Percy til he was hard again.

Once he was hard Percy moved a bit so his back was against the headboard. Annabeth sank down on Percy's Riptide. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and began to ride him. they shared a deep kiss.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"I love you too, Wise Girl" Percy said.

They fucked with such grace and care that Piper could feel their love radiate around them. It felt so good to be bathed in their light.

"Oh gods, Percy, going to come" Annabeth moaned.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Annabeth's pussy grip him tightly trying to force his seed out. He fought hard and won. He then pushed Annabeth down and began pounding Annabeth into the mattress.

"Oh yes Percy, yes, pound me. Fuck me with that trident" Annabeth groaned.

Soon Percy fired off his round and pulled out panting.

"Feel better Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I do" Piper said with a nod.

"Good, whenever you feel the need to be cheered up to ask me and I'll help you take care of it" Annabeth said.

Piper smiled as she fell asleep. She was lucky to have friends like these.

 **End**


	20. Reyna & Hazel

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 20: Reyna & Hazel Levesque

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: in this one Frank and Hazel are not together.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 20: Reyna & Hazel Levesque**

Percy blinked. He was in front of Reyna and Hazel. He wasn't sure what was going on. All Reyna told him after he made second praetor was to choice a girl of his choice. He picked Hazel since he liked her and they were friends.

"What are we doing here Reyna?" Percy asked curiously.

"There's a special ritual we have when a new praetor is made" Reyna said smiling in a way Percy was not familiar with.

"Oh, what is it?" Percy asked.

Both Reyna and Hazel peeled out of their clothes and stood naked in front of Percy. Percy gulped. He felt his cock harden at the sight.

"The ritual is simple. The new praetor has sex with a girl of his choice along with his fellow praetor" Reyna said.

"You mean we have to?" Percy asked with a gulp.

"That's right Percy, you get two for the price of one" Hazel said with a giggle.

 _Oh what the fuck, you're not going to get this opportunity again_ Percy thought.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked out loud.

The two girls smiled and guided Percy to the bedroom. Once there Percy stripped out of his clothes.

"Oh fuck, look at that" Hazel said in awe.

"I want that in my mouth" Reyna said drooling slightly.

The two were staring at Percy 'Riptide', which was ready to stab and thrust.

Reyna pushed Percy on the bed and had him sit down. She then got on her knees and began sucking Percy's cock like a woman possessed. Percy groaned as one of his hands weaved through Reyna's hair.

"Fucking gods" he moaned.

Hazel leaned over and kissed Percy. Percy kissed back as his unoccupied hand began to explore her body. Hazel responded and pushed her body closer to Percy wanting to have more of Percy's touch. She moaned as she kissed her friend.

Reyna was loving the taste of Percy's rod. Damn, he taste too good to be a demigod. She couldn't get the whole thing in her mouth so she used her hand to stroke the rest of the phallus. Her other hand massaged Percy's sac. She swirled and twirled her tongue around the bulbous head as she gently dragged her teeth against Percy's sensitive skin. She felt the member twitch as she did this and smirked.

Meanwhile back to Percy and Hazel. Percy now had three fingers in Hazel's pussy fucking her. He would stop every so often and smear her juices on her chest and lick them off as he went back to finger fucking her.

Hazel was enjoying this all as she arched her back each time her juices were smeared across her chest.

"Oh fuck Percy, fuck" Hazel moaned.

She was always so close to coming when Percy would pull out his fingers. This annoyed her since she never crested.

"Percy, I want to come. Make me come" Hazel growled.

Percy smirked.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Fucking bad, so make me come goddammit" Hazel growled.

"As you wish" Percy said as he rammed his fingers back into Hazel. He fucked her hard and fast and Hazel saw stars as she came. She collapsed panting.

Percy just smirked and bucked his hips pushing his cock deeper into Reyna's mouth.

"Shit" he said with a grunt.

Reyna was working Percy rod like a pro and soon she was rewarded and Percy fired off. She swallowed it all and pulled back.

"That was fucking fantastic" Percy said.

"What happened to Hazel?" Reyna asked looking at her friend.

"She just saw stars, that's all" Percy said then put his still juiced covered fingers into Reyna's mouth. Reyna sucked them off and recognized Hazel's flavor. She moaned.

"Now, do you want me to fuck you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I want this monster in me" Reyna said stroking Percy til he was at full mast again.

"Lie down and I'll give you a fucking ride of a lifetime" Percy said.

Reyna did and gasped as Percy pierced her. She felt her entire cunt spread wide as Percy pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her he began to pound her with no preface. Reyna was screaming and wailing at the beating.

"OH FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! MOTHER OF THE FUCKING GODS!" the praetor shrilled.

Hazel awoke to this and saw one of her leaders being rutted and she began playing with herself.

"Hazel, get over here and sit on Reyna's face now" Percy barked.

Hazel jumped and did it. She covered Reyna's mouth with her cunt and moaned quite quickly since all of Reyna's screamed was now being muffled. This caused vibration to go through Hazel's quim making her juices really flow. Reyna was drowning thanks to her screaming.

Percy kept ruthlessly beating Reyna feeling his fellow praetor's cunt contract and convulse around him constantly. He fought back coming too soon. He had her right where he wanted her. He then sped up and was going at a demon's pace and this caused Reyna scream so loud that Hazel exploded on Reyna's face. Reyna almost drowned from all that came from Hazel. Percy shot his load into Reyna as Reyna was still riding her peak.

Hazel fell off panting. She was on her belly trying to catch her breath.

Percy pulled out and knee walked to Hazel. He moved Hazel so she was sitting up resting her head on the headboard. He then pushed his limp slick cock into Hazel's mouth. Hazel licked off all of Reyna's juices from Percy's member.

Percy though wanted more. He gripped Hazel's hair and pushed his flaccid organ in Hazel's mouth causing her to gag slightly.

"Lick and suck it" he commanded.

Hazel did and she felt Percy grow in her mouth. She was gagging now since the head was hitting the back of her throat.

"Relax and let it slide down" Percy said.

Hazel did and felt Percy ease down her throat.

"Now use those muscles" Percy said.

Hazel knew what Percy wanted and began using her throat muscles to fuck Percy's cock. Percy groaned and he began to pump his member in and out of Hazel's willing mouth.

Reyna was out of still as Percy skull fucked Hazel. Soon he spewed his seed down Hazel's throat causing the girl to gag slightly from the rush of liquid. Percy pulled out and smirked.

"On your hands and knees" he said.

Hazel did as she was commanded to do. She got on her hands and knees with her butt sticking in the air. Percy caressed Hazel's ass then aimed his still hard cock at Hazel's dripping cunt. He plunged in fully causing Hazel to lurch forward face in the pillows.

Percy began thrusting in and out of Hazel smacking Hazel's ass every out thrust. Hazel moaned as she was being spanked. She didn't have a spanking fetish at all, but it felt good.

"Oh gods, fuck me Percy. Fuck me!" Hazel moaned.

Reyna awoke at this and turned to watch. She was still exhausted, but not enough not to watch. She watched as Percy rammed his beast in and out of Hazel's tight pussy. She watched Hazel's face being pushed in pillow over and over again.

Percy felt Hazel's cunt squeeze his cock tightly. It was convulsing and contracting wildly as Hazel went through a continuous orgasm. Soon Percy spilled his seed in Hazel and pulled out plopping his butt on the bed.

"I can't go on anymore" Hazel panted.

Hazel's body was slick with sweat as it plummet to the mattress unable to stay up any longer. She breathing hard trying to suck in enough air to replace what she had lost screaming and moaning.

"Lets rest, then we start again" Reyna suggested.

Hazel grunted before falling asleep.

Percy crawled up and between the two girls.

"Agreed" he said before falling asleep too.

Reyna was the last to fall asleep.

 **End**


	21. Silena (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 21: Silena Beaurgard

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this idea is from Crossoverpairinglover. This takes place in the second book Sea of Monsters. Silena teaches Percy how to 'ride'. Thank you. May not very good since it's been a while since I've really read Sea of Monsters.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 21: Silena Beauregard**

"Great job Percy, you are a natural in riding" Silena said with a bright smile.

"Thanks" Percy said smiling back.

It had been a rough few weeks being back at camp, but right now was the most calm and happy the son of Poseidon has been. Silena, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin was giving Percy his first riding lesson.

They rode around with Silena guiding Percy and giving him hints on how to ride. Percy was enjoying himself immensely.

"Lets stop here for a bit Percy. My legs need a break" Silena said.

Percy nodded and they stopped and got off their pegasi.

They laid down and Silena turned to Percy.

"Say Percy, there's something I wanted to find out" the daughter of Aphrodite said.

"Sure what is it?" Percy asked.

"I want to see how well _you_ ride" Silena said.

"Wh-wh-what?" Percy gaped.

"You heard me" Silena said as she straddled Percy's waist.

Percy gulped. His cock was getting hard as he took in the sight of Silena on top of him. Her breasts were large for her age and she looked dead sexy.

"Come Percy, lets play" Silena purred.

She was rocking her hips rubbing her cloth covered cunt against Percy's jean covered bulge.

"Great Zeus, I can feel how hard you are" Silena groaned.

Percy groaned too as he was fighting a losing battle with his hormones.

"Come on Percy, let it out. I want to see the beast" Silena said as she bent down and licked Percy's ear.

This broke Percy and he rolled over and pushed Silena to the ground. He ripped her clothes off and found she wasn't wearing an underwear. He groaned as he took in the sight of this vixen that was hot and ready for him. He then took of his pants and boxers.

Silena saw Percy's cock and licked her lips. It was much bigger than she had thought it was. Lord, it was going to stretch her to the max.

"Time for the _real_ riding lesson Percy" she said huskily as she gripped Percy's cock.

She then guided Percy's inside her and she was right. She was speared and she let out a long low moan. Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Silena's tight walls hug him. He pushed all the way and once he was fully sheathed inside Silena he relished the feeling of her cunt around him.

"What are you waiting for, I want a ride of a lifetime" Silena said with a bit of impatience.

Percy didn't disappoint and he rammed his cock in and out of Silena at a fast pace. Silena groaned as she was slightly unprepared for the assault. She grabbed the grass in her hand tightly as she was being pounded ruthlessly.

"Oh great gods Percy. That's it, fucking beat me. Beat me with that great piece of meat" she moaned.

Percy was going faster and faster til he couldn't hold back and he flooded Silena with his come. They were both panting from the exertion.

"How was that?" Percy asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"That was fine, but time for your second lesson" Silena said.

She then had Percy pull out. She licked and sucked his juice covered cock til it was clean and hard. Then she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt.

"Time to mount the mare Percy" she said.

Percy bent his knees and lined his cock up. He then plunged his cock into Silena's used cunt. This time her pussy was used to the intruder and had accommodated him easier this time. Percy thrusted in and out hard and fast picking up the tempo he had in the last round. Silena was being pushed down so hard that she was on her elbows getting grass stain on them as well as her knees. Her breasts swayed with every movement and she yearned for more stimulation. She got her wish as Percy's hands, which were on her hips moved to her swaying globes.

Percy squeezed them and tweaked her nipples til they were past erect.

"Oh fucking Zeus, that's it wreck me. I need a good wrecking" Silena moaned.

Percy went so hard that Silena was feeling a small twinge of pain, but the pleasure outweighed the pain she was feeling. She then felt her orgasm wash over her and she slumped over. She was gasping for breath, but Percy was still going. He pumped a few more times then shot his load again.

"How was that?" Percy asked plopping on his butt exhausted.

"Amazing, I knew you were a damn natural. But I think additional lessons will be required" Silena said from her position.

The two rested and then began again. Silena sucked him off then they fucked again. They did this for a wile then they called it quits for the day. Silena dressed in clothing she had packed just in case. Percy had his pants back on then they headed off back to camp.

 **End**

 **A/N: again I apologize if it wasn't good enough.**


	22. Annabeth & Aphrodite

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 22: Annabeth Chase & Aphrodite

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this idea came from Crossoverpairinglover. Thank you very much for this idea.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 22: Annabeth Chase & Aphrodite**

Aphrodite was frustrated. No, she was beyond frustrated. She was down right angry and irritated with what was going on. The couple she had deemed and created had not done what she wanted. Yes, they were together and loved one another totally, but they had not acted upon their feelings in the most physical way i.e. having sex.

Who was this couple that made the goddess of love pull her golden hair out by the roots and in huge chunks? It was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

The goddess couldn't believe they've yet to take this step. What was stopping them. Both Athena and Poseidon had given their blessing to the couple though it took all of Hades to keep them from starting a war when they heard about it. But here they were a loving couple and the final step to take was within their reach. And they wouldn't take it.

So Aphrodite decided to take matters in her own hands. She just had to wait for the right time, which took little to no time.

/Scene Break/

Percy and Annabeth were on Percy's bed making out. Percy was on top of Annabeth kissing her heatedly. Annabeth had her arms around Percy's neck.

"Percy, Percy, we should slow down" Annabeth said breaking their connection.

"Yeah, we have to control ourselves" Percy said in agreement.

A bright light filled the room almost blinding the couple. When they were able to look again they found Aphrodite standing in front of them. She was wearing a silk robe.

"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I cam here to get you two to finally do it" the goddess said.

"Do what exactly?" Percy asked obliviously.

Aphrodite smacked her hand to her forehead. How could this boy who had defeated Kronos be so dumb?

Annabeth had latched on to what the goddess was saying and was shocked.

"Percy, she wants us to have sex" she hissed.

"What, WHAT?!" Percy said alarmed and wide eyed.

"That is correct. Thank Zeus, you are a daughter of Athena" Aphrodite said.

"But, but, didn't we agree not to do that til we get married?" Percy asked.

"We did, but it appears the goddess has other plans for us" Annabeth said as she glared slightly at the goddess of love.

"Right you are. You two love one another and I don't see why you have to wait. It will only make you both stronger" Aphrodite said.

"But-" Percy started.

"No buts, now get cranking" Aphrodite said.

Both teens blushed brightly.

"Fine, I'll just have to push things along" the goddess of love sighed.

Both Percy and Annabeth felt something settle over them. It was their lust for one another. They knew that, but this time theirs was multiplied many times over.

Percy felt his cock harden and begging for release.

Annabeth's pussy was soaking her panties.

"Now, on to it" Aphrodite said clapping her hands.

You would think that having an audience would embarrass them, but their lust blocked everything except each other. They attacked one another and clothes were ripped off. They kissed passionately and Percy wasted no time and rammed his cock right into Annabeth's cunt. Annabeth yelped in pain as her hymen was broken. It hurt, but she was used to pain thanks to fighting monsters most of her life.

Percy paused for a moment to let Annabeth get used to him. he was able to control himself that much.

"What are you waiting for Percy. FUCK ME!" Annabeth ordered.

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He began plowing in and out of Annabeth loving how she held him tightly. They moaned and groaned as the copulated.

Aphrodite watched on smiling. Finally, they were doing what she truly wanted. But she wanted something in return. She had been in tears with these two for awhile and they were going to repay her for the damaged they caused. Oh, they were going to pay.

She moved over and her robe disappeared revealing her nude flawless body. Her breasts jiggled slightly as she moved. She had no hair on her cunt. She then moved to the bed and expanded it. She then got on the bed and straddled Annabeth's head with her legs.

"Annabeth, time to use that talented tongue to good use" the goddess said.

Annabeth opened her mouth as the goddess lowered her cunt upon it. Annabeth felt her tongue touch the goddess' pussy and began lapping away. Now if she was thinking normally then she would be repulsed by this, but in her lust filled state she was open to anything.

As Annabeth ate out the goddess Percy fucked Annabeth to his full delight. He grunted and groaned as he felt Annabeth's tight cunt pulsating and convulsing around him. If he knew better than he'd have known that Annabeth had just gone through an orgasm.

Annabeth moaned/screamed her first ever orgasm into Aphrodite's pussy. This caused the goddess to spill her immortal essence all over Annabeth's face. Aphrodite didn't stop going though. She grounded her pussy into Annabeth's face and ever moving tongue. Annabeth was loving tasting the goddess since it tasted, well, divine. Her sex addled mind couldn't think of a better word at the moment.

Percy gave a final loud grunt as he spilled his seed into his girlfriend. He pulled out panting and sweaty.

Aphrodite got off Annabeth, who was left panting and her face covered with Aphrodite's juices. She then latched her godly mouth onto Percy's limp juice-slicked cock. She took the whole flaccid organ in her mouth. She then began sucking, swirling and twirling her tongue urging for the organ to grow and harden into the mighty beast it is.

Percy groaned as Aphrodite worked her magic upon him. He never had a blowjob before and it was amazing.

Annabeth had regained her breath and she licked off all the nectar she could. What she couldn't get she used her hand and wiped it off and then licked her hand. She was kind of like a cat grooming its face. Once clean she watched Aphrodite suck her boyfriend.

Percy was now hard. Aphrodite was blowing Percy with the skill of a goddess. Percy couldn't hold on and he fired his load deep in her mouth.

Aphrodite pulled back swirling the demigod seed in her mouth. She then turned to Annabeth and she latched her lips to the young girl. Annabeth was somewhat shocked, but kissed back. The two swapped Percy's seed between the two til they had equal share then they swallowed.

"Mmmm, been a while since I've had a good demigod seed" Aphrodite said.

"Percy, you taste so good" Annabeth said licking her lips.

Percy was panting. His cock was once again spent.

"Now, time for one more thing" Aphrodite said.

She then worked Percy cock back to full mast with her hand and a bit of her magic. Once standing tall Aphrodite slammed down and began fucking the demigod, but that wasn't enough. She then laid back letting Percy take over.

"Sit on my face daughter of Athena and I shall return the favor" Aphrodite said.

Annabeth did wanting to feel the goddess' tongue worm inside her. She sat on Aphrodite's face and the goddess began eating Annabeth instinctively knowing what Annabeth liked and not liked. Annabeth moaned as she was being tongue fucked. It felt so amazing.

Percy reveled in feeling Aphrodite's cunt. She was so tight. As tight as Annabeth's virgin one even though the goddess' wasn't a virgin one at all. He fucked it using all his strength and power. He also wanted to savor this so he slowed down at times. This only increased his and Aphrodite's pleasure.

Soon it was too much and the three peaked together. Though the goddess might've had a hand in it. Percy and Annabeth were panting from their ordeal as Aphrodite rose up with such grace.

"Farewell you two, use my gift well" the goddess said then vanished.

Percy and Annabeth looked at one another.

"How about another round?" Percy offered.

"I'm game" Annabeth said.

The two smirked. They were going to have a great afternoon together and it is all thanks to a goddess.

 **End**


	23. Reyna & Hylla

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 23: Reyna & Hylla

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: warning this has incest in it. If you don't like that kind of thing then don't read.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 23: Reyna & Hylla**

Hylla awoke as she felt something being pushed into her pussy. She opened her eyes to find Percy Jackson. He was pushing his big cock into her cunt.

"What the fucking gods!" she exclaimed from shock and the feeling of Percy's cock pushing into her.

"Just relax sis, let Percy make you feel good" Reyna said.

Hylla turned her head and saw her sister, who was as naked as she was lying beside her.

"Reyna, what's going on?" she said through a moan.

Percy began pumping in and out of Hylla enjoying how tight she was.

"Oh my gods, he feels so good," Hylla moaned as she moved her hips back and forth.

"Doesn't he? He stretches you so much that it is on the edge of pain, but you feel nothing other than pleasure" Reyna said as she played with her sister's hard nipple.

"Reyna" Hylla groaned.

Reyna grinned as she bent her head down and began suckling her sister's nipple while using one of her hands to tweak Hylla's other breast. Her other hand was thrusting two fingers inside her own cunt. She felt Hylla's hand on the back of her head keeping her mouth in place.

It was the night after the battle and the Amazons decided to stay and rest for a bit before heading back home. Hylla, as queen got her own room and was sleeping comfortable til this interruption occurred.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Hylla groaned as Percy thrusted in.

She soon came, but Percy never slowed down. He seemed to have sped up causing Hylla shriek as another orgasm just rolled over her first.

Soon Percy pulled out of Hylla's gushing cunt. Hylla was panting hard like she had fought a great battle, which she did not too long ago.

Percy moved up and Reyna moved her head away from her sister's breast to take in all of Percy's 'Riptide' in her mouth. She licked and sucked off all of Hylla's juices then pulled back.

"Mmmm, sis, you taste fantastic" Reyna said.

"Give me some" Hylla begged.

Percy smirked and buried himself back in Hylla's twat and pumped away til Hylla came again then pulled out. He moved til Hylla now had a mouthful of Percy.

Hylla savored her own essence as she devoured Percy's member. It was so big that it just fit into her mouth. Once she got all of her juices off she kept Percy in place by grabbing the back of his muscled thighs and began blowing him.

"Shit" Percy cursed.

It was first thing he had said all night.

"She a good cocksucker?" Reyna asked as she brought herself to orgasm with her fingers.

"Yeah, she knows how to eat cock. Damn, she's a fucking pro" Percy grunted as he thrusted back and forth.

"Where do you think I learned it all" Reyna said.

Percy just shook his head as he continued to get an awesome blowjob. He soon felt his balls tighten.

"Fuck, coming" he warned.

Hylla didn't stop til Percy unloaded into her mouth. She then pulled back and was about to swallow when Reyna grabbed her head and they locked lips. Reyna's tongue slithered out and forced Hylla's mouth open and soon the sisters were sharing a deep kiss sharing Percy's seed. Once they had an equal share they pulled back and swallowed.

"So tasty" Reyna said.

"Mmmm, haven't had good come in such a long time" Hylla said.

Percy was already semi hard upon watching the sisters kiss.

Reyna grinned and stroked him back to full mast then laid back spreading her legs.

"My turn" she said saucily.

Percy returned the grin and rammed his new hard on into Reyna. Reyna gasped and moaned as she accommodated Percy inside her. Percy then wasted no time and began fucking her to his heart's content. All Reyna could do was enjoy the ride and pray she could hold on til the end.

"Shit yes Percy! Yes, fuck me, fuck my pussy. Fuck it hard damnit. Fuck it" Reyna moaned.

Hylla had to shake her head. She forgot how dirty a mouth her sister had.

"Sis, I think it's time to clean out that foul mouth of yours" the queen of the Amazons said.

And with that Hylla got up and lowered her cunt onto Reyna's mouth. Reyna began licking, sucking, and worming her tongue as deep as it could go into her sister's cunt.

Hylla moaned and rotated her hips and she rode her sister's face.

"Fuck, I've missed your tongue sis. I've missed it so damn bad" she groaned.

Percy kept pumping away already feeling that Reyna had peaked a couple times already. But he wasn't done yet, no he was going to unload his seed into Reyna then do the same to Hylla. Then that is when it'll be over. So he kept going til he felt his balls tighten and he shot his seed deep into Reyna's womb. He pulled out and watched Hylla get fucked by her sister. He needed a break and this was the best time to take it.

Hylla noticed Percy was done fucking her sister and twisted around keeping her cunt on Reyna's mouth. She then bend down and began liking off Reyna's essence from Percy's spent organ. She could slowly feel him get hard again and grinned. The damn boy had the stamina of a god.

Reyna kept munching away loving the taste of her sister. Soon she felt her sister's thighs clench her head as her entire face was doused.

Hylla's orgasm hit and she nearly fell off due to the force. She wait til it passed and wobbly made her way off her sister's face.

Reyna was panting heavily. Her face covered with 100% Hylla juice.

Percy was ready for his last round. He took advantage of Hylla's state and got her down on the bed and shoved his cock deep within her.

"Oh Fucking Shit!" Hylla screamed as sensitive cunt was rocked.

Percy began pounding in and out of Hylla without mercy. Hylla couldn't do anything to stop it. Not that she wanted to anyway. It felt so good to be fucked when you've barely come down from your latest orgasm. Fuck, it just made the next one all the more better.

Reyna laid there tired watching her sister get a beating. She had licked up what she could of what her sister hosed on her, but there was still much she had missed. She left for now. She could get it later.

Percy could feel himself reaching his peak and with one final slam he spewed his come deep into Hylla. Hylla came at the same time.

With that Percy pulled out and crawled tiredly so he laid in-between the two sisters. They cuddled up against him and they all fell asleep smiling like loons.

 **End**


	24. Annabeth (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 24: Annabeth Chase

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: a cliché story. I know, but I had to do it.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 24: Annabeth Chase**

Percy and Annabeth were once again tossed into the lake by the rest of the campers. They had caught them kissing and being all couple like, so that they had to be tossed. According to Clarisse, it was to cool them off. So here they were in the water. Percy immediately created an air bubble around them and dried Annabeth off of the water she got.

"Thanks Percy" she said smiling.

"No problem Annabeth, now, where were we?" Percy asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, right here" Annabeth said in a breathy tone.

They began kissing again like they hadn't been thrown into the lake. Percy moved from Annabeth's mouth to her neck and began sucking on her pulse point.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth gasped.

Percy grinned as his hands worked underneath Annabeth's orange camp shirt. He cupped her bra covered breasts groping them with great care.

"Percy" Annabeth moaned.

Soon Annabeth's shirt came off and Percy nipped and kissed the top of Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth moaned as she held Percy's head to her chest. Percy was working to get Annabeth's jeans off and with a bit of help they were removed also.

Annabeth smirked.

"Very clever Seaweed Brain, distract me so you can take advantage of me" she said.

"I learned from the best" Percy said then latched his lips onto Annabeth's again.

Annabeth moaned into the kiss, but her hands worked quickly. She wasn't going to let Percy get the better of her. So Percy's jeans and shirt were off quickly enough. Now both naked were in their underwear.

"Fucking Hades, Annabeth, you look hot" Percy said as he admired his girlfriend's body.

Annabeth blushed. She wanted to cover herself up, but she liked the way Percy was looking at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, way hotter than any goddess" Percy said, "um, don't tell them that though" he added.

Annabeth giggled and nodded.

"Don't worry Percy, I won't" she said.

She then eyed Percy almost naked body. He looked good. All that training had really paid off. He wasn't muscle-bound like a lot of the Ares kids, but he was built. She saw that Percy had a tent in his boxers and that had her licking her lips.

"That for me" the daughter of Athena purred as she rubbed Percy's crotch.

Percy felt his member twitch at Annabeth's rubbing.

"Wise Girl, if you keep doing that I might come" Percy groaned.

"Really, then we should take care of that" Annabeth said.

She peeled off Percy's boxers and began stroking Percy's member without hindrance. Percy jumped and groaned. Annabeth's hand was stroking him so good and he didn't want her to stop. Annabeth though had other plans. She ducked her head down and took Percy into her mouth. Percy let out a groan as he felt Annabeth's wet hot mouth engulf him. Never had he felt such an amazing feeling before.

"Shit, Wise Girl" he groaned as he stroked her hair.

Annabeth moaned as she blew Percy. She used her tongue and swirled it around Percy's little head. She felt it jumped and she smiled and took more and more of Percy into her mouth. She couldn't take the whole thing, but she got more than half in her mouth. She licked and sucked what she could get then would move her mouth to get the rest. She felt Percy's hand weave through her hair and she grinned.

"Wise Girl, feels so fucking good. Keep going" Percy urged.

Annabeth wasn't about to stop. She wanted Percy's come in her mouth and belly. She licked his balls then massaged them with her hand as she went back blowing Percy.

Percy was having the time of his life as his girlfriend gave him the best blowjob ever. Not that he had many in his life, but since Annabeth was the one giving it to him he deemed it the best. He felt the pressure building and didn't know how long he could hold on.

"Oh shit, coming Wise Girl" Percy warned.

Annabeth was ready and soon she was drinking in Percy's seed. She got it all and she swirled it in her mouth before swallowing. She then licked her lips.

 _So yummy_ she thought.

She then worked Percy back up to full mast. She was ready for the main event.

"Are you sure Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"I'm ready Percy. I want you to fuck me, love me" Annabeth with her usual stormy grey eyes heavily lidded with lust.

Percy couldn't deny her even if he tried to. He peeled Annabeth now soaked panties and then picked her up by her hips. He lowered her down making sure his cock was lined up right.

Annabeth gasped as she felt the head of Percy's member push passed her pussy lips. Oh Hera, it felt better than she had imagined. Soon she felt him hit her hymen and she braced herself for the pain. She felt herself being lifted up some.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked Percy directly in the eyes.

"I love you Percy" she said.

"I love you too, Annabeth" Percy said.

With that Percy pushed her down and she felt her virginity being ripped away. It hurt like a bitch and she hissed in pain. She did her best to hold back her tears, but felt some leak out. Percy peppered her face with kisses hoping to ease the pain. It helped somewhat.

As soon as the pain subsided she looked at Percy and nodded.

The rhythm they started was awkward and uncoordinated as most first times were, but soon they got in sync with one another. They've know each other for so long and knew how the other thought so it didn't take too much time for the two find a pace they both liked.

Percy reveled at how tight Annabeth was. He could feel her cunt squeezing him ever so. It was an amazing feeling and since it was given by his dear Annabeth it made it all the more special.

Annabeth always wanted to lose her virginity to the one she loved. And Percy was that guy. She knew it even before she ever really admitted it to herself. She loved Percy and making love to him, having sex, or fucking, whatever it was called just felt right with Percy. She could his cock pulse and twitch inside her.

The couple kissed deeply as they continued the age old dance with one another. They both felt their peaks and they somehow knew they come together. Call it a sign from the gods or just reading one another's mind, they just knew.

"Oh gods Wise Girl, here I come" Percy moaned.

"Oh Percy, me too. Oh Gods" Annabeth moaned.

With their peaks reached they calmed down panting and staring at one another with love in their eyes.

"That was amazing" Percy said.

"Yeah, we should let the other throw us in the lake more often" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed.

"Anytime Wise Girl, anytime" he said.

 **End**


	25. Artemis & Aphrodite

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 25: Artemis & Aphrodite

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 25: Artemis & Aphrodite **

Aphrodite had a smirk on her face. She was winding up the goddess of the hunt.

"You think I can't" Artemis hissed.

"I do, since you've never done it before you could never. ME on the other hand I can" Aphrodite said smugly.

Artemis growled. She wanted to beat that smug look of Aphrodite's face with her fist, but knew that wouldn't do any good.

"I do have a proposal though" Aphrodite said.

"I'm listening" Artemis said.

Aphrodite smirked.

/Scene Break/

Percy sat resting after a long hard day of training. His girlfriend Annabeth was busy drawing up plan to rebuild Olympus and shooed Percy away so she could get some work done without him disturbing her.

"Ahh, nothing like a good snooze" he said.

"Perseus Jackson."

Percy jumped up and saw Artemis standing before him. He had no clue how she got so close to him without him noticing her, but realized she was a hunter and knew how to sneak up to practically anything.

"Lady Artemis, what brings you here?" Percy asked getting up and bowing to the goddess.

"I am in need of your assistance Percy Jackson" Artemis said.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Percy asked confused to what the virgin goddess who doesn't care for males would want from him.

"Oh, you can a lot Percy" Aphrodite said appearing in front of the two.

"Lady Aphrodite" Percy said bowing.

"I thought you were going to watch this from your room?" Artemis asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I was, but decided it would be so much more fun to be here" Aphrodite said smiling.

Artemis grumbled a bit at this.

"Um, what's going on?" Percy asked now totally confused.

"You Perseus Jackson, are going to show the carnal pleasures to Artemis here" Aphrodite said.

It took Percy a few minutes to figure out what the goddess of love was saying. When he did his eyes widen.

"Wha-What?" he choked out.

"Fine, you want laymen terms. You are going to fuck Artemis" Aphrodite said.

Percy couldn't believe it. This had to be some joke of some kind. There was no way that these two were serious about it.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" he asked in a bit of a high pitch.

"This is no joke Jackson. It seems that Aphrodite here has challenge me and I am not one to back down. So we're doing this and you have no say in the matter" Artemis said sternly.

"But, I can't Annabeth will kill me if she finds out and she will find out" Percy said in a panic tone.

"Don't worry about that Percy. I have ways of making things right" Aphrodite said smiling.

Percy was still uneasy about all of this, but Artemis was fed up and she grabbed the son of the sea god.

"We're going to fuck and you're going to like it Jackson, you got me" she growled.

Percy gulped and nodded. He knew it would be unwise to deny a goddess of what they wanted.

With a flash of light the three disappeared and reappeared in Aphrodite's quarters.

"Strip Jackson" Artemis barked.

Percy did just that to avoid the goddess' wrath. Once naked he waited on what was next. He didn't have to wait long as he watched as Artemis peeled off her own clothes. She looked fucking hot. Her skin had a forever tan from being outdoors, she was lean and muscled due to all the running and drawing of her bow. Her breasts were a modest B cup and she had a hairless pussy.

Percy's cock was standing at attention ready to go.

Artemis though was now nervous. She was about to do something she had never done before. She wasn't sure what to do since she never seen this act done before.

"Do you I have to do everything myself?" Aphrodite huffed.

She then used her powers and Percy felt something take him over. Artemis felt something to and she looked over at the goddess of love.

"Just go with it, let him you lead. You'll love it, I swear" Aphrodite said with a wink.

Before Artemis could say a thing she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled flush against Percy's body. His lips clashed with her in a bruising kiss. Artemis felt her body heat up in a way she had never felt before. She groaned into the kiss. She could feel Percy's member pressed against her lower belly.

They continued to kiss with Artemis learning on the fly. Soon they fell into the bed and Percy began grinding his rod against Artemis' cunt. She was getting wetter and wetter and she loved it. Great Zeus, was this what she was missing all this time? She then felt Percy slip into her and she let out a loud gasp as Percy pushed fully into her. She was full. So very full.

The sensations didn't end with Percy thrusting in and out of Artemis and the goddess of the hunt was hanging on to dear life. The feelings she was getting by Percy penetrating her was indescribable.

Aphrodite sat back and watched. One hand was stroking her cunt and the other massaging one of her breasts. She was completely naked since she wanted to be ready for her turn. She licked her lips as she saw Percy's cock disappear and reappear. Fuck, she wanted that.

Percy's mind though was in a haze of lust filled passion was still able to watch. Like he was looking through a window. He was watching himself screw Artemis and feeling everything thing that goes along with it. He could feel how tight her cunt was, how her nails dug into his back as she orgasm, how she screamed and begged for more. Damn, he was good.

Artemis, though a goddess couldn't take this assault for very long. She was about to tap out when Percy fired his load deep inside her. He then pulled out panting and sweaty. Artemis was in the same condition. They looked at one another and then shared a deep kiss.

"You've had yours Artemis, it's my turn" Aphrodite said breaking the kiss up.

Percy wasn't sure if he could go another round since the one he had finished was quite intense. But the goddess of love fixed that up as she worked her magic and he was hard and ready to go again. Aphrodite pushed Artemis over and pushed Percy back. She then straddled him and lowered herself on his spear.

"Fuck, yes, oh fucking gods yes" Aphrodite crowed as she was filled by the demigod.

She then began bouncing up and down riding Percy for all he was worth.

"Wooo-hoooo!" she shouted with glee.

Percy could only lie back and watch. It was an amazing sight. Aphrodite fucking herself on his pole in a reckless fashion.

Artemis watched a bit envious. She wanted another go with Percy's 'Riptide'.

Soon both goddess and demigod came and Aphrodite got off flicking the seat from her hair.

"Damn, you are a good fuck Percy Jackson" she said with a loon like grin.

"Thanks" Percy said since he had no idea what else to say.

"My turn again" Artemis said.

This went on countless times with Artemis and Aphrodite taking turns fucking Percy or him fucking them. Thanks to Aphrodite's powers Percy could stay hard and have the stamina and fluids to continue.

Once Artemis had her final run she collapsed on the bed grinning the most goofiest grin ever.

"Thank you Percy, for being my first" she said then kissed him.

"But what about your thing. That barrier all virgins have?" Percy asked.

"Broke it centuries ago. With all the strenuous activity I do it was bound to break" Artemis said.

Percy just nodded.

"Now Percy, you shall appear back where we found you. You'll awake and think this is only a dream" Aphrodite said.

With a flash of light Percy was blinded.

/Scene Break/

Annabeth sighed as she shook her boyfriend awake yet again.

"Percy, wake up Percy. Damn it Seaweed Brain, wake up" she said as she shook Percy hard.

Percy awoke abruptly.

"Damn Wise Girl, do you have to be so violent?" Percy asked rubbing his neck.

"Whatever, so you had a good nap?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah" Percy said.

"Any good dreams?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah" Percy said with a shit eating grin.

 **End**


	26. Katie

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 26: Katie Gardner

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a request by Riley Coyote. Hope you like it. A bit of warning too. There will be some play with soil and dirt, which might not be your cup of tea for some of you.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 26: Katie Gardner**

Katie was kneeling in her garden humming. Now this was not unusual for a daughter of Demeter, but the odd thing was Katie wearing a skirt as she tilled the soil and nurtured the seed. She would usually be wearing an old pair of jeans she didn't mind wrecking, but today she just forgot and here she was playing in the soil in a skirt. She didn't even sense someone was approaching her from behind til she felt their hands on her ass. She turned and was ready to stab them with her trowel when she found it was just Percy.

"You scared me Percy. Don't sneak up on me like that" Katie said.

"Sorry Katie, but when I saw you luscious ass I couldn't help touching it" Percy said as he stroked Katie's derriere.

Katie cooed as Percy continued to rub her rump. Damn, he had such good hands.

"Percy, if you keep doing that I won't be able to get any work done" Katie said panting slightly.

She felt her juices pooling in her panties and knew she was getting turned on.

"All work and no play Katie" Percy whispered bent down with his mouth by Katie's ear.

Katie shivered as Percy's hot breath tickled her earlobe. She pushed her ass back into Percy's pelvis feeling his cock in between her cheeks. Percy reciprocated this by moving one his hands from her ass to sneak under her shirt she was wearing and cupped one of her bra covered breasts.

"Oh Percy" Katie moaned.

"Feel good?" Percy asked as he grounded his groin into Katie's ass.

"Yes, oh gods, don't stop" Katie groaned as she rubbed her ass harder against Percy.

Their grinding soon got too much for them and Percy used his free hand and yanked down Katie's panties and fingered her gushing hole.

"Fuck Percy, I'm already wet enough. Just stick that damn trident in me" Katie demanded.

Percy chuckled as he loosen his pants and dropped them. He freed his cock and teased her a bit more by rubbing his bulbous head against the entrance to Katie's opening. Katie moaned with frustration and thrusted back her hips wanting Percy's piece of meat inside her only for him to pull away out of her reach. Finally Percy obliged and shoved his entire length into Katie.

"Oh fucking yes!" Katie squealed.

Percy pumped in and out as Katie moaned and groaned. She was squeezing the soil under her hands fisting it tightly.

"Such a tight pussy Katie. You always have a tight pussy" Percy grunted.

Katie smirked as she squeezed her cunt muscles around Percy.

"Fuck!" Percy swore since he almost lost his load due to that action.

They continued their fucking til Percy spewed his seed into Katie's cunt. Percy pulled out and spun Katie around and pushed her down. Katie's eyes were still glazed over from her orgasm. Percy took the chance and peeled off Katie's shirt and bra. He took off his shirt too and laid on top of Katie and kissed her. They continued to make out, as Katie's back got dirty.

Once hard again Percy slipped his cock back into Katie's used cunt again. She groaned loudly as she was once again filled by Percy. It was a feeling she knew she'd never get tired of. Feel Percy stretch her so deliciously. Her cunt was made for Percy's big cock.

Percy worked his member in and out of Katie driving her back deeper and deeper into the soil. His hands was on either side of her head in the soil too gripping it with every couple thrusts.

Katie had her lags spread and bent at the knees. Her toes was gripping the blades of tearing them out as each of her orgasms passed through her. Her juices were flowing out of her cunt and into the soil drenching the earth.

 _Oh fuck, we're doing it in the garden, I can't believe how fucking turned on I am right now. I've never been this damn horny any other time we've fucked. I guess I love being fucked in the garden_ Katie thought.

With a final thrust Percy spewed his come inside Katie's cunt. He laid there panting on top of Katie as she was trying to regain her own breath. She had a few monster orgasms before Percy came.

"That was damn amazing" Katie said.

"Yeah, it was" Percy said with a nod.

"Hey Percy" Katie said.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"You can help me in my garden any time" Katie said.

"With pleasure" Percy said.

 **End**

 **A/N: sorry for the weak ending.**


	27. Zoë (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 27: Zoë Nightshade

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a request I got from Nightcrawler99. Hope it I did good job on it.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 27: Zoë Nightshade**

Percy and Zoë were in a separate boat from the others as they made their way to Hoover Dam. Getting one step closer to rescuing Annabeth and Artemis. Now Percy had no idea why said she and him would share a boat between themselves. They were moving and Percy wasn't paying much attention til he saw they were drifting away from the others.

"Uh Zoë, what's going on?" Percy asked confused.

"Just taking a slight detour, don't worry we won't be missed by the others" Zoë said casually.

Percy was confused and soon the landed. Zoë got off the boat and led Percy away further on to land.

"What's going on?" he asked totally perplexed.

His answer was in form of a harsh kiss from Zoë. He was shocked and surprised since Zoë was a hunter, which meant she was off limits, but he felt her hand rubbing his groin and he groaned.

"Don't keep me waiting son of Poseidon. I want your trident in me" Zoë purred into Percy's ear.

Percy felt his cock begging for release from its prison.

 _What the fucking hell_ he thought.

Percy got out of his pants and underwear quickly and Zoë, who was wearing a leather skirt just peeled her panties off and then shifted her legs wide for Percy. Percy aligned his rod and pushed up entering Zoë.

"Oh gods, feels so fucking good" she moaned.

Percy groaned as he felt Zoë's cunt. It felt so good. He then began to pump in and out, but found he had no leverage at all. He solved this problem by pushing Zoë to the ground and proceeded to fuck her, hard.

Zoë moaned loudly not caring if anyone heard her. She hadn't had a cock in so long. Not since that violent time with Hercules. She felt something about Percy and knew he'd be good for her and inside her. She didn't care she was breaking her oath to Artemis. Hell, the oath all hunters took was farce. Artemis wasn't a virgin at all. She fucked guys, but only guys she deemed worthy. Those guys were then given to the hunters to relieve stress. I mean when you're hunting game for days and days with no success you need some way to stay focused and a good fucking did that.

Though Zoë knew she was breaking the rules of Artemis getting first dibs she didn't care. Percy was too good to pass up now. She just hoped her goddess would forgive her for disobeying her.

Percy reveled in fucking Zoë. He hoped he could have fucked Annabeth, but she wasn't here and Zoë wanted it. So who was he to be picky at the moment. Not to mention Zoë had one damn fine cunt. Gods, she was milking him for all he was worth.

"Yes Percy, fuck me, fuck my needy cunt. I need it. I've been needing it for so long. OH GODS!" Zoë wailed as she came.

"Fucking shit" Percy swore as he felt Zoë's cunt clamp down on him.

He held off from firing his load, but just barely. He had to wait a bit to calm down enough to continue. Once he had he started his pumping again.

Zoë had her arms wrapped around Percy's neck as her legs were around Percy's waist to push him deeper into her. She pulled Percy's head down and kissed him. This kissed wasn't harsh, but it still held the same kind of passion as the last.

Percy kissed Zoë back and as they swapped spit Percy's hands went and pulled off Zoë's top. He then began toying with Zoë's tits. This just upped the pleasure in the hunter.

"Fuck yes. Pinch them, pull them, bit them" Zoë groaned.

Percy moved his mouth down and sucked on Zoë's neck for a spell then attacked Zoë's heaving breasts. He tasted the sweat on the soft skin and liked the taste. So much different than Annabeth. He then went to a nipple and began sucking it. This was Zoë's undoing. She squirted her juices out in her hardest come ever. Percy couldn't hold back this time and hosed Zoë's insides with his seed.

"Gods, that was fucking amazing" Percy said panting.

"Yes it was. You are a great fuck Perseus" Zoë said.

"So are you" Percy said then he kissed her.

They kissed for a bit then got cleaned up and dressed. They got back on their boat and caught up with the others. Neither would forget what they experienced.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay, I just want to tell you that I did this one by memory since it's been awhile since I've read Titan's Curse and my copy is borrowed by someone. Oh, and remember the thing with Artemis and not being a virgin since I'll be using it again. Hope I did well on it.**


	28. Amphitrite

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 28: Amphitrite

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: got this from an idea from Crossoverpairinglover. Thanks.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 28: Amphitrite**

Percy couldn't believe it. His father invited him down to his underwater palace just to be a distraction for his wife while he snuck off to get some mortal ass. This infuriated him totally. He could feel Amphitrite's eyes on him, glaring at him with a menacing stare.

"What the fuck are you glaring at?" Percy asked as he finally snapped.

This shocked Amphitrite, but her glare came back with intensity.

"Don't get snappish with me, boy" she growled.

"Look bitch. I am not happy either since I thought I was coming down here to spend time with my dad, but end up with you" Percy said angrily.

"You little fucker, how dare you speak to me like that" Amphitrite said standing up.

"I can speak to you however I please you bitch" Percy said also getting up.

They had moved so they were standing in front of one another. Anger was in both their eyes as they glared at one another. Then there was a spark. Neither fought it. They crashed into each other with a hard bruising kiss. They took and tore at one another clothes till there were both naked.

Percy pushed Amphitrite down on the cold floor, which made her shiver. He then pushed his semi hard cock into her mouth.

"Suck it bitch, lets see if your mouth has any talent" Percy said with a smirk.

Amphitrite glared at Percy and began to lick and suck Percy's member. She felt it grow within her mouth and soon she was slightly gagging at how big it was fully hard.

"I said suck it" Percy roared.

He then began thrusting his cock in and out of Amphitrite's mouth. She did her best to lick and suck the length, but it was hard since she wasn't used to the harsh treatment she was getting. Though deep in her mind she liked being used.

"Shit, I'm coming" Percy announced.

He then pulled out and jacked off spewing his seed all over Amphitrite's face, hair, neck and a bit on her heaving chest. Amphitrite licked up what she could, but wasn't able to finish as she was dragged and put into a new position. She was on her hands and knees.

"Now it's time for you to be a good bitch and get mounted" Percy said.

Before Amphitrite could say a thing she felt Percy pierce her cunt with his tool. She gasped at how hard he pushed in. He rammed his entire shaft into making her stretch to the max. he didn't even give her time to adjust as he began to hammer away at her twat.

"Oh gods" she moaned as she fell to her elbows with her forehead to the floor.

This only raised her butt up higher and Percy took advantage of it and began smacking her ass.

Amphitrite gasped as ripples of pain coursed through her. She loved to be spanked. Gods, that can't be right. She couldn't be the type to like this treatment. She was above that stuff. Only mortals took pleasure in such acts. Not her, but with each smack her pussy spurted more of her juices, which only disavowed her claim.

"That's it whore, get your smacks. I can feel how wetter you're getting. You love it don't you" Percy said.

"NO, YES, OH GODS YES. SPANK MY ASS SPANK IT! I'M YOUR WHORE, YOUR SLUT. DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Amphitrite screamed.

Thankfully the palace was empty so no one heard the sounds of their fucking or else there be much news spread around the sea and Olympus.

Percy kept banging away at the queen of the sea as she was now almost totally spent. Never had she gone this long in a fuck session. She was amazed that Percy had yet to come and she had gushed several times already. Though Percy made her gush so many times by spanking her ass then pinching her clit and tweaking it slightly from side to side.

"Here it comes bitch!" Percy roared as he fired off his load into Amphitrite.

Amphitrite slumped to the floor panting heavily as sweat coated her body. She was heaving trying to get back the oxygen she needed.

Percy plopped on his ass panting too. That took a lot out of him.

Once they were rested they got cleaned up and dressed.

Poseidon came back with a grin on his face. He saw his favorite son and his wife.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked.

 **End**

 **A/N: I know, a bit rough, but I thought it worked.**


	29. Artemis & Thalia

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 29: Artemis & Thalia Grace

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a sequel to chapter 8. Idea came from Crossoverpairinglover. Thanks for it. This will hopefully explain some things in chapter 8 that I didn't explain at all. My first brand new chap of this series in its new home.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 29: Artemis & Thalia Grace**

It was said that Artemis and her hunters were virgins. Well that wasn't true. The truth was that they were allowed to be with a guy, but Artemis had to allow it, which meant Artemis always got first dibs. She'd test the potential candidate out and if she deemed him worth then that meant the other hunters got their turn. This was an unknown rule within the hunters and only those a part of it knew it. The oath that all hunters took to join the hunt was nothing, but meaningless words.

/Scene Break/

Thalia sat waiting in Artemis' tent wondering what the goddess, her commander wanted. Soon the tent flap was pulled back and the goddess of the hunt came in followed by Percy.

 _What the heck was Percy doing here?_ Thalia thought.

"Thalia, you are here since there's a hidden rule within the hunters" Artemis said.

 _Hidden rule, wonder what that could be and does it have to do with Percy?_ Thalia thought.

"That hidden rule is that the oath is nothing, but words. I am not a virgin as many stories say" Artemis said.

Thalia was shocked. Percy though didn't look shocked at all.

"Wha, buh, huh" Thalia stuttered out.

"Yes, I pick certain individuals who I think are worthy. If they pass my test then I will allow them to be used by my hunters. Thalia, I have chosen you to be the first since you are not only my lieutenant, but you are also a friend of Perseus'" Artemis said.

Thalia was in fully shock. She joined the hunters to get away from boys as well as to get out of the great prophecy. Now though she finds that the hunters were not as virginal as they were thought of. What was she to do? She could refuse, but she had always wondered if Percy was any good in the sack. I mean, she wanted to make sure Percy was worthy of Annabeth. Yeah, that was right, she as Annabeth's friend had to see if Percy was right for Annabeth.

"What do I have to do?" Thalia asked.

"Just lie back and let Percy go to work. Once you feel comfortable take over and show him why I chose you as my lieutenant" Artemis said then vanished.

"Nervous?" Percy asked speaking for the first time.

"A little" Thalia said honestly.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Percy said with a gentle smile.

He then moved to the bed Thalia was on and kissed her gently at first. Thalia gasped as she received her first kiss. She yearned for more and followed Percy's lips as he pulled away. Percy smirked and brought his lips back to Thalia's. The kissing got more heated as tongue entered the picture. Thalia had never felt such emotions course through her and her hands gripped and tugged at Percy's clothing, wanting to tear it off.

"Easy Thalia, Artemis has given us plenty of time. We don't have to rush" Percy said.

Thalia nodded trying to clear her head.

Percy then gently pushed Thalia onto the bed and he took off her clothes kissing and licking all the bare skin he uncovered. Thalia whimpered and moaned under Percy's talented mouth and tongue. Wherever he touched was on fire.

"Oh gods" the daughter of Zeus moaned.

Percy grinned and took off Thalia's bra and lavished her breasts avoiding her nipples for now. He peeled off Thalia's wet panties and tickled her cunt with his fingers. Thalia gasped and moaned as she felt Percy's fingers gently probe and touched her. He never entered her even as she thrust her hips begging him to go in.

"So eager, are we?" Percy asked grinning.

"Just push them in Kelp Head" Thalia growled.

"Sure Pine Cone face" Percy said as he shoved three fingers into Thalia's unblemished cunt.

Thalia's eyes widen as she was stretched like she had never been before. It hurt a bit, but gods, it felt so good too. As she felt Percy's fingers pump in and out of her she bucked her hips to keep up. She arched her back up wanting more.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed as her very first orgasm hit her.

Percy found Thalia made the most amazing expressions when she came. He pulled his hand out and licked off all of her juices from his hand. Thalia tasted good, she was quite spicy and tangy.

When Thalia came down from her high she was panting. It was nothing she had ever felt before. So good, too good to be allowed.

"That's only the beginning" Percy said then kissed her.

Thalia kissed back tasting herself in Percy's mouth. Damn, she tasted good. Her hands fumbled about undressing Percy as quickly as she could. When his shirt was off she ran her hands over his nicely defined chest. That didn't last as her hands went to get Percy's pants off and then his boxers. Her eyes were glued to the phallus in front of her. She had never seen anything like it. It was throbbing and twitching. She moved her hands to it and gently caressed the piece of meat.

Percy groaned as Thalia explored his organ. He let her try things out before he took over the show again. Soon he moved it away from her eager hands.

"Ready?" he asked.

Thalia nodded her head rapidly. She watched as Percy lined himself up and pushed himself into her. She gasped then groaned as she was split and entered.

"Fucking hell, you're so goddamn tight" Percy swore as he kept pushing in.

Thalia had no barrier due to all of her running and stuff hunters do. They were virgins without the barrier. She felt Percy finally stop and she could feel Percy was fully inside her and she had never been this full ever in her life.

Percy let Thalia get used him as he got used to her.

"Please Percy, I want to feel you" Thalia whined.

Percy nodded and began to pump in and out of Thalia slowly at first for her to get used to the new sensations. Thalia never knew sex was this good and a small part of her didn't want to let Percy go. Screw Annabeth, Percy was hers now. She knew this was irrational since she knew both Percy and Annabeth cared for one another deeply, but right now the carnal pleasure part of her brain was dominant.

"Oh Percy, fuck me, fuck my cunt fuck me. I want, no, I need your seed in me" Thalia pleaded.

Percy kept up a steady pace not wanting to rush things since this was Thalia's first and he wanted to be memorable for her. He dipped his head and began licking and sucking Thalia's sweaty tits. This caused the hunter to groan and gasp loudly now feeling new sensations hitting her as her cunt spasmed again letting loose more juices.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Thalia's cunt squeeze him tight. Damn, she almost made him come, but he held back just barely. He paused for a moment letting Thalia come down from her first intercourse high. Her eyes were glazed and she had a silly 'I just got fucked good' expression on her face.

"How was it?" Percy asked.

"So fucking goddamn good. I want more" Thalia said.

Percy grinned as he began again, but this time not as slow and gently. Now he was really going to fuck Thalia.

Thalia's eyes widen as she felt this new pace and for fucking gods she loved it even more than the first. Percy was pounding her so deliciously well. She wrapped her legs making sure her heels was pressing into Percy's ass wanting him in deeper inside her.

"OH DAMMIT!" Thalia screamed as she came again.

Percy let his seed go too since he couldn't hold back this time.

They laid there panting, sweat covering their bodies. Both knew they had cross the friendship lime, but neither cared at the moment.

"That was hotter than anything in Hades."

The two turned and found Artemis standing there in all of her naked glory with three fingers in her cunt pumping away while the other hand was massage a breast. Neither demigod knew when Artemis had returned since they were too caught up in their own action, but seeing the goddess of the hunt molesting herself was an amazing sight.

"What are you standing there for, come on in" Percy said wanting another shot at Artemis' immortal cunt.

Artemis grinned as she joined them on the bed. Percy pulled out and Artemis took Percy's cock and put it in her mouth then cleaned him off. No way he was going inside her dripping with another girl's juices no matter if it was one of her hunters. Once clean and hard again she turned so she could devour Thalia's cunt. This left her pussy open and ready for Percy.

Thalia moaned as she felt her goddess' tongue enter her. Shit, Artemis knew her way around a cunt. She felt the immortal tongue wiggle and pump away inside her and she could only moan, whimper, and thrash around on the bed as her hips bucked. She felt Artemis' nose bump and rub against her clit which sent shocks erupt through her body.

Percy grinned as he pushed his cock back into Artemis' pussy. Gods, he missed this cunt. Always so tight, so heavenly. He groped and caressed the goddess' firm ass as he pounded away at her divine cunt.

Artemis loved the taste of her lieutenant. She used every move she knew to give Thalia the best pleasure possible. She also gobbled up all of Percy's come that had been inside of Thalia. It was a nice mixture. Two powerful demigods.

The three were a sight to see with all the moaning, groaning, whimpering, the slapping of skin and the slurping being heard. Shit, it was a feast for the eyes and the ears. Soon the three came and Percy fell back. Thalia was panting heavily like she had just chased down a mighty elk. Artemis got up licking her lips. She turned and kissed Percy.

"Thanks for the seed. I've been wanting you inside me again for a while" she said, "Oh, and Thalia. Make sure you give him a nice thank you before he leaves. It's the polite thing to do" the goddess said then vanished in a flash of light.

The two demigods rested and Thalia regained her strength. She got Percy back on the bed and grinned.

"My lady wants me to thank you, and I must obey her command. Time for the ride of your life Kelp Head" she said.

"Bring it on Pine Cone face" Percy said with a grin.

Thalia straddled Percy then lowered herself down on his rod and began riding it like she had been doing this for years. One hand was on Percy's chest to keep stable as the massaged a tit.

Percy groaned as he gripped Thalia's hips and helped her go harder and faster on him. He pushed his hips up hard to meet her thrusts. They were both moaning and groaning as the fucked one another.

"SHIT HERE I COME!" Thalia screamed.

Her juices flooded out spilling out all over Percy's crotch. Percy thrusted up hard one more time as he fired his load deep into Thalia. They laid there panting and enjoying the skin-to-skin contact they had.

"We're doing this again, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, whenever Artemis calls me" Percy said.

"I can't wait" Thalia said as she dozed off with a smile on her face.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay, this has been a long time coming and I hope I did it right.**


	30. Hazel (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 30: Hazel Levesque

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: okay, this one has Hazel showing Percy the baths like in the book. I apologize if this sounds very much like my Reyna one back in chapter 7. I did my best to be as different as possible.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 30: Hazel Levesque**

Percy followed the girl named Hazel from Reyna's office, well, it was kind of like an office. His head turned this way and that trying to see everything all at one.

"If you keep doing that you'll break your neck" Hazel said with a smile tugging at her lips.

Percy looked a bit embarrassed at being caught being a tourist.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"No apologies needed. I did the same" Hazel said.

Percy nodded.

"Here are the baths" Hazel said.

"Wow, some baths" Percy whistled.

"Yeah, come on. Lets get you cleaned up" Hazel said.

Percy followed her in and Hazel gestured where the guy's entrance was and he headed in not seeing that Hazel went to the girl's entrance. Percy then found an open locker and placed his clothes inside and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then headed out to the bathing area and took off his towel and got in. He sighed as the water soothed him. It felt so good after being out in the wild for so long. His eyes were closed enjoying the hot water that he didn't hear padding of a pair of feet then the sound of someone entering the water. The movement caught him and he turned and found a very naked Hazel in front of him.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked dumbstruck.

"Oh, I just thought you could use a hand washing up. You don't mind do you?" Hazel asked.

Percy shook his head though his mind was quite numb still at Hazel being with him naked in the bath.

"Good, now let me wash you" Hazel said.

Hazel got to work cleaning Percy up making sure to get every inch of his dirty body.

"When was the last time you cleaned yourself?" she asked as she scrubbed a stubborn dirt smudge off.

"Didn't have much time with gorgons after me" Percy said.

"Right, well, you'll look quite different once clean" Hazel said with hint of lust in her voice.

"Th-th-thank you for doing this" Percy said.

"No problem Percy. You seemed quite lost and I wanted to help you as much as I can" Hazel said with smile.

Percy nodded as his mind began thinking of a way to thank Hazel in return for her kindness. Then it struck him what he could do, but would she be for it. Would she allow it?

Hazel worked diligently cleaning Percy and soon got to his front when she found a nice surprise for her.

 _Oh my gods, he's quite hung_ she thought.

Her hands worked and teased him a bit, but not enough for him to really notice. Once that clean she looked ready to get out.

"Hey, um, Hazel is it?" Percy asked.

Hazel stopped and nodded.

"I was, um, kind of wondering if I could thank you?" Percy asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Hazel asked walking back over to Percy.

 _Now or never_ Percy thought.

He then pulled Hazel into kiss and Hazel didn't freeze at all. She kissed Percy back passionately. She felt Percy's rod pressed against her lower part of her stomach. She moaned and moved a hand down and stroked him.

"Shit" Percy mumbled.

"I want this in me now" Hazel growled.

Percy wasn't going to say anything against this as he moved back slightly and Hazel helped lined up his member with her cunt. They had moved to a shallow part of the bath and without hesitation Percy pushed forward splitting Hazel's peach.

"Oh gods, yes" Hazel moaned as she felt Percy sink deeper and deeper inside her.

She was now pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy began thrusting away at Hazel's cunt loving how tight she was.

"Shit, when was the last time you've been fucked" he muttered.

"So long, been so fucking long" Hazel murmured.

Percy couldn't believe it. He wasn't even here for a day and he was having his first pussy. And what a pussy it is. She was fucking tight and knew how to work her muscles to milk him just right. Shit, he could feel his load ready to burst. He had to slow down slightly to stave of his release.

Hazel knew Percy would be a great fuck and he was proving it. She was tightening her grip around Percy's neck as she buried her face in Percy's neck licking off his sweat. Percy shivered at this action as he was panting and grunting in Hazel's ear.

Hazel felt her orgasm hit and she bit down on Percy's shoulder to smother her moan. Percy came a little after her as Hazel's cunt was in spasms around his cock.

"Fucking shit, that was amazing" Percy muttered.

"It was, but I can tell you are ready for more, hmm" Hazel said.

Percy grinned and kissed Hazel deeply. She returned the kiss as they made their way out of the bath. Hazel somehow still had her legs wrapped around Percy's waist. He held her and then he laid them on the cool tile floor. Hazel shivered feeling the cool tile.

"Now where were we?" Percy asked with a smirk.

He then unlocked Hazel's legs and placed them over his shoulders. This caused Hazel to gasp since Percy was now deeper than he was before inside her not to mention he was touching place he hadn't the first time round.

"Oh gods, fuck me now Percy. I want it now" she moaned.

Percy began pumping in and out of Hazel as he lowered his mouth on to Hazel's juggling tits. Hazel gasped at this and kept Percy's head from leaving.

The sound of slapping skin as well as panting, moaning, groaning, and whining was echoed in the empty bath.

"Oh Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy" Hazel muttered over and over.

Percy just grunted over and over as he felt his load ready to burst. He didn't hold back this time as he flooded Hazel for a second time. They laid there panting trying to catch their breath.

"That was the best bath I've ever had" Percy said.

 **End**


	31. Annabeth & Sally

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 31: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: warning this has incest in it. If this isn't what you like then don't read.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 31: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson**

Percy awoke feeling two separate set of hands work his cock. He opened his eyes to find Annabeth and his mom stroking him.

"Morning dear" Sally said smiling.

"Mmmmm, morning mom" Percy said smiling.

They shared a kiss then Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Morning Wise Girl" he said with the same smile still on his face.

"Morning Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said smiling.

They then shared a kiss.

"So, what brought this on?" Percy asked nodding to their cock stroking.

"Oh, we wanted to find a way to wake you up, but since neither of could decided on who'd give you a blowjob we had to settle for this" Annabeth said.

"Well, I'm all for it" Percy said with a grin.

"Good, well now that you're awake you can pick who you want to fuck first" Sally said.

"Um" Percy said.

"No pressure Percy" Annabeth giggled.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"So who's pussy you want to be in first?" Sally asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth then his mom. He made up his mind fast and rolled on top of his mom and inserted his cock into his mom. Sally moaned as she felt Percy stretch and expand her inner walls. He filled her in ways that no other guy had filled her since Poseidon.

"Oh Percy, fuck your mom, fuck her good" Sally moaned.

Percy began thrusting in and out of his mom as Annabeth turned on her side and watched. She loved watching Percy fuck his mom, it was so hot.

"Annabeth dear, come here" Sally panted.

Annabeth did and the two women shared a deep kiss. One of Sally's hands found Annabeth's nipple and pinched it. Annabeth gasped. Sally then began using her hands and working Annabeth's chest. Annabeth threw her chest out wanting to feel more as she continued her kiss with Sally.

Percy was working his cock in and out his mom hard and fast. He loved feeling his mom's cunt. Yes, she wasn't as tight as Annabeth, but it was more experienced. She knew how to work her cunt to milk him in the most amazing way.

"Shit mom, keep doing that and I'll lose my load" Percy groaned.

"That's it baby, come for mommy. Come in my cunt I want your seed in me" Sally moaned throatily.

Percy let out a groan as he blew his load into his mom. He felt his mom's cunt milking him for he was worth. He soon pulled out making Sally pout. He sat back and Annabeth pounced. She dove in and licked and sucked off all of Sally's juices from Percy's semi hard cock.

"Shit Wise Girl, give me a little break to regain my strength" Percy groaned.

Annabeth just kept licking and slurping til Percy was standing tall again then rose and straddled his lap. She aim her more than wet and willing cunt over Percy's meaty Riptide and slammed herself down on him.

"Oh gods, so big. No matter how many times I've had you in me I can't believe how big you are" Annabeth murmured.

Percy chuckled and kissed Annabeth heatedly as Annabeth began bouncing away on him.

Sally not one to be left out moved behind and pressed her chest up against Annabeth's back as her hands made their way and continued what they were doing previously. Playing with Annabeth's tits.

Annabeth moaned loudly as she fucked Percy's pole and was getting treatment by Sally also. Gods, she loved when she spends the nights at the Jackson's apartment. Every time she stayed over she left bow legged and fucking happy. Never had she left unsatisfied since she and Percy started having sex, and then when Sally joined in it just got oh so fucking better. Sure, awkward at first, but then fucking awesome soon afterwards.

"Shit, Wise Girl going to come" Percy groaned.

"Yes Percy, yes. Shot your load in me I want it. I want it!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy let loose and Annabeth felt it coat her insides and she smiled.

"That was fucking good" she said with a loon like smile on her face.

Sally helped Annabeth off and cleaned Percy up of the juices Annabeth left. Once clean she looked up at the two sweaty teens.

"I think a shower is in order. You two need one" she said with a kind smile.

Percy and Annabeth both grinned and agreed right away. The bathroom got remodeled and that meant the shower could fit three grown size men, more than enough for the three of them. They made their way and turned the water on to hot and waited til it was steaming then stepped in. They then all washed each other with Annabeth paying close attention to Sally's breasts causing Sally to have several mini orgasms.

Sally took care of Percy and really cleaned his member. She never let him come though, which frustrated him to no end.

"Not yet Percy" Sally said every time she stopped him from coming.

Percy cleaned Annabeth and her entire body with probing her cunt to make sure it was squeaky clean. Or so Percy said. Annabeth gushed several times by this cleaning method and she never complained about it. She just moaned for more.

Percy couldn't take. He had enough of his mom's teasing and pushed her up against the shower wall and pushed his cock inside her. Sally had to brace herself against the wall as her son took her from behind. Annabeth smirked and got down on her knees and began nibbling and licking Sally's clit while she licked Percy's cock as it exited out of Sally's twat. The daughter of Athena kept herself busy by diddling herself while at it.

The three of them came with simultaneous moans that echoed against the shower walls. Annabeth took Percy's member as soon as he exited out of his mom and sucked him good. Percy pulled her up and moved her passed the rushing water. Annabeth grabbed the showerhead and lifted herself up lining herself up with Percy's meaty rod.

Percy slammed in and began pounding in and out of Annabeth as Sally left the shower to start a hearty breakfast for them.

"Fuck Percy, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Annabeth moaned loudly.

Percy dipped his head and licked and sucked Annabeth's tits increasing her pleasure.

Annabeth came a couple times then Percy came and they cleaned up a bit and with one last kiss they left the shower ready to start the day.

 **End**

 **A/N: I am adding Sadie Kane in this and Zia Rashid, but I will not being doing a Kane series at all. I will only be adding just these two into this. No new series at all. Please send me your Sadie ideas to my account or in your review here. Also please keep sending all of your ideas and requests for pairings you want for this series to my account by PMing me or review here. Thanks.**


	32. Demeter

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 32: Demeter

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: kind of a sequel to my Katie Gardener chap 26.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 32: Demeter**

Percy gulped as he was standing in front of Demeter. He had a pretty good idea why he was called here to Demeter's private garden.

"Hello Percy, I think you know why you are here, don't you?" the goddess of the harvest asked.

"Um, I think so" Percy said.

"Yes, you fucked one of my daughters. You fucked her in her garden no less" Demeter said.

Percy gulped and prepared himself for the wrath of angry goddess/mother.

"And I want you to do the same to me" Demeter said.

Percy bug eyed at this. Okay, he did not just hear this right? He did not just hear Demeter wanting him to recreate what he had done with Katie a couple days ago. No, that couldn't be right.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" he asked wanting to hear it again just to be clear.

"I want you to fuck me in my garden like you did my daughter Katie. I saw how much she enjoyed it and want to try it. I've never got screwed in my garden and it looked like fun" Demeter said.

Percy's jaw dropped. This wasn't fucking happening to him. The goddess of the harvest wanted him to fuck her in her own personal garden like he had fucked Katie a while ago. He wasn't sure which god he should praise at all for his amazing luck and good fortune.

"Come on Percy. I want you to fertilize my personal garden" Demeter purred.

Percy gulped. He then felt Demeter's hand touch his crotch and his cock grew and harden from her caress. Shit, who knew the goddess of the harvest could be so sensual. With a flash of light they were both naked and Percy saw Demeter lay down in her garden spreading her legs wide showing of her glistening pussy to him.

"My fields need a good plowing" Demeter said lustfully.

Percy groaned and using his little head and got down and his rod pushed into Demeter's cunt. The goddess' cunt sucked him in and he muttered a couple curse words due to how tight the goddess is.

"Oh gods" Percy moaned as he totally filled Demeter.

"Oh it's been so long since I've had a male inside me. You feel so good. Now I know why my daughter love having you inside her" Demeter moaned.

Percy wasted no time at all and began pumping in and out of Demeter. Damn, Demeter was so fucking tight and wet. He never felt something so hot and velvety before. It seemed the goddess was sucking his cock in not wanting him to leave her sweet opening. He had to use all of his willpower to not to come yet.

"Oh yes, keep going Percy, keep going. Plow my field and then seed it. I need fresh seeds in my garden. The fresher the better" Demeter moaned.

Percy kept going thrusting in and out. He then paused and lifted Demeter's legs up and threw them over his shoulders to give them a new position. He then began again.

"Oh my, I've never been I this position before. I can feel your cock touch places in my cunt that it hadn't before" Demeter gasped.

Percy finally couldn't take it and he released his load into Demeter. He was panting heavily as he pulled out. He saw his seed leak out of the goddess.

"That felt so good Percy" Demeter said with a very content sigh.

"Yeah" Percy said resting.

"That was good for a start Percy. I need another round of fertilizer. You know you must keep the garden fertilize to make sure it grows" Demeter said.

Percy wanted to groan since he didn't know if he had another in him. Demeter sucked his seed out of him and it wore him down a bit.

Demeter saw this and got up. She was on her hands and knees and lowered her head to Percy's groin. She took Percy's slimy limp organ into her mouth and began sucking. She hadn't done this in centuries and hoped she wasn't at all rusty. She felt Percy stir and that was a good sign as she cleaned him.

Percy groaned as he fell on to his back. Demeter's tongue was doing wicked things to him and making him rise once again. Damn, for being the goddess of the harvest she sure knew how to suck cock. Soon he was at full mast and ready to go. Demeter pulled away making Percy whined a bit at the lose of the talented mouth.

"As much as like sucking you Percy. I want your cock in me again" she said.

Percy sighed as quietly as he could. He sat up and found Demeter had turned herself around. She was still on her hands and knees, but facing away from him. her ass was presented to him as well as her dripping cunt.

"My daughter Katie seemed to love this position and I want to see why" Demeter said.

Percy moved forward and pushed his back into Demeter's pussy. He then began pumping in and out. His hands moved to cup Demeter's swaying breasts. Demeter moaned feeling Percy's hands grasp and mold her breasts. Oh great Zeus, it felt so good. He was so gently, yet firm in holding her tits. His calloused fingers toyed with her hard nipples making her gasp aloud in pleasure.

The rutting kept going with Demeter urging Percy to go faster and faster. She wanted Percy's seed in her once again. Soon Percy came flooding Demeter again.

"Thank you Percy, I shall call for you when my garden needs tending again" Demeter said.

Percy just nodded wondering when that would be.

 **End**

 **A/N: I apologize for all the gardening puns I used in this one. I just couldn't help it.**


	33. Aphrodite & Calypso

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 33: Aphrodite & Calypso

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 33: Aphrodite & Calypso**

Aphrodite was bored. She needed someone to talk to and decided to visit Calypso since she was in the mood for a good chat since the titan maiden barely got any visitors. The goddess of love transported herself to the island that Calypso resided.

"Calypso, hello, it's me Aphrodite" Aphrodite called out.

She got no response from the titan maiden. This irritated the goddess of love, who had no patience at this time. She huffed in frustration and decided to check the cave that the titan maiden lived in. As she got closer she heard sounds. She knew these sounds. They were sounds of sex. Who in Hades was with Calypso? She entered and found Calypso on her hands and knees with a young man pounding in and out of her. His hands were on her hips gripping them tight.

The goddess of love was shocked. It took her a few seconds to get her brain to engage so she could figure out who the man was. It was Percy Jackson. What the fucking Hades is going on? He was supposed to be with that Chase girl. What was he doing with Calypso?

She wanted to say something, but the sight was so erotic that she just thought screw it. She vanished her clothes and decided to join in and think later. She climbed onto the bed without the two noticing her. She felt Percy jump when she massaged his balls and licked his earlobe.

Percy turned his head and was shocked.

"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" he asked stopping his thrusting.

"I came to talk to Calypso, but I found something better. So get back to work and make Calypso come so I can have your meat in me" the goddess of love said with eyes full of lust.

Percy resumed thrusting and soon felt Calypso's cunt convulsing. He pulled out and Aphrodite struck like a viper and had her immortal mouth on Percy's rod. Percy groaned and gripped the goddess' head. Fucking Zeus, her tongue was goddamn amazing. He began pumping his hips back and forth sliding it between the goddess's luscious lips.

Aphrodite liked the taste of Calypso on Percy and she licked up all she could get and got to work giving Percy the blowjob of his life. She used all the skills she gained in her immortal life and she heard Percy grunt loudly. Her mouth filled with Percy's seed and she swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Demigod come is so delicious, especially if you don't get it often" Aphrodite said licking her lips.

"I concur" Calypso said panting.

Percy couldn't believe his luck. He had two stunning naked beauties here in bed with him. If he didn't know better he had died and was in Elysium. What helped even more was that he had yet deflated a bit.

"Now Percy, put your might sword into my scabbard" Aphrodite said as she laid back a bit resting on top of Calypso.

Percy wasted no time and dive in. He slammed his cock inside the goddess and began hammering away at her.

Aphrodite was amazed by Percy's stamina. He sure had a whole fucking lot.

Calypso wasn't idle as she was being pushed into her bed. With Aphrodite on top of her it was hard to see what was happening. She wanted a piece of it though. She moved her hands around feeling more than seeing. She found the goddess' breasts and began working them.

Aphrodite moaned as she felt Calypso play with her breasts. Damn, Calypso knew what to do.

Percy marveled at how tight Aphrodite was. He had never felt anything tighter than the goddess. Not even Calypso was this tight when he first fucked her.

"Oh Percy, come inside me. I want your demigod seed" Aphrodite purred.

Percy couldn't hold back and he fired his load into the goddess. He then fell back spent.

"I can't go anymore" he panted.

"Oh poor baby, I guess Calypso and I will have to have our own fun" Aphrodite said with a pout, though she knew she could revive Percy with just a thought.

However, she wanted a taste of Calypso, so Percy would have to wait. She turned over and rotated herself so she and the titan maiden was in a classic sixty-nine. She then began to devour the titan maiden and Calypso did the same. They were both moaning and groaning as they ate each other out. They were grounding their cunts into each other's eager mouth.

Percy watched this getting harder and harder. Damn, this was so hot. Two immortal women going at it.

Both Calypso and Aphrodite came covering one another's faces with their juices. They then cuddled one another as they kissed and licked the juices off. Once clean the looked at Percy, who was ready to go.

"Come Percy, we are in need of more cock" Aphrodite said.

"Yes, we both need it" Calypso said.

Percy though didn't know who to fuck first. So Aphrodite figured out a solution. She laid on top of Calypso. So both of their pussies were pressed together.

"Fuck us both" Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded. He then began by sticking his cock into Calypso. He pumped in and out a few times then pulled out and then plunged into the goddess of love and pumped a couple of times, the same amount of time as Calypso then pulled out and went back to the titan maiden.

Aphrodite and Calypso were both moaning as they were both being fucked. They rubbed their bodies together and grounded their clit against one another to provide more pleasure. Percy's cock increased this when he was fucking them.

Percy kept alternating pussies til he couldn't go anymore. He was amazed at how long he had lasted this time. What he didn't know was that Aphrodite was the reason for that. She used her power to hold Percy's orgasm back for a longer while than he was used to.

He fired off his load at both cunts. They were both painted and Percy fell back again.

Aphrodite wasn't going to let Percy rest though. She got off Calypso and with her powers she got Percy hard and ready in a jiffy. She then sank down and began riding Percy like a madwoman. Percy's face was level with the goddess' breasts, which were bouncing directly in front of him.

"Lick them Percy, bite them, suck them, use them" Aphrodite panted.

Percy did as he was told and attacked the goddess' breasts. Damn, even her sweat tasted amazing. H licked, sucked and bit the two fleshy globes.

Aphrodite moaned as she rode Percy's phallus. Damn, she missed demigod cock. She hadn't had one in quite awhile. Soon she came and She used her muscles to milk Percy from his rod. Percy couldn't fight it and fired off another load.

The goddess got off and saw that Calypso was in need.

"One more fuck then you can rest young hero" the love goddess said.

Percy nodded. He knew he could go only one more time. He found his cock rock hard and he glanced at Aphrodite. She just smirked at him and motion for him to do his deed.

So Percy slammed into Calypso and whaled away whaled away at the titan maiden. Calypso was unprepared for this assault and was holding on for dear life as she was getting a truly grand fucking.

"Percy, fuck, Percy, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Percy, fuck, fuck" Calypso moaned.

Percy finally came blowing his load into the titan maiden. He pulled out ready to pass out. He fell into Calypso's arms and they fell asleep. Aphrodite smiled as she watched the two slumber. She then disappeared without a word.

 **End**


	34. Clarisse

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 34: Clarisse la Rue

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: I know at the end of chapter 10 I said I wasn't going to do a Clarisse one, but thanks to Idea giver, who gave me this idea I just had to use it. It was too good not to use. Anyway, this will probably be the only Clarisse one I'll ever do. Thanks again Idea giver for this suggestion.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 34: Clarisse la Rue**

It was lunch time, but there were two campers that were not hungry at all. Those two were Clarisse and Percy. The two were in the middle of a fierce fight on the coliseum. They rest of the campers left since their stomachs were calling them.

"Give it up Jackson, I've won this" Clarisse growled.

"Yeah right Clarisse, you'll lose like always" Percy said.

Clarisse growled as she swung her blade hard. Percy fell back a bit then fought back. Their blades clashed and Percy felt Clarisse getting the upper hand. He knew he was going to lose if he didn't do something fast. He then realized something. Both his body and Clarisse's were very close to one another.

 _There's a chance_ he thought.

The son of Poseidon pushed his pelvis forward and began grinding his groin against Clarisse's. Clarisse's eyes widen at this. She fought back how arousing this was, but she was in the heat of battle and she couldn't hold back a moan.

Percy smirked and pressed his advantage. He pushed his groin harder as he felt his cock get hard.

"Fuck" Clarisse moaned.

Soon the swords were tossed aside and clothes were flung about. Percy pushed Clarisse down before she could make a move and rammed his cock into Clarisse's dripping cunt.

"Motherfucking gods, fuck me Jackson. Fuck me!" Clarisse groaned.

Percy began banging Clarisse hard since she wasn't a gentle girl at all. She wanted it hard and rough. He gripped Clarisse's hips as he brutally thrusted in and out of her cunt while leaving bruises on said hips.

"Harder damnit, I want it fucking harder. Quit being such a fucking pussy" Clarisse hissed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Percy roared as he grabbed one of Clarisse's breasts hard.

Clarisse hissed in pain, but it didn't stay as pleasure took over.

Percy kept manipulating Clarisse's breasts harshly as he kept his hard fucking. He felt Clarisse's cunt spasm and her juices flowed out spilling out on the ground. Percy grit his teeth to hold back from coming.

"Oh fuck, that so fucking good. More Jackson, give me more damnit. I want more" Clarisse demanded.

Percy pumped as hard as he could and was probably going to leave bruises all over Clarisse, but he didn't give a fuck since the bitch wanted it hard and she was going to get it hard.

"FUCK!" Clarisse screamed as she orgasmed.

Percy felt Clarisse's cunt clench around him like a vice and swore up a fucking storm as he held hack his seed. He wasn't done with this cunt yet. He wanted to leave it fucking battered when he was finished with it.

Clarisse was panting heavily as she was coming down from her high. That's when Percy started again.

"Oh fuck Jackson, don't you ever fucking quit" she grumbled.

"Shut up and enjoy the damn ride" Percy grunted.

He then began jack-hammering her once again. He slammed in and out of her so hard Clarisse could feel the dirt that she was lying on grinding into her back and she knew she she'd have scratches and scraps afterwards. But she had never had a great fuck like this before. The others she had were all pantywaists. Thy could never give her what she wanted, but Percy was giving it to her and then some.

Percy got a bit bored and with is cock still inside Clarisse he flipped her over on her hands and knees and began violating her once again. Clarisse fell to her elbows with the dirt scratching and scraping her knees, elbows, and forearms. Percy had a firm and brutal grip on the daughter of Ares' hips plunging in and out of her now abused cunt.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Clarisse shouted.

Thankfully the dining hall was far enough away so that no one could hear them or else they'd be having an audience by now.

Percy finally couldn't hold back and spewed his load into Clarisse. He pulled out watching his seed drip out of her red cunt.

"How the fuck was that bitch?" he asked.

Clarisse was panting heavily.

"That was just fine Jackson. We should 'fight' again" she said slowly getting up and gathering her clothes.

"I agree" Percy said gathering up his own clothes.

They left the arena without a even looking at one another though wondering when they'd have their next 'fight'.

 **End**

 **A/N: again will probably be my only Clarisse one I'll ever do. Hoped you like it. The next trio will be my Kane Chronicles set. Also, for those who wondered I will not do any anal at all in this or any of my other series at all. It's an exit not an entrance.**


	35. Sadie

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 35: Sadie Kane

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or Kane Chronicles at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: decided to try this out for fun. Sadie is from the Kane Chronicles. Ignore the whole Walt/Anubis thing in this. This was going to be a two set, but I've expanded it a whole lot.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 35: Sadie Kane**

Sadie was enjoying the school dance with her fellow magicians. She kind of wished her brother would join them since he was so buried with work, but there was so much to be done even after they won the war against Apophis. More recruits were coming in and she and her brother had to help them all get situated. But right now she wanted to forget that and have some fun. That's when she caught sight of someone she had never seen before. He looked quite dashing if she don't say herself. She had to get a better look.

Percy Jackson sighed. According to Grover there were some demigods here, but he couldn't find them at all. He just thought this was all a wild goose chase. Heck, he was on his own. None of the other demigods were with him. They were all busy.

"Well this is a waste of time" he muttered to himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Percy turned around to find a girl maybe a little younger than him. She had blond hair, but with highlights in it. She looked cute.

"Um, hi" Percy said.

"Hey, my name is Sadie what's yours?" Sadie asked.

"Percy" Percy said.

"Hello Percy, I don't think I've ever seen you around, do you go to school here?" Sadie asked.

"No, I was just trying find some friends" Percy said.

Sadie, now getting a closer look at Percy liked what she saw. His black messy hair, his amazing green eyes, his body. Damn, he was built. She wondered what he looked like under his clothes and that caused her to lick her lips.

Percy saw this and saw the look of lust in her eyes. He debated a bit on what to do, but decided to capitalize on it. He probably wasn't going to find the demigods he was looking for so might as well have some fun with a mortal.

"Say, why don't we go somewhere where we can have some privacy?" he whispered into Sadie's ear.

Sadie snapped her head up, grabbed Percy's hand and led him out of the gymnasium the dance was being held in. She led him into the girl's side of the locker room and pushed Percy up against one of the lockers and kissed him hard. Percy kissed her back with the same intensity. Their hands roamed one another's clothed bodies though they were tugging at one another's clothes wanting more skin-to-skin contact.

"I want you now" Sadie panted.

Percy smirked and took off Sadie's blouse then her bra and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. Sadie groaned and gripped Percy's hair keeping him there. She felt his hands rub and caress her stomach then make their way down to her skirt and unzipped it. She stepped out of the and then those hands were in her wet panties. The hands was probing and teasing her cunt and clit, but never entering her hot core.

"Just fucking stick them in me" Sadie begged.

She then gasped when she felt three fingers penetrate her quivering center.

"OH GOD!" the female Kane sibling moaned not caring if someone heard her or not.

Percy pumped his fingers in and out of Sadie's core liking how tight she was. That meant she was still fresh. Granted she wasn't a virgin anymore, but still she was tight and that was just right for him. He removed one hand from Sadie's panties and used that hand to remove his pants and boxers. His cock was already rock hard.

Sadie through her pleasure addled haze saw Percy's pole and drooled. She so needed that in her and now. She used the hand not holding Percy's head and stroked him a bit before guiding it to her twat. She pulled Percy's head from her chest.

"Fuck me" he whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy grinned and yanked Sadie's panties down and shoved his rod into Sadie. Sadie's eyes widen as she was stretched. She had never had such a beast inside her before. Sure the fingers had loosened her a bit, but it still wasn't enough. Percy waited for Sadie to adjust then he spun them around and pushed Sadie against the lockers and began pumping in and out of her.

Sadie moaned and wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply as they fucked. He felt so much better than her first time with Anubis, which was quickie and left her unsatisfied to say the least.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me. Bury that beast in me. I want it harder, faster" Sadie moaned.

Percy upped the pace slightly as he reveled in Sadie's tightness. She squeezed him so right. Milking him for his seed, but she was going to have to work for that though. Sadie let out a long throaty moan as she felt her orgasm rip through her. It was so much more intense than when she did it herself. She slumped over panting heavily.

"Shit, I nearly passed out" she said breathing heavily.

"That's just the beginning. Get ready to see stars" Percy said with a smirk.

Sadie moaned. Whether from happiness or not would be up for debate.

Percy began pumping away once again. He stopped when Sadie went through her peak again since he wanted her to have that one and a couple more before he gave her his load.

They fucked one another for a while then Percy moved Sadie onto the bench and threw her legs over his shoulders and plowed that way. Sadie was amazed how long Percy was lasting and how many times she had come. She had several orgasms mini to big and in-between. She didn't know how much long she could last.

"Shit, here I come" Percy announced.

Sadie felt Percy's seed flood and paste her insides and she sighed. It felt so good.

Percy pulled out wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That was good" he said.

"Good, that was fucking mind blowing" Sadie said still lying on the bench trying to regain her bearings.

It took a bit, but Sadie finally got dressed though she was slightly irked that she'd have to wear soiled panties for the rest of the night. But she got a great fuck out of it, so she figured it was an even trade. They gave each other one last kiss before leaving the locker room separately.

 **End**

 **A/N: click the next button for see what happens afterwards.**


	36. Zia

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 36: Zia Rashid

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or Kane Chronicles at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this one is the sequel to chapter 35. Zia isn't with Carter in this. So don't go off on me.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 36: Zia Rashid**

Zia frowned since she couldn't find Sadie. She kind of promised Carter that she'd look after his sister since she was a bit of a loose cannon at times. But Zia couldn't find her and that wasn't good at.

"Where could she be?" Zia asked herself.

She kept up her search and even asked other of her fellow magicians if they had seen Sadie, but no luck. She was about to give up when she spotted someone she didn't recognize at all. She became alert and decided to head off the possible threat.

"Hello there?' the boy said with a charming smile.

Zia couldn't help, but feel a bit flustered and attracted to the boy.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Percy, what's yours?" Percy asked.

"Zia" Zia said.

"Nice to meet you Zia. You look quite lovely" Percy commented.

Zia blushed. She was wearing a lovely cream colored blouse that went against her dark skin, but worked well with it too. She had a black knee high skirt with low high heels on.

"Thank you. I haven't seen you before. Do you go to school here?" Zia asked.

"No, I am looking for some friends" Percy aid using the same excuse he had used before.

Zia nodded.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"Sure, I never say no to company, especially beautiful company" Percy complimented.

Zia blushed again.

Their search was fruitless, but they kind of got to know another during that time and Zia felt herself somewhat attracted to Percy. She could feel new and strange feelings rolling around inside that she had never felt before. She wasn't totally sure how to act since she had never felt this way before.

Percy somehow sensed this and decided to take advantage in it. He had already bagged one girl and might as well go for a double. He pulled Zia into a corner the teachers couldn't see and kissed Zia. Zia's eyes widen feeling Percy's lips on hers then she melted. She kissed back though it was all instinctual. They kissed for a while then Percy pulled away with Zia's eyes still closed and lips still pursed.

"Want to go somewhere to have some fun?" Percy whispered into Zia's ear.

Zia nodded. She was ready to do anything Percy wanted no matter what it was.

Percy led Zia into the same locker room he had been to before, but into a different section. Not good to let Zia see the mess he and Sadie had made not too long ago. He pulled Zia into another kiss as he groped her chest.

Zia moaned as she felt Percy's hands on her breasts. It felt so good. She moved her hands around wanting to feel Percy to return the favor. Soon clothes were being tugged off and they were naked. Zia got her first look at a nude male and she liked what she saw. She was so far gone in lust that she didn't even care who Percy was even.

Percy eyed Zia's dark creamy body and liked what he saw. She kept herself in shape and she only had sparse hairs covering her twat. He could live with that. He also saw she was wet, but not enough to really do what he wanted to do. So he pulled Zia into another kiss as one hand went to her breasts and the other was on her cunt.

He pushed a finger inside Zia and found she was a virgin. He'd have to be careful for her first time. He worked his single finger in and out of Zia making her gasp and moan. Her hips were moving following Percy's finger movements.

"Feels good?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Zia moaned.

"Want to feel even better?" Percy asked.

"Yes, oh yes" Zia moaned.

Percy had Zia laid on the floor using their clothes to cushion themselves on the hard floor. He then kissed his way down Zia's body paying much attention to her neck then to her breasts. Zia was in a maelstrom of pleasure from Percy's ministrations. She had never felt anything to compare it to and knew there would nothing like it ever.

Soon Percy made it to Zia's pussy and lapped at it for a little before diving in. His tongue wiggled around inside. Zia gasped and then moaned loudly due the this new feeling. She then felt Percy latch his mouth on her entire core. Percy began sucking Zia's peach causing her to wither in ecstasy. As he sucked his tongue danced around Zia's clit.

"OH GOD!" Zia wailed.

Percy's mouth was flooded by Zia's juices and he drank them up. But she had so much and he couldn't get it all. He used his powers and gathered what he missed and what was on him and placed it into his mouth. Zia didn't see any of this since she was still trying to come down from her first ever orgasm. She saw stars, tons and tons of stars.

"How was that?" Percy asked.

"Sooo goood" Zia slurred.

Percy chuckled.

"Time for you to repay the favor, if you will" he said.

Zia was soon out of her haze and was game. Though she really had no experience in blowjobs she was willing to try. She saw Percy move up and gently place his cock to her lips. She opened up and allowed entry. She could only get half in before gagging. Percy guided her as he slowly pumped his rod in and out of her mouth.

Zia licked and sucked following every word Percy said. She wanted to be good for Percy, for her first ever blowjob. So she was attentive and listened.

"Good Zia, so good. You're sure this is your first?" Percy asked with a groan.

Zia nodded due to a full mouth.

"You must be a fucking natural then" Percy said.

Zia felt pride in hearing that. So she upped her game. She cupped Percy's balls massaging them trying to coax his seed into her mouth. She liked what she tasted. Percy's cock tasted pretty good though there was almost an after taste of something tangy that she couldn't place. She was sure it wasn't Percy since he didn't taste tangy at all. She ignored this since she was enjoying the meat in her mouth too much to even wonder.

Percy had slowly increased his pumped as he stroked and caressed Zia's head lovingly. She was damn good. She was on fucking par to the Aphrodite's campers really and they sucked cock the best. Soon he could feel his release.

"Here I come" he warned Zia.

Zia though she was warned was shocked by how much came out. She almost gagged on it all, but Percy pulled her head back so she wouldn't choke. She was able to retain most of Percy's seed, but a bit dribbled out. She tasted Percy's juice and liked it a lot. She swallowed it and looked up at Percy for more.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

Zia nodded. She was not going to back down after coming this far.

"Alright, but this will hurt at first" Percy warned her.

Zia nodded and laid back.

Percy worked himself back up and then placed his rod at Zia's entrance then pushed in. He had to go slow since she was super tight being a virgin. It took a few tries, but got in and found her barrier. He pulled back then shoved forward shredding Zia's maidenhood.

Zia felt a slight pain, but nothing earth shattering. She frowned and wondered if that was supposed to happen.

"It's alright. For some it hurts a lot and for others not as much" Percy said.

Zia nodded.

Percy was then buried fully inside Zia and then reveled in feeling Zia's cunt clench him. Zia couldn't believe something as big as Percy could fit totally inside her. It was amazing. She could feel it pulse, twitch.

"Now we fuck" Percy said.

Zia wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he slowly pulled out then back in. She moaned as Percy slid in and out of her. She pulled him into a kiss. Percy wanted to go slow to start since Zia wouldn't be used to a brutal pace. He'd speed up soon though, but it was a gradual increase not to overwhelm her..

After a while Zia wanted it faster and harder and she gestured this with her hips and a pout on her pretty face. Percy obliged and went faster and harder as he kissed the pout off Zia's face. Soon they were in full rutting and Zia was moaning loud and proud not caring at all if anyone heard her at all. She was getting beaten so lovingly, so deliciously, so amazingly that she wanted the whole world know it.

Percy kept going know he won't last as long like he did last time. But that didn't bother him this time. He could feel that Zia had several mini orgasms already and was on the verge the big one. He wanted to go with her.

As Zia reached her grand peak she saw a bright flash of light and swore she heard the heavens sing. Percy came also feeling Zia's cunt squeezed him tightly milking him of his seed. They laid there reveling in what they had just done not knowing that someone was watching them.

 **End**

 **A/N: the final part is just a click away.**


	37. Sadie & Zia (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 37: Sadie Kane & Zia Rashid

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or Kane Chronicles at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: sequel to chap 36 and final part. I couldn't help it. Too good not to do.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 37: Sadie Kane & Zia Rashid**

Sadie was feeling a bit lost after the amazing fucking she had just a while ago, She wandered around smiling at friends and fellow magicians she helped trained. But who she couldn't find was Zia. It wasn't like Zia to leave like this and wondered where her friend was. She asked others and they told her that Zia was with a boy with messy black hair. Sadie's eyes widen when she realized who it was. She had a feeling where they went and headed to the girl's locker room.

There she watched as Percy fucked Zia. It was so amazing hot that she had slipped a few fingers into her pussy and began working it as she watched. When she saw them both come she had to speak out.

"That was so fucking Hot!"

Percy and Zia turned and found Sadie standing there with two fingers in her cunt.

"Hey Sadie, come back for an encore?" Percy asked.

"You bet, and now I'll be getting an encore and more" Sadie said as she eyed Zia's nude sweaty body.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Zia asked, she was too horny to even care what the fuck was going on.

Sadie stripped out of her clothes for a second time tonight and made her way to the couple. Percy had pulled out and Sadie latched her mouth on to Percy's glistening rod. Zia tasted pretty damn good if she said so herself. She then began bobbing her head cleaning all of Zia off Percy and getting him hard once again.

This left Sadie's cunt open and Percy gestured for Zia to do another first. Eat pussy. Zia was all for it. She already had her first orgasm ever, her first oral given orgasm, giving her first blowjob, then her first time ever. Now she was going to get her first time munching rug. She eyed the situation and then got on her back and scooted up so her mouth was under Sadie's pussy.

It helped that Sadie moved up a bit to accommodate Zia's endeavor. Once in position Zia leaned up and got her first taste of pussy. It struck her that this was what she tasted on Percy when she sucked him. It was Sadie she tasted. Percy had fucked Sadie before her. Now she had figured this before with what both Percy and Sadie had said before, but getting proof of that was still shocking.

Sadie now had a mouthful of Percy meat and she was doing her best to suck him off the best she could. She only had just a little more experience than Zia's almost none. She wanted to show off what she knew and what she had heard and read about. She gently grazed her teeth against the sensitive organ causing Percy to gasp. He grinned at this.

 _Damn, she even better than Zia. She sure knows her way around a cock_ Percy thought.

Sadie looked up at Percy with her mouthful and gave him a wink then began sucking hard as she cupped his sac coaxing his seed out.

Percy groaned and thrusted his hips forward unloading his precious cargo into Sadie's mouth. Sadie felt Percy's juice hit her mouth and she began to gobble it up like it was the sweetest treat ever. She drank it all and then clean Percy off. This left her to concentrate on Zia's tongue.

Zia licked and sucked on Sadie's cunt liking the taste of Sadie's nectar. She buried her face deeper as Sadie grounded her twat into Zia's face.

"Yes, that's it Zia. Munch on my sweet peach. Eat it good. I want to drown you in my juices. Oh fuck yeah" Sadie moaned as she rocked back and forth trying to get as much pleasure as she could from Zia's mouth.

Percy sat back and watched the hot scene as he recuperated. It was an amazing sight seeing Sadie hump Zia's face and Zia trying to keep up eating Sadie out. Though Zia was inexperienced in this she showed she had much gusto and tried many things that made Sadie squeal and moan with pleasure. Sadie raised and lowered her hips faster and faster fucking Zia's face then she let out a long drawn out throaty moan as she came.

Zia's face was covered and almost drowned by Sadie's nectar. She drank down as much as she could, but it was too much and her face was covered as well as a bit of her neck and hair. Sadie finally got up and noticed the mess she made and decided to clean it up. She began licking Zia's face clean of her juices. Zia sighed and moaned feeling Sadie's tongue caress her face then once that was done then her neck, but Sadie didn't stop there. No, she went lower and began tasting Zia's succulent breasts. Zia gasped feeling Sadie's tongue.

Percy was really turned on watching this as Sadie gave Zia a delicious tongue bath that soon turned into a tongue lashing. His cock was at the ready and he made his way behind both girls without them seeing him since they were too busy enjoying one another. Zia was gripping Sadie's head keeping the Kane's head right where she wanted.

Percy lowered himself and aimed his cock into Sadie's pussy. He pushed in making Sadie moan loudly into Zia's mounds. Percy then began to pump in and out a few times then withdrew and pushed into Zia's twat. Zia moaned just as loudly as Sadie though she could be heard.

"Sadie, move down a bit to match up your cunt with Zia's" Percy instructed.

Sadie did as she was told making Zia relinquish her grip on the Kane's head. Once their twats were lined up Percy began to fuck the both of them giving each of them equal amount of thrusts. While this was going on both girls were touching and caressing one another's bodies feeding the fiery pleasure they were already feeling. Groping of their twin mounds and pinching of their nipples. They moaned and Sadie got a look on her face as she began to ground her clit against Zia's.

"Oh fuck!" Zia moaned as came.

"That's right baby, I made you fucking come. I made you come. Now make me come" Sadie said panting.

Zia had to get reoriented then she began pushing upwards grinding her clit against Sadie's.

"Shit yeah, fuck me Zia, fuck me good!" Sadie moaned.

Percy kept on his thrusting as both girls humped one another like animals in fucking heat. He smirked. These two were damn horny and loved getting fucked. He'd have to get their numbers later so they could have another session later. It was hard fucking both of them since Sadie and Zia's cunts convulsed trying to get his seed, which he wasn't willing to give up just yet. But he held on since with him switching cunts helped to calm him enough to last longer though it was only a small reprieve.

Zia and Sadie kept each other gushing as they ground their clits and groped one another. It was so amazing feeling each other's hot skin touching. Their sweat mingling.

Soon Percy couldn't hold on and he pulled out of Zia's cunt and stroked himself til he painted both Zia and Sadie's pussies with his seed. The two girls moaned feeling the sticky seed hit them.

"That was fucking amazing" Sadie said panting heavily.

"It was, best fucking I've ever had" Zia said though this was her first time in everything sexual really.

"But there a mess and we must clean it up" Sadie said with a glint in her eye.

Zia smiled.

"I concur" she said.

Sadie turned her body so they were in a sixty-nine and they began licking up Percy's seed of their cunts and bring one another to another delicious orgasm.

"Well girls, that was the best I've ever had. We should definitely do this again" Percy said.

Zia and Sadie nodded.

They got cleaned up and dressed then traded numbers with one another as they chatted giving one another a play-by-play on what they had experienced during their very hot session together.

"I've never felt anything like it. It was so intense. I am definitely wanting to go again" Zia said happily.

"Come to my room whenever you want" Sadie said smiling.

Zia nodded. She was totally going to do that.

They got back to the dance and found it was just coming to an end.

"Well, I better go. See you later" Percy said.

Sadie grabbed Percy's collar and kissed him hard. Percy gripped Sadie's ass as he returned the kiss.

"Don't be a stranger" she said.

Zia then took her turn and kissed Percy and Percy gripped her ass also.

"I can't wait til next time" she said as she caressed Percy's groin.

The three parted ways feeling good at what the night had brought. They made new friends and fuck buddies. What could be better than that.

 **End**

 **A/N: that's that. I will not make a Kane Chronicles series at all. I'll just be using these two characters once and a while in this. I really don't want another series to handle when I have more than enough to deal with. Oh, and a special treat will be in the next update I do, that's all I am saying though. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Hermione

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 38: Hermione Granger

Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: here's the special treat. I got this idea from Proud Harmonian. Thanks for it by the way. This is a crossover and you'll find an Annabeth chap in Brainy Girls, check it out.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

**Chapter 38: Hermione Granger**

Hermione smiled as she enjoyed the sun. She was vacationing with her parents in America and the warm sunshine was a welcome change to the weather she usually lives with in Britain and Scotland.

"Hey there."

Hermione looked up and smiled. In front of her was a very handsome boy. He was wearing red and black swim trunks. He had a nice built with messy black hair and stunning sea green eyes.

"Hi" Hermione greeted after she took in the sight.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the boy asked hearing Hermione's British accent.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I am from Britain. I am here on vacation with my parents" she said.

"Really, that's so cool. I've never been there" the boy said.

Hermione smiled.

"My name is Hermione by the way" she said.

"Oh right, sorry. My name is Percy" Percy said.

They shook hands.

"So, how are you enjoying your trip so far?" Percy asked.

Hermione and Percy chatted a good while and though Hermione found Percy to be a bit of an idiot she also found the charm in it too. The fact he looked quite hot wasn't a factor at all in her assessment. Nope, no way.

Percy liked talking to Hermione. She reminded him of another person he knew. A certain Wise Girl. But his eyes wandered and found Hermione had a nice body. She was wearing a dark blue bikini that gave a good contrast to her tan she had. She had what he guessed a nice B cup breasts, but he was no expert.

Hermione had a tingling in the back of her head. She knew it was wrong, but she was on vacation and her parents weren't expecting her back for a while yet. So she might as well go with it. Do something wild and crazy for once. Somehow it came in the voice of her best friend, another boy with wild hair and stunning eyes.

"Say Percy, do you know of somewhere private?" she asked.

Percy looked at Hermione and saw her brown eyes had darken and in the back of his mind he knew what she wanted. He felt his cock jump. There was no way in hell he was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"I do, come with me" he said.

Hermione nodded and followed Percy taking her stuff with her. They did stop for Percy to grab his and then they were off. They got to their destination, which was a cove that only Percy knew about thanks to some helpful naiad friends. He led Hermione in and when they got deep enough inside Hermione grabbed Percy and kissed him hard.

Percy was a bit shocked, but kissed Hermione right back. His arms wrapped around Hermione's waist. They kept kissing and Hermione felt something press against her stomach. She pulled back and grinned.

"Do you have something for me?" she asked lustfully.

"Yes I do, and it's all for you babe" Percy said.

He then pulled his trunks down to reveal his cock and Hermione licked her lips as she got down onto her knees. She used her towel to cushion herself against the hard ground. She wrapped her hand around Percy and pumped him a bit making Percy groaned.

"Like that?" Hermione asked smirked.

"Yeah, I do" Percy muttered.

"Then you'll like this better" Hermione said.

Before Percy could ask what he felt Hermione's mouth on his shaft. He gasped and groaned as he felt how hot and wet it was and the feeling of her tongue caress his entire length.

"Oh shit" Percy said as he grabbed Hermione's head.

He didn't put too much pressure on Hermione's head to force her, but to make sure she didn't leave at all.

Hermione didn't seem to mind as she began sucking on Percy's rod like lollipop. She then began bobbing her head back and forth in short bursts keeping most of Percy in her mouth.

"Fuck, you know how to suck cock" Percy murmured.

Hermione smiled with a mouthful of Percy and upped her speed and tricks. She may not have much experience in this, but she had read a lot and knew several interesting things. It pays off to read your mom's stash of dirty novels. She used her teeth to grazed Percy's length causing the organ to pulse and twitch every pass she did.

"OH FUCK!" Percy groaned as he unload his come into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione gulped all of Percy's seed holding back just enough. She pulled back taking the deflated organ out of her mouth. She swirled what she had left in her mouth then swallowed it.

"Mmmm, tasty" she said.

Percy was panting slightly. He had a few blowjobs, but at the moment Hermione was the best.

Hermione untied her top then shimmied out of her bottoms. She took Percy's limp rod and pumped it back up to full mast.

"Shit, you're impatient" Percy groaned as he felt his cock get hard again.

"I just want this beast inside me" Hermione said innocently.

Percy pushed Hermione onto the ground and lined up his steel rod with Hermione's wet entrance. He then pushed in groaning at how tight, wet, and hot she was.

"Oh god!" Hermione wailed as she arched her back.

Percy had to thrust in and out a few times just to get his whole man meat inside the pretty brunette. She was tight, but not a virgin at all. He then started off slow in pumping in and out wanting to relish this feeling he was getting.

Hermione loved Percy pushing in and out of her. She moved her hips wanting to feel more.

"Faster, I want it faster, harder" the British witch begged.

Percy smirked and increased his pumping, but not going at the speed Hermione really wanted.

"Quick teasing me" Hermione whined.

"Sorry, but I just want to savor this tight hot cunt" Percy said.

Hermione just groaned in frustration. Percy decided to give Hermione something she might like. He started by kissing her hard then move from her mouth to neck then moved down to her succulent flesh mounds.

"Oh fuck yes" Hermione moaned as she felt Percy's mouth bath her chest.

Percy smirked as he worshipped Hermione's breasts. He licked and sucked one mound then did the same to the other. He avoid Hermione's erect nipples making Hermione arch her back pushing her chest more into Percy's face. Percy captured one of Hermione's peaks and this caused Hermione to moan loudly as Percy felt Hermione's cunt clench around his as she came.

"FUCK!" Hermione moaned.

Percy furrowed his brow in concentration to keep his seed in the loading bay. He wasn't going to blow it just yet. He was going to make this last a bit more.

Hermione was panting as she came down from her high. Damn, she hadn't come like that since she fucked a couple of her fellow lions. But that was another story.

Percy kept devouring Hermione's chest as a hand went down and found her clit. He began rubbing making Hermione keen out in pleasure as another orgasm hit her. When Hermione came down she was panting heavily.

"How was that babe?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Fuck, that was amazing. I've never had such an orgasm before in my entire life" Hermione was wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Glad you like it" Percy said.

"Now it's your turn" Hermione said with a smirk.

She then with an amazing feat of strength flipped them over. She was on top now and began bouncing up and down on Percy's pole. She flexed her cunt muscles trying to milk Percy's cock of his precious seed.

Percy groaned as he did his best to hold back, but He couldn't fight it any longer. He thrusted his hips up as he spewed his come into Hermione's cunt. Hermione threw her head back as she felt Percy's seed splash her insides.

They both were panting hard.

"That was damn good" Percy said.

"Mmmm, yeah it was" Hermione said lying on Percy's chest.

They then detached from each other and got cleaned up and dressed. They left the cove and Hermione kissed Percy before leaving.

"We must do this again before I leave" Hermione said.

"Yeah, let me know where and when" Percy said as he gave Hermione his cell number.

"I will. See you again" Hermione said then walked away.

Percy just stared as he watched Hermione walk away with extra sway in her hips.

 _I can't wait_ he thought.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's the end of my crossover, what do you think of it? I have left this opened to a sequel, but only if there is enough reviews that want it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	39. Phoebe (1)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 39: Phoebe Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: for those who don't know. This Phoebe is one of Artemis' hunters.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 39: Phoebe (Hunter)**

Phoebe didn't care for guys at all. She didn't hate them per se, she just didn't trust them at all. Maybe it was something in her past that made her distrusting about guys, but whatever it was she wasn't one who would allow a guy to ever get closer to her. That is until one did and blew her mind.

/Scene Break/

Phoebe was on the hunt. She crouched down ready to attack. Her breathing steady and slow so not to cause any sound that would disturb her prey. Soon she was fully prepared and then leapt from her hiding spot only to miss. She growled in frustration. This was the fifth time she had missed. With a long drawn out sigh she headed back to her campsite to find someone she would never expect nor wanted to see. It was Percy Jackson. He was standing there looking bemused.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe spat.

"Easy there. Artemis sent me" Percy said.

"Why would Lady Artemis send you of all people?" Phoebe asked.

"Not sure, maybe because of my charm" Percy said with a smile.

Phoebe felt that smile affect her, but she hid it. She was not going to get drawn in, no way.

"Whatever, just do what you need to do then leave. I have work to do" she said dismissing him.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

They had dinner together though no conversation was made even if Percy did try several times to get one started. Phoebe just ignored him. Soon it was getting late and Phoebe just want to rest and then continue her hunt and hopefully this boy will be gone by then. She crawled into her sleeping bag and dozed off.

Percy stayed awake and in a flash Artemis appeared.

"Well?" the goddess of the hunt asked.

"She's pretty tough to crack. It's not going to be easy" Percy said.

"Yes, but I know you can. You might need to force her a bit though with her being stubborn and all" Artemis said.

Percy sighed upon hearing this. He hated forcing himself on a girl since it wasn't right, but if must he must. Besides, it looked like Artemis was approving this method.

"I shall leave you to your duties. Do try and have her enjoy it though. I want her be wanting more of you later" Artemis said.

Percy nodded and then in a brilliant flash Artemis disappeared.

 _Why can't they leave without temporary blinding everyone?_ the son of Poseidon thought.

He then turned to his target and sighed. Time to get to work. He made sure Phoebe was fast asleep before getting his hastily made plan into action. He unzipped Phoebe's sleeping bag and saw that Phoebe was dressed in nightwear. She was wearing a long dressing gown that went to mid ankle. Percy could see she was asleep by the slow steady breathing. He sighed and began to slowly remove Phoebe's nightgown making sure Phoebe was still asleep.

He finally got it off and found Phoebe was wearing a typical white bra and panties. The son of Poseidon shook his head and chuckled at the sight. He then removed Phoebe's bra and began to massage her chest.

Phoebe moaned in her sleep. A content smile graced her face.

"Oh" she gasped.

Percy then moved one of his hands and stuck it into Phoebe's panties. He massaged her moistening folds teasing with never sticking them into the hot cavern. He could hear Phoebe's breathing change as she was working up to her peak. She let out a loud groan as she came and Percy felt his hand get drenched in Phoebe's juices. He then pulled his hand out and tasted essence of Phoebe.

 _Hmm, not bad. A bit tart, but she doesn't taste bad at all_ the son of the Sea God thought.

Percy then removed his pants and climbed in the sleeping bag with Phoebe. He lined himself so his cock was just touching Phoebe's cunt lips. He rubbed the tiny head coating it with her juices. He could hear her moan slightly at this. With one deep breath he then drove his sword into her scabbard.

Phoebe's eyes snapped opened as she was violated. She saw that Percy was inside her and she got pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she growled.

"Obeying Artemis, she's the one that wanted me to fuck you" Percy said keeping them close so Phoebe couldn't move.

"That's a goddamn lie. My lady would never do that" Phoebe said glaring at Percy.

"I did indeed ask Perseus to bed you Phoebe" the goddess of the hunt said.

The coupled pair turned to find Artemis standing there. Phoebe looked totally embarrassed that her Lady had caught her in such a position. Percy was un-phased since this wasn't the first time the goddess had flashed in while he was doing one of her hunters.

"Phoebe, I sensed how frustrated you were and the only way to cure that is to relieve that stress on a divine rod, Percy's divine rod to be exact" Artemis said.

"But why my Lady?" Phoebe asked.

"I have chosen Perseus to be our stress reliever. As hunters we must chase down some of the most elusive of quarry and that can be downright tiring and annoying. So to counter act the frustration that is felt Perseus shall relinquish it all. Just lay back and relax. Let Perseus make you feel good" Artemis said.

Phoebe didn't know what to think or do. Her Lady wanted her to break on of the cardinal rules of a hunter. What she didn't know was the 'can only be a virgin' rule wasn't a rule anymore and wasn't enforced at all really now. They could be with a guy, but Artemis had to approve it and she had to have first dibs also. That was the real, true law.

"Rules are meant to be broken Pheebs. Now lets get back to where we were" Percy said then began moving.

Phoebe let a gasp escape her as she felt Percy saw in and out of her. The sensations she was feeling were ones she had never felt before. Soon she was soon moaning, gasping, and groaning wanting more and more. She bucked and thrusted her hips into Percy's.

"Oh fuck yes" Phoebe groaned.

Artemis watched this all and started to play with herself. She knew that she'd need to get Percy to herself, but that would be later. Tonight was Phoebe's night. So with that she flashed away leaving the pair to fornicate.

Phoebe experienced her first orgasm rush through her and she swore she saw the heavens before darkness took her. When she awoke she felt Percy kissing her all over. Now that was a great way to wake up.

"Mmmmm" she murmured.

"Glad you're up. How was it?" Percy asked.

"I loved it, I want another" Phoebe said now officially hooked.

Percy grinned and began thrusting in and out of Phoebe again to grant her wish.

Phoebe came twice more before Percy spilled his seed deep inside her. Phoebe didn't care since it felt so good. Percy then removed himself and placed his flaccid glistening organ at Phoebe's mouth. Phoebe sat up in a sitting position.

"Open up and say 'ahh'" Percy said.

Phoebe opened her mouth and she got her first taste of herself and Percy. Percy then coached her through her first ever blowjob since she never done one before.

"That's it baby, fuck yeah. Suck it just like that" Percy groaned as he rotated his hips as he slowly pumped in and out of Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe was still unsure of what she was doing and if it was good or not, but she liked the taste of herself and feeling Percy's organ swell within the confines of her mouth was thrilling. She could barely contain the piece of meat once fully hard. She kept up sucking, licking and doing everything Percy told her to do with her mouth. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he gently and slowly drove into her mouth over and over again.

"Fucking shit" Percy swore as his organ swelled and exploded.

Phoebe felt Percy's come hit her mouth like a tidal wave. She began swallowing all the came in, but was soon gagging. She pulled back and a bit of Percy's seed spilled out and landed on her chest.

Percy sat back breathing hard after his latest orgasm. Phoebe was regaining her breath as she scooped up the dropped bits of Percy's seed. She took it into her mouth and tasted it since she didn't get to taste it at first. She liked the salty mixture.

"Hmm, tasty" she said.

"I've got a lot more where that came from" Percy said.

"I can't wait" Phoebe said.

The two spent the rest of the night exploring. Phoebe went to sleep feeling more relaxed than she had ever been before.

 **End**

 **A/N: that's the end of my first Phoebe hunter story. Just to let you know I am working on an Artemis hunters one with all of the hunters of Artemis in it along with the goddess herself too. That will be posted later since it's going to be a long ass one.**


	40. Sally (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 40: Sally Jackson Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: ignore the whole Paul/Sally thing. I know it's been a while since I've done another one of these. Sorry, I was busy with other couplings.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 40: Sally Jackson**

It was cold in the Jackson apartment. The stupid heater was broken and the super was taking his damn time to fix it. So that meant Sally and her son Percy had to sleep together just to stay warm. Even though they had the warmest blankets on them they knew sleeping together would help more. It was a known survival guide fact that if cold you huddle together for warmth. Granted, this was supposed to be used if you get lost in the wilderness and not with a freezing apartment, but why argue semantics when you want to stay warm.

So they slept together. Nothing happened the first two nights since they were just happy stay warm through the night. But on the third night that's when things changed.

Sally has been alone for a very long time though she had kept herself somewhat satisfied she needed more. There was only so much her fingers and a dildo/vibrator could do. She needed a real cock inside her. But the only man in her life was her son and she knew it was wrong to even think those thoughts, but sleeping so close to him made her feel so horny and turned on. It didn't help that without the heat on it made her finding relief even harder with not having time alone to do so.

So she made up her mind. She was going to seduce and have her way with her son tonight consequences be damned.

/Scene Break/

Percy was in bed waiting for his mom who was in the bathroom gathering her nervous for this daring risk. Finally exiting and turning off the light she then crawled into bed with her son.

"Night mom" Percy said.

"Night Percy" Sally said.

Sally waited til she knew Percy was asleep then made her move. She moved her hands slowly and carefully and found her son's PJ bottoms. She slipped a hand in and after slipping it passed his boxers she found the limp organ. She wasted no time and worked it hard. She heard Percy groan and froze for a moment. After a few minutes with a breath she had no idea she was holding she continued. She stroked and caressed her son's cock til it exploded.

Taking her hand out she brought it to her face and licked up Percy's seed. She liked the taste and knew she had to have more. Feeling more bold now she slipped under the covers and pulled down Percy's PJ bottoms along with his boxers. She took the piece of meat into her mouth and began suckling on it like a nursing infant.

Percy was having the best sex dream ever. He had gotten a brilliant hand job and now was getting a blowjob as well. Shit whoever was sucking was amazing. He'd never had a suck job so good before. He groaned and raised his hips pushing his rod deeper into the person's mouth.

Sally felt more of Percy's cock enter her mouth and she gladly accepted it. She worshipped the entire length. She pulled away making Percy groan then began to bath the phallus with her tongue giving it a tongue bath. She liked the entire thing including the balls. She then took it back into her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop.

"Oh fuck" Percy mumbled as he erupted.

Sally felt her mouth get filled with her son's seed and she gobbled it all up.

Percy's opened from feeling the rush of his orgasm and that's when his mind snapped. It wasn't a dream at all. His PJ bottoms was gone and a hot mouth was on his dick. But who could it be? He pulled back the covers and turned on a light. His eyes widen when he saw who had given him the best blowjob of his life.

"Mom?!"

Sally looked very embarrassed since she still had her mouth on Percy's somewhat deflated sausage. She pulled out quickly.

"Percy, I can explain" she said quickly and nervously.

"How can you explain, you sucked me off?" Percy asked as his mind was trying to wrap around what just happened.

"Percy dear, you have to understand that it has been so long since I've been with a guy. I've been in dire need of a release and with the damn heater not working and us sleeping together for warmth I haven't had a chance to get it by myself. So I needed to find a way and you were it. You were my last hope" Sally said.

Percy couldn't believe it. He should be disgusted by what had happened, but he couldn't for some reason. He felt sorry for his mom instead. That's when he made up his mind on something that would change his life forever. He eyed his mom and knew she still had a great bod even if it was hidden in those flannel pajamas.

"If we do this, will it be a one time thing?" Percy asked.

Sally was shocked that her son would ask a question let alone even consider continuing.

"Yes, it will be a one time thing" she said with a nod.

"Alright, but just for tonight" Percy said.

Sally nodded, "just tonight."

Percy pulled his mom back to his side and hesitantly kissed her on the lips. Sally returned the kiss just as nervously as Percy. But soon they forgot that they were mother and son and just a man and woman. They kept kissing as Sally's hand went down and began stroking Percy.

"I think you have me at a disadvantage at the moment" Percy said breaking the kiss.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sally asked with a smirk.

Percy pulled Sally's PJ's top, bottoms and panties and Sally pulled off Percy's PJ top. The two stared at one another naked and liked what they saw. Sally saw her son's swimmer lean body that was well muscled. Good gods, he had the same body of his father. She glanced down at her son's dick and saw it was quite big. It didn't feel as big or thick in the dark. She couldn't wait til she got that inside her dripping pussy.

Percy could only stare at his mom's nude body. She kept herself in shape and it showed. Yes she had a bit of a pudge in her stomach, but that didn't deter him at all. Her breasts were still youthful as ever it seemed and her nipples were erect thanks to the cool air. Her cunt was shaved bare and it was wet already. Damn, he had to be inside her.

It seemed both had read one another's thoughts and Sally laid down and Percy climbed on top of her. He lined up his cock and slid it home. Sally moaned as she was filled and stretched.

"Oh Percy, it feels so good. You're so big and thick" Sally moaned.

"Mom, you're so tight" Percy grunted.

Once Percy was fully inside of his mom he began pumping in and out slowly since it had been a while since his mom had been fucked. Sally however didn't want this slow shit.

"Fuck me Percy, you can love me some other time. I want you to fuck me" Sally demanded.

Percy was shocked, but obeyed the request and quickly sped up his thrusts. Sally threw her head back in pleasure as she got what she really wanted.

"Yes Percy, yes. Fuck right there. It's been so fucking long. Oh fuck yeah!" Sally wailed.

Percy kept going feeling Sally's cunt walls squeeze him with skill. He had never felt anything like it. He didn't know if he could hold back. Sally pulled Percy's head down and they kissed one another. Their tongues dueled for supremacy. Sally then let out a wailing moan into her son's mouth as she came. Percy felt Sally's walls squeeze him like a hot wet vise and he came.

Sally murmured in content as she felt Percy's seed splash against her inner walls.

"That was lovely Percy honey" she said as she stroked her son's hair and back.

"Thanks mom" Percy said.

There was a moment of silence between the mother and son. They had crossed a boundary that couldn't be taken back. What were they going to do now. They had committed incest, a taboo that would not be looked upon kindly no matter what.

"Percy honey" Sally said.

"Yeah mom" Percy said.

"I think this will be more than just a one time thing" Sally said.

"Yeah, me too" Percy said.

They pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies and turned off the light. They cuddled together knowing that their relationship had changed though not sure whether it was for the good or bad.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay, this one is done. You have no idea how hard it was to figure out how to write this one. I had several half-baked ideas, but this was the one to make it all the way through.**


	41. Rachel & Annabeth

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 41: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: Rachel isn't the oracle in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 41: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Annabeth Chase**

Rachel and Annabeth were in a sixty-nine eating one another out. This was sight Percy came upon when he entered the bedroom of his apartment. His girlfriend of two years Annabeth and his friend Rachel munching on one another's peaches. He felt his pants tighten as his cock grew and harden.

"Oh Percy, I didn't know you'd be home so fast" Annabeth said looking up from her delicious treat.

"Wh-wh-what's going on here?" Percy choked out.

"Oh, Rachel and I have come to an understanding. We're now _very_ good friends" Annabeth said as her finger tickled Rachel's clit.

"OH YES, very good friends" Rachel moaned out.

"I-I can see that" Percy stuttered out.

"What's the matter honey, I thought watching two girls go at it was a big fantasy that every guy has?" Annabeth asked as she used a hand to keep Rachel aroused.

"It is, but, uh, those rarely ever come true" Percy said with a dry throat.

"Well your dream has come true then. So get out of those clothes" Annabeth said then got back to munching.

Percy didn't need to be told twice as he stripped out of his clothes faster than the speed of light. He then climbed on to the bed and kissed Annabeth. She then spread Rachel's pussy lips.

"Fuck her, fuck her fucking cunt. She's been dying to feel your cock inside her" Annabeth said as she tickled Rachel's clit.

How couldn't Percy refuse such an invitation. He moved to push his dick in. Annabeth halted him and sucked him a bit to get him good and wet though Rachel was absolutely soaking by now. Annabeth then lined her boyfriend's rod up and nodded. Percy pushed all the way in groaning as he did so. Damn, Rachel was so hot and tight.

Rachel was so busy idly munching away at Annabeth that when she felt Percy push into her she stopped and let out a shrieking wail.

"FUCK, OH FUCK!" she screamed.

"Take it, take it all bitch. Take all of my Percy's cock. You're going to fucking enjoy it" Annabeth said cackling.

Percy began thrusting in and out of Rachel making Rachel moan and forget she was supposed to be eating out Annabeth. Annabeth didn't seem to mind as she was turned on by the fact that she was watching her boyfriend fuck someone else. Hell, she had a mini orgasm just watching Percy's slide in and out of Rachel. She then got a devious look on her face then dipped her head down and began lapping at Rachel's clit. This had Rachel yowling in pleasure as her orgasm raced through her.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Rachel's cunt clench around him and he almost lost his load. When Rachel came down Percy pulled out and was instantly swallowed by Annabeth's greedy mouth. She sucked and licked all of Rachel's juices off her boyfriend then blew him just the way he liked.

"Fuck Annabeth" Percy groaned as he bucked his hips spewing his load into his girlfriend's mouth.

Annabeth took it all then pulled away. She turned herself around and kissed Rachel sharing Percy's seed. Rachel kissed Annabeth back as then both devoured Percy's seed.

Percy watched this all getting hard once again.

When Annabeth finally pulled a way a thin trail of saliva and Percy's come appeared. They both licked their lips cutting the line off.

Percy couldn't wait and pushed himself into his girlfriend causing Annabeth to snap her head back moaning in pleasure.

"OH PERCY!"

Percy began pumping in and out of Annabeth as Rachel crawled down and began feasting on Annabeth's sweaty tits. Annabeth helped Rachel by getting on her hands and knees so her swaying breasts were more accessible to Rachel. Rachel grabbed both swaying globes in her hands squeezing them before taking one in her mouth.

Annabeth moaned as Rachel lavished her tits and Percy fucked her from the back. She then felt Percy's hand tickling her clit and she fell to her elbows burying her face into the pillow as she shrilled in ecstasy.

Rachel kept up licking and sucking Annabeth's breasts tasting its salty goodness. She nibbled on the nipples then moved her tongue up and down the entire flesh globe.

Percy pumped away holding on to Annabeth's hips for leverage. One hand was paying attention to Annabeth's clit knowing just how to stroke her just right. Annabeth screamed into the pillow as she came and Percy was able to keep his load at bay. He pulled out and Rachel slipped from under Annabeth as she collapsed onto the bed panting hard.

Rachel then saw Percy's cock and her eyes went alight. She crawled on all fours and put the slimy phallus into her mouth taking all of Annabeth's juices off as she blew him.

Percy groaned as he placed a hand on Rachel's head stroking her hair as she socked him off.

Annabeth was dozing slightly as this was going on. Soon Percy came making Rachel drink the entire load down herself. She pulled back licking her lips.

"Mmm" she said.

Percy was panting. He didn't know if he had one more in him. Rachel was feeling the same and crawled in to join Annabeth. So Percy also joined in and he got in the middle with Annabeth spooning him from the back and Rachel cuddling his front. They all fell asleep knowing that this was the start of a fantastic relationship.

 **End**

 **A/N: there's my Annabeth & Rachel chap that many of you had asked for. Hope you liked it.**


	42. Gwen

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 42: Gwen Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: Gwen is the from the legion Percy joins when he is in Camp Jupiter. My first Gwen chap ever. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 42: Gwen**

Gwen saw the new recruit and decided he was quite handsome and with that she wanted to give him a special welcoming present. She smiled as a plan formed in her head. This was going to be a welcoming present that would not only stand out, but be a first for her too.

 _Yes, that will do just fine_ she thought finalizing it all in her head.

/Scene Break/

Percy laid in his bunk after his first full day in Camp Jupiter. He had met some people he thought could be friends. Frank and Hazel both seemed pretty nice. Reyna too though he was a bit worried at what she'd do to him with their past history. Though the guy who had the thing for shredding stuff animals was absolutely strange. Anyone who got their jollies off by ripping apart stuff animals needed some major psych help. He did have a few problems like not remembering things. Mostly he had a huge chunk of his memory missing and he hated that. He didn't really even know himself and that bothered a lot. He knew that he didn't belong here. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. He sighed as he slightly dozed off only to awake when felt a weight on his bed. He opened his eyes to see Gwen looking down at him.

"Hey there" she said.

"Hey" Percy said.

"My name is Gwen, nice to meet you" Gwen said with a pleasant smile.

"Hi, my name is Percy" Percy said.

 _At least I know my own name_ he thought.

They shook hands.

"So how are you enjoying Camp Jupiter so far?" Gwen asked.

"I like it" Percy said.

 _Though it's so very different and I can't shake the feeling I don't belong here_ he added mentally.

"That's great, I hope that you like it here" Gwen said.

"Thanks" Percy said.

"So as this is your first night here there's something very special that I want to give you" Gwen said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Gwen smiled and climbed into bed with Percy. She pulled him flush to her body and kissed him. Percy was shocked by all of this and when he felt Gwen's lips touch his it felt weird. It wasn't right at all, but when Gwen began rubbing her body against his that thought flew out of his mind as his little head took over.

Gwen smirked as she kept kissing Percy. She felt him 'raise' to the occasion and knew this was going to be a good night.

It didn't take long for them to both get too hot for their clothes and soon they stripped one another of their clothing. Once naked Percy rolled them over and slid right into Gwen's cunt. Gwen gasped as she was being filled. She never had a guy so big in her before.

Percy wasted no time and began pumping in and out of Gwen relishing the first cunt he's had that he could remember. He loved the feeling and was glad he remembered how to do this.

Gwen pulled Percy's head down and they kissed each other hard. Their tongues fought for dominance. Percy removed his mouth from Gwen's and moved down sucking her neck then collarbone. He then went lowered to taste her tits. As soon as he did that Gwen's back arched up wanting more of Percy's tongue on her.

"Oh gods yes. More Percy, more" Gwen urged.

Percy kept going thrusting in and out going a bit harder and faster each thrust as he feasted on Gwen's tits. They kept going til they both came. It left them both panting hard.

"That was amazing" Gwen said.

"It was, do you do this to all the new recruits?" Percy asked.

"Nope, you're the first" Gwen said smiling.

"Then lucky me" Percy said.

"Yeah, now how about another round?" Gwen asked as she grounded her hips into Percy's.

Percy groaned as he got hard again.

As soon as he was fully hard Gwen rolled them over so she was on top. She then began raising and lowering herself on Percy's pole. Percy placed his hands on her hips to help her with her movements. They stared at one another as the fucked neither one breaking eye contact.

"You feel so good in me Percy" Gwen moaned.

"You're so tight, so wet and tight" Percy murmured.

Gwen smirked as she clenched her inner walls making Percy throw his head back and groan loudly.

"Like that, then you love this" Gwen said panting slightly.

She sped up her pace as she rolled her hips and when she was down she grounded her hips into Percy's. She'd alternate speeds on hard and fast then slow and sensual. It was driving Percy mad.

"Fuck, you're a demon" Percy moaned.

Gwen let out a breathy laugh. She had never been called that before. Well, not in the bedroom that is. She liked being called that though.

This kept going on til they both came once again. With that one Gwen collapsed on Percy breathing hard. She felt Percy stroke her back and hair. He was peppering her face and neck with gentle kisses.

"Tired now?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, lets get some sleep" Gwen nodded not moving at all. Her cunt still having Percy's spent organ in her.

Somehow they got the covers on and they fell asleep.

Outside the barracks Hazel had seen the whole thing and had a hand down her pants rubbing one off. Beside her was Reyna in the same situation as Hazel.

"That was fucking hot" Reyna said as she took her hand out of her pants.

"Yeah, did you see the size of Percy?" Hazel asked.

Reyna nodded as she licked up her juices.

"We need some of that" Hazel said now copying Reyna's movements with her own hands.

"Agreed, we can't have Gwen having all the fun with the newbie" Reyna said.

The two left discussing a plan.

 **End**

 **A/N: yes, there will be a sequel to this one. Not sure when, but be on the look out for it later on.**


	43. Thalia & Zoë

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 43: Thalia Grace & Zoë Nightshade Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: ignore the fact that Zoë is dead. She's alive in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 43: Thalia Grace & Zoë Nightshade**

"Oh Gods, more!" Thalia moaned.

Zoë smirked as she kept slurping on Thalia's gushing pussy. Behind her was Percy hammering away at her cunt with so much force that it caused her to push deeper into Thalia.

The three were enjoying a celebration of sorts. Thalia and Zoë had successfully finished their hunt and as a reward from their lady Artemis they got Percy to fuck them silly. Artemis seemed to live by a saying, 'a fucked hunter is a happy hunter'.

"Fucking hell, you two are damn horny" Percy commented.

"Only for you Percy, only for you. OH SHIT!" Thalia moaned as she came once again onto Zoë's face.

Percy felt Zoë's cunt spasm around him as she came. He then let loose his seed and then pulled out plopping to the ground panting. Thalia took this opportunity and pushed Zoë away then latched her mouth over her fellow hunter's peach to suck out all of Percy's seed.

"Oh, oh" Zoë groaned as she was still sensitive from her latest orgasm.

Once Thalia sucked out all of what Percy shot into her fellow hunter she pulled back up wiping her lips.

"A Zoë and Percy cocktail, yum-yum" the daughter of Zeus said smacking her lips.

"Shit, a bit of warning next time Thalia. I was still sensitive from the orgasm I just had" Zoë said panting.

"No way, you had Percy's come in you and I wanted it" Thalia said.

Zoë sighed since she couldn't argue with that. She loved Percy's seed as much as Thalia. Fuck, all the hunters loved Percy juice. If they could only find a way to fill their canteens with it so they could drink while on the hunt they'd be set when they didn't have Percy around.

Thalia crawled on her hands and knees to Percy who was still on his back. She dipped her head down and took Percy's spent organ and took it into her mouth and began resuscitating it. Percy groaned as he brought a hand on to the back of his cousin's head to control her bobs.

Zoë could hear Thalia sucking and slurping away and it was music to her ears. She was getting worked up just listening to it. She then made her way over and got on her back. She grabbed Thalia's hips and lowered them so the daughter of Zeus' cunt would be right on top of her mouth.

Thalia moaned around Percy now fully hard rod as she felt Zoë eating her out. She lowered herself deeper so Zoë wouldn't have to strain her neck so much as well as keep Percy's dick in her mouth too. The sucking and eating went on as Percy was thrusting his hips into Thalia's mouth as she humped Zoë's face.

Up in Olympus Artemis and Aphrodite were both rubbing their cunts hard as they watched the scene.

"Fuck, this is so hot" the goddess of love said as she was recovering from another orgasm.

"Yeah, I am so glad I made Percy a part of my hunters rewards program. Their success rating on hunts have increased since I introduced this incentive" Artemis said.

"How could it not. The boy is hung like a fucking horse and fucks like one too" Aphrodite said.

Artemis said nothing as her eyes were glued to the viewing pool.

Back on earth at Thalia and Zoë's campsite Thalia had sprayed Zoë with her essence as she drank up all her cousin had to offer. Percy pulled back breathing very hard.

"Shit, I don't know if I have another on in me" he said.

"But I haven't had my turn yet" Thalia whined.

"Yeah, and lady Artemis said we'd have the whole night and it's still young. We want more" Zoë said pouting.

Their prayers were answered as Aphrodite got Percy hard again as well gave him a very good boost in stamina so he could last the rest of the night. She did the same to the hunters though they were horny enough to last the entire night. A little extra could never hurt.

Both girls grinned wide as they saw Percy raise again.

"My turn" Thalia squealed.

She then laid on her back spreading her legs wide for her cousin. Percy sighed and knew only one goddess who'd do this to him and he wasn't sure if should thank her or curse her. He then thought he heard her tinkling laughter in his head, but shook it out as he had business to attend to. He pushed into Thalia making said girl grasp the back of his neck pulling him in close as her legs did the same to her butt and thighs.

"Fuck me good Percy, fuck so I can't walk right tomorrow" Thalia said huskily.

Percy sighed and began pumping in and out of Thalia hard and fast the way she wanted it. Thalia moaned loudly at his pace.

Zoë sat back and watched this, but soon watching wasn't enough and pulled out of her pack a dildo in the shape of a certain demigod of Poseidon. Each hunter had one of these they crafted themselves for nights they didn't have the genuine article. It only kept the hunger at bay, but that was all Zoë needed to do right now as her fellow hunter got it all.

Percy pushing in and out of Thalia as hard and fast he could without hurting his cousin was on the verge of losing his load.

"Thalia, don't know how long I can hold it" he warned.

"Shoot it in me Perce. In me, I want to feel your seed deep within me" Thalia moaned.

With a final somewhat violent thrust in Percy poured his load into Thalia's quivering sensitive cunt. This caused Thalia to explode too with her third orgasm from the fucking. She went limp and Percy pulled out. This gave the chance for Zoë to lunge forward with dildo still embedded within her cunt to take Percy into her mouth. She licked and sucked Thalia off Percy as well as get him back to full mast.

Once there she blew Percy like she knew how to. Percy groaned as he got his second blowjob. He was really wondering if he should curse the goddess of love now.

Thalia awoke and found an interesting sight. Zoë on her knees sucking Percy with her dildo sticking out of her dripping quim. Thalia smirked as an idea sprung to mind. She crawled over and began pumping the phallus in and out of Zoë's cunt fucking her slowly and smoothly.

Zoë moaned as she was getting fucked from behind by Thalia as she kept blowing Percy. Her moans reverberated through Percy's cock making his hips jump and cock twitch.

"Shit, that feels good" Percy commented.

"Then lets make it feel better" Thalia said as she increased her pumping.

This caused Zoë to moan more and more as she sucked Percy. Which in turn made Percy buck his hips into Zoë's mouth pretty much fucking her face as he held Zoë's head in place. Zoë didn't seem to mind as she was pretty much lost in her own pleasure. She could only lick and suck so it left Percy up for the movement part.

Thalia kept pumping the fake phallus in and out faster and harder. The sloshing and gushing sounds getting louder and louder as Zoë's juices dribbled and drooled all over the ground.

"She's so close to coming. I can feel her cunt spasming around the dildo. She literally flooding the ground with her juices. It's so hot. Come for me Zoë, come for Thalia" Thalia said lustfully into Zoë's ear.

Zoë couldn't take it anymore and she unleashed a moaning screaming that had Percy spraying his load into her mouth. Percy's seed oozed out of Zoë's mouth and Thalia caught sight of it and without wasting a moment dove in licking up was dribbling out.

"What say a little break then we continue, huh?" Percy asked feeling on the verge of collapse though thanks to a certain goddess he'd be back up and running very soon.

"I am all for that" Zoë panted.

"Fine, but then back to fucking" Thalia said.

Percy and Zoë nodded.

After their break they enjoyed the rest of the night in carnal company.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay another one done. This is a warm-up for the 50th chap. Not telling you who'll be in it. You'll have to wait and find out.**


	44. Reyna (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 44: Reyna Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: ignore Percy's amnesia for this one. He doesn't remember Annabeth at all in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 44: Reyna**

Reyna smiled as she looked at her new co-praetor, Percy Jackson. Even though they have a bit of history together with him destroying her home on Circe's island and such that was in the past and he has proved himself to be a capable leader and it doesn't hurt that he's quite handsome as well.

"Congrats Percy for becoming co-praetor with me. I think we should celebrate this" she said with a smile.

"Sounds great" Percy said with a smile.

Reyna nodded as she started to make some plans.

There a huge party for the naming of a new co-praetor and everyone was there, well, except for a certain stuff animal shredder, but no one really cared about him since he 'sacrificed' stuffed animals for gods sake. The party went on with Percy having a great time talking to the other campers and such. He mainly stuck with his two friends Hazel and Frank for most of the night. Soon the party was coming to an end and Percy was going to back to the barracks where he had stayed, but was stopped.

"Percy, you have your own quarters like I do" Reyna said.

"Oh, really" Percy said a bit shocked.

Reyna nodded. So Percy followed Reyna to his new quarters unknown that he shared then with Reyna. She just happened to not mention that part. Once there Reyna led Percy to his room and then shut the door behind her.

"Percy, now's time for our little party" Reyna said with a smile.

"What do you mean we jus-"

Percy stopped mid sentence for when he turned around his jaw dropped. There in front of him was Reyna, completely naked, her clothes were in a pile against the wall. Though Percy was too frozen to even stare at Reyna if he did then he'd see that Reyna was quite fit with a taut stomach and athletic legs. Her breasts were a nice B close to C and she had no hair of her pussy whatsoever.

"Well Percy, aren't you going to get 'dressed' for the party?" Reyna asked.

Percy was still frozen from shock and Reyna sighed. Guess I'll have to do it myself she thought. So she made her way over and began undressing the stone still Percy. Once he was as naked as she was she stared a bit with bits of drool coming from her mouth. Damn, Percy was build.

Percy snapped out of his daze and realized he was nude. He gulped and tried to cover himself up, but Reyna slapped his hands away.

"Come Percy, you saw mine so I get to see yours" she said.

"What's going on here Reyna?" Percy asked.

"We're going to celebrate Percy, all night long" Reyna said saying the last part in a very husky tone.

Percy's cock jumped at this.

"Looks like someone's ready" Reyna smirked.

With that Reyna launched herself at Percy and threw him on the bed. She then began kissing Percy hard and Percy though a bit hesitant began kissing back though not with the intensity that Reyna had.

"Why are you doing this Reyna?" Percy asked as soon as his mouth was free.

"I haven't had a decent fuck in years. So fucking horny" Reyna said as she bit and sucked Percy's neck.

Percy groaned and rolled them over so he was on top. He then began taking control and kissed Reyna hard as his hands roamed her body. Reyna moaned as gasped as Percy's hands touched her everywhere. His fingertips danced across her skin like the flames licking her skin. It just made her more aroused. When he began cupping and groping her chest she thrusted it out wanting more. She groaned into the kiss as Percy tweaked her hard nipples.

Percy moved down from Reyna's mouth to her neck, but didn't linger there and traveled down to her breasts and began paying much attention to them. His hands graced her taut stomach then to her wet folds. He tickled them a bit never enter her. This made Reyna push her hips out wanting them in her.

"Quit teasing me" Reyna growled.

"As you wish" Percy said as he shoved three fingers into Reyna's cunt.

Reyna arched off the bed and howled with a bit of pain and lots of pleasure as since it had been so long since she had gotten any good pleasure that was done by herself. Percy began pumping his fingers in and out of Reyna as he lavished her tits. Reyna was holding on to Percy's head keeping in one spot as she rode Percy's finger to a grand orgasm.

When she finally came down she was panting hard since she could remember that last time she came so hard. She swore she saw stars.

Percy looked up a bit red in the face due to not getting a heck of a lot of oxygen since he was basically getting smothered by Reyna.

"Like that?" he asked.

Reyna just nodded since she couldn't find her voice. She then saw Percy stick his fingers that were in her pussy mouth. She took them and sucked off her own juices groaning with delight at the tangy taste it had.

"Then you love this" Percy said with a smirk.

He then shifted and pushed his cock into Reyna's still sensitive pussy. Reyna moaned and gasped as she felt him enter her. Damn, he was so thick and big. She didn't know if she could take him all.

Percy knew Reyna was telling the truth of it being a while since she was damn tight. Once he was fully inside his fellow praetor he began pumping in and out of her slowly at first, but that didn't last since Reyna didn't seem to want that.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me" Reyna barked.

Percy smirked and began moving faster and Reyna held on for dear life. She felt her whole body was on fire as a tsunami of pleasure rushed through her over and over. Percy's rod was touching every single place inside her it seemed. She grabbed Percy's head and kissed him hard with Percy returning the kiss.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as they continued the ancient dance. Neither one wanting to let go of one another. Percy thrusted hard inside Reyna as he came with Reyna coming just a little after Percy. They laid there panting hard from the exertion they went through.

"You said all night, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" Reyna said.

"Then what are we waiting for" Percy said.

 **End**


	45. Annabeth (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 45: Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a holiday one. Enjoy!**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 45: Annabeth Chase**

Percy groaned as he got back from work. He was exhausted from a long hard day and the sudden snow fall didn't help the commute at all. He was grumbling when he entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Annabeth. He just wanted to lay on the couch and do nothing whatsoever. But when he entered he found the whole apartment decorated with holiday cheer. He blinked as he shucked off his coat and took off his boots.

"What the?" he asked aloud.

"Percy, you home?" Annabeth called.

"Yeah, I am" Percy said.

Annabeth came out and Percy's jaw dropped. Annabeth was wearing, well, she was wearing just two ribbons really. One wrapped around her breasts covering her nipples and the other around her cunt just covering it. There were bows on both with one right between her breasts and the over right on top of her cunt.

"Annabeth?" Percy murmured.

"Like it Percy, I thought I'd give you one of your presents early" Annabeth said.

All weariness dropped from Percy as he rushed to his girlfriend and kissed her hard. Annabeth was a bit shocked, but then she felt a familiar thing poking her stomach and she knew Percy loved his gift. She smiled and kissed Percy back as they made their way to the bedroom. Once there they fell on to the bed with Percy stripping himself as fast as he could. Once naked he attacked Annabeth again.

Annabeth groaned as she felt her skin touch Percy's. It felt like lightning whenever it was like this, even now after they've been intimate so many times. She didn't even realized Percy ripped off the two ribbons and she was as naked as he was. She then felt Percy slip into her and she groaned feeling Percy fill her up. Oh gods, she loved this feeling.

Percy was in a different mode as he made love to his hot girlfriend. He always was when it came to this. She knew just what to do to get him in the mood not matter what.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth moaned as she was getting pleasured.

Percy grunted as he had his mouth on Annabeth's breasts suckling them with the utmost care. He was worshipping them.

Annabeth's hands traveled from Percy's head to his back scrapping her nails against the skin. Percy soon came and Annabeth a little after him. They laid there panting.

"Did you like your present?" Annabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but do I have to wait for my birthday for another?" Percy asked as he played with one of Annabeth's tits.

"No, this present you can have whenever" Annabeth said.

"Then I want another" Percy said.

"Okay, but I want something first" Annabeth said.

"Okay, what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth made Percy pull out of her and then she got down and flicked her hair back before engulfing Percy's limp organ in her mouth. Percy groaned as he felt Annabeth's tongue swirl around.

"Oh gods" he muttered.

Annabeth smirked as she continued on feeling Percy grow and harden in her mouth. She licked up all of her juices from Percy as well as what remained of his own release. Once fully hard Annabeth began bobbing her bead back and forth blowing Percy knowing just what he liked. She felt Percy's hand on her head caressing her hair.

"Shit Wise girl, suck it. You know how to suck me so good" Percy said.

Annabeth cupped Percy's balls as she pulled back and suckled on the head a bit then went back to licking and sucking the whole length. She repeated the process every so often and even used her teeth to graze the sensitive organ.

"Shit, here it comes" Percy warned.

Annabeth felt her mouth fill with Percy's seed and she savored each drop like it was the sweetest wine. She then swallowed it.

"Yummy" she said.

Percy was wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Now you can have another" Annabeth said.

 **End**


	46. Kinzie

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 46: Kinzie Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: one of the Amazons. She made the comment about Percy and if he wanted a new girlfriend in SoN.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 46: Kinzie**

Percy sighed as he was in his cell. He was away from Hazel and Frank and wondered why that was. He sat on the bench wondering what was going to happen to him. They had a quest to complete and time was running out. He, they had to get out.

"Why so mopey?"

Percy looked up to see one of the Amazons in front of him. Her name was Kinzie if he remembered right.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just doing a prisoner check. Want to make sure you're still here" Kinzie said.

"Whatever" Percy said.

Kinzie glared at Percy then got a devious smile on her face.

"Looks like I got a troublemaker" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked confused.

Kinzie then opened Percy's cell and walked in closing it behind her. She grabbed Percy and slammed up against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Percy asked.

"Shut up, we're going to have a little bit of fun whether you want to or not" Kinzie said with a bit of a snarl.

Percy felt one of Kinzie's hands rub his groin and he knew he was getting hard by her not so gentle caresses.

"Mmmm, looks like you've got a might baton in there. I can't wait to get my lips around it" Kinzie purred.

Percy wasn't sure which lips she was talking about the top or bottom. All he knew was he had no choice in the matter. He watched as Kinzie stripped off her pants she was wearing then yanked down his own. She grasped his phallus and stroked it a couple times.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it was" she cooed.

The Amazon then got to her knees and took him whole. Percy gasped as he felt Kinzie suck him. He hadn't had a blowjob since Iris' convenience store where he, the messenger goddess and Hazel had a bit of fun, but that was another story for another time. At the moment he reveled feeling Kinzie's very talented mouth work his pole.

"Fucking shit" Percy moaned.

"Mmmm, like that?" Kinzie asked as she pulled back and was stroking him.

"Yeah I do" Percy said.

"Good, then you'll love this" Kinzie said.

She then pushed Percy to the bench making him lie down then got on top and lowered herself on the shiny phallus. She moaned all the way as her cunt swallowed Percy's cock. Once she had him all inside her she began rotating her hips fucking him.

Percy groaned as he laid his head back on the wooden plank. It felt so good having a wet juicy cunt embracing his hardness once again.

Kinzie then began working up and down on Percy's cock. She threw her head back and moaned as it hit a sweet spot inside her. Percy laid there just watching Kinzie fuck herself on him. he wasn't sure what to do, but then he placed his hands on her hips to help her out some.

Kinzie stripped off her top revealing her chest. She then hunched forward placing her hands on Percy's chest to keep herself steady. Percy could only stare at the two mounds of flesh jiggling in front of him. He so wanted them in his mouth. He then rose up changing the position by sitting up with Kinzie in his lap and Kinzie wrapped her legs around Percy's waist as he attacked her tits. She moaned as she kept driving herself up and down on Percy.

"Shit, never done this position before" Kinzie said as she wrapped her arms around Percy's head to keep him to her chest.

Percy was unable to respond so he nipped at one of Kinzie's nipples making her yelp. One of his hands moved from her hips and down to her center seeking her clit. He worked from memory and found it. He then began stroking it.

"Oh Fuck!" Kinzie shouted as she came.

She then slumped over panting hard. Percy though hadn't come yet and he needed to. His balls were aching for it. He then moved so he was on top and Kinzie was lying on the bench. He then began pumping in and out of her at a fast pace.

Kinzie moaned as her sensitive cunt was getting hammered. Damn, she loved this. Her hands went to her tits and began playing with them. She toyed with her nipples pinching and tugging at them as she looked up at Percy lustfully.

"That's it, fuck me, fuck me good" she said moaning and groaning all the way.

Percy kept going then with a final very hard thrust he spewed his load into Kinzie. Kinzie moaned as she came again and feeling Percy's release coat her insides. They stayed there to collect themselves.

"Well that was fun" Kinzie said as she slid out of Percy and began to get dressed.

Percy just nodded and he got dressed.

Kinzie turned to leave, but stopped before she completely shut the cell door.

"The offer is still open" she said.

Percy just nodded.

 **End**

 **A/N: last chap of 2012. See you in 2013. Oh and I am still willing to take ideas from you. Just tell me in your review here or PM me through my account. Either one will do.**


	47. Annabeth & Calypso

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 47: Annabeth Chase & Calypso Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 47: Annabeth & Calypso**

Calypso walked into Percy's apartment. She had been freed from her prison of her island. She first had to adjust to the new era that she is now in. She had been so behind on so many things and she felt so lost. Thankful there was one or two gods and goddesses that aided her along with Percy. She right now was living with Percy til she could find her own place.

She set down her bags and heard sounds coming from Percy's bedroom. She was curious since they sounded so familiar to the immortal. She walked to Percy's room and peeked in. There on the bed was Percy and Annabeth. They were totally naked. Annabeth was on top of Percy riding him for he was worth while Percy was groping the daughter of Athena's bouncing breasts.

Calypso watched this all getting wetter and wetter since this was the first time she'd ever witnessed a sexual act rather being a part of. It was simply amazing seeing from another point of view.

"Oh gods Percy, it's been so long since I've had your cock in me" Annabeth moaned.

"It's missed you Wise Girl" Percy said with a grunt.

Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy, who returned the kiss with much passion.

"Oh gods, here it comes" Percy grunted.

Annabeth groaned as she felt Percy's seed spray her insides. She then fell on top of Percy. She felt Percy's hand stroke her messy hair lovingly.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yeah, I missed you" Percy said.

"Missed you too Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

The two kissed.

Annabeth had just come back from San Francisco and this was the first time she and Percy been together for a couple months.

Calypso was still by the door with a hand rubbing her crotch. That was so hot.

"You can come in you know" Annabeth said.

Calypso gulped and slowly made her way into the bedroom.

"Well Calypso, is it customary for a titan to spy on mortals when they are in the throes of passion?" Annabeth asked.

"Not usually, but I stumbled upon you and I couldn't help, but watch. It was quite a show," Calypso said.

"Well I am glad we can put on a good show for you, but I think we need you to pay for admission, don't you think Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

Annabeth saw the twinkle in her boyfriend's eye and smirked.

"Yes, I think you're right Seaweed Brain" she said.

Calypso was afraid of what the two would do and tried to make a break for it, but was seized by her arms and dragged to the bed. She was then stripped of her clothes. Once naked Annabeth got to work at feasting on the titan's chest. Calypso's breasts were a C cup just slightly bigger than Annabeth's.

Calypso moaned as Annabeth's mouth devoured her twin melons. She grabbed a hold of the demigod's head and held her close.

Below that Percy was getting to work on her immortal pussy. Percy had his head down eating her out and using his fingers too. Calypso's hips bucked and rolled with pleasure.

"Oh gods, I've never felt so much pleasure before" Calypso moaned.

"It gets better" Annabeth said able to free herself from Calypso's grip.

"Yeah, and here it is" Percy said then rammed his hard cock inside Calypso.

Calypso let out a wailing moan as she was stuffed. Percy then began fucking her with Annabeth getting back to her feast. Calypso was in swirl of grand pleasure that she couldn't think straight at all. With Percy violating her pussy and Annabeth doing things to her chest she knew she was powerless to do anything, but enjoy it. So she let go.

Percy felt Calypso's cunt spasm and he knew she had come. He pulled out.

"Annabeth, free titan maiden juices" he said.

Annabeth rushed over and began drinking it all it. This left Percy to clamber on top of Calypso, who was panting hard coming down from her high. Percy straddled Calypso's body and pushed his still hard cock into Calypso's mouth.

Calypso wasn't ready for this, but Percy didn't really care as he began to pump in and out of her mouth. She moaned as she tasted her own juices then gasped as she felt Annabeth's tongue probing her pussy. Never had she had a woman go down there before. It felt so thrilling and naughty.

Annabeth mashed her face against Calypso's peach trying to get everything she could get out of it. She loved the taste of Calypso. It tasted quite tangy, and dare she say it, divine. Gods, it was.

Percy kept fucking Calypso's face til he came filling her mouth with his seed. Calypso was swallowed what she could, but it was too much for her and it oozed out of her mouth. Percy pulled out and back. He needed a bit of rest before he could go again.

Annabeth left Calypso's pussy and began cleaning up the mess of Calypso's face. Calypso tired, but wanted to return the favor. She licked up her own juices that were all over Annabeth's face.

 _Gods, I taste good_ the titan maiden thought.

Once the two were clean Annabeth began kissing Calypso with her returning the kisses. The two made out as Percy watched on enjoying the show.

"Well, I think that pays the cost of the show" Annabeth said after pulling away.

"Yes, but I think there's a tax involved too, don't you think?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"I love the way you think Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

Calypso felt herself getting wet as she knew this wasn't finished.

 **End**


	48. Piper (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 48: Piper McLean Chapter Text

 **The Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 48: Piper McLean**

The contingent from Camp Half-Blood was still in Camp Jupiter. They were planning their attack against Gaea or Rhea or whatever name she is called. But right now they were enjoying getting to know their Roman counterpart. Yes, it was a rough beginning with a plush toy destroying Roman predicting doom, but he was easily dismissed since someone who gets his jollies off from shredding an innocent and cute teddy bear was obviously unstable mentally.

Right now Piper was headed to the baths to relax. She heard from her Roman sisters, Venus, that is was oh so relaxing and refreshing. So Piper decided to try it out since Camp Half-blood had no baths whatsoever. She entered the female side and got into the robe she needed and then headed to the bath area. What she didn't know was that there a mixed gender bath day and today was that day.

/Scene Break/

Percy was relaxing in the hot water. He wished Annabeth was there with him, but she declined to marvel at the architecture of the build in Roman city. She had never seen anything like it and she wanted to explore it all. Percy bowed out of this since he was stressed by all the meetings and strategizing that had been done. He needed to relax.

Piper entered and gasped seeing Percy there. She didn't think this was right, but before she could make her way back Percy turned to her.

"Hey, Piper is it?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded clutching the towel she had around her body tighter.

"You can come in you know. It's perfectly fine for guys and gals to bath together on mix bath days" Percy said.

"Mixed bath days?" Piper asked as she crept closer.

"Yeah, they have them every so often. Trust me, it was weird and strange the first time I was here and this had happened. But I got used to it" Percy said.

Piper somehow gathered her courage and moved closer.

"Um, you think you can turn around though. I, uh, um" the daughter of Aphrodite/Venus stuttered.

"Oh right, no problem" Percy said turning around so he couldn't see Piper.

Piper sighed and took off her towel and sank into the hot water. It had an instant affected on her muscles and she sighed in content.

"Can I turn around now?" Percy asked.

"Go right ahead" Piper said.

Percy turned around and smiled. Piper was quite pretty he thought. She was somewhat tan and her hair had pink highlights in them. He could tell that she had been training due to the fact her body was fit. Her breasts were a good B cup. He couldn't tell if she was hairless, but decided to find out.

The two relaxed a bit and Piper was totally relaxed in the hot water even knowing that Percy was with her. Hades, it kind of turned her on. She had never been this close to a boy in her state of dress before. She could feel the tingle in-between her legs and it was getting hard to ignore. Percy noticed this and smirked.

"Need some help there?" he asked.

Piper blushed bright red and began to sputter and babble. Percy moved towards Piper and moved behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then one hand moved up to fondle her tits as the other went down and probed her pussy.

Piper moaned and laid her head back resting it against Percy's shoulder.

"Like that, then you'll love this" Percy whispered into Piper's ear.

Percy then plunged two fingers into Piper's core and began to fuck her. He licked and nipped at her neck as his other hand kept fondling her chest, pinching her nipples.

"Oh gods" Piper moaned.

Percy knew his cock was hard then he felt Piper move her ass back and wrapped her butt cheeks around his rod and began to stroke him. He groaned as Piper jacked him off with her ass cheeks. The two got one another off and they both came.

"Fuck that was good" Piper breathed.

"Want it get better?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed.

Percy moved to e in front of Piper. He then pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back. Piper felt Percy's semi-hard cock get back to full strength. She moaned as leapt on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me, I want that piece of meat inside my juicy cunt" she said.

Percy grinned and pushed her against the wall and then lowered her down. Piper moaned as she being filled and stretched. Gods, she had never felt anything like this before. She could have sworn she heard her mother praise her for getting fucked by Percy. Percy wasted no time fucking Piper. He moved in and out of her. The water resistance meant nothing to him since he was the son of Neptune/Poseidon.

Piper tightened her grip around Percy's waist as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. She just let Percy have his way with her. It felt so good getting fucked like this. Feeling Percy's dick move in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm building and knew she was going to lose it any second now. It felt so thrilling.

"OH GODS!" Piper shouted out as she came.

Percy fired off his second load into Piper's quivering quim. They stayed like that panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing" Piper panted.

"It was, but I am up for more. How about you?" Percy asked.

Piper responded by clenching her cunt around Percy flaccid cock. Percy groaned as he got hard just by Piper's efforts. They made out as Piper worked Percy up once again. Once fully hard she then pulled out and guided Percy to the stairs where she sat Percy down then sat down on his lap. She then began bouncing up and down.

"Damn, you Aphrodite/Venus girls are always so horny" Percy groaned as he gripped her hips.

"You started up my engine and you're going to pay for it til I am satisfied" Piper said as she grunted.

Percy groaned as Piper worked herself up and down on his pole. They were working a good sweat and knew they'd need another bath soon after this.

"Gods here I come" Percy groaned as he forced Piper down so he could shot his load into her.

Piper threw her head back as she came letting out a long drawn out moan in the process. She then collapsed on top of Percy breathing hard. Percy had his arms wrapped around her body keeping her close.

"I love mixed bath days" Piper crooned.

"Yeah, they're the best" Percy said then kissed Piper.

 **End**

 **A/N: this was not made to be a Percy/Piper love thing. I am a Percabeth fan.**


	49. Hestia

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 49: Hestia Chapter Text

 **The Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: what Percy's first real night at Camp Half-Blood was like.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 49: Hestia**

Percy laid in his bed alone. He had his own cabin since it's been known he's the son of the sea god, Poseidon. He couldn't get comfortable since this was still all very strange to him. The Greek gods are real and so is the monsters too. A centaur that used to be his history teacher was training him. But the biggest thing was his mother was captured and he had to do something about it, but he didn't know what. He sighed and rolled over once again.

"You seem stressed young demigod."

Percy turned and saw the woman that was around the fire earlier.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is not important right now. What is important right now is to relax you," the woman said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Percy asked.

The woman smiled and pulled the blanket off Percy then began pulling his pajama pants down.

"Hey, what are you?" Percy asked.

"Shh, relax. I've done this many times before" she said.

Percy just watched as this woman take his limp dick and stroke it gently. He groaned as he felt himself harden. Damn, she was good at what she was doing. She then dipped her head down and took Percy's now hard cock into her mouth. Percy's hips jumped at feeling the hot, wet mouth engulf him. He then murmured a bit in pleasure as the woman sucked him off.

The woman smiled as she blew Percy. She knew that this boy would be a big part of what was to come and she was going to do what she could to help him even it meant doing this. It had been many, many centuries since she's been with a man.

Percy let out a drawn out groan as he exploded with the woman drinking up his seed.

"Mmmm, it's a long time since I've tasted a male's seed" she said.

"What?" Percy asked.

The woman said nothing and stripped out of her clothing. She then laid herself on top of Percy and kissed him. Percy kissed back though a bit awkwardly since he's never kissed a girl before. They made out with the woman stripping Percy of the rest of his clothes. Percy's hands were inexperienced and they roamed and traveled all over the woman's body trying things out. He cupped and played with her breasts and were amazed at how warm, soft and cushy they were. When he flicked the protruding buds she'd gasp and at first Percy was scared he had done something wrong. She then comforted him telling him it was alright and to continue.

The exploration kept going with Percy feeling more and more confident. He had reached the woman's pussy and he was playing with it getting all kinds of reactions. The woman's eyes would close, she'd groan, moan, mutter things under her breath like 'keep going', more to the left', right there, right there', and 'more, gods more'. He felt her rolling her hips as his fingers caressed her core inside and out. When he found her clit she really moaned loudly.

Percy was afraid that someone might hear this, but was reassured by the woman that no one would.

Soon it was time and the woman straddled his waist and lowered herself onto him. Percy groaned as he felt his first ever pussy. His hips jumped on instinct. Soon the woman was bouncing up and down on him and Percy just stared up in awe at the glorious sight.

"Don't just lay there. Explore" the woman said.

Percy nodded and grabbed a hold of the woman's swaying tits and groped and pulled them. The woman moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. This kept going with the woman setting a slow and steady pace. But Percy wanted more, he needed more. The woman sensed this and began going faster. Her cunt muscles clenching around him trying to suck his seed out.

Percy's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he fought back toe urge to spew his load. But he was fighting a losing battle as he could feel his grip slipping away. He thrusted up hard as he filled her with his spunk.

The woman smiled as she stared down at Percy. She saw as his eyelids closed and fell asleep. She got off him and got dressed. She then started to walk out.

"Wait, am I going to know your name?" Percy asked.

"It's Hestia" the woman said then vanished in a bright golden light.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. It's a bit different than what I've done recently. Yes, the next batch will have the 50** **th** **chap and I have a great surprise set for that. I will not tell you what it is since I want it to be a secret for now. You'll just have to wait.**


	50. The Hunters of Artemis

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 50: The Hunters of Artemis Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: one of my biggest chaps in this series to date. All of Artemis' hunters (Zoë, Bianca, Phoebe, and Thalia) have a fun time with Percy. Artemis is also in it too. Ignore Bianca who died as well as Zoë too. In this they are both still alive. This is also my fiftieth chap of this series. Yahoo! Halfway there LOL.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 50: The Hunters of Artemis (Bianca, Phoebe, Thalia & Zoë with Artemis too)**

Percy stood in front of the camp the Huntresses of Artemis had set up. He was wondering why he was called her by the goddess of the hunt. Sure he had done quite a few 'favors' for the goddess and her hunters. But why was he called here now?

"Percy, so glad you could make it" Artemis said with a smile.

"Lady Artemis, why did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Well, my girls and I have been on a very rigorous hunt and we are all in need of some relief and I know you can provide it" Artemis said with a knowing smirk.

"Um, my lady, you do know I am just one person and won't be able to do all of you, right?" Percy asked knowing the reality of the situation.

"I do, that's why I nicked this potion from Aphrodite" Artemis said as she revealed a vial to Percy.

"What does it do?" Percy asked nervously.

"It is supposed to increase your sex drive so you can go on for a very long time" Artemis said.

Percy took the vial and eyed it. He was still wary of it since anything made by the gods should be handle carefully if handled at all.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll be here just in case you get out of control. Though I doubt it. This is a watered down version of the original" Artemis said like it was nothing.

Percy hesitated for a moment then nodded and downed the contents of the vial. He felt himself get very horny as he felt his cock tighten in his pants and he knew the only way he could get relief was by fucking some sweet, sweet pussy.

Artemis saw this and grinned. Time to put her plan in action. She led Percy to a large tent. Inside the tent was her huntresses. Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe. They were all there wearing only just strips of leather that barely covered all their bits.

Percy felt his cock jump seeing such a ravishing sight.

"My hunters, it is time for The Ravaging" Artemis announced.

A chorus of cheer rose up. They were all very frustrated since they hadn't even got close to their prey even after the weeks they've spend tracking it. They all were in need of relief and relief they will get by one Percy Jackson.

"Which one of should go first though?" Bianca asked.

"I will since I've known him the longest" Thalia said with smugness in her voice.

"Like Hades, we all knows he needs an amazing start and I am the one to do that" Phoebe, the former man hater, said.

"Please, Percy will do me first" Zoë said.

"But Percy always liked me the best" Bianca argued.

The hunters were about to get into a fight when Artemis intervened. Though Percy even if he was super horny and needed to fuck one of these girls or goddess quickly would've liked seeing an all out cat fight between them all. Yes, the hair pulling, the groping, the tearing of what little clothing they were wearing, and then possibly the making out and more. It was every hot blooded male's fantasy.

"My hunters silence or you'll not getting any of Percy" the goddess of the hunt said with authority.

The hunters bowed their heads. They were just so frustrated that they needed some relief soon or else they'd go crazy.

"What do you suggest my lady?" Thalia asked.

"Zoë will take Percy's mouth, Thalia will take his cock. Then once you both have come and Percy has come also then we switch. Phoebe will take Percy's mouth and Bianca will take Percy's cock. Then after you've all come then you switch with Zoë on Percy's cock and Thalia on his mouth and then the same with Phoebe and Bianca, but switched positions" Artemis said.

The hunters nodded.

"Good, now to business" Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and Percy was nude. His body was nice and muscular though not overly so. He had more of a swimmer's body with lean muscles. Jutting out was his very impressive cock. All the hunters and Artemis licked their lips at the sight of the practically god like ornament.

"Oh gods, I can't wait for that to be in me" Thalia drooled.

"Now Percy, lie down and we shall get started" Artemis said.

Percy did as he was told and laid down on the nearest bed. Zoë climbed on and straddled Percy's face. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her wet opening.

"Oh gods" she moaned as she began humping Percy's face.

Thalia was next and climbed onto the bed and lowered her pulsating cunt down on Percy's shaft. She gasped and moaned as she was filled and stretched. Once she was fully sheathed she reveled for a moment at feeling Percy twitch and jump inside her. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy with all her might.

Meanwhile Bianca and Phoebe watched frowning.

"It's not fair, I hate waiting" Bianca mumbled.

Phoebe nodded.

"Who says you'll be just waiting" Artemis said.

The two remaining hunters turned and found their lady nude and lying on another bed.

"Bianca I want you to grind that sweet peach of yours against mine. Phoebe bring that cunt of yours to my mouth" the goddess of the hunt ordered.

"Yes my lady" the two said then got into position.

Bianca began humping her pussy against Artemis' while Phoebe rode her lady's face. Artemis attacked Phoebe's cunt and munched away happily. She knew her way around a cunt after so many centuries of experience.

"Oh Gods yes, my lady. Fuck my cunt stick that godly tongue in me, yes, yes!" Phoebe moaned.

Bianca was grinding and once her she was in a good position she moved her hands up and grabbed Phoebe's breasts from behind and began squeezing them.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moaned as Bianca pinched her nipples.

 ** _Back with Percy, Zoë, & Thalia_**

Thalia was going up and down harder and harder loving how Percy's cock penetrated her. Percy helped by pushing his hips up meet Thalia's movements. Thalia was moaning up a storm.

"Gods, I love this cock. I've missed so much. Annabeth is such a lucky bitch to get to suck and fuck this divine thing whenever she wants" the daughter of Zeus groaned as she grinded down.

Zoë meanwhile was holding Percy's head almost suffocating him with her own twat. She loved how Percy knew where every single one of her pleasure spots were. It was fucking incredible.

"Eat me Jackson, eat me. I want more, more damnit" Zoë moaned.

Percy couldn't reply as his mouth was full, but he gripped Zoë's hips tightly to leave marks and used his teeth to graze Zoë's clit.

"Fucking shit" Zoë moaned.

Percy smirked as he knew he hit a sweet spot in Zoë. He then swirled his tongue causing Zoë to gasp and buck on his face. He could feel Thalia's cunt massage and coax his seed out of him, but he wasn't about to give it up just yet. He then got an idea. He placed his mouth on Zoë's cunt and began sucking it.

Zoë moaned loudly as she was getting sucked. She had never felt anything like it before. Her eyes rolled up as her head was thrown back. She was lucky to remain on Percy's face.

Thalia was bouncing on Percy hard and fast. Rivulets of sweat washed down her body as she kept going. Her grunts and pants were getting louder and louder as she was getting close to her peak. She felt Percy throbbing and twitching inside her and she redoubled her efforts to get his seed. She wanted it badly.

 ** _Artemis, Bianca, & Phoebe_**

Bianca pushed her clit harder and harder against Artemis' clit. Their juices flowed out mixing together in an ever growing pool on the cot below them. Bianca was gripping Artemis' hips tightly sure to leave bruises. She could feel her lady push against her just as hard as she was.

Phoebe was riding her lady's face and panting and moaning. She never knew her lady was so talented. She could feel Artemis' tongue swirl and dance up inside her and it was fucking amazing. The sucking and slurping that was reverberating around the room sounded so delicious. It just made Phoebe even wetter.

"Oh, my lady more. Lick me more, please. I love your tongue inside me" Phoebe moaned.

Artemis smirked as she ate out Phoebe and marveled at the tart-like quality of her juices and wondered what her other hunters tasted like. Well she was going to find out tonight and this excited her even more. Her own cunt was starting to spasm as it was being ground against Bianca's. Damn, this girl knew how to hump pussy.

 ** _Percy, Zoë, & Thalia_**

Zoë could feel her orgasm approaching and she fought back as hard as she could wanting the pleasure she was getting to last. But then Percy threw in another twist. He began using his demigod powers and the juices inside her began to swirl like whirlpool inside her. It felt so fucking amazing that Zoë almost fell off of Percy as her orgasm rocketed right through her.

"FUCK!" Zoë screamed.

Meanwhile Thalia was doing her best to get Percy's seed in her. She was riding Percy up and down like a bucking bronco. She then felt Percy's cock swell a bit and it fired off. Percy raised his hips as high as he could thrusting himself as deep as he could into Thalia. Thalia gasped as Percy's load coated her insides. This set her off as well.

"Oh gods!" Thalia moaned.

Percy just grunted as he emptied himself inside his cousin.

The three were panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing" Thalia said.

Zoë was in a kind of comatose state due to Percy's new trick.

"Holy fucking Hades! What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia asked as she saw the state her fellow hunter was in.

"Oh, she just enjoyed a new trick I came up with" Percy said idly.

Thalia looked closer and saw a goofy grin on Zoë's face and sighed.

"Whatever she had I want too" she said.

"You'll have to wait your turn" Percy said.

 ** _Artemis, Phoebe & Bianca_**

In a wave of orgasmic bliss the three came together. Phoebe's juices coated Artemis' face as she drank up the dousing Phoebe gave her. There was a huge lake of juices on the cot under where Bianca had been grinding her cunt against Artemis'.

Bianca got off Artemis a bit wobbly, but regained her balance quickly. She turned to see if it was her turn and grinned and she saw it was.

"Phoebe come, it's our turn on Percy" she said with excitement.

Phoebe had just gotten down from her high leapt off Artemis' face and raced to Percy with Bianca just ahead of her.

Artemis sat up and shook her head in amusement. She then saw Zoë on the floor and looked at Thalia for an explanation since Percy was once again busy.

"It appears my lady that Percy has a new trick up his sleeve and he used it on Zoë, which is why she's in this state. I don't think it's permanent at all, but unsure how long she'll be like this" Thalia said.

"I see, well then we'll shall let her recover while you and I get to know one another better" Artemis said.

Thalia nodded as she made her way over to Artemis. They began kissing one another and the goddess stuck her tongue in Thalia's mouth. It shocked the daughter of Zeus, but only for a moment then she fought back with her own tongue.

 ** _Percy, Bianca & Phoebe_**

Bianca and Phoebe got over to Percy making sure to avoid the road block that is Zoë. They stood there and Percy had an idea. He wasn't interested in being on his back the entire night.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Phoebe lie on the cot" Percy ordered.

Phoebe did as she was told.

"Bianca get on all fours" Percy ordered.

Bianca followed Percy's orders and got down on her hands and knees with her ass and pussy showing. Percy smiled as he caressed Bianca's ass. He then positioned himself and entered the daughter of Hades. Bianca moaned as she felt herself get filled and stretched. Percy then began moving in and out of her as he leaned forward.

Phoebe saw what he was going to do and moved herself as close to the edge of the cot without falling off. She spread her legs wide so Percy would have total access to her dripping core. She moaned when she felt Percy make contact.

 ** _Artemis & Thalia_**

The two were making out heavily now with their hands roaming and groping each other's bodies. Thalia's hand was the first to make it to Artemis' core. She shoved two fingers in and began pumping them in and out.

"Oh fuck, you are impatient aren't you?" Artemis moaned.

Thalia grinned as she moved her mouth down and began suckling on the goddess' neck. Artemis was at Thalia's mercy it seemed as Thalia dominated her sexually. Thalia added another finger into Artemis as she used her other hand to mind the goddess's tits.

"Oh gods" Artemis moaned as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

It seemed the goddess was losing this battle, but that's when Artemis flipped them over so she was on top. She was a goddess so that meant she wasn't easy to defeat. She pulled Thalia's fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. This act made Thalia moan. Artemis then used her mouth to worship Thalia's body. She licked, sucked, and nipped every piece of available skin.

Thalia was moaning and withering as Artemis' mouth worked over her body.

"Oh my lady, your tongue feels so good on me" the daughter of Zeus groaned.

"Wait til it's inside you" Artemis said with a grin.

Thalia was getting wet at the thought.

 ** _Percy, Bianca & Phoebe_**

Bianca was moaning and whimpering as she was getting fucked doggy-style. She could feel Percy's cock slide in and out of her and she did her best to keep it inside her by using her cunt muscles to grip Percy's length. She felt Percy's hands slide over her hips and ass and it felt wonderful.

Percy was enjoying this new position since he had more control. He was eating out Phoebe and decided to use his show-stopper last. He was going to give Phoebe an orgasm she'd never forget. Hell, Zoë was still out of commission.

Phoebe was rolling her erect nipples as she played with her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Percy eat her out. His tongue wasn't as gentle as Artemis', but it was still amazing. Percy's movements were rough, coarse, hard. He was always seeking her sweet spots while Artemis knew where all of them were instinctively. It was a change, but Phoebe liked it. She liked Percy's rough style since she was kind of a rough girl.

"Mmm fucking eat me Percy. Drink my juices. Fuck it feels so good to have your tongue in me" Phoebe moaned.

She used her legs and locked them around Percy's head to keep him from moving. Percy didn't seem to mind as he concentrated on the task on hand. He was also thrusting harder and harder in and out of Bianca's twat too.

 ** _Artemis & Thalia_**

Artemis had finally reached Thalia's cunt. Thalia was now a moaning mess with her hips rocking and thrusting wanting Artemis to enter. Artemis grinned and without a warning she dove in. This caused Thalia to gasp as a flood of her juices spilled out.

Artemis could taste Thalia as well as Percy. She drank it all like the sweet ambrosia she always drank.

"Good gods that was amazing" Thalia panted.

Artemis looked up and grinned. Her faces covered with Thalia's juices. Thalia brought Artemis up and licked her juices off Artemis' face. Artemis moaned as she felt Thalia give her face a tongue bath.

"My turn" Thalia purred into Artemis' ear.

Thalia then flipped them over and Thalia dove right at Artemis' pussy without any foreplay. Artemis gasped loudly and her hips rocked as Thalia began eating her fiercely.

"Oh fuck, you are really an impatient one" the goddess moaned.

Thalia said nothing as she kept devouring Artemis' cunt like a starving man.

 ** _Percy, Bianca & Phoebe_**

Bianca felt Percy's hands slide from her ass to the sides of her body then they went to cup her swaying tits. She moaned as she felt Percy's hands pleasure her mounds. She lowered her head moaning.

"Gods, oh fucking gods Percy" she moaned as Percy's fingers tweaked her nipples.

Phoebe was a moaning mess as she felt Percy's teeth graze her clit. This caused her to jolt.

"Fuck, do that again. Oh Fuck yeah, again. Fuck yes, again" Phoebe wailed as she groped her tits harder.

Percy was working harder than he was the first time and he was so glad he had taken that potion Artemis handed to him earlier or else he would be exhausted by now. He could feel the potion still coursing through his veins giving him the stamina he needed. His cock hadn't even deflate yet. It was still rock-hard ready to go.

He just hoped there weren't any side-effects to this at all. He didn't want to have to go through the rest of his life with a constant hard-on. He knew no mortal doctor could help him and he'd be embarrassed to have to go to the godly one. He really didn't want to explain that he needed the potion to have an orgy with Artemis and her hunters. Yeah, that will go well. It sounded even stupid in his mind.

 ** _Artemis & Thalia_**

Thalia kept up her assault as she ate out her goddess. Artemis was rolling her hips, rocking them doing everything she could to hump Thalia's face. The goddess' body was coated with sweat that just made her even more godly. She looked so fucking hot. Though Thalia wasn't paying much attention to the sight since she was enjoying her delicious treat.

"Thalia, gods you have much talent" Artemis groaned.

This gave Thalia more confidence and ate out Artemis with even more vigor than she had before.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned.

Thalia's face was coated with Artemis' sweet nectar. She drank up as much as she could then was pulled up by the goddess and was given the tongue bath treatment. They then laid there watching the sight of Percy in action.

 ** _Zoë_**

Now at this time Zoë had finally awaken. Her mind was still in a hazy of pleasure, but she soon came back to herself.

"Enjoy your nap?" Thalia asked.

Zoë made her way over to her goddess and fellow hunter.

"I did" she said.

"What in all of the gods names did he do to you?" Thalia asked.

"I am not sure, but I think he used the powers he has to control water and made my pussy into a mini whirlpool" Zoë said.

"I didn't know he could do that" Thalia said.

"Me neither" Zoë said.

Artemis smiled.

 _This boy is just full of surprises_ she thought.

The three then heard a yowling cry and turned to see Phoebe in complete rapture.

"Fuck, looks like another one has gotten it" Thalia said.

"She's going to be out for a bit" Zoë said.

 ** _Percy, Bianca & Phoebe_**

Percy began using his powers again.

"Percy what are you- Oh gods don't stop, fucking gods this is so damn incredible" Phoebe moaned as her body began to shake and tremble.

Bianca could feel the vibrations of the coat and was going to ask what was going on when one of Percy's hands left one of her breasts and found her clit. He began to tweak and tease it and this sent Bianca to orgasmville.

"OH SHIT!" the daughter of Hades screamed.

Percy felt Bianca's cunt squeeze him and he worked faster and sprayed his second load into her. His cock was buried as deep as it could get into Bianca so it was practically in her womb.

Phoebe fell unconscious and they only way you could tell she was alive was the slight raise and lower of her chest. Percy removed his head from Phoebe's cunt and detached himself from Bianca's cunt. He then got up and stretched his muscles.

"That was an impressive show there Percy" Artemis said.

Percy turned and bowed.

"I thank you Lady Artemis, I aim to please" he said.

"Oh yeah, we definitely know how you aim" Thalia said with a smirk.

"I didn't see you complaining" Percy shot back.

Zoë giggled at Thalia's red face.

"Well then I believe we shall continue" Artemis said.

The three nodded.

"Good now Zoë, Thalia could you move Phoebe off so you can get to work. Bianca come here so I can taste you" Artemis commanded.

Bianca, who was standing admiring Percy's handiwork, headed to Artemis while Zoë and Thalia carried Phoebe over to one of the unused cots to recoup. They then headed back over.

"How do you want us Percy?" Zoë asked.

"Well how about we do the same as I did before, but Zoë you'll be on your back as I fuck you" Percy said.

The two hunters nodded and got in position. Though Thalia asked Percy to clean up the mess Phoebe had made. Percy nodded and used his powers and gathered up all of Phoebe's juices and then he divided them between Zoë and Thalia. The girls drank the juices down.

"Yummy, Phoebe has a tart taste to her" Zoë commented.

Thalia nodded as she laid back on the cot, legs spread ready for Percy's mouth. Zoë got on her back and spread her legs wide too. Percy just stood there for a moment to soak in the sight of both girls open wide just for him. He then got into position himself. He speared Zoë as he lowered his head into Thalia's cunt.

Both girls moaned as they were penetrated.

 ** _Artemis & Bianca_**

The goddess and her hunter with in a classic 69 eating one another out. They were both moaning and enjoying the other's tongue deep inside their inner sanctum.

 ** _Percy, Thalia & Zoë_**

Percy found this position easier than the one before when he was doing Bianca doggy style. He made more range of motion than before. His hands would roam from cupping and playing with Zoë's tits to rubbing and caressing Thalia's ass. Both girls seemed to appreciate his attentions as they moaned wherever his hands traveled.

"Fuck Percy, it's be a while since I've had your cock. I've missed it so much" Zoë moaned.

"Fuck, his tongue is almost as good as his cock is. Fuck me, fuck me good cousin" Thalia mewled.

This all went on with Percy fucking both girls as Artemis and Bianca munched on each other's peaches. It went on til they all came in orgasmic bliss.

Thalia was in a passed out like Zoë was before and Phoebe was just getting over.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Phoebe groaned as she sat up.

"It was Percy and it was fucking amazing" Zoë said as she sat up.

"Yeah, Thalia would agree with you if she could talk" Bianca said with her face covered in Artemis' juices.

"Get back here Bianca you need a good cleaning" Artemis said as she pulled Bianca down and gave her a tongue bath. Bianca reciprocated the gesture.

Phoebe got up and stretched.

"Well it looks like it my turn again" she said.

"Yeah, but can you help me carry Thalia?" Zoë asked.

Phoebe nodded and helped her fellow hunter carry Thalia to the cot she was using. Bianca was now back up freshly clean thanks to Artemis.

"Zoë come here, it's your turn to be eaten" Artemis said crooking her finger.

Zoë walked over to Artemis as Bianca and Phoebe got into position. The same positions Zoë and Thalia were in. Percy of course cleaned the area that had Thalia's juices and shared them with Phoebe and Bianca. Once done Percy pierced Phoebe's cunt with his cock as he began devouring Bianca's pussy.

Meanwhile Zoë and Artemis was in a 69 enjoying each other's sweet peach.

Percy was now very thankful he had taken that potion since he knew he couldn't have lasted this long. Hell, he still felt great even after all the times he's come and he still is ready for more. He hammered away at Phoebe's cunt as he chowed down on Bianca's cunt.

"Oh gods, Percy your tongue feels so good" Bianca moaned.

"Wait til he really give it to you" Phoebe said through a groan.

"I can't… wait… for it" Bianca panted as she rocked her hips to Percy's tongue.

Again Percy's hands roamed. His hands went from Phoebe's breasts to caress Bianca's ass.

This went on til there was loud moans as they all came. Bianca had just joined the passed out due to great pleasure club. She was carried over by Zoë and Phoebe while Thalia was now awake and ready for more. Artemis though had other plans.

"Okay girls, time for you to entertain yourselves while I have my Percy time" the goddess of the hunt said.

All of the hunters pouted, but in the end agreed. They began to enjoy each other as Artemis sauntered over to Percy.

"Do you still enough for one more round?" she asked.

Percy nodded.

"Excellent, lets get started" Artemis said.

She pulled Percy to her cot and dragged him so he was on top of her. They made out for a while and then Artemis maneuvered herself to feel Percy's cock just touching her entrance.

"Fuck me Percy" she said.

Percy pushed himself into Artemis and they groaned as they felt one another so intimately. He then began pumping away in and out of Artemis. Artemis held Percy close as pleasure ripped through her body.

Meanwhile back with the hunters the three decided to play with Bianca's unconscious body. They knew she wouldn't mind at all. So the explored the daughter of Hades' body. Touching and caressing every part.

"Her breasts feel so soft" Thalia said.

"They do, I want to taste them" Zoë said.

She then bent down and began licking and nibbling them. This caused Bianca to shift and moan, but not awaken. This caused the hunters to giggle since Bianca looked so cute.

Back with Artemis and Percy they were in a heated coupling both panting heavily as they grunted, groaned, and moaned out their pleasure. Percy pushed in and out as Artemis' hips moved in time with Percy's pumps.

"So good Percy, your cock feels so good. More, harder, faster" Artemis groaned.

Percy buried his head into Artemis' neck as he worked his body harder in giving not only himself great pleasure, but Artemis as well. Artemis was gripping Percy's back, holding on for dear life.

Bianca soon awoke to find her fellow hunters pleasuring her body.

"Oh gods, now this is the way to be woken up" she said through a moan.

There were giggles from the other hunters as they kept up enjoying Bianca's body. Soon Bianca came and they decided to do the same to the rest. Bianca traded spots with Zoë so it was Zoë's turn to get pleasured. This went on with after Zoë it was Phoebe and then Thalia last. They were all having great fun with each other.

Percy was pounding into Artemis as hard and fast as he could with sweat pouring off his body. He dipped his head down and began to taste Artemis' sweat mounds. They tasted so good. He devoured them as Artemis arched her back pushing her chest into Percy's eager mouth.

"OH GODS!" Artemis moaned as she came.

Percy felt Artemis' twat squeeze his cock tight and he exploded into the goddess. He fell on top of Artemis exhausted.

"I see the potion has ran its course" Artemis said as she stroked Percy's sweaty lock.

"Yeah, it looks like it" Percy said tiredly.

Artemis slipped out from under Percy who was now asleep. She turned to find her hunters all asleep cuddling one another. She smiled and decided to let them sleep. She disappeared in a flash knowing she would have a great story to tell Aphrodite.

 **End**

 **A/N: my biggest chap ever in this series so far if ever. I hope you all like it and I am sorry if some of the later parts weren't as descriptive, but I was getting worn down a bit and wanted to speed things up a bit. Still hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and Please review.**


	51. Drew

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 51: Drew Tanaka Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: a high school one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 51: Drew Tanaka**

Drew Tanaka also known as the slut of the school was enjoying what she did best. She was on her knees sucking off a guy. One hand was massaging his balls while the other was gripping his naked thigh. She felt pressure of the guy's hand pushing her deeper and deeper wanting her to take more of his cock into her mouth. She didn't mind since she was used to getting roughed up a bit.

"Ah fuck, you have such a great mouth" Percy groaned.

Percy was a regular customer for Drew. She had several guys that came to her when they wanted to get their rocks off or more.

"Fuck, here it comes" Percy groaned as he shot his load.

Drew swallowed it all and then pulled back cleaning Percy's rod at the same time. She then got up and turned around facing a desk. She then bent over flipping her very short skirt up showing off her thong and dripping pussy. Percy smirked knowing what she wanted. He moved the string of material aside and rammed home.

Drew moaned as she was filled. She only had a select group of guys she allowed to have entrance to her pussy. Percy was on the list of those few. She then felt Percy moving in and out of her and she gasped as she grasped the desk and holding on for dear life.

Percy had a hold of Drew's luscious hips and began to pound in and out of her. This made the desk squeak and shift.

"Oh fuck, yes Percy yes. Fuck my cunt, it has been missing your cock so much" Drew moaned.

"My cock's missed your slutty pussy as well Drew. Can't believe it's been a week since we've done this" Percy grunted.

"Far too long, you're moving up on the fucking list to number one screw the fucking others. This pussy is yours first" Drew groaned as Percy slammed extra hard into her.

"Fuck yeah, this is my cunt and only mine. The other fuckers only rent it" Percy said.

Drew moved her legs so they wrapped around Percy's waist to keep him from leaving her core. She locked her legs together to keep him firmly in place.

"You still have a tight cunt ever after all the fucks you've had" Percy said.

"I just have a naturally tight cunt. For your pleasure" Drew said as she clenched her inner muscle around Percy's length.

"FUCK!" Percy swore as he bit back his load from escaping.

He then raised his hand and slapped Drew's ass. Drew yelped in pain then groan in pleasure.

"More, spank me more. I love it" Drew pleaded.

"You are a slut, a filthy, filthy slut who likes to be spank, don't you?" Percy said as she slapped her ass repeatedly.

"Yes, I am a filthy slut, a fucking whore that lives for cock and only for cock. Spank me, punish me for being such a whore" Drew wailed.

Percy kept spanking and fucking Drew. Her ass was ruby red thanks to the punishment it was receiving. But for Drew it was just more pleasure for her. It did hurt, sting at first, but now it just felt great. She knew it ass would be sore for a while, but she could handle it. Percy then decided to change things again. He stopped spanking Drew, which caused her to groan for the loss and lifted Drew's legs up off the ground.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Drew asked turning her head back at Percy.

"Going to give you a real fucking" Percy said with a smirk.

Before Drew could ask what Percy meant he began hammering her. He had a grip on her leg, which were under his armpits and he was thrusting in and out of Drew hard and fast in an almost reckless fashion.

Drew wailed as she was getting pummel. She gripped onto the desk she was on tighter, but it didn't help as the desk now was moving with her.

"OH FUCKING GOD PERCY!" Drew screamed.

Percy kept ramming away at Drew without a care. Drew felt her orgasm hit her and she almost let go of the desk due to the pleasure ripping through her. Percy felt Drew's twat close in around his cock and he fought long and hard to keep from coming, but he lost as he slammed in one last time and his load erupted inside Drew. Drew sighed as the pummeling stopped. She could feel Percy's seed inside her. She then felt Percy let go of her legs and slide out of her. Percy's seed oozed out of her as she slipped to the floor laying there panting hard.

"Thanks for the fuck. See ya later" Percy said as he zipped up.

Drew mumbled something, but was too tired to really say anything meaningful. She heard the door open and close and smiled. She couldn't wait til next time.

 **End**


	52. Annabeth & Reyna (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 52: Annabeth Chase & Reyna Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a high school setting.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 52: Annabeth Chase & Reyna**

Annabeth Chase and Reyna were the two top queens of the school. They both ruled their own domain. Annabeth the academics and Reyna the athletics. Both shared the popularity equally. They weren't rivals, but good friends, friends since they were little. They also shared one other thing. A boy. That was Percy, the hunk of the school. Now this was something no one in the school knew about the three. They kept it a secret since they didn't want it to be out. It was kind of amazing that their parents didn't even mind their three-way relationship, but their parents were quite open to that kind of thing.

/Scene Break/

"Oh Percy, fuck Percy. That's it fuck my cunt, fuck it good" Reyna moaned.

Percy was behind Reyna fucking her from behind. His hands on her hips.

"Hey don't leave me out, get that mouth back on my cunt" Annabeth said as she grabbed Reyna's head and pulled it down to her glistening sex.

Reyna didn't fight it as she began eating out Annabeth. Annabeth threw her head back moaning as her friend devoured her sweet peach.

Tonight was the three were having their usual 'sleepover' though there wasn't much sleep involved in it. This night it was at Annabeth's house and her parents were out of town so that meant they had the whole house to be loud and have sex everywhere. Except in Annabeth's parent's room. That was off limits for obvious reasons.

Right now as stated before Percy was plowing Reyna from behind while Reyna was eating out Annabeth on her bed.

"Fuck, fuck yes. Reyna, use that tongue on me. Oh god yes. Feels so good" Annabeth moaned.

Percy though reached his limit and spewed his load into Reyna then pulled out letting his seed ooze out of Reyna's cunt.

"Percy, bring that cream-pie to me. I want it" Annabeth groaned.

Percy did as he was told and moved Reyna, who was too busy eating out Annabeth to move, and moved Reyna's cunt over Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth then began feasting slurping out Percy's seed as well as Reyna's juices. Reyna moaned loudly into Annabeth as she felt Annabeth's tongue invade her. The two were in a classic 69 as Percy sat back watching, regaining his strength. He'd need it since it was going to be a long night with little rest between bouts.

With twin loud muffled moans both girls came. Their faces covered with one another's essence. Reyna shifted and cuddled up against Annabeth and began licking her friend's face clean. Annabeth of course followed suit and a tongue bath ensued. Once clean they turned to Percy.

"Ready for another round stud?" Reyna asked.

Percy got up smirking.

"Who wants it now?" he asked.

"I've had my turn it's now Annie's turn" Reyna said.

Annabeth swatted her friend for the nickname Reyna had used. Annabeth hated that name.

"Okay, how do you want it Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Lets got regular this time" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and got on top of Annabeth and inserted his cock into her. Annabeth moaned as she was filled and stretched.

"Oh god, I'll never get tired of this feeling" she mewled.

Percy then proceeded to pump in and out of Annabeth as Reyna left for a bit to get some food. They need food if they were going to go all night.

Percy kept going in and out as Annabeth grabbed Percy's head and kissed him hard. Her tongue rammed its way into his mouth. Percy fought back though without a pause. Their tongue tangled with one another as Annabeth's arms tightened around Percy's neck. Percy thrusted his hips hard into Annabeth's and he'd pause every once and a while and ground them just to add in some flair. Annabeth seemed to like this as she did her own grinding.

Reyna returned to find the couple still rutting and found a spot and sat down. She then began playing with herself to pass the time.

The couple on the bed went on til Percy came and Annabeth too. They then took a breather and joined Reyna in having a snack to get their energy back up. Once that was done with they were ready for more.

Reyna climbed onto the bed and Annabeth got on top of her. They began making out as Percy moved in and thrusted his renewed cock into Reyna. He pumped a few times then pulled out and went into Annabeth's. He alternated fucking Annabeth and Reyna as the two girls grounded their cunts against one another. Their hands roamed each other's bodies knowing just where to, what areas were sensitive.

"I love your body Annabeth, it feels so soft" Reyna gasped as she felt Annabeth tweak one of her nipples.

"And yours is so firm and tone. I love playing with it" Annabeth said as she shivered in pleasure with Percy and Reyna hitting pleasure spots at the same time.

This went on til Percy fired his seed all over the girls' twats and the girls had come a couple times. He then sat back and the girls once again cleaned each other up.

"Well, we've finished with the bedroom, where next?" Annabeth asked.

"To the kitchen" Reyna said.

With grins the three headed to the kitchen for some more fun.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay not as good as some of my others, but this was the best I could do at the time. Hoped you like it.**


	53. Thalia (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 53: Thalia Grace Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is an idea from Z-Breezy though I have changed it a bit for what I had in mind. Using Zeus' throne as the place where the doing gets done. Thanks for the idea, I hope you like what I've done. Also Thalia isn't a hunter in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 53: Thalia Grace**

Thalia was pissed. Her godly father was being an asshole and she wanted payback. She wanted to do something that would really piss him off then she got the most brilliant idea ever. She rushed off to initiate it.

/Scene Break/

"Okay, so why again am I here?" Percy asked.

Percy had no clue what was going on. All he knew was he was dragged by Thalia, his cousin, to Mt. Olympus to the vast meeting room of the gods where each god and goddess had their own throne and where they all sat and debated the issues.

"For the last time Kelp head, you're here so we can fuck in my father's throne" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay, but why me and not someone else?" Percy asked as he tried to keep up with Thalia, who was still being tugged along.

"Because I know that my dad doesn't like you already and with us fucking in his throne will really fucking piss him off" Thalia said with a smirk.

Percy gulped. He knew he was already on Zeus' shit list, but at the moment he was pretty low on it. If he did what Thalia wanted to do that would move him up to numero uno. A position no one mortal, immortal, or demigod wanted to be in.

"This can get me killed" he hissed.

"Fuck that, how many people do you know who've had sex on the king of the gods' throne?" Thalia asked.

She had a good point, but it still didn't make Percy feel any better. But before he could voice any more kind of protest he was thrown onto Zeus' throne.

"Now lets get started" Thalia said as she began stripping off her clothing.

Percy could only watch as Thalia removed her clothing revealing more and more skin to him. He felt his pants tighten and his begging for release. His eyes glued to the sight unable to look away. Thalia had a nice firm body.

Thalia was finally down to her bra and thong and straddled Percy's lap. She then began humping and grinding herself against Percy. She could feel the trident urging to be released and was grinning smugly. This had to be her best plan ever.

"Well, are you going to help me now?" she asked as she grounded her groin into Percy's hard.

Percy had tried fighting with every once of willpower he had, but when Thalia began rubbing herself against him he knew it was the end. He groaned letting Thalia she had won.

"Great, now lets get you out of these clothes. I've been wanting to know what you've been packing" Thalia said.

With lightning speed Percy was completely naked. Thalia stared drooling at Percy's body since he kept himself in shape and it showed. Her eyes then went down to what she really wanted to see. There before her eyes was the most amazing throbbing piece of meat she had ever seen, though she hadn't seen any before this.

"Oh gods, me wanty" the daughter of Zeus moaned.

She then ripped of her thong and launched herself onto Percy somehow making sure she sank down onto Percy in one fell swoop. They both moaned at their union.

Percy moaned feeling Thalia's cunt envelop around him. How hot, wet and tight she was. Thalia moaned feeling Percy invade her most sacred place and how it filled her throughout. She never felt so full in her entire life before. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Now sit back and let me do all the work" Thalia said.

She then wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and began moving up and down her pussy sliding around Percy's cock. Her movements started off slow, but it soon sped up and Thalia was moaning and panting as she rode Percy.

Percy wasn't sure what to do since he wasn't sure where to put his hands. He wanted to them on Thalia's hips, but she might not like that since she did say that she was going to do all the work. So that left him in a quandary. He decided to move them up and unhooked Thalia's bra and let her B cupped breasts free. He moved his hands around and cupped the two melons.

Thalia moaned as she felt Percy palm her breasts. His thumbs flicking her hardening nipples.

"Fuck, you know what to do" Thalia moaned.

Percy smirked.

 _Of course, this isn't my first time doing this_ he thought. He remembered times when he had his way with Annabeth when she's supposed to building the new Olympus. They desecrated every temple she build in a way of putting her mark on them. Then there was times in the garden with Katie Gardner and then with Silena and other girls from Camp Half-Blood. So he was quite experienced.

Thalia kept riding Percy with all her might using all the tricks she had trying to get Percy's come out. But he had great stamina and holding power too. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought, but it also made it more enjoyable too. She was going to make her mark and get back at her dad.

One of Percy's hands moved away from Thalia's tits and went down and found her clit and began stroking the little nub. This caused Thalia to seize up. She came with a long drawn out moan as her juices expelled from her drenching Percy's lap and Zeus' throne.

Thalia was panting hard as her head rested on Percy's shoulder.

"Why don't you let me take over" Percy suggested.

Thalia just nodded since she was still dazed from her orgasm.

So Percy grabbed Thalia's hips and began driving her up and down on his pole. Thalia gasped and moaned just giving her body away to Percy willingly. This went on for who knows how long. Thalia lost track of time and she came again. Percy fired his load deep inside Thalia and she sighed in grand pleasure.

The two sat there on Zeus' throne totally exhausted. They had no idea how pissed Zeus will be when he found what happened on his throne.

 **End**

 **A/N: that's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	54. Aphrodite (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 54: Aphrodite Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: another using Zeus' throne one. This one was what Z-Breezy really wanted me to do at first.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 54: Aphrodite**

Aphrodite was bored. Very, very bored. She needed something to excite her, but what. She hadn't seen much of excitement since Zeus found out what his daughter did on his throne with a certain son of Poseidon. Hey, now that was an idea. She had always wanted to get fucked on that grand chair and thought what the Hades, why not.

/Scene Break/

Again Percy found himself in the meeting hall of the Gods. This time he was teleported by Aphrodite.

"Um lady Aphrodite, why am I called here?" Percy asked.

"Good question Percy my dear. You're about to have another round on Zeus' throne" Aphrodite said with a smile.

Percy's eyes widen when he heard this. He barely survived with his life last time. Zeus hurled thunderbolts at Percy and caused havoc in Percy's life til he finally calmed down, which Percy thinks was his father's doing and maybe the other gods and goddesses too. He had to thank the other gods and goddesses for that as well as his father. But now Aphrodite wanted him to go back again.

"What!?" the son of Poseidon croaked.

"You heard me Percy. Now lets get down to fucking. I've heard that you have a great cock and I want it in me. NOW!" Aphrodite said.

Percy was hesitant, but he knew not to disobey a goddess when they wanted something. He sighed and walked to Zeus' throne and sat in it. Aphrodite sat in Percy's lap and kissed him. Percy kissed back and was amazed how talented the goddess was, but he had to realize this was the goddess of love and she should know how to kiss.

With a snap on her fingers both Aphrodite and Percy were naked. Aphrodite then pushed Percy into Zeus' throne and she got on top of him.

"Now just relax and let me do what I do best" she said with a pur.

The goddess of love lowered herself and sank down onto Percy's dick. They moaned in unison at their joining.

"Oh my, if I'd know how well endowed you were I'd have done this ages ago" Aphrodite moaned as she began riding Percy.

Percy groaned as he gripped the armrests of the king of the gods' throne. He could feel Aphrodite's immortal cunt clench and massage his cock and it felt, well, it felt divine. Never had he had this kind of fucking before. Sure he's done several girls, but never a goddess before. This was on a totally different level.

"Oh gods" he moaned.

Aphrodite smirked as she kept riding Percy.

"You can touch me son of Poseidon. I am not made of glass. I want you to touch me, feel me" she purred into Percy's ear.

Percy groaned as his hands began to explore Aphrodite's body. She felt so soft like silk. He grabbed onto her breasts and played with them with skill. He plucked her nipples and he felt that made her cunt contract.

"Oh, do that again. I like that" Aphrodite murmured in pleasure.

So Percy continued as he manhandled the goddess' tits. He enjoyed the weight of them. Hell, she was a fucking D-cup or bigger. Wait, did they just grow? Percy looked and could've sworn they grew. The melons grew.

Aphrodite smirked. She loved being a goddess. She could change her appearance at will.

"Now Percy, suck them, feast on them" she commanded.

Percy obeyed the goddess and began to lick, suck and lavish Aphrodite's breasts. This made the goddess moan louder and work harder riding Percy.

"Yes, oh yes. It's been a while since I've had such a virile young demigod" Aphrodite moaned.

Percy's hips were working in time with Aphrodite's bounces. Juices from the goddess was spilling onto his lap and on to the throne. The sounds of their coupling echoed throughout the empty hall. Moans, groans, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh and the squishing sounds of juices.

"Oh fuck yeah, feels so good. FUCK!" Aphrodite moaned as she came.

Her juices spilling out like a busted dam covering Naruto's crotch and Zeus' throne. She collapsed on top of Percy panting hard.

"Oh Hades, I haven't come like that in centuries" she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"My lady, I need release" Percy groaned as he had yet to come.

"Oh silly me, of course" Aphrodite said with a smile.

She then began riding Percy again with renewed vigor. She was a goddess and she didn't much rest time, especially when it came to one of her favorite activities.

"Oh gods, I'm coming" Percy grunted as he worked his hips up and down sliding in and out of Aphrodite's slick cunt.

"Fire it in me Percy, fill me with your demigod come. I want to feel it all inside me" Aphrodite said huskily.

Percy growled/grunted as he fired his load into the goddess. Aphrodite moaned as she came again feeling Percy's seed splash her walls.

"Oh, that feels so good" Aphrodite cooed.

Percy panted hard as he slumped back in the throne.

"That was lovely Percy, now I know why Thalia was smiling so much and why she walked so tenderly and bow-legged" Aphrodite said.

"You're welcome my lady" Percy said tiredly.

"Now, are you ready for round two?" Aphrodite asked.

Percy groaned as he felt himself get hard again knowing it was Aphrodite's doing. The two spent the rest of the day soiling Zeus' throne and Aphrodite was literally glowing when they were finished and it had nothing to do with her being a goddess. Percy however was tuckered out and the goddess sent Percy back to his cabin to get a long and well-deserved rest.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's my second Zeus' throne. Click the next chap for the third Zeus' throne chap.**


	55. Hera (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 55: Hera Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: my third Zeus' throne one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 55: Hera**

Hera was once again furious with her husband Zeus for having a fling with a mortal. For payback this time she thought she'd take a page from another one of Zeus' bastard children, Thalia. The girl had the right idea. Get absolutely fucked and satisfied on Zeus' throne and she knew the perfect candidate for it. Plus from what she heard from Aphrodite that Percy was a fucking beast and gave her such delicious orgasms. The goddess of love was smiling for days with the 'I've had the greatest fuck in all my immortal life' smile.

/Scene Break/

Once again Percy was in the gods meeting room. But this time standing in front of him was the queen of the gods, Hera. He gulped and prayed he hadn't done anything to piss her off. He knew that she could hold a grudge.

"Perseus Jackson, do you know why you are here?" Hera asked.

"Um, no lady Hera I don't" Percy said.

"You are here to perform a service for me" Hera said.

This got Percy curious.

"The service I require from you is the same you gave to Zeus' bastard child Thalia and Aphrodite. You are going to fuck me on my husband's throne" Hera said.

Percy's eyes widen once again. What was with Zeus' throne nowadays. He's already fucked twice in that chair. He barely survived those two times and now it has to happen a third time. He was pretty sure his luck wouldn't hold out this time.

"Um lady Hera, I am not sure that would be good for me. I nearly died the last two times and I don't think a third time will be the same" Percy said.

"So you'd deny a god's request?" Hera asked.

"Um, well, no, it's just that, I , um, well, you see" Percy bumbled.

"Very well then, lets get started" Hera said.

Percy was led to the throne that nearly got him killed twice. Hera sat on the throne and clicked her fingers and they were naked.

"Now Perseus, I believe you know what to do" Hera said.

Percy gulped as he saw how wet the goddess was and that she didn't look bad at all. She had high firm breasts, about a C cup if he could guess. She was in good shape, but she was a goddess so she should be really. So Percy walked forward and took Hera's legs and put them on his shoulders and then entered the queen of the gods.

"Oh Fuck!" Hera moaned as Percy's cock pierced her hot core.

Percy groaned as he felt the cunt walls of Hera squeeze him. He gritted his teeth since she was so damn tight. It took all of his willpower to not fire off too soon. He knew if he did then Hera would most likely be pissed. Once he was fully inside Hera he took a moment to calm himself before setting to his task. He began pumping in and out of Hera's quim.

Hera moaned as she felt Percy move in and out of her. She grabbed on to the armrests of the throne to keep herself from falling off.

"Oh my yes, it feels so good. More, harder, faster" she gasped.

Percy tried to obliged as he fought back his release. He worked in and out of the goddess then decided to do more. He dipped his head and began sucking Hera's tits. Hera moaned as she felt Percy's mouth and tongue lavish her tits. She had never felt like anything like this before. She arched her chest out wanting more.

"Oh yes, feels so good. Lick them Perseus, suck them, bite them" she whined.

Percy nibbled on Hera's erect nipples making Hera to gasp and buck. His tongue circled around the hard nub then sucking them in his mouth like a nursing infant. Hera's grip on the throne armrests tightened.

Hera's legs were now bend locking them against Percy's shoulders as she felt Percy's hands grab her hips and he began going harder and faster. Soon it was too much for her and she came. She let out a soundless scream and collapsed.

Percy paused as he felt Hera's cunt gripped his rod tightly that he almost feared that if he moved out it would be ripped off. So he waited for Hera to loosen up a bit. He waited and the saw Hera start to stir.

"Oh my, I've never felt like that before in all my long life" she groaned.

"I am glad I pleased you Lady Hera" Percy said.

"Yes, but I want more. One isn't enough to piss of my _dear_ husband" Hera said.

Percy gulped and nodded. He then began again glad that Hera's pussy was not gripping him so tightly. He pumped in and out once more this time starting off at a medium pace instead of starting off slow like he did before.

Hera was holding on for dear life. Her legs locked on Percy's shoulders as her arms grabbed Percy's head pushing him to her sweaty chest. She had used magic to keep herself in place so she wouldn't slip off her husband's throne. Percy licked and sucked all that sweet salty sweat that covered the queen of the gods' body. His hand moved from one of Hera's hips and sought out Hera's clit. He found it and began stroking. This set Hera off again and Percy had to pause once again.

They then started again after Hera awoke. This happened two more times then Percy fired off his load deep within Hera's quivering cunt. Percy pulled out sore and tired. Hera sat there exhausted, but quite satisfied.

"I thank you Perseus for your service" Hera said.

"You're welcome Lady Hera" Percy said now sitting on his ass in front of the throne totally spent.

"Yes, now leave" Hera said.

Percy disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in his bed in his cabin where his horny girlfriend was waiting for him.

"Oh Gods" he groaned.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's the third and final Zeus' throne one. I will not do anymore of them. Well, I might if I get another idea for it. But I highly doubt it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	56. Bianca & Artemis

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 56: Bianca di Angelo & Artemis Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: warning unbelievable and fantastic uses of water in this.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 56: Bianca di Angelo & Artemis**

Bianca was tired. She had been trailing her game for many days and she was dirty, filthy and exhausted. She headed to the nearby stream to clean herself up. She sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, I smell worse than any animal in this forest" she muttered to herself.

The hunter got to the stream and began taking off her clothes. She got into the water and shivered for a bit since it was quite cold. She then began to clean herself up when she felt what she could've sworn was a trail of water run up her back and wrap around her. She stood up and turned around to find Percy Jackson. She gasped and covered herself up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Artemis asked me to, and you know how I will never ever refuse her" Percy said.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Bianca asked.

"To get you clean. Now stand still and let me work" Percy said then began to concentrate.

He then used his powers over water and had the liquid wrap around and caress Bianca's body, to get her clean of the dirt and grime she had on. Bianca moaned lightly as Percy sensually cleaned her.

"Oh, that's nice" Bianca murmured.

Percy smirked and used one hand and a tentacle of water arose and began to worm its way to the apex of Bianca's thighs. Once it hit its target Bianca gasped and spread her legs wide for the intruder. It had been so long since she had gotten any relief down there and Percy was going to give it to her and she didn't care how it was done. It was getting done and that was that.

"Oh gods" Bianca moaned as she felt the water tentacle work inside her pussy.

"Like that Bianca, then you'll love this" Percy said with a smirk.

Bianca gasped aloud as she felt two more water tentacles wrapped around her breasts rubbing her erect nipples. She was withering and moaning trying to stay standing as pleasure racked her body.

"Percy, I don't know how much longer and I hold on" Bianca groaned.

"Just a bit more, I want to make sure you're squeaky clean" Percy said.

Bianca saw a flash of light before her eyes as she came. She collapsed and would've drowned if it weren't for the water tentacles keeping her afloat. The tentacles carried her body to the shore and Percy dried her off and carried her back to her camp. There he found Artemis waiting for them.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I just had to come down. After what I saw I got so very hot. See" Artemis said as she revealed her dripping cunt.

Percy was already hard from giving Bianca pleasure. He groaned and he put Bianca down and took off his pants revealing his hard cock. Artemis licked her lips and lunged at the man meat. She began sucking him off. Percy groaned as he pumped his hips back and forth sliding in and out of the goddess of the hunt's mouth.

"Oh fuck, you have such an amazing mouth Artemis" Percy groaned.

Artemis moaned as she played with herself as she kept blowing Percy.

As the two worked Bianca awoke and saw what was going on. She frowned since she wanted more. So she moved and crawled over til she got under Artemis. She then lowered Artemis' cunt to her mouth.

Artemis looked down and saw this and took her fingers out only to be replaced by Bianca's mouth and tongue. She moaned and began humping her hunter's face as juices spilled out of her onto Bianca's face.

Percy was pumping in and out of Artemis' mouth furiously.

"Fuck, going to come" he groaned.

Artemis soon felt Percy's hot seed spill into her mouth and she gobbled it all out. Once it was all gone she cleaned Percy getting him hard again. She then pulled back giving her more concentration on what Bianca was doing to her.

"Percy, give Bianca some lovin'. She's in dire need of it" Artemis groaned as she humped harder against Bianca's face.

Percy moved and spread Bianca's legs and eyed her wet cunt. He then aimed and slid right into her. Bianca moaned into Artemis' cunt as she was being filled by 100% Percy Jackson. She then felt Percy thrust in and out of her. Her cries were muffled by Artemis' pussy that tasted so good.

Percy hammered in and out of Bianca as he moved his hands around and grabbed Artemis' tits. He groped, flicked her hard nipples, tweaked them, rolled them. All of that created pleasurable pulses run through the goddess' body.

"Oh fuck yeah. So good, eat me Bianca, eat me. Shove that tongue deep within me. Oh Percy, grab my tits, rub them, squeeze them" Artemis moaned.

She then came dousing Bianca with her juices. Bianca drank it all up as much as she could, but there was just too much of it. Her face, hair and neck was covered with the sweet nectar. Artemis fell over and rolled off Bianca.

This gave Percy a chance and he took it. He dove in and licked up Artemis' juices that coated Bianca's face. He licked it all up and Bianca mewled in pleasure at this. Percy worked harder pushing in and out of Bianca. Bianca squealed in pleasure as she came. Her cunt squeezed Percy's cock and he fired his load deep within her depths.

The two laid there panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath.

"That was lovely you two" Artemis said as she was playing with herself at watching the coupling.

"My lady, you deserve some of this pleasure too" Bianca said.

"Yes, I suppose I do" Artemis said.

She then walked over and pushed Percy to the ground.

"Relax, let me do all the work" the goddess of the hunt.

Percy watched and Artemis sucked him back to hardness as she cleaned him up. She licked up all of Bianca's juices. Once clean and standing tall once again the goddess moved to be on top. She then lowered herself onto Percy letting herself be impaled by Percy's mighty spear.

"OH FUCK!" she wailed as she was being stretched and filled.

Artemis then began working up and down riding Percy for all he was worth, and he was worth a whole fucking lot. Bianca moved behind Artemis and began playing with her lady's tits as she kissed and licked her neck.

"Bianca, mmm that feels nice" Artemis murmured.

"I am glad my lady. I aim to please" Bianca said as she pinched the goddess' nipples.

This caused Artemis to gasp aloud as she grounded down on Percy.

The three worked one another in the most enjoyable way. Artemis came a couple times due to riding Percy and Bianca's expert playing with her tits. Percy finally released his load into Artemis after unable to take any more of Artemis' cunt muscles milking him of his seed.

Bianca was proud at what she done as she kept playing with her lady's body.

The three had fun the rest of the night til they all fell asleep cuddling together with Percy in the middle.

 **End**


	57. Annabeth (4)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 57: Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 57: Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth was totally bored as she was in a lecture. Her eyes had literally drooped many times as she tried to stay awake. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand caress her jean covered thigh. She turned her head to see her loving boyfriend Percy sitting next to her with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" the daughter of Athena hissed.

"Just livening things up a bit" Percy said as his hand moved and unzipped her jeans.

"We're going to get caught" Annabeth snapped as quietly as she could.

"No we're not. Look, almost no one is here and the ones who're are all asleep" Percy said.

Annabeth looked and saw that Percy was right. The lecture hall was mostly empty and those people that were there were sleeping. The professor's voice was droning on not noticing he had lost his audience long ago.

"Plus" Percy said bringing Annabeth's attention to him, "we're so far up that no one will notice us."

Annabeth bit her bottom lip as she felt Percy's hand slid into her jeans and caressed her panties. She was getting wet already.

"You're just dripping aren't you? You're getting off doing this in public? I never knew you had such a wicked side of you Wise Girl" Percy said as he moved Annabeth's panties as side and actually caressed her folds.

Annabeth bit back a moan as she rocked her hips to Percy's ministrations.

"That's it Wise Girl, come for me" Percy urged.

Annabeth couldn't take it. The thrill of Percy diddling her in such an open and public area made her come. Her juices soaked Percy's hand. He pulled out licking up all up and used his power over water and gathered what he missed.

"Tasty as always Wise Girl" he said.

Annabeth was now very horny. She ducked down out of her seat and got between Percy's legs.

"You're turn" she said with a wicked smile.

The daughter of Athena then tugged down Percy's pants and released his hard cock. She rubbed the hot piece of meat against her cheek cooing before taking it all into her mouth. Percy hissed as quietly as he could as his girlfriend sucked him off.

"Shit, so good. I love your tongue and mouth" Percy murmured as his hands weaved through Annabeth's blond hair.

Annabeth bobbed her head up and down taking her boyfriend's cock in her mouth over and over again. She enjoying doing this to him. Her tongue swirled around the entire length then she pulled back and sucked on the head for a few moments as she stared directly at Percy.

"Shit" Percy groaned as he exploded.

The lustful sexy look Annabeth was giving him was too much and he came sooner than he would have.

Annabeth's mouth filled with Percy's come and she swallowed it all. She then cleaned Percy off even though it wasn't necessary at all. She just did it out of habit. Once done she pulled up and looked at Percy.

"Fuck Wise Girl, that was damn amazing" Percy said.

"Glad you like it Seaweed Brain, but now I need more" Annabeth said huskily.

Percy knew exactly what Annabeth needed. So he pulled Annabeth to him and tugged down her jeans and panties. He then sat her on his lap and lowered her on to his raging cock. Annabeth swallowed a gasp as she felt Percy fill her. She still wanted to be quiet and not cause any loud sounds. Once fully sitting on Percy's lap she began working up and down on Percy's cock.

Percy groaned into Annabeth's neck. His hands moved up and cupped her clothed-cover tits before taking off her shirt and bra and began playing with her tits out in the open.

"Percy, I am naked here" Annabeth hissed.

"And you're so fucking hot too. I can feel your cunt getting tight around my cock. You love this, don't you" Percy said.

Annabeth didn't want to admit Percy was right so she grounded herself extra hard on Percy as he fucked him.

Percy groaned as quietly as he could as he kept playing with Annabeth's tits. He rolled her hard nipples with his thumb and index finger then he'd cup her breasts and squeeze them lovingly just the way she liked it them squeezed. Annabeth gasped and moaned lowly as she kept working herself up and down on Percy.

"You're not going to get me to admit it Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Admit what Wise Girl, that you like getting fucked out in public? That you like being naked in public? I wouldn't dream of it" Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth could just feel Percy's smirk and she clenched her cunt hard around Percy.

"Shit Wise Girl, I almost came" Percy grunted.

"I am going to win" Annabeth hissed.

"Like Hades" Percy said.

He then moved a hand down from her breast and found her clit and began stroking it. Annabeth let out a guttural moan, but it was low enough that no one even noticed it seemed.

"Admit defeat Wise Girl, I'll win" Percy said.

"No… fucking… way…" Annabeth panted.

They kept up their fucking game and both were on the edge. They both made one final play and they both came with burst of light and fireworks. They slumped over trying to regain their breath.

"So… who… won…?" Percy asked.

"Don't know, but we'd better get dressed. We'll be leaving soon" Annabeth said.

They got dressed both feeling quite satisfied. They exited the lecture hall.

"I think we should take in more lectures, what do you think Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. We still have much to debate about" Annabeth said with a smile.

 **End**


	58. Reyna (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 58: Reyna Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 58: Reyna**

Percy panted as he dodged another strike from his training partner and fellow praetor, Reyna. The two had taken up training together to help get to know one another. It was fun and Percy enjoyed sparring with Reyna since she was utterly ruthless. Reyna liked sparring with Percy since he was pretty much the only guy who could stand toe-to-toe with her in the ring.

"You're getting better Jackson" Reyna said.

"That sounds like a compliment Reyna" Percy said with a smirk.

Reyna playfully sneered at Percy then lunged at Percy. Percy dodged and then got behind Reyna and wrapped an arm around Reyna's waist as Riptide's edge was brought to Reyna's neck.

"Yield" he said.

Reyna sighed and nodded.

"Good, now for my prize" Percy said.

Before Reyna could asked what prize since she didn't remember them agree on a prize on winning this spar. But then she gasped as Percy's hand that was around her waist move down and began rubbing her cloth covered cunt. She moaned as her hips bucked.

"Knew you would get hot after a practice" Percy said into Reyna's ear before sucking on it.

Reyna moaned louder as Percy's hand went inside and began to manipulate her folds. He thrusted his fingers into Reyna's cunt. Reyna was moaning and humping Percy's fingers.

"Oh gods, so good. Fuck me faster Percy, fuck me" Reyna panted.

Thankfully the training ground they were at was empty with no one around. This training ground was for praetors only.

Percy pushed himself hard into Reyna's tight ass. She could feel Percy's cock between her cheek and she clenched them as she began jacking him off with her ass.

"Shit" Percy murmured.

Reyna smirked as she got one over on Percy. She wasn't going to let Percy take her to town. The two worked each other over very good with both of them coming. They removed themselves from one another panting hard. Percy licked his fingers clean of Reyna's juices. Reyna moved forward and kissed Percy tasting herself in Percy's mouth. They made out as their hands roamed taking off one another's clothes.

Soon naked Reyna hopped up and Percy caught her. She sank down on his length moaning all the way. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy's pole with her arms around Percy's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Percy changed his stance to stay standing and helping Reyna in her fucking.

They stood there, well, Percy stood there as Reyna fucked herself on his cock. They kept kissing each other. Reyna moved her mouth from Percy's and buried her face into Percy's neck. She was moaning and whimpering as she kept bouncing.

"Shit Reyna, you're so fucking horny. I can feel your cunt squeezing my cock" Percy groaned.

Reyna mewled as an orgasm ripped through her. Percy couldn't stand standing anymore and lowered Reyna and himself down to the ground. He then began plowing in and out of Reyna as soon as her back hit the ground. Reyna moaned gasped as Percy pumped himself hard and fast in and out of her.

"Oh Percy, so good. Yes fuck me with that great big cock, fuck me!" Reyna wailed.

Percy grunted and groaned as he fucked Reyna hard. He then came into Reyna. The two rested regaining their strength and breath.

"That was some prize Jackson" Reyna said.

"Yeah, shall we go another round to see who wins next?" Percy asked.

"Maybe later, I still want more of this prize" Reyna said as she stroked Percy's used cock.

"You really are horny" Percy said.

"You got me started Jackson" Reyna said.

"Then I guess I should finish it" Percy said.

He got off of Reyna and then had her roll of her side. He then scooted so he was spooning her. He then aimed his cock and pushed into Reyna. Reyna moaned as she felt Percy enter her again and it felt different this time. Percy then began pumping in and out of her as his hands moved around and cupped her tits.

Reyna moaned as she arched her back pushing her tits into Percy's hands. Percy could feel Reyna's hard nipples and began tweaking them. This made her gasp in pain and pleasure as she worked her hips fucking Percy. Percy was thrusting hard in and out of Reyna matching Reyna's hip movements.

The two went at it until the came again. They then switched positions and Reyna rode Percy for another two orgasm to Percy's one. They then rested again before going to another position. This one Reyna had her legs thrown over Percy's shoulders as he fucked her hard. Once they both came again they called it a day and dressed.

"Care to join me in my private bath Percy?" Reyna asked.

"You're unbelievable Reyna" Percy said with a sigh as he shook his head.

He was a bit tired from their session and she wanted another.

"Coming Percy?" Reyna asked as she sauntered to her bath looking back with a smoldering look.

Percy felt his cock jump and he raced after Reyna.

 **End**

 **A/N: review here or through my PM on .**


	59. Aphrodite & Piper

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 59: Aphrodite & Piper McLean Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 59: Aphrodite & Piper McLean**

Piper sighed as her head slumped down. She was utterly bored and didn't know what to do.

"I sense something is troubling you my daughter."

Piper turned to find her mother, Aphrodite, looking at her with concern etched on her gorgeous face.

"Hi mom, it's nothing. Just bored" she said.

"Bored, hmm, now that's something I can deal with. Yup, let your mother add some spice in your life" Aphrodite said smiling.

Piper wasn't sure if she should be happy with her mom getting involved with dispelling her boredom. As a goddess Aphrodite might have a different definition of fun. She wasn't sure, but her gut told her to be worried.

/Scene Break/

Percy was lying on his bed bored. Annabeth was busy working on her blueprints and didn't want to be disturbed. Percy knew first hand what would happened if you disturbed Annabeth while she was working. It was quite painful and not something to ever try again. So here he was in-between dozing and trying to stay awake. Soon a flash snapped him awake as he spun on his side to shield his eyes. When the light died down he saw Aphrodite standing there along with Piper. What the in Hades are they doing here?

"Lady Aphrodite, Piper what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Ah Percy darling. We're in need of a boredom buster and I know you have it" Aphrodite said.

Percy arched an eyebrow and was confused to what the goddess of love was saying. Piper was just as confused as Percy.

"Mom, what kind of boredom buster does Percy have and how does that help me?" Piper asked.

"Percy's got a long and thick boredom buster, and I know you'll enjoy it immensely" Aphrodite said with a smile.

Piper's eyes widen at this as she realized what her mother was now saying. She turned to Percy who was bright red in the face.

Percy couldn't believe what Aphrodite was saying and wanted him to do to her daughter. Sure Piper was cute and all, but was it worth the risk? To do Piper and lose Annabeth? He didn't think so.

"Oh don't worry Percy. I already talked to Annabeth and she was okay with it. She told me and I quote; 'just as long as Seaweed Brain knows that he'll always be mine then he can screw other girls, but I'm always number one', that's what she said. Then she waved me away like a pesky fly muttering about 'rude goddess trying to interrupted her when she was working'. She seemed really busy on those blueprints for Olympus" Aphrodite said.

Percy couldn't believe what he just heard and couldn't believe Annabeth would be alright with this. He really needed to talk to her. He had only heard the first part about Annabeth agreeing to this and not anything else after that.

Piper was still in shock with it all.

"Okay, we've wasted enough time. It's time hot sweaty sex" Aphrodite said.

She snapped her fingers and the three were naked.

Piper covered herself on instinct. Percy did the same though one part of his anatomy wasn't cooperating since at the sight of naked women it rose wanting to see more.

"I see that Percy's boredom buster is operational. Let us begin" Aphrodite said.

Piper didn't seem very willing and was pushed onto the bed by her mother. She was on top of Percy and both blushed feverishly as they felt one another naked bodies pressed together. But soon they felt a sudden lust overcome them. Aphrodite did this since she knew if she let things take its nature course then it would take a fucking long time.

Now intoxicated with lust Percy and Piper began kissing one another. Percy's hands grabbed Piper's tits and began playing with them. He rolled her hard nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Piper moaned and pushed her chest more into Percy's hands. Percy rolled them over so he was on top. He then shifted and pushed himself into Piper.

Piper moaned feeling Percy's cock stretch her cunt. It was so fucking big and thick. Her mother was right. Soon she was totally stuffed down there and Percy began to 'bust' her boredom.

"Yes Percy, yes!" Piper screamed as he worked her hips in time with Percy's thrusts.

Aphrodite watched her daughter and Percy rut like wild hogs and she was getting wet herself. She began to touch herself to ease the ache, but she needed more. So she climbed onto the bed, after enlarging it of course. And then sat on her daughter's face.

Piper knew what to do since in the Aphrodite cabin some of the girls liked to experiment with one another. Her tongue slithered out and delved deep within her mother's snatch.

Aphrodite gasped and then began to moan as she rode her daughter's face.

"Oh Piper, that's it. Oh my, you are such a talented cunt eater. Yes, yes, right there. Mmmm, yes nibble on my clit. Oh yes" the goddess moaned as grounded her pussy onto Piper's face.

Percy kept pumping then saw he was at eye-level with the goddess of love's amazing tits. He leaned forward and captured a hard nipple and began sucking. Aphrodite moaned louder and grabbed Percy's head to keep him in place. She smothered him to her heaving chest.

"Oh fuck, bit my titties Percy. It feels so good" Aphrodite moaned.

This went on til Aphrodite released her immortal essence all over her daughter's face and Percy pumped his load into Piper's quim. Percy pulled out and sat back panting. Aphrodite crawled off her daughter and dove down and began sucking Percy off. Clean him of Piper's juices. The goddess was humming as she cupped and played with Percy's ball. Percy groaned as he felt Aphrodite worship his rod.

Piper laid there exhausted. She had just got a grand fucking and she had to admit Percy had an amazing boredom buster. Because she wasn't bored at all anymore.

Once Percy was clean Aphrodite mounted Percy and began to ride him like a bucking bronco.

"Yahoo!" the goddess squealed as a cowboy hat suddenly appeared in her hand that was in the air.

She waved it around like a wild woman.

 _Where did she get the hat?_ Percy and Piper thought.

Percy couldn't really do anything, but stare as he was rode by the goddess of love. Her cunt muscles worked milking of his seed as she grounded her hips every down thrust. One hand was on Percy's chest.

Piper on the other hand wanted to do something so she knee walked up behind her mother and grabbed a hold of her tits. Piper then began to play with them, toying with the hard nipples.

"Oh Piper baby, that's it. Play with mommy's titties. Mmmm, you are really talented my dear daughter" Aphrodite moaned.

Piper peppered kisses all over Aphrodite's back, neck, ears, everywhere she could get to. Aphrodite turned her head and kissed her daughter passionately. They made out and Percy got hard watching the incestuous sight. Especially with Aphrodite still riding him like she was as she made out with her daughter at the same time.

Percy groaned as his hips bucked up pushing as deep as he could and releasing his seed into the goddess.

Aphrodite moaned as she released her godly essence all over. She then detached from Piper and crawled off Percy.

"Well darlings I am off, but you two enjoy one another. And Piper remember if you're ever bored again you know where you can go to bust it" the goddess said before vanishing in a flash of bright light.

Percy and Piper had to cover their eyes to not get blinded. Once the light dissipated they looked at each other.

"Um, so" Percy said.

"Let me clean you up Percy. My mom sure made a mess" Piper said.

She then dove down licking up all of her mother's cunt juices. Percy groaned when Piper concentrated on his cock. Soon it rose again and Piper began after she got all the juices off him to blow him.

"Shit Piper, you really do have a talented mouth" Percy said.

Piper looked up.

"One of the most talented in all of Aphrodite cabin" she said proudly then went back to sucking Percy.

She sucked him til he came and then they cuddled up and fell asleep with Percy spooning Piper. Both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

/Scene Break/

Later Percy was with Annabeth. The two were relaxing at the shore of the lake.

"So what did you do while I was working on my blueprints Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just busted some boredom" Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth looked at Percy with a confused stare.

 **End**


	60. Sadie & Zia (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 60: Sadie Kane & Zia Rashid Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or Kane Chronicles at all. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: decided to take another dive and use the girls from Kane Chronicles.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 60: Sadie Kane & Zia Rashid**

Percy stood waiting. He got a text from Sadie asking him to meet her and Zia. He answered back quickly since he so wanted to go another round with both girls again. He remembered the amazing night he had with both of them all those months ago. When he got back to Camp Annabeth gave him an odd look, but then shrugged her shoulders. She knew Percy liked to play around and she was alright with that as long as she had her piece, and she was in his heart. Later that night Percy told her about his time as they laid naked under the covers of his bed in his cabin after a bout of passionate sex. This of course got Annabeth riled up again and they went another couple rounds before falling asleep.

"Sorry we're late" Sadie said.

Percy saw both Sadie and Zia.

"So where are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Anxious are we?" Sadie asked.

"As anxious as you are. I know you want this" Percy said pointing to his groin.

Sadie and Zia licked their lips as they stared at Percy's crotch. They nodded.

"Great, now where can we go?" Percy asked.

Sadie nodded and led the way. Zia and Percy followed behind and Percy pulled Zia into a kiss and Zia moaned. Percy cupped Zia's tits with one hand as the other went down and started to heavily pet her cloth-covered cunt. Zia humped Percy's hand.

"Hey, wait til we get there I want some too" Sadie pouted as she saw what was going on.

Zia flipped Sadie off as she kept kissing Percy. It wasn't long for Zia to have her pants off and she clinging to Percy as he pumped his cock in and out of her cunt as he walked while holding her up. Sadie was pissed that she had to be the one leading since she wanted Percy's cock as much as Zia and Zia had to have it first.

Soon they got to their destination, which was a simple bedroom. Sadie began stripping as Percy laid Zia on the bed and began fucking her in earnest. He tore off Zia's top and bra. He began licking and sucking her lovely tits as Sadie climbed up and lowered her snatch into Zia's mouth.

"Oh shit" Sadie moaned as she rocked her hips humping Zia's mouth and face.

Percy straighten up and kissed Sadie as she took over handling Zia's tits while Percy worked hers. They kept going til Zia came and Sadie followed. It didn't take long for Sadie since she was so wound up watching Zia and Percy fuck walked. Percy pulled out and Sadie sucked his entire meat stick into her mouth. She licked, sucked and slurped all of Zia's juices off Percy and she was soon reward with Percy's come.

Zia moved out and pulled Sadie into a kiss so she could get a taste of Percy. Their tongue battled with one another as they tasted not only Percy, but themselves. They pulled away with just a string of saliva attaching them.

Percy watched the whole thing and stroked himself.

"I think it's your turn" he said to Sadie.

Sadie nodded and pulled Percy onto the bed. She then got on top of him and lowered her cunt down engulfing all of Percy's cock. She moaned loving the feeling of how it stretched her. Once she was full she began riding.

Zia got up behind Sadie and licked and sucked Sadie's earlobe as she played with Sadie's tits then one hand moved down and played with Sadie's clit.

"Fuck" Sadie hissed.

"Like that Sadie Kane. Like my hand rubbing your dirty clit, my hand feeling your tits" Zia whispered into Sadie's ear.

"Oh fuck yeah" Sadie moaned.

Zia smirked as she rubbed Sadie's clit hard making Sadie see stars.

"OH FUCK!" Sadie screamed as she came.

She slumped over and Zia moved back admiring her handiwork.

Percy rolled over so he was on top of Sadie and began thrusting in and out of her. This awoke Sadie and she moaned like crazy.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me good. It's been so goddamn long. Haven't had anything in me" Sadie moaned.

"Hey, what about me?" Zia asked.

"Sorry Zia, but you're no match to a good cock" Sadie panted.

"I'll have to agree with you on that" Zia said as she rubbed herself as she watched.

Percy finally unloaded himself into Sadie and then pulled out. He turned to Zia.

"Up for another?" he asked.

"Fuck yes" Zia said with great enthusiasm.

She got on the bed and Percy fucked her to utter bliss then he did it again to Sadie til they all rested for a spell. They then went at it til it was time to go. They kissed one another goodbye and left wondering when the next time will be.

 **End**

 **A/N: okay, this one is not as good as the last crossover. Sorry, but this was the best I could do. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	61. Zoë (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 61: Zoë Nightshade Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a high school setting one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 61: Zoë Nightshade**

Zoë sighed as she was looking for the right book she needed. She sighed as she kept looking, but still found no book so far. She was so occupied with her objective that she didn't feel someone coming up behind her. That is until she is spun around and her back is slammed up against the solid bookcase. She was about to yelp when a mouth covered hers. He eyes locked onto a set of green eyes and she knew who it was. It was Percy. As soon as Percy removed his mouth from her she spoke.

"Percy what the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Fulfilling one of your greatest fantasies Zoë. Getting a royal fucking in a library" Percy whispered into Zoë's ear.

Zoë shivered at the husky tone and hot breath caressing her ear. She then felt Percy's hand go under her skirt and pull down her panties. She bit her lips as Percy's hand played with her folds to get her wet enough for entry.

While Percy was doing that his other hand undid his pants and he shimmied them down along with his boxers. His cock was hard and ready. He pulled his hand that was tickling Zoë's cunt away, which made her groan with disappointment. Percy stuck those slick fingers into Zoë's mouth. She sucked on them savoring her own juices.

While she was doing that Percy maneuvered himself and then thrusted deep inside Zoë's cunt. Zoë moaned with Percy's fingers in her mouth. Percy began pumping in and out of Zoë pushing her hard against the bookshelf. Zoë wrapped her arms around Percy's neck holding him close as her hips rose and fell to time with Percy's thrusts.

Zoë was moaning a bit louder now since Percy's fingers were no longer gagging her mouth.

"Not so loud Zoë, you don't want to get caught? Or do you?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Zoë's cunt spasmed at the thought of being caught.

"Oh, you like the thought of being caught don't you my naughty girl. Who do you have in mind, hmm?" Percy pondered out loud.

He then began naming off names and getting reactions by how hard her cunt spasmed. It seemed each name he listed off made Zoë's list.

"You are such a fucking slut, but my slut" Percy chuckled as he thrusted a bit harder into Zoë.

Zoë moaned and gasped loudly. Her body was getting rocked so deliciously now. Her mind was jumping from focusing on the pleasure and thinking about all the girls Percy had named off. If one of those girl had found them, well, her imagination just ran wild after that.

Percy kept going thrusting in and out of Zoë loving how her cunt hugged his cock. She was so tight, hot and wet. He worked himself faster and harder and this only caused Zoë to come, and come hard. She was panting hard as Percy kept going til he spilled his load inside her.

They stayed there recovering their breath.

"Percy, I want more" Zoë said speaking for the first time in a while.

"As you wish" Percy said.

He carried Zoë with his dick still lodged inside her. He laid her on the nearby table and Zoë shivered feeling the cool wood on her back. Percy then ripped her shirt off and then her bra. He then began feasting on her tits as he slowly pumped in and out of Zoë.

Zoë moaned as she felt her tits get the attention she loved. She arched her back off the wood surface trying to get more of her mounds into Percy's mouth and hands.

"Fuck yes Percy, fuck me. Fuck me hard baby. I want to come so bad" she mewled.

Percy chuckled at just how much of a slut Zoë was when it came to sex and they fucked almost everywhere in the school and both of their houses.

The slapping sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the library and it was in fear of getting caught, but this caused excitement too. The thrill of doing in such a public place. It was one of the kinky things they did.

"PERCY!" Zoë hissed as she came.

Percy grunted as he blew his load into Zoë's cunt.

They rest there til they were up for another about. They had just marked another territory.

 **End**


	62. Rachel (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 62: Rachel Elizabeth Dare Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 62: Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

Rachel gasped as she felt a cool breath blow across her nipple. She shivered and then groaned as she felt a wet tongue began toying with the erect nub. She arched her back up on instinct wanting to feel more of the mouth on the nub.

"Percy" she moaned.

Percy looked up from his job and grinned.

"Morning Rachel" he said.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Giving you a wake-up call, an enjoyable one" Percy said.

Rachel then realized her top was gone and she was only wearing her pajama pants, but those were on the edge of getting lost too. Mainly since one of Percy's hands was running across the waistband of them.

"Percy" she moaned.

Percy smirked as his hand slipped inside and then sought Rachel's core.

"Not wearing panties Rach. You're naughty aren't you" he said.

"I… ohh, don't… fuck… wearing panties… to bed… I like… the free… dom" Rachel moaned as she felt Percy's hand finger her wet cunt.

"I like the freedom too. Freedom to access your dripping cunt" Percy said.

"Oh fuck" Rachel moaned as Percy slipped two fingers inside her.

Percy finger fucked Rachel and just watched as the array of expression crossed her face. He took off Rachel's pants with his other hand. Rachel of course was so consumed with pleasure that she hadn't realized what had happened til Percy pulled his fingers out, but that was soon replaced with something, bigger, thicker than Percy's fingers. Her eyes widen as Percy pushed himself into her.

"Oh Percy!" Rachel screamed/moaned.

She was stuffed, totally stuffed.

Percy then began pumping in and out of Rachel's deliciously tight cunt. He brought his hands up and caressed her tits. Molding, rubbing, squeezing them in such amazing ways. Rachel arched her back wanting more.

"Oh gods yes" Rachel moaned.

Percy smirked as he increased his pumping loving how Rachel's cunt hugged him so tightly, trying to get his seed out of him. Her cunt was such a greedy come hog.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy" Rachel chanted every time Percy thrusted inside her.

Percy kept working then felt Rachel's will collapse as she came. He showered her insides with his own come. They laid there staring into each other's eyes.

"Mmm, now that was the best fucking way to wake up" Rachel said.

"You're welcome Rachel" Percy said.

They shared a kiss.

"I am so glad today is my day to have you. I have the whole day planned for us" Rachel said.

"So do I" Percy said as he pinched Rachel's nipple.

Rachel gasped.

"I see your plans revolved around us being naked in bed the whole day" she said.

"Well, we'll be naked, but I never said anything about just being in bed" Percy said with a smirk.

Rachel shivered. She wasn't much of the having sex all over the house kind of girl, but something about Percy suggesting it just made her so hot and flustered.

"Come on, time's wasting. So many places in the house so little time to fuck in all of them" Percy said.

The whole day Percy fucked Rachel all over. After they got up they fucked in the shower. Had a nice nude breakfast then after cleaning up had sex in the kitchen then after that had sex in Rachel's drawing room, then sex in various parts of the living room. Then they rested and ate lunch after that some vigorous sex in the bathroom. They did it all over the house and then had a nice dinner and had a fuck after dinner. A night they had some slowly sex and then at bed time they cuddled up.

Rachel was fucked out, but was willing for one more before the night was gone. She was astride Percy bouncing up and down, her cunt sucking up his cock.

"Fuck Rachel" Percy groaned.

Rachel smirked as she bent over and lowered her tits for Percy to feast on. He sucked, bit, nipped and attacked them. This increased Rachel's pleasure. They both came again then turned in for the night.

At the door a figure stood.

"Tomorrow's my day Seaweed Brain" they said then left to their room to plan.

 **End**

 **A/N: yes, there'll be a sequel to this one, but that will be for way later.**


	63. Bianca (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 63: Bianca di Angelo Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 63: Bianca di Angelo**

Bianca shifted in her crouch. She was on the hunt when she felt someone come up behind her. She turned and found it was Percy. She was about to say something to him when he put his finger to his lips to quiet her. She just nodded and turned back. She then felt Percy's hands caress her ass and she shivered. Percy then began tugging down her pants and Bianca shifted so they could go down. Her panties were next and soon she was filled with Percy's cock.

Bianca gasped as she fell forward a bit and she had to use her hands to stop herself from falling face first. This of course caused her to be on all fours. Percy took this to his full advantage and grabbed Bianca's hips and began thrusting in and out of her hot twat.

Bianca was gasping and grunting trying to keep the noise she was making to a minimum. But it was hard with Percy's cock so deliciously stuffed within her. She just want to scream her pleasure out loud for all to hear.

Behind her Percy was working moving back and forth each couple thrusts speeding up and going harder. This caused Bianca to throw her head back gasping aloud for the first time.

Percy moved a hand from Bianca's hip to her clit and began rubbing.

"Fuck" Bianca hissed as she came.

Percy felt Bianca's cunt walls clench around him and he paused letting her ride out her orgasm. Once it passed she was breathing hard, but Percy didn't spare her a moment of rest. He began again going right back at the pace he was at when he paused.

"Oh fucking gods" Bianca moaned.

Percy smirked as he increased his tempo, which was already quite vigorous and turned it up a couple more notches.

"Percy, fucking gods Percy. So fucking good, your cock in my pussy. Oh gods thank you Artemis for this great gift" Bianca cried to the heavens.

Percy rammed in one more time and shot his load deep within Bianca. She finally lost the strength in her arms and fell forward. She was breathing hard. Her nostrils filled with the rich earthy ground. She then felt Percy roll her over and divested the rest of her clothes off her. She didn't mind she was complete nude now.

Percy then began to take his time with her body. His hands roamed all over her curves making sure to take the time to admire them with not just his eyes, but hands too. He cupped and molded her lovely B cup mounds flicking her hard nipples with his thumb. This caused Bianca to gasp and arch her back wanting to feel more of Percy's hands on her tits. It felt so damn good.

One of Percy's hands moved down and rubbed and stroked her taut stomach before going lower. He then began playing with Bianca's folds never entering her. Bianca whined and moaned.

"Percy please, quit teasing me, please" she pleaded.

Percy ignored her as he kept up his tease play. Bianca was getting do fucking worked up with Percy's playing. He then stroked her clit just once and with a loud gasp she came. Her juices flowed out of her cunt drenching the grass below her ass. She was gasping for air from her amazing orgasm. She had never come so hard for a while. She looked at Percy and grabbed his head and pulled him down kissing him hard. They made out for a while rolling around in the grass. Soon Bianca came up on top. She smirked looking down at Percy.

"My turn" she said.

She then took off Percy's clothes eyeing every inch of revealed flesh as her hands took a more physical approach. They roamed his fit body. Touching all over. She then moved down and used her mouth, tongue and lips to get even more physical. This went on til Bianca reached his throbbing appendage. She licked it up and down like a popsicle. Then took the head and began to suckle on it.

Percy laid his head back and groaned as he felt Bianca worship his pole. He grabbed her hair and weaved the strands through his fingers. He didn't force her at all in taking him all into her mouth made his intention clear to Bianca.

Bianca then began taking more and more of Percy's meat into her mouth til she had it all. It was a tight fit, but she managed. She then began bobbing, sucking and licking the entire length. This made Percy groan and moan louder as he added a little hip action to the equation. Bianca kept blowing Percy with the greatest enjoyment. She cupped his balls urging his seed from its resting place and into her needy, greedy mouth. She licked, bobbed and did everything to get Percy's seed. She'd pull back enough and suckle the head then would make quick bobbing motions as her tongue swirl around the entire length. Her top teeth gently grazing the sensitive flesh.

She was soon rewarded for her efforts as her mouth was soon being filled by Percy's spunk. She had to pull back to get it all in without spilling a drop. She didn't want to waste any. She then when Percy had finished swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing. She wanted to savor the unique taste that was Percy Jackson.

"Mmmm, yummy. I haven't had your come in my belly for many nights" Bianca said.

"Then how about another round for your pussy?" Percy suggested.

Bianca nodded eagerly and got on her back and spread her legs, presenting herself to Percy. Percy mounted her and began to fuck her hard and fast. Bianca let loose moaning and screaming to wake the forest and she didn't give a fuck.

"OH YES, GODS YES FUCK ME. FUCK MY DIRTY PUSSY PERCY. FUCK IT SO GOOD! MORE, MORE HARDER, FASTER I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD THAT MY FATHER AND MY BROTHER HEARS ME FROM THE UNDERWORLD!" Bianca screamed.

This went on til Percy spewed his load and Bianca had come for the fourth or fifth time. She lost count due to the great pleasure she was getting from Percy's fucking.

They laid there resting til Percy left. They kissed one another and Percy vanished and Bianca got back to the hunt feeling more energetic than before.

 **End**


	64. Artemis (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 64: Artemis Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: haven't done a just Artemis one in a while. Kind of a high school setting, but not really.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 64: Artemis**

Artemis was bored. Now this was something she didn't experience often since she was usually on a hunt with her hunters, but at the moment there was a lull that and they had been so many meetings on Olympus and those were so boring. She needed some excitement and then a spark came to her. She smiled and knew what she was going to do.

/Scene Break/

Percy sighed as he climbed out of the pool. It felt good doing a few laps in the pool. So far the school year has being going alright. No monster attacks at all and his grades were even average. Things were looking up for the son of Poseidon. He got showered and dressed and then headed to his next class. Gym. When he got there he found the other students there, but no teacher. Soon two figures were coming in. His eyes widen when he noticed who one of them was.

The two figures stopped in front of the class.

"Class this is Miss Huntress. She'll be your substitute phys. Ed teacher while Mr. Gordon is out sick" the principal said.

Percy couldn't believe it. Artemis was here. Why was she here and dressed up as his substitute gym teacher. Was this some kind of punishment or something? Or did the gods want to mess with him for some reason? He could hear some of the guys making comments about how fine Artemis looked and hoped to all the gods on Olympus that Artemis didn't hear that or else they'd feel her wrath and he knew from personal experience that feeling a god's wrath was something you'd never want on your bucket list.

But Percy had to say that Artemis looked great in a white polo shirt and black short shorts. Those short shorts showed off her nicely toned legs that were tanned too.

"Hello class, as you know my name is Ms Huntress and that will be the only name I go by. Now lets get to warm-ups" Artemis said.

The boys were exhausted from their warm-ups. Percy shook his head and wondered if Artemis even knew what consisted of warm-ups in school nowadays. Soon after warm-ups they played the day's activity. Artemis watched with boredom. This wasn't as thrilling as she thought, but her eyes glued to one Percy Jackson and knew he could always liven up her day. A plan began to form as to how to get what she wanted.

Class soon ended and the boys who eyed Artemis before were grumbling about how much a bitch and slave driver she was. Only a few still liked her since they had that BDSM kink. Percy ignored them as he walked to the locker rooms to change.

"Mr. Jackson, can you stay a moment" Artemis said.

Percy nodded. He didn't need to worry since his next class was a study period and not many students showed up to that class anyway. He did hear remarks of him being in trouble with the sub, but he ignored them.

Soon Percy found himself in the coach's office that the gym teachers use too. Artemis stood there grinning at Percy.

"Surprised to see me here Perseus?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I am" Percy said.

"I was bored and needed some excitement. There was no good hunts going on and I was stuck up on Olympus in meeting after meeting. I needed something to do" Artemis said asking Percy unasked question.

"But to be my substitute gym teacher?" Percy questioned.

"It was the only profession I knew I could have any skill in. Now you know what to do now. Strip" Artemis said.

Percy sighed and took off his clothes. Artemis used her powers to cover the windows in the office and then made sure they weren't disturbed. She flashed her clothes off and was naked.

"Come here Perseus, time for my fucking" the goddess of the hunt said crooking a finger.

Percy went over and they began kissing. They kissed and Percy lifted Artemis up and with practice ease Artemis sank down onto Percy's cock. She groaned as she was filled up by half-blood cock.

"Oh fuck, no matter how many times it happens I just love feeling your dick slide into me the first time" Artemis murmured.

Percy pushed Artemis up against the wall and began to thrusting in and out of her. Artemis gasped as she gripped and clawed Percy's back. Percy's head dipped down and began feasting on her lovely titties. Artemis moaned as she felt Percy assault her chest. Her hands weaved through Percy's messy dark locks keeping him where he was as she locked her legs around Percy's waist so he had nowhere to go, but inside her.

Percy kept working thrusting in and out of the goddess loving how her cunt was always so tight and figured it had to do something with being a goddess. But he wasn't going to think on it further. Well, not with Artemis panting and breathing heavily in his ear that is.

"Oh Percy, yes, oh yes. Fuck me pussy, fuck it so good. Harder, faster. Yes, that's it. That's fucking it" Artemis mewled.

Percy pumped in and out hard and fast obeying the goddess' direction. Artemis then came and then Percy a little after. They rested for a bi then Artemis guided Percy to the floor where she fucked him. She rode his cock long and hard enjoying being in control. She loved when Percy fucked, but also liked being on top too. It gave her power and as a goddess she liked to be in power most of the time.

Percy grabbed a hold of Artemis' bouncing breasts and began to feast on them again. This had Artemis arch her back pushing her mounds more into Percy's face. They kept going til they both came. Then with the powers of Artemis they cleaned up. Percy was about to leave when Artemis stopped him.

"Oh Percy, I'll be subbing for Mr. Gordon for a while. So we've got plenty of time together" the goddess said.

Percy nodded knowing he couldn't wait for his next gym class.

 **End**


	65. Phoebe (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 65: Phoebe Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: again she's one of the hunters.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 65: Phoebe**

Phoebe was exhausted, but very pleased with herself. She had finished another solo hunt successfully and now it was time to celebrate. She got on bended knee with her head down and eyes closed with an arm across her chest a hand over her heart.

"Oh my lady Artemis, I have finished your requested task and wish to be rewarded for a job well done. Please answer my prayer" she said.

She then got up and began making camp. She was in the middle of cooking when her prayer was answered. Percy came out of the woods a bit dazed and he wandered to find Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe" he called.

Phoebe looked up and thanked Artemis a thousand times over.

"Hello Percy" she said with a smile.

"Um, you wouldn't know why I am here do you? I was just minding my own business and the poof I am here" Percy said.

"I do" Phoebe said.

"Oh, good" Percy said with relief.

"I've finished a hunt for my Lady Artemis and asked to be rewarded" Phoebe said.

It didn't take too long for Percy to connect the dots and sighed a bit. Why is it all of the Hunters of Artemis always wanted him as their reward after they finished with a successful hunt. I mean, every single time any of the hunters had finished a successful hunt they prayed and asked for him. You'd think by now they'd get tired of fucking him. But that didn't seem to be the case. Now you have to realized that Percy didn't totally mind this, but it happened a such random times and usually without warning. For example; he'd be in the middle of a conversation with someone then poof he's at a hunter's campsite.

"Well lets get started" Percy said.

Phoebe nodded and pulled the food off the heat so it wouldn't burn then she began to strip out of her clothes. Percy followed suit and they entered Phoebe's tent. Once inside Phoebe pulled Percy into a heated kiss. They kissed for a while as Phoebe stroked Percy's cock.

"Fill me Percy, fill my needy cunt with your cock" she begged.

Percy picked Phoebe up and then lowered her down onto his aching appendage. Phoebe moaned as she was once again filled by the glorious phallus. Percy then carried her to the bed and laid her down and proceeded to fuck her in earnest.

Phoebe gasped and moaned as she raked her nails across Percy's back as she felt his cock violate her pussy over and over again.

"Oh yes Percy, fuck me fuck my needy cunt it's missed you so much" she cried.

Percy grunted and groaned as he hammered Phoebe's tight cunt. It amazed him that after all this time and all the times he's fucked all of Artemis' hunters that they were all as fucking tight as virgins he wasn't sure why that was, but he loved it.

Phoebe moaned as she bit her lip. She grabbed Percy's head and pushed it down to meet her lips. They kissed harder and rough. Their tongue battled against one another for dominance. Percy slammed in and out of Phoebe hard a couple times making Phoebe moan out loudly and Percy won. He grinned as he moved his head down and began to lick Phoebe's sweaty melons. She moaned as she arched her back wanting to feel more.

Percy's tongue lavished Phoebe's tits. He suckled her hard nubs and nibbled at them making Phoebe gasp aloud. Percy finally slammed into Phoebe's cunt one last time and spewed his load. Phoebe moaned feeling Percy's seed coat her insides. She was panting hard and knew she came three times from this round, but she wanted, needed more.

"Fuck, I haven't had your cunt in a while" Percy said.

"I'm sorry Percy, I've been on a long hunt and it finally ended today. I am so happy though to have you back in my pussy" Phoebe said.

"Well, what do you want to do next?" Percy asked.

Phoebe had Percy get up and she then got up and got on her hands and knees on the floor. She wiggled her ass.

"Time to fuck me again Percy" she said.

Percy rolled his eyes and plunged his rod into Phoebe's gaping cunt. He then proceeded to pump in and out of Phoebe. He worked going on slow, but quickly sped up.

"Oh Percy, yes! I love when you fucked me like this. I can feel your cock go so deep inside me" Phoebe mewled.

Percy then decided to have some fun. He began spanking her ass. Phoebe yelped in from the sudden pain. She looked back and saw Percy slapping her ass making sure he gave both cheeks an equal share.

"Oh fuck Percy, that hurts so fucking much. Oh gods, I just fucking came! Do it again, spank my ass, I love getting spank, oh fucking gods I love being spanked" Phoebe moaned as she came to the realization that she had a fetish for being spanked. It just made her juices flow and she came so hard from the slapping of Percy's hand on her ass.

Percy could feel Phoebe's cunt squeeze and spasm every time he slapped her ass.

 _Shit, she really loves being spank. Huh, something I need to remember next time and see if any of the other Hunters are like that_ he thought.

Phoebe had lost count how many times she came since Percy's ass smacking was taking its toll. Her ass was a bright red. Percy finally spewed his load a second time inside Phoebe. He pulled out and Phoebe fell over with her ruby red ass sticking up. She was breathing hard.

"Are you okay Phoebe?" Percy asked.

"That's the best fuck you've given me since our times together started" Phoebe said.

"You're welcome" Percy said.

Phoebe slowly got up tiredly. She got on her knees wincing slightly feeling the tingling pain of her ass. She then took Percy's limp organ and took it in her mouth and began to suck. She tasted her juices as well as Percy's seed. She moaned as she tasted the cocktail. Damn, they tasted so good together.

"Shit Phoebe, you're a fucking cock whore" Percy groaned feeling himself get hard again.

Phoebe moaned as she kept her sucking as she bobbed her head back and forth. She pulled back and sucking on the head looking up at Percy. Her tongue swirling and suckling like a baby calf. She then pushed back in taking all of Percy like a pro. She sucked and sucked as she brought a hand up and cupped Percy's balls.

Percy groaned as he weaved a hand through Phoebe's hair helping her as he fucked her mouth. His hips were moving on their own, on instinct. He so wanted to just plow her mouth like he does her cunt, but held himself back. This went on til he came in Phoebe's mouth and she swallowed it all. After that Phoebe went out and cooked her food and brought a plate for herself and Percy. They ate and rested so they could be ready for the rest of their night together.

Phoebe would get royally fucked and be happy to start her next hunt.

 **End**


	66. Silena & Annabeth

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 66: Silena Beaurgard & Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 66: Silena Beauregard & Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth tossed her head on her pillow as she thrashed about. Her hair fanned out everywhere like a halo. Below her was Silena's head bobbing up and down munching on her tasty muffin.

"Oh fucking gods, Silena" Annabeth moaned.

Silena smirked as she kept eating Annabeth's pussy. Who knew the daughter of Athena had such a tasty twat. She held Annabeth's hips so not have the girl rock and roll herself off the bed. Silena herself was as naked as Annabeth. Behind her was Percy who was resting from the fucking he had given them both before. Now as he was resting it was a little girl-on-girl time for Annabeth and Silena.

Now how did this all come about you might ask. Well, it happened one night. The three were away from Camp Half-Blood and they got drunk. And when you're drunk you lose your inhabitations and they all fell into bed together. They had a wild fucking time and when they awoke and remembered it they liked it and decided to continue. That is after the blushing and 'this is embarrassing' stage.

Annabeth and Percy were still boyfriend and girlfriend. They just now both had a secret girlfriend named Silena. It was amazing how they have kept this secret from everyone in Camp Half-Blood.

But back to now. Silena could sense Annabeth was about to come. So she doubled her efforts and used a hand and began rubbing Annabeth's clit hard and fast. Her mouth latched onto Annabeth's cunt, her tongue wiggling and thrusting in and out fast and hard. As her mouth sucked on the entire pussy.

"Oh my fucking gods!" Annabeth screamed as she came.

Silena was rewarded with Annabeth's delicious juices. She drank them up not knowing Percy was hard again. He walked over and grabbed Silena's luscious ass. He then shoved his cock right into her delightfully tight pussy. Silena's head snapped up as she moaned feeling Percy intrude her inner sanctum.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed.

Percy then began pumping in and out of Silena as Annabeth watched from her spot.

"Fuck her Percy, fuck her good. Fuck her damn brains out" Annabeth encouraged.

Percy smirked as he grabbed Silena's long hair and pulled back as he fucked her. Silena's head snapped back due to Percy pulling her hair. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it felt so thrilling too. To be fucked from behind as getting her hair pulled. She would never let any guy, but Percy do this to her.

Annabeth just laid back watching her boyfriend fuck the shit out of Silena. Her hands playing with her own tits with one slowly going to down and dipping into her own center, playing with herself to give something to do until Percy got around to fucking her.

Percy rammed his cock in and out of Silena loving how tight her cunt was. It was like a fucking vise. The squishing sounds the sound of their skin slapping against one another. It all fueled Percy to totally wreck Silena's pussy.

"Oh fucking gods Percy!" Silena screamed as she came.

Percy bit back his load since he wanted to fuck her so more before he gave up his seed. He removed his hand from her hair and that relaxed Silena's neck. He then bent over and cupped Silena's lovely D cup melons. His hands caressing, squeezing, groping them as his fingers toyed with her hard nipples.

"Like that Slut, like my fucking you like this, playing with your fuck tits like my own personal toys?" Percy asked.

"Oh fuck yes, I am your toy Percy, I am your personal fuck toy that you can use whenever and wherever you please" Silena moaned.

Both knew this was just dirty talk and neither meant it really. It just got them so much hotter when they said these things while the fucked one another.

Percy finally gave up his load choking Silena's cunt with it. He pulled out and it slowly oozed out. Annabeth climbed around and latched her mouth onto Silena's pussy and began sucking out Percy's seed. Silena let out a wailing scream since her quim was still sensitive.

"What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain, fuck my brains out, NOW!" Annabeth barked out before going back to sucking Silena's cunt.

Percy wasn't one to argue with Annabeth when it came to a good idea and fucking her brains out was always a great idea. He was so glad his dick was only semi hard. He stroked it a bit to get it back to full mast then rammed into his girlfriend's tight pussy. Annabeth moaned into Silena's cunt, which set the daughter of Aphrodite off. She finally got away from Annabeth's grip and was catching her breath.

Percy had rolled Annabeth so she was on her back. He was thrusting in and out of her tight twat loving every second of the familiar cavern. Annabeth just knew how to work his cock. She clenched her pussy muscles just right applying just the right amount of pressure to his length. Percy groaned and grabbed her tits and played with her erect nipples. Annabeth bit her bottom lip as she moaned, which gave her that very sexy look that Percy just loved.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply and Annabeth returned the kiss. They continued now rutting like two animals in complete heat. Both fighting to see who came first.

"Fuck! That the best you got Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth panted.

"I can go all fucking night long Wise Girl. I'll pound your sweet pussy into the damn mattress and still be ready for more" Percy said.

"Big words" Annabeth taunted.

"I've got a big cock to back them up" Percy said as he rammed Annabeth's cunt several times making Annabeth shriek in pleasure.

"YES, YES YOU DO! OH YES YOU FUCKING DO!" the Daughter of Athena cried.

Percy then found his girlfriend's clit and began to stroke it. This set Annabeth off, but she wasn't going down alone. She clenched her pussy walls and that did it for Percy. They both came together.

"Fuck, I love our weekends away from camp" Percy said.

"I do too, so much fucking we do and still we have so little time" Silena said.

"We just need to cram as much hot sex we can each weekend" Annabeth said.

Percy and Silena agreed as they cuddled together with Annabeth and fell asleep for a short spell to get ready for the next round.

 **End**


	67. Artemis, Bianca & Zoë

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 67: Artemis, Bianca di Angelo & Zoë Nightshade Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: got this idea from The Hand of Chaos for the pairing here. This one is a summer camp setting. Normal summer camp nothing about the Greek gods or anything.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 67: Artemis, Bianca di Angelo & Zoë Nightshade**

Artemis sighed as she was making her last rounds before lights out. She checked each cabin and did a head count making sure each girl was in bed. After that she nodded and headed to her cabin. She got there and heard giggles coming from within. She arched an eyebrow and entered and found two of her girls there with a boy. A boy! What was a boy doing on the girl's side of camp? All the boys were supposed to be on the other side of the lake. She then saw who the two girls were.

"Bianca, Zoë, what is this and why is he here?" she asked sternly.

"Oh hi Artemis, um, we, uh decided to have a little fun with our friend Percy here. Right Zoë" Bianca said with a smile.

"Yeah, and we thought it would it be rude of us not to let our favorite camp counselor join in" Zoë said.

Artemis looked at both Bianca and Zoë then at the boy, Percy, who looked nervous and was looking around for a possible way out. She sighed and shook her head. Why did Bianca and Zoë have to be so, well, them?

"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked.

"Well for starters you can take off your clothes and have a go at Percy. He's fucking stacked and in need of a good pussy to fuck" Bianca said.

"Yeah, we've already had a our fucks from him today. You now need one" Zoë said.

Artemis looked stunned hearing this. Then it all clicked. So that was where Bianca and Zoë went through the day when she couldn't find the girls. They were having sex with Percy. Her mind was racing so much that she didn't realize what was going on. When she came back to earth she saw Bianca and Zoë had Percy naked. Both girls stroking Percy's member.

When Artemis saw it her eyes widen. Zoë and Bianca weren't kidding at all about Percy being stacked. He was as big as a fucking horse. Her pussy had gotten wet since she hadn't had a good cock since she broke up with her boyfriend a few days before camp started.

"Come on Artemis, come over here and suck and fuck Percy" Zoë said.

"Yeah, I bet you've got a great mouth, what do you think Percy? Do you think she has some talent?" Bianca asked.

Percy just groaned as Zoë and Bianca kept stroking him, cupping his sac.

Artemis was in a daze and walked over. She got on her knees and took Percy's meat in her mouth. Bianca and Zoë moved their hands away letting Artemis take over. They then proceeded to kiss Percy separately then did a steamy three-way kiss. Artemis was still servicing Percy loving the way his cock tasted she moaned and murmured her pleasure as her tongue swirled around his length as well as bob her head back and forth taking in more and more of him each pass.

Bianca and Zoë moved away letting Percy and Artemis have their time. They crawled onto a bed and began to have fun with each other. They stripped each other of their clothes quickly and their hands roamed one another's bodies knowing where each other's pleasure spots are. They cupped one another's breasts flicking the hard nubs. Then each other their hands went down to one another's cunts and they began finger fucking each other.

Artemis was really savoring the taste of Percy's cock. It tasted so good. A hand moved up and cupped Percy's sack. Her eyes moved up and watched Percy's face. Watching his facial expressions. He really liked how she was sucking his cock. She used all she knew on Percy since she wanted to show she was a fucking awesome cocksucker.

"Oh fuck, feels so good. You're so much better than Bianca and Zoë when it comes to sucking cock" Percy groaned.

Artemis pulled away.

"Wait til you get to my pussy, it's fucking tight. I haven't had a good cock in a long time" she said then got back to her tasty treat.

She licked and suckled the head like a lollipop before taking his whole length into her mouth and began to bob and suck. Percy groaned and grabbed the back of her head as he thrust in and out of Artemis' mouth.

"Fuck her face Percy" Bianca moaned from the bed.

"Yeah, fuck it good, shoot your white hot come all over her face. Make her look like a come whore" Zoë moaned.

The two girls were really finger fucking each other. They were pounding in and out hard and their thumbs rubbing their clits. They were on the verge of coming.

Percy felt his release coming. He warned Artemis and she pulled back and pumped his shaft with her hand and Percy's seed erupted all over her face and hair.

Zoë and Bianca crawled off the bed with shaky legs from their orgasms they just had. They crawled over to Artemis and licked Artemis' face clean. Their hands working Percy's come into her hair like they were working in shampoo. Artemis had her eyes closed enjoying the tongues of the two girls. While this was going on they began stripping Artemis of her clothes. Once naked she was laid down and her legs spread. They then looked at Percy.

"One pussy, no waiting" Bianca said.

"Room to fill" Zoë said.

Percy got down and knee walked over to Artemis and pushed his revitalized cock into Artemis. Artemis moaned feeling Percy's great white meat enter her cunt. Shit, it was so much bigger than her ex's. Percy hissed since Artemis was right. She was so fucking tight. It took all of his willpower not to come right here, right now. Once he was fully inside Artemis he paused relishing how tight her hot cave was. He could feel her clenching and milking him. Shit, he was going to enjoy this pussy.

Zoë and Bianca grabbed Artemis' tits and began to play with them, one tit for each girl. They licked and sucked their private mound while Percy began to thrust in and out of Artemis.

Artemis moaned as she was getting pleasured fully. She had never had such attention paid to her body before and it felt so amazing. Her body was rocking and withering from all the ecstasy she was feeling. She grabbed Zoë and Bianca's head making sure they would never leave her chest.

"Oh god, it feel so good. Bianca, Zoë yes suck my tits, suck them so good. Mmmm, Percy fucking pound that god-like cock in me. I want to be feeling it for days" Artemis moaned.

This went on til Artemis came hard. Percy fired her load into Artemis. He pulled out and Zoë dove in and sucked Percy clean til he was hard. Then she sat on Percy and began fucking him like a hyper girl.

"Shit Zoë, give me some time to rest" Percy groaned.

"No fucking way, I only had this beast in once while Bianca twice. I'm making up for lost time" Zoë panted as she bounced up and down like a she was riding bucking bronco.

Bianca was enjoying her time sucking and licking Artemis' cunt tasting the unique Percy/Artemis cocktail. She had her head buried in-between Artemis' legs devouring her cunt with great zeal.

Artemis was twisting back and forth and side to side in great pleasure as Bianca was fucking her.

Zoë had come twice as she rode Percy then he fired his load into her. Zoë climbed off him and was pleased with her handiwork. Percy was exhausted and moved away to rest.

Bianca finally removed herself from Artemis' sweet pie, her face covered with juices. Zoë saw this.

"Ahh Bianca look at the mess you made. I need to clean you up" Zoë said as she moved in and licked Bianca's face clean.

When Percy felt ready he moved back to the action.

Artemis was exhausted. Zoë moved to her and helped her up and got her on the bed. They then cuddled with each other awaiting for Percy and Bianca.

Percy had Bianca get on all four and he pounded in and out of her tight quim. Bianca moaned as she pressed back against Percy's thrusts. Percy had his hands on Bianca's hips as he kept ramming in and out of her delicious cunt.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh fucking, oh, fuck yes feels so goddamn good" Bianca wailed.

Percy kept going til he finally released his seed with in her as Bianca came for a third time.

They then slowly moved to the bed and cuddled up. They'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

 **End**


	68. Hazel (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 68: Hazel Levesque Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 68: Hazel Levesque**

"Percy" Hazel whimpered.

"What's the matter Hazel?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Please" Hazel whimpered.

"Please what?" Percy asked.

"Please untie me" Hazel cried.

She was tied to the bed naked with Percy just as naked on top of her. He was playing with her tits and pussy always getting her to the edge then back off making her more and more frustrated. She moved her hips trying to get some kind of relief. She arched her back trying to get her breasts that much needed attention. But all of it was for naught as Percy kept toying with her. Never letting her have her release.

"Now why would I want to untie you?" Percy asked, "you look so delicious the way you are all tied up and at my mercy."

Hazel moaned as she felt Percy's fingers thrust into her cunt. She moved her hips wanting more and more, but Percy's moved in a languid fashion. This just frustrated Hazel even more.

"Percy" she whined.

"Oh, you want this don't you" Percy said.

He then began pumping his fingers hard and fast in and out of Hazel's oozing cunt.

"Yes Percy, yes. OH GODS YES!" Hazel screamed as tears of pleasure rain down her face.

Percy smirked as he kept driving his fingers in and out of Hazel til he just knew she was about to come then halted all movement. He pulled out and sucked her juices off leaving Hazel panting and again frustrated.

"Why are you torturing me so Percy?" she asked whimpering.

"Torture? I don't think this is torture. Think of it as foreplay before the main action" Percy said.

"But when will we get to the main action?" Hazel asked pleadingly.

"Soon my dear Hazel, soon" Percy said then began suckling on her nipple as his other hand worked her other tit.

Hazel moaned as more pleasure poured through her. She withered and wiggled wanting more, needing more. She was so frustrated and had so much pent up inside that she needed release and needed it badly. Before she thought she'd go crazy with all this teasing Percy decided to put her out of her misery so to speak. He moved forward and buried his entire cock into her cunt. Hazel screamed to the high heavens as she came just by Percy shoving himself inside her. She was so cranked up it didn't take much for her to come.

Percy felt Hazel's cunt spasm and convulse around his cock and he began plowing her. Hazel moaned uncontrollably as Percy kept pumping in and out of her. She so wanted to grab a hold of Percy and make sure he didn't leave her again like he's done before. But with being tied up she could do nothing, but let Percy do whatever he wanted with her body. Her cunt was in an almost never-ending convulsion since Percy's delicious cock was prolong her orgasm. She felt like she was going to pass out from all the pleasure she was feeling.

Percy kept going pounding in and out of Hazel loving her tight twat grip his length. He held Hazel's hips tightly thrusting in and out in an almost violent pace. He finally came spilling his seed into Hazel's pussy. Hazel was spent and panting. Percy finally untied her, but she was too tired to rub the rope marks. Besides, Percy had other plans for her.

He caressed and stroked Hazel's body all over. This made Hazel moan in pleasure.

"Oh Percy, feels so good" she murmured.

Percy smiled and kissed Hazel and she kissed back with renewed vigor. She finally had her hands free and she was going to make most of them. Her muscles protested due to being out of use for sometime, but she didn't care and ignored it. She wrapped Percy up and then rolled them over til she was on top. She sank her cunt down on Percy's pole moaning all the way.

"I fucking love this cock" she gasped.

She then began to ride Percy like a genuine cowgirl astride a bronco. She humped her hips, gyrated them fucking herself onto Percy like she was trying to break in a new horse.

Percy laid there watching Hazel work. She always knew how to work his rod. He could feel her cunt muscles milk his shaft and he groaned as he fought back the urge to come too soon. He brought his hands up and cupped Hazel's bouncing tits. He tweaked and pinched her hard nipples that made Hazel emit gasps as she rolled her hips and grinding down on Percy's groin.

"Oh gods yes, squeeze my tits Percy. Squeeze them so good" Hazel moaned.

She was now really work herself up now. Her movements were fast and almost erratic. She was slow to coming again and she was going to get it.

"OH FUCKING GODS!" she roared as she came.

Percy took advantage of this and rolled and rolled so he was on top and began to fuck Hazel like he had done before. This drove Hazel beyond the brink. She was withering and moaning. She was holding onto Percy tightly in a boa constrictor like fashion. Percy didn't mind at all. He finally released his second load and was breathing hard.

"Mmmm, I love our play dates" Hazel said tiredly.

"So do I" Percy said.

The two rested so they could get ready for another round.

 **End**


	69. Annabeth & Thalia (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 69: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: Annabeth and Thalia help relieve Percy of his stress during the war in the Last Olympian.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 69: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace**

Percy laid on the bed he was using in the base of operations. A hotel for the moment. At the moment there was a lull in the war. Both sides licking their wounds they had given one another earlier. Percy was tired as he was trying to lead this war even though he had never done such a thing.

 _Gods, so tired_ he thought.

Behind the doors Annabeth and Thalia were talking.

"I'm not sure about this" Annabeth said nervously.

"Come on, Kelp Head needs this. He's damn stressed and he's going to pop a blood vessel if something isn't done" Thalia said.

"Why in all of Hades are you even suggesting this? I thought as a hunter you can't even be attracted to a boy?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh that's garbage. That was thrown out centuries ago. Artemis has to approve the guy first before we hunters can get a chance at him" Thalia said.

Annabeth was totally shocked by this. This couldn't be right, but from the look on her friend's face it meant Thalia was telling the truth.

"You mean?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"Yup, Percy and Artemis have done it, several times and so have all the other hunters too. I'm the only one who hasn't is me since I want to do it with you. Both our first times together" Thalia said.

Annabeth was once again speechless. Percy had been with Artemis and her hunters, all of them except Thalia because she wanted to do Percy the first time with her. This couldn't be right. She should be pissed at Percy for what he was doing, but if possibly Artemis ordered him then he had no way out of it. I mean, how do you tell a goddess no? There's no fucking way unless you want a pissed off immortal on your ass. And that was not a recommended move at all.

But it still didn't give Annabeth the answer she was looking for. She frowned as she thought long and hard and decided to do it. This could be her last day alive and she wasn't going to die a virgin. Yes, it's a stupid clichéd line, but when you're facing all of Krono's army everyday and then this wasn't just some stupid line thrown about. It was true.

"Alright, how should we do this?" the daughter of Athena asked.

Thalia smiled as she had an idea.

/Scene Break/

Percy awoke and almost leapt up ready to fight back when he saw who was with him. He gulped when he saw Thalia and Annabeth before him. This wasn't odd, no what was odd was that both girls were just wearing their bra and panties. Thalia looked more confident as she seemed to have struck a pose while Annabeth looked shy and her whole body was red from embarrassment since she had never revealed so much to anyone before.

"Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, what's going no here?" Percy asked.

"Well Kelp Head, Annabeth and I decided you needed to blow off some stress or you're going to burst" Thalia said.

"And how do you suggest I do that in the middle of a war?" Percy asked.

"Simple, you fuck the both of us" Thalia said bluntly.

Annabeth was now beet red at this. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she decided to follow Thalia's lead on this. Oh gods, she hoped this would end well and hoped her mother wasn't watching this at all.

"Well lets get the action started Jackson" Thalia said as she got on the bed.

Annabeth followed with hesitant steps.

Thalia wasted no time and stripped Percy of his clothing. He had fallen asleep in it. Once he was naked Thalia looked down and licked her lips.

"Damn, you've got a big one" she commented.

"I'm sure you heard all the stories from all of your fellow hunters" Percy said.

"Yeah, but it's one thing hearing it and another seeing it for myself. I thought they were exaggerating or something" Thalia said still staring at Percy's meat.

"No, it's all true" Percy said proudly.

Annabeth looked at Percy's penis and couldn't believe how big he was and wondered if all male demigods had a big thing due to having a godly parent. She wasn't sure, but she was entranced by it. She moved forward without even knowing til her nose was just inches away.

"Go ahead Annabeth. Lick it, I bet it tastes good" Thalia said.

Annabeth was in a haze as she obeyed her friend's command. Her tongue slithered out and slid up Percy's length. Percy groaned as he cock jumped at the attention. Annabeth stopped as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked worriedly.

"No way Wise Girl. Keep doing that" Percy said.

Annabeth just nodded. She really had no clue what to do since she's never read any of those books. She'd always either trained or read things that were more what children of Athena read. Non-sexual stuff. So Thalia was the one giving Annabeth instruction.

"That's it. Slide your tongue up and down his length. Place your mouth over the head and suck it. Suck it good, Taste that pre-come. It's good isn't it?" the daughter of Zeus said.

Annabeth just moaned.

"Now slowly take it all. Only stop when you've reached your limit. Then suck it as you bob your head up and down. Yeah, like that. You're giving Percy a blowjob now" Thalia said.

Annabeth felt thrilled when Thalia told her she was giving Percy a blowjob. It was amazing. Though Percy tasted a bit salty and then she felt a strange liquid in her mouth. She pulled back.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Thalia asked.

"I just tasted something" Annabeth said.

"Oh, that must be some pre-come" Thalia said.

"Pre-come?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, think of it as an appetizer before the meal" Thalia said.

Annabeth was confused, but went back sucking Percy. She heard him groan and then felt his hand on her head guiding her. She almost panicked, but Thalia calmed her. Soon Percy's hips jerked and soon he released his load into Annabeth's mouth. It was too much for her and she coughed and sputtered. Thalia swooped in and cleaned up the mess like a pro.

"Mmmm yummy" the hunter said.

"Sorry about not giving any warning. I was enjoying your mouth too much Wise Girl" Percy apologized.

"It's alright Percy. Does it always come out that much?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

"Damnit, I am so charged up. I need you to fuck me Kelp Head" Thalia said.

Percy and Annabeth looked and saw Thalia was rubbing herself raw. Percy motioned for her to lie down so he could take care of that itch. Thalia obeyed and laid down. Percy got on top of her and then slid his semi-hard cock inside Thalia's dripping snatch. Thalia moaned feeling Percy's girth spread her walls.

"Oh fucking shit" she groaned.

Percy gritted his teeth and found Thalia's maidenhead pulled back then pushed forward breaking it. Thalia let out a sharp shriek. Percy was full inside Thalia and waited for her to get adjusted. Thalia opened her eyes.

"Fuck me" she said and then turned to Annabeth, "watch and learn Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded as she watched as Percy moved back and forth sliding in and out of Thalia. They were both groaning, grunting and moaning. This was making Annabeth really, really wet. She rubbed her thighs together, but wasn't getting any relief at all.

"Yes, that's it. Oh fucking gods, you sure know how to fuck my pussy. Oh gods, harder fuck me harder and faster" Thalia urged.

Soon the bed began to shift as Percy increased his speed. Annabeth just kept watching the sight in awe. Percy was ramming in and out of Thalia hard and fast now. Thalia had her arms around Percy her nails digging into Percy's back. She moved her head and looked at the joined parts and focused on the slapping skin and the squishing sounds of Percy's cock moving in and out of Thalia's cunt.

"OH ALMIGHTY ZEUS!" Thalia screamed as she came.

Percy let out a animalistic grunt as he sprayed his load into Thalia. They laid there catching their breath.

"Nicely done Kelp Head. The rumors from my fellow Hunters are grossly understated" Thalia said still breathing hard.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Percy said.

"Yes, but you got one more before turning in tonight" Thalia said.

Percy just nodded as he pulled out of Thalia. He laid down with his shiny, slick rod limp. Thalia moved and licked Percy clean and to get him hard again for Annabeth. Once that was done she turned to Annabeth, who was worried and scared since it was her turn now.

"Come on girl, come here and let Percy rock your world" she said.

Annabeth hesitantly knee-walked over. Thalia helped her get into position on top of Percy.

"This way you can control how much you want and how fast you want it" Thalia said.

Annabeth lowered herself nervously down with Thalia holding Percy steady. She gasped feeling her lips part then her inner walls spread. It hurt a bit, but she was used to pain from training. So this was nothing really. When it got to her hymen Annabeth paused.

"Want me to do it?" Thalia asked.

"Please" Annabeth whimpered.

Thalia took Annabeth's hips raised them up and then slammed them down. Annabeth's eyes shut tightly as tears leaked out. It hurt, it hurt bad. But not really bad. It stung, but the pain was sharp and quick then passed. She now had Percy full within her. it felt so good. She opened her eyes and looked down at Percy.

"You okay Wise Girl?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I am now Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

She leaned down and kissed Percy. Percy kissed her back. They made out some as Annabeth got adjusted to the violation in her pussy. When she was Thalia gave her instruction and Annabeth began moving up and down. It felt so amazing, no, scratch that it was fucking amazing, thrilling. She was bouncing up and down on Percy. Her tits bouncing up and down til she felt Percy's hands on them. Gods, it felt so good feeling Percy's hands all over her body. She yearned for more.

"Yes Percy touch me. Touch me all over" she mewled.

So Percy did. He touched, rubbed, and massaged all the bare skin of Annabeth he could. Annabeth felt her skin was on fire wherever Percy's hands made contact. She was increasing her speed riding Percy harder and faster without conscious thought. Her brain was shut down just letting herself feel and enjoy. It was free. She didn't even feel her orgasm til it was too late.

"OH GODS!" the daughter of Athena screamed.

She came hard and slumped over resting on top of Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You alright Wise Girl?" he asked.

"I am" Annabeth said.

"Good" Percy said.

He then rolled themselves over and took over the action. Annabeth just moaned and let Percy have his way with her. Percy kept going til he came and Annabeth came again. They were both spent. Percy and Annabeth fell asleep cuddled together and still joined. Thalia smiled as she snuck out of the room letting the two rest.

 **End**


	70. Silena (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 70: Silena Beaurgard Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: going with a cliché one on this chap.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 70: Silena Beauregard**

"Hello sir, my name is Silena and I'll be your masseuse today" Silena said in a very happy tone.

Percy looked up. He was sitting on a table with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was very nervous about this, but his friend Nico talked him into going to get a massage. His exact words were; 'dude, you're so fucking stressed. You're going to get like a damn heart attack if you don't do something. Go get a massage and you'll feel better.'

So here Percy was to get a massage. He looked at the girl, Silena and saw she was about his age. She had lovely blond hair and great perky breasts, about a C to a D cup if he had to guess. She wasn't very tall, but he wouldn't call her petite either. More of a medium-build and she was as gorgeous as all get up really. The kind of girl you seen on billboards or in magazines. He wondered briefly why she was a masseuse and not a model of some kind.

"Um, hi. This is my first time so I'm a bit nervous" Percy said.

"No need to get nervous Mr. Jackson. I'm a professional and I know what I'll be doing" Silena chirped.

"Great, and you can call me Percy if you like. I get enough Mr. Jackson at work" Percy said.

Silena nodded.

"Okay Percy, you can call me Silena. Now why don't you lie down and we'll get started" she said.

Percy nodded and laid on the table faced down. He then heard Silena bustle around for a few moments then he felt her hands on his bare back. She had oiled up her hands with some kind of heated oil. It felt amazing feeling her strong hands knead all the kinks and knots in his back. He groaned as he felt all the tension get released.

"You've got some really tight muscles here. What have you been doing?" Silena asked.

"I am researcher for an oceanic biology project" Percy said.

"Now that's a mouthful" Silena giggled.

"I guess so. I am co-project leader though my partner dumps most of the work on me. So you could call me the project leader really" Percy said with his eyes closed.

He could smell scent of the oils. He couldn't discern what the smells were since his mind was going numb from relaxation. It had been a long time since he had felt this good. Silena and Percy chatted about random non-intrusive topics.

"You know, you're too hot to be a masseuse" Percy commented.

Silena giggled at this.

"I get that a lot from my clients. But I like what I do and I don't want to change. I know a few friends who are models and it sounds so stressful. Not for me" she said.

"I guess so. Though I don't know anyone who is a model. I do know a girl that looks like a valley California girl, but she's an architect" Percy said.

"Really, you two together or something?" Silena asked.

"No, we're still playing the flirting game" Percy said.

"I love that game. It's so fun" Silena said.

"Yeah, it is" Percy said with a smile.

"Okay, I've finished with your back. I am now going to go to your legs. I am going to lift the towel up" Silena said.

Percy just nodded as he felt Silena work. He then felt Silena's hands on his calf. He sighed as he felt Silena's hands on his legs.

Time passed and Silena had Percy get on his back and she massaged his chest and then his legs again. This from the front.

"Okay Mr. Jackson. I have a special thing I do that I only offer to clients who I like. Would you like to hear it?" Silena asked.

"Sure" Percy said sitting up.

"Okay" Silena said.

She then undid the white outfit then she dropped her bra and thong style panties. Percy laid there shocked upon the glorious sight. His dick was now standing at attention.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Jackson. I am going to give you a happy ending" Silena said.

"Oh" Percy said.

Silena walked, no, she sashayed over and pulled Percy into a hard passionate kiss. Percy's hands went right to Silena's bare skin feeling how soft and smooth it was. He went to her magnificent tits and cupped them, stroked them and tweaked the hard nubs. Silena moaned as she threw her head back.

"No need for foreplay, I'm ready now" she said.

She climbed on to the table and had Percy lay down as she lowered herself down on his pole. She moaned feeling Percy enter and stretch her.

"Oh my god, you're so much bigger than I expected you to be" Silena groaned.

This boasted Percy's ego and he stroked and rubbed Silena's hips, tummy and breasts as she rode him. Silena was having great fun bouncing on Percy. She had her eyes closed enjoying it all. Percy was so big that he hit her womb. She'd rotate her hips then grind down to spice things up. Percy groaned as Silena really knew what she was doing.

"How many guys have you done this to?" he asked.

"Not too many. I am very picky in giving this perk too. But the ones I've given it to keep their mouth shut, tip me well and always come back for more" Silena panted.

"I can see why, you're very much of the make sure the customer is satisfied persuasion" Percy said.

"I don't only do it to guys. There are some ladies who need a good rub too" Silena said saucily.

Percy almost blew his load hearing this info. Shit, Silena didn't only do this to guys, but girls as well. He could just picture it in his head. He was a guy. They kept going til Silena got tired and they changed positions. Percy was on the table sliding in and out of Silena. He oiled up his hands with the same oil Silena had used and was slicking up her melons and tummy. Silena moaned loudly.

"You've got such great hands" she cooed.

"Thanks" Percy said.

He then worked himself harder and faster in and out of Silena then he came. Silena moaned loudly as she came too. They rested there for a few moments then got cleaned up and dressed.

"Thank you for coming and please come again" Silena said.

"No problem" Percy said as he walked out whistling.

He definitely will have to thank Nico for suggesting getting a massage.

 **End**


	71. Katie & Demeter

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 71: Katie Gardner & Demeter Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is the sequel to my chaps 26 & 32\. I'll try to cut down on the dumb garden puns that I used in the two previous ones. This one has incest in it too just to warn you all beforehand.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 71: Katie Gardner & Demeter**

Katie was humming as she tended her garden. Her mind slowly drifted back to when Percy had his way with her in this very same garden. She felt her panties moisten just remembering it. She moved her hand down under her skirt to her panty-covered cunt and began to rub herself. She normally didn't wear skirts when working on the garden, but she forgot to change into her more grubby clothes.

"I see you're having an enjoyable time my daughter."

Katie's head snapped up and she saw her mother in front of her. Her hand still on her crotch.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Katie asked shocked.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how my daughter was doing" Demeter said.

"I am doing fine mom" Katie said taking her hand away from her crotch as slyly as she could.

"That's good. Though there's something I wish to talk to you about" Demeter said pretending not to see what her daughter just did.

"What is it mom?" Katie asked.

"Oh, about your little thing you had with a certain Son of Poseidon" Demeter said.

Katie's eyes widened at this and she felt an incredible heat rise in her cheeks as she began to stutter and babble. As she was trying to explain herself for getting violated in her own garden.

Demeter was amused at how her daughter was acting.

"It's okay dear, I am not here to punish you. I am here with a proposal" the goddess of the harvest said.

Katie stopped her babbling and rambling and became relieved that her mother was going to smite her or anything for what she had done, but now she was curious to what her mother had in mind.

"What is it mom?" she asked.

/Scene Break/

Percy was curious as to why he was here. He was in Demeter's garden. He remembered the last time he was here and boy did he have a wild time with the goddess of the harvest. But he was wondering why he was back here since he didn't really think that Demeter wanted another round with him. Come on, it had to be a once and a lifetime kind of thing for him.

"Ah Percy, you've come thank you" Demeter said greeting Percy warmly.

"Hello Lady Demeter" Percy greeted as he bowed to the goddess of the harvest.

"Now Percy, you're probably wondering why you're here?" Demeter asked.

Percy nodded.

"Well, I thought we could have another romp in my garden, but with a twist this time" Demeter said.

Percy was surprised that Demeter wanted to do it again since he thought it was a one time thing, but he then got curious as to what the twist is and asked. Katie appeared wearing a gossamer gown. She had a big smile on her face. She greeted Percy.

"This is the surprise my dear Percy. You will have both of us" Demeter said.

Percy's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. His luck wasn't this good, or was this to make-up for some of the shit he's been through. He wasn't sure, but why dwell on that when he had two fine things wanting him.

"Now Percy, lets get down and dirty" Demeter said.

In a flash Percy was naked as was Katie and Demeter.

"So, um who first?" Percy asked.

"I'll let my daughter go first, but I'll be joining in too. Now Katie get down on all fours and present yourself to Percy" Demeter said.

Katie obeyed her mother without question. She got down on her hands and knees in the garden. She could feel the soft soil against her hands and knees. It felt cool. She then wiggled her cute tush at Percy as she looked back at him.

"Come and get it Percy" she said.

Percy felt himself harden at the sight of Katie showing herself off to him. And that wiggle she did really made it. He stroked himself a bit so he was at full mast. He walked forward and stuck two fingers into Katie to get her wet. He didn't want to hurt her. Katie gasped and moaned as she felt Percy finger fuck her.

As soon as Percy deemed Katie was wet enough he pulled out. This made Katie mewl with protest since she was really getting into the finger fucking she was getting. But she didn't have to wait long as she felt Percy insert himself deep inside her cunt. She moaned as she threw her head back.

"Oh gods Percy, I love your cock" she said.

Percy groaned as he felt Katie's tight walls clamp down on him.

"Shit, you had a mini-gasm didn't you?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah, I did" Katie shuddered.

Percy then began to work himself in and out of Katie. He was gripping her hips as he sawed in and out. Katie was moaning and mewling. She then saw her mother in front of her. Demeter spread her legs revealing her cunt to her daughter.

"Eat me honey" the goddess said.

Katie was unsure since she had never done a girl before. She was curious, but too scared to ever even try it. She took a deep breath and leaned in. Her tongue snaked out and tentatively licked her mother's mound. Demeter gasped and shuddered. Katie then began to lick some more with each tongue lash getting more confident.

"Oh yes, that's it dear. Mmmm, yes that's it. More, harder. Don't be afraid to go inside. That's where the real sweetness is. Oh Yes, right in there" Demeter moaned as she guided her daughter.

Percy saw Katie eating out her mom and this turned him on even more.

 _Shit, who knew Katie was such a kinky minx_ he thought.

He kept going pushing in and out of Katie as he watched the scene before him. Katie was moaning and her moans reverberated throughout Demeter's cunt and this pushed her further to the edge. Demeter hadn't done anything this wild since she, Aphrodite and a few minor goddesses got drunk and fooled around, but that was in the old days.

"Oh gods, I'm going to come" Percy warned.

Katie just shoved her ass harder back at Percy to let him know to come inside her since her mouth was busy at the moment. Percy fired away filling Katie with his white cream. This set off Katie and her long dawn out moans as she came this then set of Demeter as she released her juices coating Katie's face.

The three rested Katie had pulled away from Percy and Demeter. Her face slick with juices.

"Percy, be a dear and clean up my daughter. She shouldn't look such a mess" Demeter said.

Percy went over and licked Katie's face clean as they kissed sharing Demeter's essence between the two of them.

"Mom, you taste amazing" Katie said.

"Thank you dear, now Percy. I believe it's my turn" Demeter said as she spread herself for the son of Poseidon.

Percy wasn't sure if he could go again, but then a plant sprout up by him. He looked down.

"Eat that dear and you'll be virile again. It's an organic Viagra" Demeter said.

Percy ate the plant and felt his libido get a kick start. His rod sprung up ready for more action. He moved over to Demeter who was still spread out and inserted his dick into the goddess. Demeter moaned as Percy began to move in and out of her.

"Oh yes, yes feels so good Perseus. Feels so good. Fuck me hard and good" Demeter moaned.

Katie sat back watching her mother having sex with Percy. She never thought of herself as a voyeur or anything, but this got her wet and she began to rub herself good.

Percy kept going feeling the plant give him so much energy. He felt like he could go all night long and even more after that. He was pumping in and out hard and fast. He had Demeter's legs thrown over his shoulders giving him deeper penetration. Demeter was moaning and withering. She was playing with her own breasts. Squeezing and tweaking her nipples.

"Harder Perseus, harder. I can take it all" she wailed.

Percy went as hard and fast as he could. Sweat drop ran down his brow and back. Demeter moaned loudly as she came and Percy hot his peak too. Percy fell back pulling out of Demeter. He was breathing hard. He didn't care that his slick back was now covered with dirt.

Katie had watched the whole thing and had come a few times. Her juices were getting soaked up by the soil underneath her.

"Oh my, now that was lovely" Demeter sighed.

Percy grunted and Katie was recovering her breath.

"We're not done yet" Demeter said.

Soon two plants sprouted up before Percy and Katie.

"Oh no, we're far from done" the goddess of the harvest said with a grin.

 **End**

 **A/N: click the next chap button to the get to the next part.**


	72. Persephone (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 72: Persephone Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a continuation of the last chap.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 72: Persephone**

Persephone was frowning. She wasn't happy to hear that her mom and a half sister had done. The reason why was because her mother and half sister were getting some and she wasn't. Hades was busy with Underworld business and spending time with Nico. This left her frustrated and unsatisfied. She knew she needed to do something about and then a smile graced her lips. She had a plan.

/Scene Break/

Percy sighed as he was relaxing by the lake. His mind traveled back to what he did with both Katie and Demeter. Damn, he'd never forget for the rest of his life. A smile graced his face as he could just feel his cock wrapped around Katie's lovely cunt to Demeter's amazing mouth then to Katie's mouth and Demeter's immortal cunt. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't realize he wasn't by the lake anymore, but a throat clearing caught his attention. Percy looked around and saw he was in a bedroom and before him was Persephone, the wife of his uncle Hades.

"Uh, lady Persephone. What can I do for you?" Percy asked standing right up and bowing to the goddess.

"Percy Jackson, I command you to fuck me like you've fucked my mother and half-sister Katie" Persephone said.

Percy's eyes bulged. She wasn't really asking that, was she? To sleep with the wife of one of the Big 3. That was an instant death sentence. And Percy loved his life way too much to do something like that.

"Um, uh, lady Persephone. I don't think I heard you right" he said.

"You heard me right Percy. I want you to fuck me like you've done with some of my family" Persephone said.

Percy was still hesitant, but Persephone wasn't going to have that. She snapped her fingers and they bother were naked. Percy yelped and covered himself out of instinct. Persephone pushed Percy down on the bed.

"We're going to fuck Percy whether you like it or not. You'll like it by the end" the goddess said.

She then slapped Percy's hands away from his crotch and stroked him to hardness. She then lowered her dripping wet cunt letting her organ swallow Percy's. Percy groaned feeling his dick get surrounded by the hot, tight wet walls of Persephone. Persephone worked Percy sliding up and down. She threw her head back moaning as she felt Percy's rod invade her cunt over and over again.

"Oh yes, it's been so fucking long since I've had a male inside me!" she exclaimed.

Percy really couldn't fight any more, not like he could anyway. I mean, you're up against a very horny goddess and you're a mere mortal. Okay, demigod, but still you had no way of fighting back. He had resigned himself to his fate and just decided to enjoy what he was getting knowing there'd be Hades to pay afterwards. He just hoped it would be quick and painless.

Persephone kept riding him. She was really enjoying herself it seemed. Her eyes closed just letting all that pleasure rain through her. She then felt Percy's hands on her breasts and she grinned. He was finally getting into it. She arched her back pushing her C sized breasts into the demigod's hands.

"Yes Percy, yes. That's it play with my tits. Play with them. While fuck me so hard" the goddess moaned.

She felt Percy's cock twitch inside her and she smirked. She then clenched her pussy muscles and Percy groaned as he fired his load. He couldn't help it. Persephone felt Percy's come hit her walls, but she wasn't finished yet. She got up letting Percy's seed drip out of her. She then laid back and spread her legs.

"Now that you're warmed up I want you to fuck me" she said.

"As you command" Percy said.

He then mounted the goddess and began to slam away on her cunt.

"OH FUCKING YES, THAT"S THE WAY YOU FUCK A PUSSY. THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK MY DIRTY CUNT!" Persephone screamed.

Her room she had warded so they wouldn't be disturbed though she doubted Hades would even hear her since he was down lower in his domain helping Nico with something or another. She didn't give a flying shit at the moment. She was enjoying getting fucked by Percy to even care if Olympus had fallen.

Percy was grunting and groaning. He was putting all of his effort into giving Persephone what she wanted. But damn, it was hard. Sure he was a demigod and worked out a lot so he could survive monster attacks and what not, but that training was never meant to sexually satisfy a goddess. He was pushing himself to the limit really.

He finally came in Persephone and he pulled out gasping for breath. His cock limp and shiny while Persephone's quim was oozing his seed along with her own juices. But Persephone wasn't satisfied yet.

"Again" she said.

"I need to rest" Percy panted.

Persephone frowned and then summoned a vial. She sat up and poured it all into Percy's mouth. He sputtered and coughed, but it all went down his throat.

"What was that?" Percy asked hoarsely.

"Oh just a potion I nicked from Aphrodite. Have you ever wondered how Viagra came to be in the mortal world?" Persephone asked.

Percy just shook his head.

"Aphrodite, after one of her trysts in the mortal realm left an almost empty vial and the man she did was a scientist of sorts. Anyway, he found a formula that became Viagra" Persephone said.

"What, so you're saying Viagra came from the gods?" Percy asked as he felt his sexual energy get refilled and then some.

"Sort of. It's incomplete. Aphrodite's potion not only gets a man hard, but give them a boost in sexually. They can go and go for a long time. Your mortal Viagra only gets a man hard really" Persephone said.

Percy was shocked really. But his newly charged sex drive banished all thoughts. He tried to fight it, but he wasn't used to the potion at all. He leapt on Persephone and rammed his hard member into her clam and began fucking the immortal daylights out of her.

"Oh fuck, I forgot to water it down!" Persephone howled.

Thankfully the goddess only grabbed a small vial or it could've been really bad for Percy.

So Percy fucked Persephone in all positions. From doggy, to on her back with her legs thrown over Percy's shoulders, to her legs bent to her head, then she was flipped on her side to be fucked and groped. Then she was fucked with just her hands supporting her since Percy was holding both of her legs as he plunged in and out of her quim. She got fucked every which way possible.

Finally the potion had burned through and Percy fell back totally spent. Persephone was lying on the bed beside Percy feeling totally drained. She had never gone so long before in her entire immortal life.

"That was amazing" she murmured.

Percy fell asleep with a bit of droll coming out of his mouth.

"Oh well, at least he doesn't snore" Persephone said as she transported Percy back to his cabin bed to rest.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's it for part two. The third and final part is just a next chapter click away.**


	73. Katie, Demeter & Persephone

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 73: Katie Gardner, Demeter & Persephone Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: the final part of this set. Warning improper use of vegetables in this.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 73: Katie Gardner, Demeter & Persephone**

Percy blinked as he was enveloped in a bright light. When his vision had cleared his jaw dropped. Before him was two naked goddesses and a naked demigod. In front of Percy was Demeter, Persephone and Katie.

 _Shit, what in all the fucking Hades is going on here?_ he thought.

"Hello Perseus" Demeter said.

Percy just let out a croaking sound, which made Katie giggle.

"He looks like he's never seen any of us naked before" she said still giggling.

"Well, he has seen us naked, but he's never seen the three of naked at the same time" Persephone said with amusement in her voice.

"Perseus, you are here to have your way with the three of us" Demeter said.

"Wh-wh-why?" Percy asked stunned as his eyes kept darting back and forth between the three females.

"Well, you have had your way with us in an individual stance and then with myself and my daughter Katie. Now I believe it's time to bring it all together" Demeter said.

"Don't worry Percy, there's plenty of potion" Persephone said.

Percy got scared as he remembered the last time he used Aphrodite's potion.

"Not to worry Percy. It water down though we made sure it was potent enough to keep you going to totally satisfy all of us" Katie said.

Percy just nodded dumbly, not sure what to say really.

"Good, now I believe one of us is still overdressed" Persephone said.

Then Percy's clothes disappeared and he was standing there naked and erect. He didn't try to cover himself since he knew all three before him had seen him totally nude and pointing at them.

"No matter how many times I see it I still get so wet" Katie groaned.

"Mmm, he sure does give you that feeling" Demeter said in agreement with her daughter.

Persephone smiled as she began to diddle herself.

"Who goes first?" she panted as she fucked herself.

"I do" Katie said.

"Well then my daughter, go and mount him so we can have a turn as well" Demeter said.

Katie had Percy lie down with his rod standing tall. Katie straddled him and then lowered herself down moaning loudly.

"Oh yes, it feels like coming home" she mewled.

The demigod of Demeter began to ride Percy in slow motions. She wanted to relish her time before her mother and stepsister had their turns.

As Katie rode her pony Demeter and Persephone decided to amuse themselves. Demeter made two nicely sized cucumbers grow and gave one to Persephone.

"To while away the time til it's our turn" the goddess of the harvest said.

"Thank you mother" Persephone said.

The two goddesses then sat down with their legs spread out. They jammed the cucumbers into their wet cunts and began to fuck themselves as they watched Katie rise up and down.

"She sure can fit all of Percy inside her" Persephone commented.

"Yes, she can" Demeter panted.

Back with Katie and Percy. Katie was really work herself up and down Percy's pole. Percy reached his hands up and cupped Katie's breasts. Katie moaned as she pushed her chest out wanting more of Percy's hands.

"Oh Percy, I so love your cock in my pussy as you play with my tits" Katie moaned.

"I love your pussy Katie, best pussy in all of Camp Half-Blood" Percy groaned.

"Really, better than Annabeth's?" Katie asked.

Percy wasn't totally sure how to answer that since having sex with Annabeth was quite wicked since Annabeth was very smart and knew how to keep things interesting. Smart girls were always quite creative in the bedroom.

"How the best pussy in the Demeter cabin?" Katie suggested since she saw how torn Percy was. She also felt that Percy was losing his hardness as his mind focused on other things and not the fucking. She didn't want to lose his hardness.

"Yeah, best pussy in all of Demeter cabin" Percy said.

Katie smiled and lowered her head down and kissed Percy.

The two kept going as Katie went through her orgasm cycle as Percy kept pounding her. They had changed position with Percy on top of Katie. Her legs thrown over his shoulders as he shoved more and more of himself into her. Katie just kept screaming for more.

Meanwhile the two goddesses kept themselves occupied with their vegetable masturbation.

"Mother, what are you going to do with these once we're done?" Persephone asked.

"Why Persephone, you have to ask. I'll eat them" Demeter said.

"Oh, right, dumb question" Persephone said.

Demeter just smiled at her daughter like a mother does when their child asks a stupid question.

"She really is a whore, isn't she mom" Persephone said.

"No she is not. None of my daughters are whores. That's reserved for those tarts of Aphrodite's" Demeter said.

/Scene Break/

The goddess of love sneezed knowing someone was talking about her, but she didn't know who.

/Scene Break/

"Katie just loves what Perseus does to her. We all do. So we're not whores, we just love Perseus' cock" Demeter said.

Persephone just nodded.

"OH GODS PERCY!" Katie screamed as she came again.

Percy finally relinquished his load. He pulled out letting it leak out of the demigod of the goddess of the harvest.

"Nicely done Perseus, but your quest is far from over. Now you must have the both of us" Persephone said.

"Yes, now you have two goddesses to satisfy and I know you can accomplish task before you" Demeter said.

"Um, alright, who should I do first?" Percy asked.

Persephone and Demeter looked at each other.

"Age before beauty mother" Persephone said.

"Ha-ha, very funny my daughter" Demeter said since she's heard Persephone use this line on her before.

The goddess of the harvest then moved forward. She grew some more organic Viagra for Percy to take, he took it and felt himself ready to go. Demeter then laid on the dirt on her back and spread her legs to show her juicy quim. Percy moved in hard again and inserted himself deep inside Demeter and proceeded to fuck her with his new strength.

Demeter moaned as she wrapped her legs around Percy's waist.

"Oh yes Perseus, fuck me, fuck me so good. Long deep thrusts. Mmmm, just what I need" the harvest goddess moaned.

Persephone watched this still playing with herself with the cucumber she had gotten from her mother. She then saw something and grinned. She moved from her spot and turned the spigot. This turned the sprinkler system on.

Demeter and Percy gasped feeling the cool water spray on their bodies.

"Persephone, what all in fucking Hades was that for!?" Demeter shouted to her daughter.

"You're already so damn dirty why not get a bit more" Persephone said.

Demeter wanted to glare at her daughter, but Percy was making it hard to do as he kept going. She could feel the dirt that was under her turn to mud and felt it creeping into her butt hole.

"Oh, so fucking uncomfortable" she grumbled.

Percy then got an idea and pulled out making Demeter groan at the loss. Percy then moved Demeter on her side and he slid behind her and thrusted back inside her cunt. Demeter moaned at this new position. Percy began to pump in and out. His hands gripping her tits. His hands then would mix in the mud and smear it all over her breasts.

"Oh Percy, this is so wrong and dirty, but feels so good" Demeter mewled.

Katie awoke to see the dirty erotic sight.

"Fucking Hades shit. That's hot" she said.

"It is little sis" Persephone said as she fucked herself on her vegetable.

"You go another one of those?" Katie asked.

Persephone tossed a fresh produce in her half-sister's direction and Katie got busy quickly as she pushed almost all of it in her twat and began to fuck herself.

"Shit, pace yourself Katie" Persephone said as she watched her half sister go.

Katie just grunted and groaned as she fucked herself with her cucumber.

Back with Percy and one of the goddesses. The two were fucking in the mud. It was a new form of mud wrestling. Their bodies tangled up with one another's. Demeter turned her head and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy had his hands gripping Demeter's twin globes as he rammed in and out of Demeter hard and fast.

"OH FUCK PERSEUS!" Demeter wailed.

Her juices exploded and oozed out mixing with the water and the mud.

Percy kept going thrusting and pumping. He then groaned as he came himself filling Demeter with his seed. This is when Persephone turned off the water.

"Now that they are cooled off it's my turn" the goddess said.

Percy sighed, but was glad the Viagra he had taken was still coursing through his system. He got hard again and moved to Persephone. She got on her hands and knees shaking her ass.

"I loved when we fucked this way before. I want it again, but this time you're in control" Persephone said.

Percy nodded remembering his sex crazed state he was in when he was with Persephone. He knee walked and pushed his hard member into Persephone's wet cunt. He then began to pump away.

"Oh yes, yes Percy. I've missed this lovely piece of meat" Persephone moaned.

Demeter walked over to her daughter Katie as she watched her pound that vegetable over and over in her cunt. Her juices soaking the dirt underneath her.

"Katie dear, you're going to dehydrate yourself with the way you're going" Demeter said.

"Don't fucking care right now" Katie panted.

Demeter yanked the cucumber from Katie's hand and quim.

"HEY!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm only helping you dear. A cucumber is a poor substitute for a real cock, for Perseus' cock" Demeter said.

Katie frowned, but nodded.

"You're right mother" she said.

Demeter smiled as she gathered up the three used cucumbers so she could use them later.

Back with Persephone and Percy. Percy had his hands gripping Persephone's hips as he slammed in and out. Skin was slapping against skin as his balls slapped against Persephone's clit.

"Your cunt feels so good. So tight, so, so tight" Percy groaned.

Persephone grinned as she squeezed her pussy muscles and made Percy groaned. He didn't know if he could hold on since Persephone's twat muscles were really giving him a run for his money. He was using every once of willpower to not come too soon.

"Shit, give me a break, please" Percy groaned.

"All's fair in fucking Percy. I want that seed within my immortal womb and I want it now" Persephone moaned.

Percy groaned again, but held on somehow. He kept pounding Persephone then she gasped as she felt Percy's hand take her clit in his fingers and began tickling it.

"OH FUCK PERCY!" she moaned/screamed as she came hard.

Percy groaned as he loss his war and ejaculated into Persephone. He then fell out of her breathing hard.

"Brave Perseus, you've completed your quest. Go and rest now" Demeter said.

Percy was transported to his bed and he was asleep quite fast.

Demeter had a special salad to make for her two daughters.

 **End**

 **A/N: and that's the end of this 3 part set. I will not do any more to continue it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	74. Annabeth, Silena & Drew

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 74: Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this has use of toys in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 74: Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka**

Percy awoke with a groan. He rolled over pulling the covers closer to his nude body. He liked to sleep in the buff when it was hot outside. He heard some buzzing and at first thought it was his brain, but as he arose from his unconscious state he noticed the buzzing was getting louder. When he opened his eyes he saw an amazing sight. There was Drew Tanaka, known as the slut of Aphrodite cabin, sitting bare naked tied to a chair. Her legs spread wide to show her pussy off. But it was inside her pussy that made him really hard, though he was hard when he saw Drew naked. Inside Drew's quim was a pink colored dildo that appeared to be on high vibrating. There was also a small appendage jutting out touching Drew's clit.

Drew had high D cup sized breasts, which were heaving hard from getting her nethers tickled. Sweat was dripping all over her body. She was shaking and trembling in the chair as she did her best to wiggle and move the most she could in her position. She was moaning through the gag she had in her mouth. Her eyes were rolled up the back in her head as her head rolled from side-to-side.

"You're finally awake."

Percy turned to find his lovely, hot and very sexy girlfriend Annabeth. He then noticed that Annabeth was just as naked as Drew was. Her B almost C cup chest jiggled with every step she took. Her body was a nice tan color from all the outdoor training she has done.

"Wise Girl?" the Son of Poseidon asked.

"Hi Percy" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Um, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Well, we thought since it's your birthday you should have a special gift" Annabeth said.

"Um, who is 'we'?" Percy asked.

"Why it's me of course Percy" a feminine voice said giggling.

Out of the shadows was Silena Beauregard, the head of the Aphrodite cabin. She like Annabeth and Drew was naked. Her firm D cup mounds stick out and proudly.

"Silena" Percy said.

"Happy birthday Perce" Silena said.

Now what is not known was after the war with the Titans and Silena was still grieving for the loss of Beckendorf. Percy and Annabeth helped Silena through it and it turned into an interesting affair of sorts. They were sex buddies, but Silena knew her place as just a fuck buddy to Percy and Annabeth. She knew Percy and Annabeth loved one another and would never get in-between them unless she wanted to face the wrath of her mother, which wasn't something you did really. Never piss off the goddess of love and mess with a couple she has been working on. You're liable to get your ass fucked up with a curse of some kind. Doesn't matter that Silena is one of Aphrodite's kids.

"Uh yeah, so what's going on?" Percy asked still not having any clue to what was happening around him.

"Oh, you're still such a Seaweed Brain, but I love you any way" Annabeth sighed. "Silena and I decided that this year your gift would be a free fuck with this pretty whore here. We know she's been wanting it and we decided to let her get a taste."

Percy was shocked at all of this and wasn't sure what to say.

"We of course had to test her to see if she was quality stuff" Silena said.

"Yes, we did" Annabeth said with a saucy smirk.

Percy grew even harder hearing this. Shit, these two girls doubled teamed Drew and fucked her.

"She passed and now she here for your pleasure" Silena said.

"And it looks like you're more than ready" Annabeth said eyeing Percy's hard appendage with pure lust.

"Good" Silena said.

She then walked over and pulled the vibrating dildo out of Drew making Drew groan loudly through her gag. Annabeth got out her knife, which surprised Percy since he had no clue where she pulled it from. Annabeth cut Drew free and hauled her to where Percy was. She then made Drew sit down and lower herself onto Percy's cock. Drew howled and moaned as she took in all of Percy's length. Once she was fully seated Annabeth smacked Drew bare ass.

"Ride him whore, and you'd better give him a good ride" the daughter of Athena said.

"Y-y-y-yes mistress" Drew muttered as she began ride up and down on Percy.

 _Mistress? Oh fuck, I knew Annabeth had a bit of a dominatrix side to her, but she said she'd never let it out_ Percy thought before his brain turned off.

Silena walked over and laid on the bed and kissed Percy hard on the mouth.

"Do you like it, do you like feeling Drew's slutty cunt covering your thick hard cock. How she is humping you with all that she has. To give you, and only you such pleasure. It took much time, but we broke her and now she is all ours" Silena said.

Percy groaned as he felt Drew's cunt muscles squeeze him.

"That's it slut. Fuck Percy. Give him pleasure, but don't you come. You haven't earned it yet" Silena said.

"Y-y-y-yes mistress" Drew panted.

She then proceeded to slide up and down on Percy's cock making sure to use her cunt muscles to squeeze his rod snugly. Percy groaned as he let his head fall back.

"That's it slut, fuck him" Annabeth said as she then proceeded to smack Drew's firm ass.

Drew gasped at the pain.

"Oh, that looks like fun. Let me try" Silena said.

She then smacked Drew's other ass cheek.

Annabeth and Silena kept up slapping Drew's ass as Drew raised and lowered herself up and down on Percy's rod. She moaned and gasped in all the pleasure and pain she was feeling. Her cunt clenched every time a hand hit her derrière.

"Oh gods" she yowled.

"Looks like the slut is going to come" Silena commented.

"Yes, but Percy hasn't come yet. His pleasure comes first before slut's" Annabeth said.

"So that means back to work slut. You haven't made the birthday boy come yet. No rest til he comes inside you" Silena said as she slapped Drew's ass extra hard.

Drew gasped in pain as she began to ride Percy again trying to get him to come. Percy groaned as he felt Drew's pussy walls squeeze him, milk him of his load. He gritted his teeth and as he groaned.

"Oh Percy, just shot your come inside slut so we can have our turn" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you still need to do Annabeth and I before the end of the night" Silena said.

Percy finally let go as he erupted inside Drew. Drew moaned as she came as well. Annabeth yanked Drew off and kind of tossed her off the bed. Drew hit the floor, but thankfully the floor was carpeted and she didn't hurt herself too bad. Percy's come leak out of her used cunt.

Annabeth crawled up and began to lick and suck Percy tasting the Percy/Drew cocktail on his shiny rod.

Silena got down and began slurping up the mess Drew was leaking out. Drew just moaned as she was too tired to do much else. Her body wasn't used to all the exertion she had done.

Annabeth got Percy hard as well as clean. She then crawled up and kissed Percy heatedly. Percy kissed back as he rolled over and with practiced ease slipped inside his loving and very hot girlfriend.

"Oh fuck Percy, fucking me Seaweed Brain" Annabeth moaned as she felt her hot cavern get filled with Percy's meat.

Percy proceeded to grant Annabeth's wish and began to pump in and out of her going for long, hard, deep strokes. Annabeth gasped every time he was fully sheathed inside her. She gripped his muscled and toned back tightly. Her short nails digging into his bare skin.

Back on the floor Silena sucked Drew clean of Percy's seed as she made Drew orgasm two more times. Silena got up and wiped her mouth clean then sat on the bed to watch the live porno show Percy and Annabeth were doing. She had a hand in-between her legs diddling herself lightly to keep herself wet enough for Percy when it was her turn.

Annabeth humped hard back against Percy's rutting. Annabeth grabbed Percy's head and they shared a hot tongue filled kiss as Percy's hands found her luscious round mounds. He flicked her hard nipples making Annabeth moan loudly.

"She sound so much like a fucking whore, doesn't she" Silena teased.

Annabeth flipped Silena off since her mouth was very busy at the moment. Silena just laughed at this.

Percy was making guttural noise as he fucked Annabeth with all his might. He was slamming in and out of her so hard and fast that their pelvises were hitting one another. But the felt no pain since the pleasure overshadowed the slight pain they were feeling.

"Oh fucking gods yes Percy, Yes! So fucking goddamn good! Harder, faster. I am about to fucking blow. YES!" Annabeth wailed as she came hard.

Percy felt Annabeth's cunt walls enclose around his entire length and he gritted his teeth as he kept going. He was glad he had come already, he could last longer now. He went on through as Annabeth was still riding her great orgasm. He kept going as Annabeth went through a course or orgasms that didn't seem to have an end til Percy finally released his load deep inside her.

Annabeth sighed as she felt Percy's come coat her insides. She stroked Percy's sweat black locks lovingly and smiled.

"That was fucking fantastic Seaweed Brain" she said.

"You're always the best Wise Girl" Percy said.

The two shared a moment til Silena broke it.

"Sorry to ruin your after-glow, but I want my fucking too" she said.

Annabeth sighed and Percy pulled out of her. Silena got into position, which was on her hands and knees.

"Doggy-style Silena. Are you trying to say something?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, this bitch is in heat. Now fuck me" Silena said.

"Um, I need to get hard again first" Percy said though he didn't want to ruin the pace.

"Fine" Silena sighed.

She turned around and sucked Percy til he was hard then turned back around so her ass was facing Percy newly hard cock. She wiggled her plump juicy pillows.

"I'm waiting" she said.

Percy moved forward pushing himself into Silena. Silena moaned feeling Percy stretch and fill her completely. Percy then went to work to give Silena a good fucking.

"Oh yes Percy, fuck this feels so good. You go so deep inside me. Harder, faster. Shit, I can't get enough of your fucking cock" Silena wailed.

Annabeth in the meantime got Drew up off the floor where she was dozing. She groaned as Annabeth pulled her up.

"What now mistress?" she asked.

"Now, I am going to fuck you" Annabeth said.

"How do you want me mistress?" Drew asked.

"On your back like a good slut" Annabeth said.

Drew got on the bed which was kind of a tight fit, but it didn't matter. Annabeth crawled on the bed on her knees. Protruding from her pelvis was a strap on. She slammed it into Drew making her howl. Annabeth threw Drew's legs over her shoulders and proceeded to fuck Drew's brains out.

"Oh fuck, mistress, yes mistress. Fuck me, fuck me" Drew moaned.

Percy and Annabeth fucked their respective partners as their partners were in the throes of orgasms. Percy finally gave his load to Silena and she collapsed unable to stay up. She had started on her hands and knees, but ended up on her elbows and knees. Percy pulled out now totally spent. He looked to Annabeth who had finished fucking Drew. Once done she rolled Drew off the bed. She motioned Percy to get in the middle between herself and Silena.

So the three slept on the bed with Drew on the floor. This was a birthday Percy would never forget.

 **End**


	75. Athena (2)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 75: Athena Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this one is a given really. You'll find out when you read it. Also it's been too long since I've done an Athena one. Sorry for such the long wait.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 75: Athena**

Athena was the head librarian and she tolerated nothing. No food, no drinks, no loud noises of any kind. She was very stern and strict about the rules. She would give anyone making noise above what she deemed necessary in the library a harsh glare. You were also give three strikes. Once you use those three you're banded for good.

At the moment she was sitting at her desk trying not to squirm about. Why you might ask, well under her desk was Percy, who had his head buried in between Athena's legs licking and sucking on Athena's cunt. Athena was biting her lip to keep back from moaning. It was hard to do. She felt Percy stick two fingers inside her and began to thrust them in and out of her dripping cunt. She knew her chair seat was soaked with her juices. Her hips moving humping Percy's hand and mouth.

She then felt Percy's tongue on her clit. This made her stifled a gasp as she came. She trembled a bit and then stopped herself from collapsing onto her desktop. Sweat covered her brow as she did her best to recover her breath. But Percy didn't give her time as he began to stick his tongue inside her pussy and began to wiggle it about.

Athena moved a hand down under her desk and gripped Percy's head pushing him deeper between her legs. Her hips humping Percy's face. Gods, how is this boy so good at eating her? She knew she'd have to thank her daughter Annabeth for lending Percy to her. She just needed this kind of relief and she knew that Percy was safe for her.

After coming again Percy came out from under the desk. His face red and covered with her juices. He kissed Athena and Athena kissed back tasting herself on Percy. She then pulled back and let her tongue out as it ran up and down Percy's face gathering up all of her juices from Percy's face. Once clean she dropped her skirt, which she had kept on til now. She then hopped onto the desk and spread her legs.

Percy didn't need any words to know what Athena wanted. He dropped his trousers and boxers to reveal his big dick. He walked forward and pulled Athena to the edge of the desk so he could easily penetrate her. They both did their best to stifle their moans as they connected. Once Percy was fully inside Athena he reveled a bit at being inside his girlfriend's mom's cunt. Though Athena's cunt wasn't as tight as Annabeth's, it was still plenty since Athena hadn't been fucked for a long time and when she did he was the one who did it and that wasn't very much. Only when Athena needed that itched scratched.

Percy then proceeded to pump in and out of Athena and Athena had to bury her face into his shoulder to prevent the moans escape her lips. Her eyes closed as she rubbed her face back and forth.

"Percy, oh Percy. Yes, right there. Harder, faster. Oh god yes" Athena moaned as quietly as she could.

Percy was grunting lowly as he kept going. His hand moved and pulled the blazer and blouse Athena was wearing and then her bra went. He then buried her head into Athena's tits motor-boating them .

Athena gasped as she held Percy's head to her chest. Her head lulled back and to the side. She could feel Percy's hands on her hips as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh fucking god" she groaned.

Percy finally came spilling his load into Athena. Athena had already come twice before and her third hit her as Percy's seed coated her insides.

After they got cleaned up Percy walked out with a smirk. Athena was back to manning the desk.

"So Percy, enjoy your study period?" his girlfriend Annabeth asked.

"It was quite enjoyable" Percy said.

 **End**


	76. Hazel & Iris

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 76: Hazel Levesque & Iris Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: okay, I've gotten a couple requests about this so I am finally getting to it. Sorry for taking so long. Frank is out dealing with the basilisks leaving Percy alone with Hazel and Iris and they have to snap him out of the funk he is in. Hope you like what I've done.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 76: Hazel Levesque & Iris**

Percy was very depressed and Hazel wished she could help Percy out somehow. Iris felt for Percy since she knew the boy well and how he saved Olympus. She wanted to help him. A smile graced her lips as an idea came to her. She knew that other boy would be busy for a while so this would work. She then pulled Percy away and Hazel followed not sure what the goddess was about to do, but had to make sure Percy would be okay.

Hazel then stopped and got on her knees and pulled Percy's pants down and off.

"What are you doing?" Hazel hissed.

"Cheering Percy up" Hazel said then took Percy's cock in her mouth.

This snapped Percy from his depression. He looked down and saw Iris sucking him. He groaned. On instinct he thrusted his hips as a hand weaved through Iris' hair. Hazel was shocked seeing the sight and she couldn't help getting a bit wet at the same time too. The goddess sure could take all of Percy in her mouth when she knew she probably could only get half of it in her own mouth.

"Join me daughter of Pluto. There's more than enough of him to go around" Iris said.

Hazel fell to her knees and knee walked to join Iris in a kind of trance. Iris helped and guided her head to Percy's throbbing wet rod. Hazel's mouth enveloped the hot piece of meat and She took as much as she could, which was half of it. Iris took the rest of it with her tongue and mouth. Hazel licked and sucked her part.

Percy groaned as he thrusted his hips back and forth loving the feeling of Iris and Hazel's mouths on him. Shit, it felt so good. It had been so long since he felt like this before even though he couldn't actually remember it. He could remember the feeling, but not the event.

"He taste good, doesn't he?" Iris asked.

Hazel just nodded as she kept Percy's cock in her mouth.

Iris smirked as she kept licking and sucking her part of Percy's member.

"I'm coming" Percy warned.

Hazel's mouth was then filled with Percy's seed. She had to pull back since there was so much of it. She couldn't take it all and Iris swooped in to take care of the rest of it. The goddess then latched onto Hazel's lips. Hazel was shocked as Iris kissed her. Iris' tongue wormed its way in and the two shared Percy's come. Once they got an equal share Iris pulled back with a sting of saliva between them.

Percy just watched this and got hard again.

"He's ready to go again, oh gods I love a young virile demigod" Iris said.

She then snapped her fingers and she was naked along with Hazel. Hazel squawked as she covered her dark body.

"Now, now dear. Why cover that lovely body of yours" Iris said.

Hazel was blushing madly. Percy though liked what he was seeing in Hazel. Her lovely dark skin looked amazing. He walked over to Hazel and pulled her into a kiss. Hazel was shocked since this was her first kiss really. Her eyes then closed as she let herself go. She felt Percy's hands pull her arms away then felt his hands rub and caress her body. She was moaning as Percy kept kissing her.

Iris watched this as she slowly started to rub herself. She was going to let Percy and Hazel have their time then she'd pounce.

Back with Percy and Hazel. Percy had his hands cupping Hazel's tits. Hazel was pushing her chest into Percy's kneading hands.

"Mmmm Percy" she groaned.

"You want more?" Percy asked.

"Gods yes" Hazel moaned.

Percy smirked as he used his hand and aimed his cock into Hazel's dripping center. Hazel gasped feeling Percy pierce her. She groaned as she pushed her hips into Percy's. She had no hymen due to the rigorous training she goes through in Camp Jupiter. Once fully inside Percy began pumping in and out of Hazel's right cunt.

Hazel's hands gripped Percy's shoulders as he fucked her hard and deep.

"Fuck Percy, fuck me so good. Fuck me hard. FUCK ME!" Hazel screamed.

Percy was slamming in and out of Hazel now. Her body was jarring and shaking. It was too much. She felt her feet leave the floor. Percy had lowered her to the floor so he could get more leverage. He threw Hazel's legs over his shoulders and began to really go to town. Hazel was screaming. She didn't know she was screaming, but she was and she wouldn't know til Percy told her later. But right now she was in full rapture. Her hands did their best to grab a hold of something so she could have a sort of lifeline. But all she could grasp was the flat floor and that wasn't enough, so she clawed at it.

Finally Percy released his load letting out a bellowing roar. Hazel felt her quim get filled with virile seed and she was breathing hard. She thanked all the gods that she took an herb to keep her from getting pregnant. Percy pulled out and Iris dove in and licked and sucked up the Percy/Hazel cocktail that was on Percy's glistening semi hard rod.

Once she was done she latched her mouth on to Hazel's clam making the daughter of Pluto shriek loudly as she felt more pleasure hit her. She came twice more before Iris was through with her. She was almost unconscious when Iris left her. Hazel's breathing was deep, sucking as much air as she could to regain what she had lost it seemed.

Iris turned to Percy.

"I still need mine" she said.

Percy picked Iris up and pushed her up against the closest wall and inserted himself deep inside the goddess. Iris moaned. Oh great Zeus it's been so long since she's had a cock inside her mortal, demigod, of god. Percy then proceeded to show her all she had been missing and more.

"Yes Percy, yes, fuck me. Oh fuck me hard. Right there, yes, right there. Fuck, mmm, so fucking good. Shove that cock inside my eternal quim" Iris moaned loudly.

Percy grunted and growled as he buried his face into Iris' shoulder. He nipped and nibbled on it making the goddess weave her hands through his messy black hair. She yanked his head back and kissed him. Percy was shocked at this, but kissed back as his hands went to her tits. He plucked and pulled her hard nipples making Iris moaned into Percy's mouth.

They kept going getting rough and harder each second passed. Hazel finally came to and watched this. She began diddling herself making a pool of her own come appear below her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Coming Percy, I'm coming son of Neptune!" Iris screamed.

Percy felt Iris' cunt squeeze him and he swore that she was going crush his dick from the force being applied. But it didn't happen. Percy though kept going since he hadn't come yet, but knew he was running out of steam. So he pushed all of his might into it. He finally came inside Iris as she came a second time. The rested for a spell then got dressed and Iris gave them supplies and they waited for Frank to return so they could return back to their mission.

 **End**


	77. Annabeth (5)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 77: Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 62. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 77: Annabeth Chase**

Percy awoke in the morning. He yawned and got out of bed and did his morning routine. He then got downstairs and was greeted by Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl" he said.

"Morning Seaweed Brain. Hope you're ready today because I got a big plans for us" Annabeth said with smile.

"Bring it on" Percy said.

He then ate breakfast trying to get Annabeth to tell him her plans, but she stayed mum. Her twinkling grey eyes and mischievous smile only told him it was something he was either going to love or something he's going to hate.

/Scene Break/

Soon they were out and Annabeth's first stop was a book store. Percy internally groaned. He knew it would be something he'd hate. Annabeth browsed the aisles as Percy wandered. He didn't hate bookstores at all, it just they got boring after you spent so much time in them like he did with Annabeth. This was like another home for her aside from possibly the museum and other educational places. If she could Annabeth would probably live there.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy turned to Annabeth and saw she had a mischievous smile on her face.

 _What does she have planned now?_ he thought.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" he asked.

"Come with me I need your help with something" Annabeth said.

Percy just shrugged and followed Annabeth to a deep back corner of the bookstore that was away from the congested part. They got to a spot more secluded. Once there Annabeth turned to Percy and pulled him into a hot kiss. Percy responded instantly and soon their tongues were dueling for dominance. Annabeth broke the kiss first.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me here and now" she panted.

"You're serious?" Percy asked shocked.

"I am, now stick that cock in me, NOW!" Annabeth growled as she grabbed his growing bulge.

Who was he to argue with his hot girlfriend. He dropped his pants then boxers. Annabeth stroked him some more then lifted her skirt she was wearing. She pulled her panties down and off. She spread her legs a bit to give Percy better access. Percy lunged forward and they both groaned as they joined together.

"Oh Percy" Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth" Percy groaned.

He then began to move in and out, but found he didn't have any good leverage. So he pushed Annabeth up against the bookshelf behind her. He lifted Annabeth up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Percy's waist as he began to really fuck her. She moaned as her hands gripped and ran though Percy's messy black hair. Their kissing was sloppy as Percy kept thrusting in and out of her hot quim.

"Oh Percy yes, feels so good. Harder, faster" Annabeth panted as she tried to keep her voice low so they wouldn't attract any attention.

Percy grunted as his hands were gripping Annabeth's firm and tight ass. He loved touching and feeling his Wise Girl's ass. Annabeth kept in good shape and though she never showed off her features. Percy knew all of them by heart.

"Fuck Percy" Annabeth hissed as she came.

Percy groaned as he felt Annabeth's cunt clench around him. He groaned as he felt his load let go. He wasn't prepared for this and came sooner than he wanted. They rested for a while with their sweaty foreheads resting against one another's. They were breathing hard.

"What brought this on Annabeth?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

"Just wanted to" Annabeth said.

They then disconnected and got cleaned up. Annabeth pulled a new pair of panties from her satchel she carried. She didn't like purses so decided to use a satchel instead. She cleaned Percy up and giving him a few suck to get his knob squeaky clean.

"Shit, Wise Girl. I am hard again" Percy groaned.

"Sorry Percy, but fun's over for now" Annabeth said with a devious smile.

Percy knew Annabeth could be evil, but leaving with hard after she sucked him a few times. He now knew she was pure evil.

After Annabeth bought a couple books they left the book store and headed to their next destination. Picked by Annabeth.

/Scene Break/

Again Percy had to groan. It was another place he hated. It was a museum that was dedicated to skyscrapers. He walked a little behind Annabeth as they were a part of a tour group. Annabeth listened intently as the tour guide talked. She would stop to admire the models on display then move on following the group with Percy trailing.

It felt like days for Percy as he tried to pay attention, but he just wasn't interested at all. Soon the tour was over and Annabeth wanted to look some more. This of course didn't surprise Percy at all. She dragged him over to a model of the Empire State Building.

"Isn't it amazing" she said in awe.

"Yeah, it's great" Percy said trying to show some enthusiasm.

"Are you bored Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked in a teasing way.

"Never with you Wise Girl" Percy said.

"Good, come on" Annabeth said.

Percy sighed as he followed Annabeth around. He lost track of how many rooms he went into and how he stayed in each room. Annabeth was in her nirvana it seemed and though Percy wanted to leave he didn't want to upset her either. He was so wrapped up in his bored daze that when Annabeth took his hand he jumped.

"You alright there Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with w twinkle of amusement in her grey eyes.

"I'm fine Annabeth, just fine" Percy said.

"Good, come on. Just one more room" Annabeth said.

Percy held back a groan. Soon he was in the room and he found that no one was in there. The room was pretty far off the beaten path as far as museums go. Annabeth pushed Percy up against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Wise Girl, here?" Percy asked breaking the kiss.

"Of course Percy. I want to get fucked in one of my favorite places" Annabeth said.

"As you wish" Percy said.

He shimmied out of his pants and Annabeth removed her panties and flipped her skirt up. This showed how wet she was.

"I've been thinking about this the entire time" she said.

Percy said nothing as he inserted his cock for the second time into Annabeth's gushing snatch. Annabeth did her best to stifle the moan wanting to erupt from her mouth since she knew they had to be quiet. But it was hard since Percy was now pummeling her tight quivering cunt so good with his mighty cock.

"Oh Percy, Percy. Yes, fuck yes. Feels so good" Annabeth muttered.

"You're really turned on by this. Getting fucked in a museum?" Percy asked.

"Yes, oh yes. Oh more, harder Percy. Fuck me harder. I need it" Annabeth urged.

Percy shook his head. Annabeth sure had some odd kinks, but they weren't disturbing or messed up. Just odd. But Percy obeyed and began pumping in and out harder and faster. Annabeth gasped loudly then covered her mouth to make sure she didn't make another loud sound. She was whimpering as loudly as she could her hand over her mouth.

Percy removed her hand and kissed her hard to give her another way to muffle her pleasure. They kissed heatedly as Percy fucked Annabeth. Annabeth was gripping Percy's shoulders tightly hard enough to leave bruises. Percy grunted hard as he kept ramming in and out of her.

"Percy, so close. I'm so fucking close" Annabeth said ripping her lips off Percy's.

Percy clamped Annabeth's mouth shut with his own as one of his hands snuck down and sought out her clit. This set Annabeth off. She screamed into Percy's mouth as she came hard. She went limp with only Percy keeping her uptight. Her eyes fluttered open.

"So good" she murmured.

"Glad you liked it Wise Girl, but I still need to come" Percy said.

"Then what are you waiting for. Fill my pussy with your come" Annabeth said as she tighten her cunt muscles.

Percy groaned then began pumping again. Annabeth gasped again since Percy gave her a hard jab to begin with. He hammered in and out of Annabeth and once again had to kiss to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He soon came filling Annabeth up as she came once again. They calmed down and Annabeth put her panties back on and they walked out though Annabeth needed to lean on Percy since she was wiped out.

/Scene Break/

They finally got home and Annabeth kissed Percy.

"I had a great time Seaweed Brain" she said.

"So did I" Percy said.

Percy went to bed feeling good and wondered what next was in store for him.

 **End**

 **A/N: I am leaving this open for another add on though I am not sure if I will or not. But leaving open for a possible.**


	78. Thalia (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 78: Thalia Grace Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: high school setting.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 78: Thalia Grace**

Thalia wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished her practice. She was feeling good for the upcoming volleyball match. If her team won the match they'd be going to state. She headed in the locker room to get cleaned up. She was about to enter when she saw Percy waiting for her.

"Hey there Thalia, good workout?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I need a good rubdown after that" Thalia said.

"Need any help?" Percy asked.

/Scene Break/

Thalia moaned as she felt Percy's hands massage and grope her breasts. The hot water cascaded down their naked bodies. Percy's hard cock was in-between her ass cheeks. She'd clench them as Percy would rub against her, grinding against her ass.

"Fuck, Thalia if you keep doing that I'll come on your ass" Percy grunted.

"That won't do at all. I want that come in my mouth or pussy" Thalia said.

She then turned around and rubbed and lifted herself onto her toes. Percy took care of the rest and lifted her off the ground and then with her hand on his cock he lowered down. They moaned as they joined together in the most intimate way.

"Oh fuck, now this is what I call a rubdown" Thalia moaned.

Percy had his hands on Thalia's hips and began working up and down on his pole. He had his legs spread so he could keep his balance on the wet floor and extra weight he was holding. He had a good grip on Thalia's hips as he worked her up and down on his pole.

Thalia was moaning up a storm as She let Percy use her. It felt so good since she was still tired from her hard work out to do very much activity. She was just holding on for dear life right now. She could feel Percy's mouth nipping and sucking her collarbone and neck. She knew they'd leave marks, but didn't care at all.

With a loud grunt that echoed throughout the empty shower room Percy came. Thalia felt Percy's come fill her pussy and she moaned with great satisfaction. They rested for a bit then turned off the water and dried each other off. Once dry and dressed Percy led Thalia out of the girl's locker room.

"Where are we going Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I thought we could have some more fun" Percy said with a grin.

"Oh, and where would this fun be had?" Thalia asked.

"Where else" Percy said mysteriously.

/Scene Break/

The couple ended up in the principal's office, which so happened to also be Thalia's father. Yup, you heard it right. Thalia's dad was the principal and now Percy and Thalia were there in his office.

"Oh you naughty, naughty boy. Fuck the principal's daughter in his office" Thalia said huskily.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since we started fucking" Percy said.

"What stopped you?" Thalia asked.

"First I didn't have the key and then I wasn't sure if I could get the nerve up to do it" Percy said.

"What changed?" Thalia asked.

"Opportunity. I knew you were staying late and I've followed you're dad a bit til I got his schedule down. Plus, I was able to make a copy of the key" Percy said as he dangled said key that he used to open the door to the principal's office.

"Well what are we waiting for. Fuck me on my daddy's desk" Thalia said as she hopped onto the desk.

"Yes ma'am" Percy said.

He walked over and began making out with Thalia. Thalia though was already hot from getting off from the thought of doing it in her father's office. She didn't care for her father since he never had time for her at all. He was either working on doing something that didn't involve her at all. Unlike some principals that had daughters going to their school who tried to get their little girl into anything that their little girl wanted to get into. Thalia's dad didn't even seem to care at all.

"Skip the foreplay Percy. I want the main event. NOW" Thalia growled.

She then stripped out of her clothes tossing it around the office. Percy followed suit and climbed up and the desktop as Thalia laid down. He pushed his hard cock inside Thalia's juicy tight cunt.

"Oh fuck, yes fuck me on my dad's desk" Thalia moaned.

Percy began slowly so he could last longer, but Thalia wasn't wanting any of that.

"I want it hard and fast Percy. Fuck my goddamn cunt" Thalia demanded.

Percy obeyed or else she might storm off and he'd never get another chance at this. He was hammering in and out feeling Thalia's cunts tighten around him as he tried to leave her hot box.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah. Mmmm, shit, fuck my pussy. I want you to come in since me. Yes, my hot juices are going to coat daddy's desk" Thalia said.

 _Shit, she's really getting off on this_ Percy thought.

They kept fucking on the desk til Thalia let out a shrill loud scream as she came. Percy paused for a moment since Thalia let that out before when they had fucked before. But he went back to work after that brief pause. He wanted to finish what he had started.

"Oh fuck" he grunted as he came inside Thalia.

They laid on the desk breathing hard.

"That's got to be the best fuck I've had in so long" Thalia said after a lull.

"Yeah, I haven't a clue how to top this one" Percy said.

"I do" Thalia said as a devious smile graced her face.

Percy looked at her.

"We've never fucked at my place. I know a few places that needed to get fucked on" Thalia said.

"I can't wait" Percy said.

 **End**

 **A/N: yes, this means they'll be adventures with Thalia and Percy. But that will be later on.**


	79. Piper (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 79: Piper McLean Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 79: Piper McLean**

"Are you sure this will work mom?" Piper asked as she looked at the contraception that her mother had handed her.

"Of course dear. It may not be Hephaestus made quality, but I am confident it will work. I mean I did learn a few things from my time with him" Aphrodite said.

Piper nodded.

"Thanks mom" she said.

"No problem dear. Now just remember that when it activates there's now way in turning it off til it runs it course. And that no one can leave either. The room will be sealed off til it runs out" Aphrodite said.

"I got it mom" Piper said.

"Well then enjoy yourself dear and tell me all the thick and juicy details later" Aphrodite said with a wink.

"MOM!" Piper said with a bright red face.

Aphrodite laughed as she vanished in a brilliant bright light that Piper had to shield her eyes from. Only her mother's tinkling laughter remained and Piper wondered if that was a thing only gods and goddess can do. She then shrugged that thought off and began her plan.

/Scene Break/

"Hey Percy" Piper called.

Percy turned to see Piper and smiled.

"Hey Pipes, what's up?" he asked.

Piper's cheeks heated up as Percy called her by his own special nickname for her. Only Percy could call her that and not get glared at or attacked. Percy had saved Piper s she was making her way to Camp Half-Blood and she looked at him as her hero and savior. Though Percy never understood it at all. Now after many hours of planning Piper had a way to thank her hero with the blessing of Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

"I, um, want you to see something. Can you come with me?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Percy said.

He followed Piper to the Aphrodite cabin and entered. There was a hum and a shimmer that flowed all over the room.

"Piper, what is going on?" Percy asked as he felt something happen though not sure what it was.

"What do you mean Percy?" Piper asked acting innocent.

Percy felt himself getting hot under the collar. He wasn't sure why he was getting hot now. He felt hardness in his groin grow and his pants were getting tight. Piper felt the arousing feeling too, but she was embracing it.

"Um, is it getting a bit hot in here?" Percy asked.

"A bit, why don't you take something off and be more comfortable" Piper suggested as casually as she could.

Percy didn't want to obey, but the urge he was feeling was overpowering him a bit. He felt an urge to ravish Piper, which was confusing to him since he saw Piper as a friend and that's all. He was happy with Annabeth. So why did he want to fuck Piper so bad?

"Percy, you can get comfortable you know" Piper said as she flicked off her shoes then started to take off her shirt.

Percy's eyes bugged out as he saw more of Piper's ripe luscious skin. He felt himself get hard. Shit, Piper had some nice tits. He closed his eyes trying to fight these urges, but he was losing the battle. When he opened his eyes the war was loss. Piper was standing there totally nude. She was lying on her bed in a very seductive pose.

"I fucking Hades" the son of Poseidon muttered to himself as he went to Piper.

He got on the bed and kissed her hard. Piper gasped a bit in shock of how aggressive Percy was. She then began to tug on Percy's clothes and soon they were on the floor. Their hands roamed one another's bodies to figure out what spots were good to rub. They explored one another with eagerness. Piper gasped as Percy played with her tits. He was suckling on one as his hand worked the other.

"Oh Percy, yes Percy" she moaned.

Percy's other hand went down and found her slick folds. He eased two fingers inside and began to fuck her. Piper threw her head back and moaned as she was getting finger fucked. She had fingered herself at times, but she had never like this when she did it herself. Percy was doing wonders to her pussy.

"Oh Percy, Percy" Piper moaned as one of her hands was around his cock stroking him. He was so hard, big and thick. A small part of her was wondering if it would fit inside her.

Percy gritted his teeth as he felt Piper giving a pretty good hand job. He knew Piper wasn't like Drew, who is considered the slut of the Aphrodite cabin. So for Piper to know how to give him a good stroking kind of surprised him.

"Shit, I'm going to come soon if you keep doing that" the son of Poseidon said.

Piper stopped her hand pumping.

"I am not going to have your seed on me. I want it in me" she said.

"What the lady wants the lady will get" Percy said as he removed his fingers from Piper's gush slit. He then licked his fingers clean.

Piper moaned from the loss, but gasped loudly that turned into a loud moan as Percy filled her with his member.

"Oh Percy, Percy fuck. You're so damn big. Tearing fucking apart" Piper wailed.

"It only gets better when I get to fuck your tight little cunt" Percy said as he licked Piper's sweaty tits.

Piper shivered feeling Percy's tongue then began to moan uncontrollably as Percy began to pump in and out of her. She had never had anything so big inside her pussy before that it felt like a damn oak tree shoved inside. She thrashed her head back and forth letting her hair fan out over the pillow. Her eyes closed to just enjoy the pure unadulterated ecstasy she was feeling.

Percy was working in and out loving the feeling of Piper's tight clam. All thoughts of this was wrong and he was cheating on Annabeth had flown out of his head from the overpower lust he was feeling right now. It was like a drug.

The two kept up their copulating til they reached their mutual climaxes. Piper was wiped out. She had never had such powerful sex before. Percy though was up for more. He had much more stamina than Piper.

"Get on your hands and knees" Percy gently ordered.

Piper obeyed though her body was shaking from being so weak. She then felt Percy's hands caress her ass and she got her second wind. She then felt him slid back inside her and she threw her head back moaning.

"Oh gods!" she gasped.

Percy grinned and began to plow Piper from behind. Piper moaned as she gripped the bedding underneath her. She buried her face down moaning loud and proud at the fucking she was getting. She then turned her head.

"Harder, faster. Please Percy. Fuck ME!" she screamed.

Percy obeyed and went to town. He was hammering her cunt and It was hard enough to shake the bed. Piper just moaned and screamed in pure pleasure. Percy slipped a hand down and sought her clit and began to rub the bud. Piper just screamed louder as her cunt walls convulsed as she came. Percy just kept going knowing he was far from down. Every time Piper thought she was hitting her limit it would be raised. She knew it was the machine since it wasn't giving her time to even get tired it seemed.

Percy finally dumped his load inside Piper. He pulled out and that made Piper whimper.

"I want to taste it" she said.

Percy used his power over water, which seemed to work with all liquids. He brought his spunk out of Piper's pussy along with some of her juices and then moved it to her mouth. Piper drank them down and moaned with approval.

"So good" she said.

The two went at it many more times til the contraception ran out of power. Percy and Piper were worn out and fell asleep together.

The door opened and Annabeth walked in smelling the heady odor of sex in the air. She shook her head and walked to where Piper and Percy were asleep. She shook Piper awake. Piper groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Have fun?" Annabeth asked.

Piper nodded since she was too tired to speak and she was sure her vocal chords were strained from all her screaming she did.

"Good, but remember our deal. You got Percy. I get you next" Annabeth said.

Piper just nodded then fell back to sleep.

Annabeth walked out with a grin as she began to plan what she was going to do to Piper.

 **End**


	80. Silena (4)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 80: Silena Beauregard Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is a holiday theme set. Enjoy!**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 80: Silena Beauregard**

Percy heard a knock on the door and he paused the Christmas movie he was watching. He got up and headed to the door and found Silena standing there all bundled up in her winter coat that was a powder pink with faux fur on the edges of the hood. Her cheeks were rosy from coming from the cold.

"Silena, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Silena said nothing and began to sing some Christmas songs. Percy leaned against the doorframe and listening. He didn't know Silena had such a good voice. He would've mistaken her for a daughter of Apollo with that kind of voice. When Silena finished Percy applauded.

"That was great Silena, but, um, I don't have anything cookies to give you as a treat" Percy said.

"That's alright Percy, I got that covered" Silena said.

She then pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it above their heads.

"It's tradition" she said with a grin.

Percy grinned back and kissed Silena. Silena though deepened the kiss as she took a hold of Percy's head to keep him in place. This meant she had to drop the mistletoe, but she didn't care. Percy's arms wrapped around her waist. When oxygen was becoming an issue they parted breathing hard.

"How do you like it?" Silena asked.

"Amazing" Percy said.

"It gets better, how about a bigger Christmas treat?" Silena asked.

Percy just nodded and led Silena inside. Silena kicked the door shut. She shucked off her coat to reveal she was wearing a crème colored blouse and a black skirt with red colored knee high socks.

"You're looking festive Silena" Percy commented.

"Thanks Percy" Silena said.

She then moved in and kissed Percy again. The two kept making out as Silena maneuvered them to Percy's bedroom. Once there Silena and Percy fell onto his bed.

"Aggressive are we?" Percy asked.

"I just want to unwrap my present early this year" Silena said as she takes off her blouse and toss it aside. Percy sees that Silena is wearing a black lacy bra that barely contain her amble bosom. Percy just stared. His hands moved on their own and grasp the twin globes. Silena moaned as she felt Percy manhandle her chest.

"Oh gods Percy" she moaned.

She then began rocking her hips back and forth over Percy's jeans covered erection. Percy groaned at the friction it was creating. He knew for sure he would cream his under shorts if Silena kept going.

"Shit, stop that, going to come if you keep doing that" Percy grunted out as he kept playing with Silena's breasts.

"Then pull it out and stick it in me. I want all that cream filling inside me" Silena panted.

Percy groaned since that meant he had to stop playing with Silena's tits. He removed his hands and worked his pants off. Once disposed of along with his boxers. His cock sprung up standing at attention. Silena peeled her wet panties off. They were wet do to her grinding. She then lowered herself down on Percy's dick and moaned as he filled her.

"Oh fucking gods, I love your cock Percy" she said.

When she was totally full of Percy she then began to ride him for all he was worth. Percy's hands got back to her tits and they both moaned with pleasure. Percy though wasn't happy with just this. He unhooked Silena's bra and tossed it away so he could fully enjoy Silena's fleshy globes. He then pulled her down and used his tongue and mouth to lavish them.

"Oh yes Percy, suck them, suck my titties. Oh gods, that feels so good" Silena moaned.

The sucking sound of Silena pulling her cunt away from Percy's cock was heavenly to both their ears.

"You're so fucking tight Silena. Gods, I could fuck this pussy every day" Percy groaned.

Silena moaned as she felt one of Percy's hands move from her chest down to where they were joined. Percy's hand sought out her clit and then began to stroke the little pearl. Silena howled as she came.

"OH FUCK!"

Percy was glad that his apartment was basically soundproof or else the neighbors would hear this. he then grunted and thrusted his hips up and using his size he rolled himself and Silena over so he was on top. Silena couldn't do anything to stop it if she had tried since she was recovering from her orgasm. He then proceeded to pound Silena's twat.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Silena moaned.

Percy let out an animalistic growl as he came emptying himself deep inside Silena's quivering cunt. They laid there panting hard.

"How'd you like your Christmas treat?" Silena asked after she recovered.

"Mmmm, great. I want more" Percy said.

"Me too" Silena said.

 **End**


	81. Bianca & Hazel

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 81: Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 81: Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque**

Bianca sighed as she closed her book. She looked over at her half-sister Hazel who was in the middle of writing something.

"What're you writing Hazel?" Bianca asked.

"Hm, oh, just my letter to Santa" Hazel said with a hint of embarrassment.

Bianca just stared at Hazel for a while.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Um, yeah" Hazel said meekly.

"Hazel, we're too old to be writing to Santa. We know that it's our parents that buy us gifts and not some guy in a red suit that breaks into people's houses and leaves presents, which if you think about is quite creepy" Bianca said.

"I know that, but it's a tradition for me. Even after I found out about Santa not being real. I just write a letter then tear it up" Hazel said.

Bianca sighed knowing she couldn't turn her sister way from her activity.

"So what are asking Santa for?" she asked playing along.

"You'd think it's stupid" Hazel said blushing.

"Oh come on, tell me" Bianca pleaded.

"No" Hazel said.

Bianca got up from her spot to see what Hazel was writing, but Hazel saw her coming and covered her letter up.

"No, you can't read it" she said in a very childish manner.

"What, why not?" Bianca asked.

"Be-because, it's private" Hazel said.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes as she went back to her spot and sat down.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to tell me" she said.

Hazel relaxed.

"Um, do you want to write a letter to Santa too?" Hazel asked after some silence.

"Why would I want to do that?" Bianca asked looking up from the book she had gotten back to.

"Don't know, thought you might want to try it" Hazel said shrugging.

"I don't know" Bianca said.

"Come on, it's the Christmas season. The time where you're a kid no matter what your age really is" Hazel said.

"Oh fine, I'll do it" Bianca said relenting.

"Yay!" Hazel cheered.

She gave Bianca a piece of paper and a pen.

The two girls wrote their letters. They then after they finished they tore them up.

"Well I am going to bed" Hazel said.

"Right behind you" Bianca said.

/Scene Break/

That night both girls were asleep in the room they shared. Hazel was a lighter sleeper than Bianca was and heard a sound, but she only stirred slightly. She turned over thinking it was nothing, but then felt a weight on her bed and she slowly sat up.

"Bianca?" she asked since she thought it was her half sister.

"No, it's me" said a male's voice.

Hazel recognized the voice right away. It was a voice she dreamed about so many nights.

"Percy" she said breathlessly.

"Hi Hazel" Percy said.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Hazel asked.

"You've been a very good girl this year Hazel and Santa decided to grant your fondest wish. To give you the one thing you always wanted this year" Percy said.

Hazel's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe it. She wrote to Santa that she wanted Percy Jackson this year. She knew that it would never happen and that why she asked for it. But to have her top gift given to her. Oh, she was really believing in Santa right now.

Percy moved forward and captured Hazel's lips with his own. Hazel moaned as Percy kissed her. She couldn't believe it. Percy was the most perfect guy in the school and here he was sitting on her bed, kissing her.

"Hazel, I am yours tonight. Do you want me to grant you all you want to do with me?" Percy asked after breaking their kiss.

"Yes" Hazel said.

She then felt herself being pushed down gently as Percy got on top of her. They made out and Percy shucked off his clothes and got under the blankets with Hazel. Hazel's hands ran up and down Percy's god-like body, feeling his tight six pack. Her hands went lower and found his hard dick and she stroked it some.

Percy began to take off Hazel's clothes and she moved only to add assistance. She was still exploring Percy's body to do much else. Once she was naked she gasped as she felt Percy's hands touch her like she was touching him.

"Oh Percy" Hazel murmured trying to stay as quiet as she could since she didn't want to wake Bianca even if this was a dream.

Percy moved his mouth and kissed and suckled Hazel's neck.

"You taste so amazing, my sweet piece of chocolate" Percy murmured into her neck.

Hazel groaned as she felt Percy's fingers probe her cunt. She was getting so wet.

"Please Percy, don't tease. I am ready, I want it, I want all of you" she pleaded.

"You sure Hazel, are you totally sure?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy" Hazel gasped as Percy touched a sensitive part inside her.

"As you wish" Percy said.

Hazel groaned as she felt Percy's fingers leave, but then groaned as Percy's dick entered her. She hissed since he was so big and it was stretching her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck Percy, you're so big. I don't think I can take it" Hazel whimpered.

"You want me to stop?" Percy asked.

"Fuck no, just go slow" Hazel panted.

So Percy moved slowly til he was fully inside Hazel. He waited til she was adjust then began to saw in and out of her. Hazel moaned as she gripped on to Percy, holding tight to him. She had never felt anything like it. Sure she played with herself at times, but it had never felt like this ever. Percy's cock was touching her in places she never thought she had.

"Harder, faster Percy. Please" Hazel begged.

"You might wake Bianca" Percy said.

"I don't fucking care" Hazel growled as she humped her hips to show she meant business.

So Percy obeyed and began to thrust in and out of Hazel harder and faster.

Meanwhile in the other bed Bianca was sound asleep til a constant creaking noise finally broke through her deep sleep she was under. She groaned and turned to the noise. Her hazy sleepy mind thought Hazel was playing with herself.

"Hazel knock it off" she mumbled.

"Oh fuck yes, faster, mmmm, faster please" Hazel moaned.

This made Bianca wake up even more since Hazel wasn't the loud type when she diddled herself. She sat up and turned to her half-sister's bed and saw that something was wrong. She groped for a light and when she turned it on she was shocked at what she was seeing. There before her eyes was Hazel getting fucked by a boy, but not just any boy. It was Percy Jackson. She like Hazel had a big huge crush on Percy. It hurt her seeing that Hazel was getting what she wanted, but it also turned her on in a sick twisted way too.

Back in Hazel's bed Hazel was riding through another orgasm.

"Oh god, yes Percy. You're a beast, a fucking beast" Hazel moaned.

"You like it, you like my big cock fucking your tight little pussy. You going to come, going to come all over my cock" Percy said.

"YES, OH GODS YES. GOING TO COME!" Hazel howled.

"Then come, come all over my cock" Percy urged.

Hazel erupted as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had never come so hard before in her entire young life. She passed out with a look of utter bliss on her face. Her last feeling she got before she passed out was Percy squirting his deep inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck" she murmured.

Bianca had seen the ending of the show and she was wet. A hand was under her blankets and inside her pants frigging herself.

"You know there's a better way at getting off" Percy said looking at Bianca.

Bianca gulped. She was caught and she didn't know what to say or do. She just stayed there frozen. Percy pulled out of Hazel making her moan. He then walked over with his shining still hard cock bobbing with each step he took. He got on the bed and moved so his knob was right in front of Bianca's face. She could smell Hazel's juices.

"Go ahead, lick it. Suck it. Clean me" Percy ordered.

Bianca was in a trance like state. She opened her mouth and enveloped the shiny rod. She began to lick and sucked tasting Hazel's juices. She moaned and murmured as her head bobbed back and forth taking more and Percy into her mouth.

Percy groaned as he moved his hand and grabbed her head. He then gently started to thrust his hips in time with Bianca's bobs. He didn't want to choke her on his meat.

"Yeah, that's it. Suck me, suck me you little slut. You like tasting your sister's juices and my come off my cock. It gets you off, doesn't it" Percy said.

Bianca looked up and her eyes said it all. She was getting so aroused sucking Percy off and tasting her sister's pussy juices.

"I knew you were a little slut" Percy said.

He then pulled the blankets off Bianca and stripped of her pajamas. Bianca was still savoring the taste of her sister's juices in her mouth. She then blinked and saw she was naked and blushed and tried to cover herself up. Percy gently pulled Bianca's arms and hands away.

"No need to be shy. You've got an amazing body. A body I want to explore" Percy said.

His hands then roamed Bianca's body and her body reacted as she moaned and withered about on the bed. Percy's hands just knew where to touch her and when to touch her. His hands caressed her breasts, cupped them as his thumbs played with her hardening nipples. He then gave them both a generous squeeze before a hand left her chest and went down to her dripping pussy.

Bianca gasped as she felt Percy's fingers probing her slit. Oh it felt so good.

"Do you want your greatest wish granted?" Percy asked.

Bianca nodded since she couldn't speak.

Percy pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Bianca moaned as she felt Percy fill her.

"Oh my, so big. So big" Bianca gasped.

"And you're going to take it all" Percy said as he pushed deeper inside Bianca.

Bianca couldn't believe she was taking all of Percy's cock inside her tight little cunt. She moaned as her head thrashed back and forth. She thought her head was going to break apart, her pussy split in half. It was too much, so much at once.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" she screamed.

Finally Percy was fully inside of Bianca. He could feel her cunt spasm around him as it adjusted to him. He waited til Bianca was ready then began to slowly thrust in and out. Bianca moaned and whimpered as she felt Percy enter and exit out of her.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy" Bianca chanted.

Percy grinned as he dipped his head down and began to use his mouth and tongue on Bianca's tits. This just increased Bianca's already overload pleasure sensors.

"PERCY!" Bianca screamed as she came.

Percy paused letting Bianca to recover. When she was he resumed his pumping this time a bit harder and faster. Bianca moaned loudly at this.

"I am going to make you come harder than you've ever come before, then I am going to coat your tight little twat with my seed. You'd like that little slut, you want my seed in you cunt" Percy said.

"Yes, yes, fuck me. I want, need to come. Give me your seed, your come. Oh god yes" Bianca cried.

Percy sped up his thrusts as he lavished Bianca's tits with his tongue as one of his hands went down to her clit and began rubbing it. This only sped up and increased Bianca's orgasm.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!" Bianca screamed.

She came hard. Like fifty freight trains. She saw a bright light then passed out. When she awoke she looked up at Percy.

"I am now going to paint your cunt with my come" Percy said.

"I can't wait" Bianca said eagerly.

Percy then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Bianca. It was amazing her screaming hadn't awoken Hazel, but Hazel was totally out of it.

"Here it comes" Percy said.

Bianca just moaned her approval then she felt Percy's seed coating her insides. She then closed her eyes exhausted. The last thing she heard was Percy's voice.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

/Scene Break/

Hazel and Bianca woke up the next morning feeling good albeit a little sore. They both weren't sure what had happened last night was a dream or real. They then touched their cunts and saw cream oozing out of them and they smiled.

 **End**


	82. Sally (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 82: Sally Jackson Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: I haven't done a Sally one in a very, very long time it seems. So I decided to do one since it's long overdue. I want you to know that Sally and Paul never got together in this one. Warning, there's incest in this and if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 82: Sally Jackson**

Percy groaned as his door opened. He was barely awake. He turned to see his mom sneak in. She was wearing a blue sheer nightie.

"Merry Christmas Percy honey" Sally said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas mom" Percy said as he turned to lay on his back with his head tilted so he could look at Sally.

Sally walked to the bed and crawled in. She leaned in and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy reciprocated. Sally and Percy's relationship had always been different. It started with Sally waking Percy up on Christmas Day. But that had been going on since Percy was younger. What changed was one time when Sally woke Percy up and found he was no longer a little boy anymore. She got turned on seeing Percy's dick. That Christmas was as wonderful as it was weird since the mother and son had sex and then were awkward for most of the day til they talked about before bed.

It then became a sort of tradition for the two.

"Mmm, I want my present now" Sally whispered as she felt Percy pepper her face and neck with kisses.

"Whatever you want mom" Percy said as he wiggled out of his boxers.

He then felt Sally's hand on his cock. He was at half-mast, but it wouldn't take long for it to be ready to go.

"I love this time of year" Sally said.

"Me too, mom" Percy said as he began taking off his mom's nightie.

Soon they were both naked. Percy got on top of Sally and inserted his dick inside his mother, inside the place he came out of. Both groaned as they connected in the most intimate and taboo way.

"Oh mom" Percy moaned.

"Percy, fuck me Percy. Fuck your mommy's cunt please" Sally begged.

Percy pumped in out of his mom groaning as he felt her pussy muscles try and keep inside as well as massage his cock, coaxing his seed from his nut sack.

"Oh mom, fuck you're so good" Percy moaned.

"Only for you my baby. Only for you" Sally purred.

She then thrust her chest up into her son's mouth and felt his tongue and mouth bath her tits. It felt so good feeling her son's talented tongue on her breasts. She closed her eyes to focus on the feelings.

"Mmmm" she murmured.

Percy had one of his mom's nipples in his mouth sucking as he pumped back and forth driving himself deeper inside his mom. He loved the way her cunt held him. It was like she was made to fit just him.

"Oh mom, shit" Percy groaned.

Sally smirked as she used her strength and rolled them over so she was on top. She then began riding Percy. She could feel her climax coming and that made her work harder and faster. Percy was thrusting his hips up as his hands gripped his mom's hips tightly.

"Oh fuck mom, I'm going to come. I don't know if I can hold back" Percy groaned.

"Come baby, come. Squirt your seed deep inside me Percy. I want to feel your seed in me" Sally panted.

She came hard as her mouth made an O shape as she let out a soundless wail. Percy grunted loudly as he pushed his hips up as hard as he could driving his cock deep inside his mom coating the inside of her cunt with his seed. Sally rested and rested herself against Percy. She could feel his hands slide up and down the sides of her body and she shivered slightly.

"More Percy dear?" she asked.

"Sorry mom, I just can't get enough of you" Percy said.

"Me too Percy, but we promised only one time at Christmas and that's it" Sally said.

"I know" Percy said.

"Come on baby, lets get some more sleep and then I'll get up and make us some breakfast and we can open presents" Sally said then pecked her son on the lips.

Percy just nodded and fell asleep still inside Sally.

 **End**


	83. Reyna (4)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 83: Reyna Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: high school setting.**

 **A/N 2: I got several review asking for this M ones to have some anal or rim jobs. What I say to that is no. Sorry, but like I've stated before in this series I will not do any anal and that includes rim jobs.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 83: Reyna**

Reyna tapped her foot as she was bored. She was in detention for getting into a fight with some cunt that called her a dyke. She wasn't going to take that and decided to give the bitch a knuckle sandwich. The fight wasn't much though since she knocked the bitch down with just one punch. Now she was in detention after a lot of talking and arguing. She could've been suspended, but this was the compromise. The teacher manning detention looked as bored as her. Soon the door opened and a boy walked in. Reyna took him in and smirked.

 _He's cute_ she thought.

"Again Jackson?" the teacher asked.

"It's not my fault sir. I followed Mr. Wilson's instructions this time and he still gave me detention" Percy said with a smirk.

"What I heard is you let off a stink bomb in your science class" the teacher said.

"I was falsely accused" Percy said an innocent tone.

"Whatever, you know the rules here. Go find a seat" the teacher said.

Percy just nodded and scooped out the room seeing Reyna. He smiled and walked over and sat behind her.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you here before" he said.

"I'm new here" Reyna said.

"No talking in detention" the teacher said.

Percy rolled his eyes at this. He then looked at his watch.

Soon there was a boom and the teacher leapt out of his seat.

"You two stay here, don't go anywhere" he said then left.

Percy got up and got to the door and locked the door as well as wedged a chair against the door for extra security.

"That should keep them busy for a while" he said.

"You did that?" Reyna asked.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, prankster extraordinaire as well as amateur explosion specialist" Percy said taking a bow.

Reyna had to giggle at this.

"My name is Reyna, first time in detention" she said.

"So my lovely Reyna, what got you put in here?" Percy asked.

"I punched out a bitch you called me a dyke" Reyna said.

"So it was you who gave the bitch queen a black eye?" Percy asked.

Reyna nodded.

"Bravo, bravo" Percy clapped.

Reyna felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thanks" she said meekly.

"No problem. Now since the teach is going to be out for a while I think we should celebrate this event" Percy said.

"What do you have in mind?" Reyna asked.

Percy just grinned at her.

/Scene Break/

Reyna was on her back, naked. There was two desks that supported her back. Below was Percy munching out her cunt. He had such a talented mouth and tongue. Her hand was weaving through Percy's messy black hair.

"Oh fucking god, feels so good Percy" she moaned.

Percy grinned as his top teeth raked against Reyna's clit as his tongue thrust in and out of her dripping hole. He had his pussy eating technique down pat. It had a fucking guarantee to always, and I mean always make a girl come no matter what. 12 out of 12 girls would and have agreed to this. They were all satisfied customers.

"OH FUCK!" Reyna moaned loudly as she came for the third time.

She was breathing hard when Percy detached himself from her mound. He wiped his mouth then lined his hard rod up with Reyna's dripping gash and pushed in. Reyna moaned wildly as her head thrashed about. She was still so fucking sensitive from being eaten out that this drove her to the edge again. Percy was fully inside Reyna feeling her cunt walls contract and spasm. He grinned as he bent down and kissed Reyna.

Reyna returned the kissed tiredly tasting herself in Percy's mouth, but then she moaned as Percy began to slide in and out of her.

"Oh god Percy, you're going to kill me" she groaned.

"What a fucking way to go" Percy said with a grin.

Reyna just kept moaning as Percy worked himself in and out of her. His hands worked her lovely B cup tits. They were very perky indeed. Her nipples standing at attention. He tweaked and twisted the nubs and Reyna's back arched off the desks.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

"You like a bit of pain?" Percy asked.

"No, just love it when my tits are played with" Reyna panted.

"Then play with them I shall" Percy said with a smirk.

Percy moved in and out of Reyna as she humped right back. Both were working in harmony to reach their own peak. They both hit it and moaned loudly. Reyna's juices ran out of her cunt as she felt Percy's seed swim inside her. She was so glad she was on the pill.

"So, when do you want to do it again?" Percy asked.

 **End**

 **A/N: this is just part one of three. Click the next chap button for the next part.**


	84. Circe

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 84: Circe Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: my very first Circe one ever in this series. This is also the sequel to the last chap. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 84: Circe**

Circe smiled as she welcomed Percy into her home.

"I thank you for coming Percy" she said.

"Well Miss, Reyna told me that you needed some work done around here and I told her I was pretty handy" Percy said.

That was true. Percy and Reyna after having sex in detention had kept up their relationship. They didn't call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend since it was more of a sexual thing than anything else. They were just having fun. Reyna had mentioned after one of their hot times, which was in a gym storage closet that her mom needed some help with some manual labor and Percy told her he was good at that sort of thing.

"Well come with me Percy. I have a list that needs to get finished. Ever since my bastard of a husband left they've been sitting there" Circe said.

Percy just nodded.

He was soon working unclogging a sink and doing some minor work. He was working up a sweat. Time passed and Circe suggested to him to take a shower and she can clean his sweaty clothes. Percy shrugged and agreed. So he was in the shower getting clean when Circe made her move. She and her daughter had a very open relationship and Reyna told her about her numerous times with Percy. Circe hadn't had her nethers tickled for a long time, not since her husband left her. Sure, she could tickle her nethers by herself, but it never gave her the kind of satisfaction she really needed. But now she had a virile young man to give her what she needed.

She slipped into the bathroom wearing just her bathrobe. She took it off and it dropped to the floor. Now Circe kept herself in very good shape. Her breasts were still firm even at her age. They were about a C cup. She had a tight tummy and a sparsely haired cunt. She hated not having hair there so she just kept enough hair down there to keep her warm. She snuck into the shower behind Percy and grabbed his dick and began to stroke him.

"What the!?" Percy exclaimed as he turned to see a wet Circe.

Circe just grinned as she got down on her knees. She kept stroking Percy then when he was at full mast she took it into her mouth and began to suck and bob. Percy groaned as his hand weaved though Circe's long luscious blond hair.

"Fuck" he said.

Circe grinned as she kept sucking away at Percy. She had one hand on his thigh and the other on his sack massaging it. She then began humming and using her teeth to gently graze his sensitive flesh. Percy's hips bucked and humped her mouth. She didn't even gag when his little head hit the back of her throat. Percy began fucking Circe's mouth. His eyes closed. He didn't even care that he was getting a blowjob from Reyna's mom.

Circe felt Percy's member swell then burst letting her mouth get flooded with his seed. She began swallowing it all and it was a lot. She pulled back wanting to make sure she got it all. Like her mother used to tell her, 'never waste a good thing'. Once she swallowed all of Percy's juice she pulled back. She then got up and turned her round. She pushed her ass out as she spread her legs and kept her hands on the wall.

"Fuck me" she said breathlessly.

Percy, who hadn't gotten soft nodded and aimed his cock into Circe's pussy. He groaned as he felt her cunt suck him in. She was tight, it surprised him.

"You're tight" he said.

"It's been so fucking long since I had a man down there. Now fuck me good and hard. I need it" Circe said.

Percy nodded as he grabbed Circe's slick hips and began thrust in and out of her. Circe threw her head back with her eyes closed. God, it felt so good having a man's cock inside her inner sanctum again. She could feel him moving in and out of her and she squeezed and tighten her inner muscles never wanting it to leave her.

"Shit, I don't want to come too soon" Percy groaned.

Circe grinned as she kept massaging and working the young man's member. She was going to make him spew before he made her. Percy though moved a hand down from Circe's hip and sought out her clit. He then began rubbing it.

"Oh fuck, you sure are an experienced lover" Circe moaned.

"I've been with a few girls before, but not a woman" Percy said.

"Well now you have" Circe said as she pushed her ass back.

They kept going in the shower. Percy finally came and Circe came just a few seconds after that. The water had gone cold, but neither cared as they were breathing hard.

"That was lovely Percy, but I need more" Circe said as she flicked her wet hair back.

They got out of the shower and dried each other off then Circe led Percy to her bedroom. She threw Percy onto the bed and then got on top of him. She stroked him back to hardness and then mounted him. She moaned as she began riding him hard and fast.

Percy watched as Circe's breasts jiggle and bounce. Circe smirked at this as she saw where his eyes were aimed at.

"Go on Percy, you can touch them" she said.

Percy raised his hands and took the twin soft mounds. He gripped and squeezed them. His thumbs flicked across her hard nubs. Circe moaned at this as she slowed her riding. She was now rolling her hips and grinding into Percy's groin. Percy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Circe's cunt work his cock.

"Oh god" me mumbled.

Circe grinned at this and then sped up her humping. Percy's hands were still on Circe's chest. Circe brought her breasts down and he began to feast on them with his mouth. Circe moaned as she was really riding Percy. Percy groaned into Circe's chest as he fired his load into Circe. Circe was ready to keep going when a voice broke the silence.

"MOM, I'M HOME!"

 **End**

 **A/N: this will be concluded in the next chap.**


	85. Circe & Reyna

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 85: Circe & Reyna Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this is the third part and final part of this little mini. Warning this has incest in it even though the characters aren't actually related to each in the books, but in this they are. Enjoy!**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 85: Circe & Reyna**

"MOM, I'M HOME!"

Percy's eyes widen when he heard Reyna's voice.

"Shit" he said.

Circe didn't seem to even care as she used her cunt muscles to keep him hard.

"What are you doing, Reyna will see us" Percy hissed.

"Then let her, I'll show her how a girl gets truly fucked" Circe said with a smirk.

Reyna made her way through the house and Percy could hear her steps getting louder and closer. He was sweating hard and it had nothing to do with just having sex. He was absolutely nervous. Yes, he and Reyna weren't in a relationship, but this could break the good thing they had going. If Reyna caught him fucking her mother he'd be in deep trouble and lose her pussy to fuck during school.

"Oh, hey mom. I see you're getting all the manual work you needed done" Reyna said as she saw the scene.

"Yes dear, now come here and get some work done too. I am sure Percy here can do us both" Circe said.

Reyna nodded as she stripped off her clothes. This left Percy utterly confused.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Oh Percy, my mother and I have an open kind of thing. I tell her about my fucks I've had and she tell me hers. When I told her about my times with you she wanted a try. So I said yes. She is my mother and I want what's best for her, and you're the best" Reyna said.

Percy wasn't sure if he should be angry about being used as a gigolo or not. But then be felt Circe's cunt muscles work his hard shaft and decided to think about it later. He had two naked females to pleasure. That takes priority. He began moving and Circe moaned.

"Oh yes Percy, that's it" she said.

"Mom, you can't have all the attention. Give me some" Reyna said.

"Then hop on and lay that delicious pussy on my mouth" Circe commanded.

Reyna did as she was told and landed her pussy onto her mother's mouth. She then moaned and rocked back and forth as she felt her mother eat her out just the way she liked it.

"Fuck, oh mom. Yeah, eat my pussy, eat it so good. So fucking good" Reyna moaned.

Percy reached out and moved his hands out and cupped Reyna's tits making Reyna moaned.

"Oh Percy, pinch my nipples, tweak them baby" Reyna groaned.

Percy obeyed as he kept thrusting away at Circe. Her thumbs and forefingers toyed with Reyna's nipples. He then felt Circe's cunt contract and spasm. She had come and Percy had to pull out before he came too. This left Circe's juices spilling out of her onto the bed. Reyna then howled in pleasure as she came all over her mother's mouth and face. She collapsed and Percy caught her.

"Mmm, Percy. I want your cock inside me" she said.

"Okay" Percy said.

But Reyna stopped him before he could insert it.

"I don't want to waste my mother's juices" she said then licked them all off Percy's member. Once clean She allowed Percy to spear her. She moaned and Percy began to fuck her.

Circe laid on her side and watched her daughter get fucked by Percy.

"Darling" she cooed.

"Yes, mom" Reyna panted.

"I do believe we've got our new stud, don't you agree?" Circe asked as she reached out and began caressing her daughter's lovely breasts.

"Yes mom, yes" Reyna moaned.

"Good, then we should figure out a way on how to share him without him wearing out. He maybe young and full of energy, but even he needs a break in between" Circe said.

"Oh god yes!" Reyna moaned loudly as Percy hit a sweet spot inside her. "Mom I agree" she finished when she was able to think again.

"Good dear, now here's what a propose" Circe said as she massaged Reyna's tits.

They two discussed things as Percy fucked Reyna. Of course they had to get Percy's input and he gave out in-between grunts and groans as he kept working in and out of Reyna.

"Good, everything is worked out. Now lets celebrate" Circe said.

"OH god coming now!" Reyna yelled.

Percy also came himself spilling himself inside Reyna.

"Yes, celebrations all around" Circe said as she dove down on Percy's limp member as it slipped out Reyna's hot cave.

The three had sex the rest of the day to celebrate their new relationship.

 **End**


	86. Artemis (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 86: Artemis Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: okay this one is a true high school one unlike my Artemis one in chap 64, which kind of like one, but not really.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 86: Artemis**

Artemis Huntress sighed, she was tired. She usually worked with the girl's gym classes, but thanks to her stupid male colleague for falling off his roof and injuring his back she had to take over doing the boy's gym class.

"Stupid asshole. 'Hey, I can re-shingle my own roof'. The idiot, he can't even replace a fucking battery with getting electrocuted" Artemis mumbled under her breath.

She had been working both classes for two weeks and she so wanted to tell the principal to get a sub for the boy's class since she was tired of it all. The boys leered at her and she knew the comments they made to each other about her. But she knew what the principal will say. 'The budget is tight as it is and we can't afford to pay for a sub teacher when we have someone already qualified right here.'

Bullshit.

The principal was just a tightwad with money.

But thankfully today she didn't need to deal with all those immature boys. She was heading to the pool to check on things and maybe dip her feet into the water and relax for a bit. What she found when she entered the pool area was a lone swimmer. It was a boy, and she knew it was a boy since she could see his figure and she could tell he was on the swim team too by the way he swam. She watched for a while. Then the boy stopped and pulled his goggles off he turned and saw her.

"Oh, Ms Huntress. Sorry, I thought the pool was open" the boy said after he swam over.

"It is, you're not in trouble. Just didn't think anyone would be here" Artemis said.

"Well yeah, but I got a free period and I use it to swim whenever I can" the boy said swimming over.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked.

"My name is Percy" the boy said.

"Well Percy, you're a pretty good swimmer. You on the swim team?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I am" Percy said.

Artemis sat down on the edge of the pool and took her shoes and socks of. She then dipped her feet in the water as Percy floated in the water near her. The two chatted and Percy found about Artemis' stresses as she vented them all out to him. She didn't mean to. It just with all the stress she had she needed some way to relieve it. Percy just happened to be the person.

"You sound like you need to work out or something. I've heard that working out is a good stress reliever" Percy said.

"Yes, but I don't have anytime" Artemis sighed.

"Maybe I can help out" Percy said.

/Scene Break/

The sound of rushing of water and then a loud moan echoed off the tile walls. Artemis was under a spray of water. She had her arms and legs wrapped around Percy as he thrust it in and out of Artemis' core. She was against the cool tile walls giving herself to Percy.

"Oh god, Percy yes, fuck me. It feels so good" Artemis moaned.

Percy grunted as he kept working his cock in and out of Artemis. When Percy suggsted to help her release her stress Artemis didn't think he meant this. But she was willing to try anything and having a nice fuck was doing her good. She also hadn't had much sex lately anyway. She knew the consequences of what she was doing. She knew this might cost her job, but didn't give a damn at the moment. It felt so good.

"Fuck Percy, yes, fuck my juicy cunt fuck it good. You like it, fucking your teacher?" Artemis asked as she sucked on Percy's earlobe.

Percy groaned as he kept pounding away as his hands roamed Artemis' tight and toned body. She was one of the most desired and fantasized teachers in school. She was in the top five or top three. He couldn't remember which. But what really matter was he was tapping the hot Artemis and it felt so good. Her cunt was deliciously tight and was squeezing his dick like it was in a velvet vise.

Artemis sure knew how to work her snatch to try and make Percy come. But Percy fought against it since he wanted to savor this hotness some more. When would he get another chance at getting a piece of her.

Artemis threw her head back letting out a throaty moan as she came.

"Shit" Percy groaned as he lost control and let loose his seed into Artemis.

They slumped to the floor both panting disengaging and letting Percy's come ooze out of Artemis' quim.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Percy apologized.

"It's alright Percy. I'm protected and I just love when man comes inside me. I never waste good come" Artemis said as she flipped back her wet hair.

Percy just nodded, relieved he wasn't in trouble for coming inside her.

"Now come on, I believe we have just enough time for one last go. Lets make is memorable" Artemis said standing up.

Percy wasn't sure if he go again, but staring at Artemis' glorious body made his cock raise.

Artemis saw this and smirked. She loved a young man's stamina and recovery time. They got their energy back so much quicker than the older ones. She took Percy by the hand and they washed up and dried off. She then led Percy into the locker rooms and then had Percy lie down on the bench.

"You did the work the first time, now it's my turn" Artemis said.

She then mounted Percy and lowered herself down moaning as she felt Percy's prick fill her insides. She loved how big Percy was and it felt just right for her tight pussy. She then began bouncing up and down on Percy. Percy watched this mesmerized. Watching Artemis' succulent b-cups bounce.

"Go ahead Percy, touch them, play with them" Artemis said as she saw where Percy's eyes were locked on to.

Percy's hands went up and started at Artemis' amazing legs. They were so toned and fit. They then traveled up to her hips then up her sides making Artemis shiver. When they reached her breasts she mewled. Percy's hands weren't fumbling or had any of those rookie stumbles. These hands knew their way around a pair of tits. His thumbs flicked her nipples as he squeezed her mounds. He massaged them. Every squeeze he gave made Artemis let out a low guttural moan. Percy then sat up and brought his mouth into the action.

This made Artemis gasped as she felt Percy suckle her tits. Her hand grabbed the back of Percy's head and kept him in place as she rode him. Her pace alternated between quick stabs to long slides that had her pull out til only Percy's cock head was inside then she'd lower herself all the way down. She loved the mixed pace. It drew out the pleasure longer for the both of them.

Percy though threw a new trick in. One of his hands went down and found her clit. This made Artemis gasp loudly as Percy rubbed her button.

"Fuck" Artemis groaned as she came.

Percy was relentless as he still worshipped her breasts and kept up his assault on her clit. It was making Artemis lose her mind.

"You want to play, then lets play" Artemis growled playfully.

She then began to use her cunt muscles and really milking Percy's dick. This made Percy groan and his eyes roll up to the back of his head as he tried to focus on what he was doing. But it was hard since Artemis knew what to do.

The two battled for a while with Artemis' juices leaking out of her on top Percy's lap and even gathering on the floor and bench. Percy just knew how to play her body. But Artemis was working Percy's too. Percy wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Fuck, coming" Percy moaned.

Artemis grinned at this though she was tired from all the orgasms she's had. Soon her pussy felt the warmth of Percy's seed splash her walls. She moaned happily at this.

Percy fell back and Artemis followed him. They laid there together regaining their breath.

Soon it was time to disconnect and leave. Percy had classes he needed to go to and Artemis had things too. They got cleaned up and dressed. Artemis kissed Percy before he left.

"We should do this again" she said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Artemis smiled and patted his cheek as she sauntered away swaying her ass knowing Percy was staring.

 **End**


	87. Silena, Piper & Drew

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 87: Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean & Drew Tanaka Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: In this one I am changing Drew's personality. She's going to be out of character in this one. Just to let you know. Percy isn't with Annabeth in this one at all.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 87: Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean & Drew Tanaka**

Percy groaned as he awoke. He then realized he was naked on a bed, a very large gods of Olympus sized bed. He looked around, but saw nothing, but darkness really. The only light was the coming from a light above him. He hadn't a clue where he was and why he was naked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hello Percy" Silena said as she came out the shadows.

Percy's eyes widen as he stared at Silena.

Silena was totally naked. Her blemish free skin glowed. She had lovely C cups that were full and perky. Her long blond hair was shining in the light and her bush was nicely trimmed. She was fit from all the training she goes through at the Camp Half-Blood. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her it seemed. She was overly muscled or anything, but you could tell she was toned and all.

"Silena, why are you naked, why am I naked?" Percy asked as soon as he could regain his voice. Though his cock went from limp to standing at attention.

"We're here to have fun Percy" Drew said.

Percy then saw Drew saunter out wearing just as much as Silena. Drew's naked body was just as amazing as Silena's. She had worked out the small amount as Silena. Though Drew's tits were just a bit smaller than Silena's though still in the C cup range. Her nipples were protruding and her bush was shaved of hair.

If Percy wasn't hard before he was now and painfully so as he stared at the two naked girls.

"Wha-wha" Percy uttered.

"We're going to fuck you Percy, we're going to fuck you good" Piper said.

Percy then stared at Piper wearing what appears to be the outfit of the day. Naked. Piper's tits were the smallest of the three though hers was a generous B cup. Her bush was nicely trimmed. Her body was the same fit shape as the other two daughters of Aphrodite.

"Come on, lets get down to fucking. I want that cock in my cunt" Piper said.

"You're such a whore" Drew giggled.

Piper maturely stuck her tongue out at Drew.

"Now Piper, don't stick you tongue out unless you're going to use it… on our pussies" Silena said with a smirk.

"You know I will" Piper said.

"She does have a talented tongue" Drew commented.

"Mmm, yeah" Silena said as she remembered the last time Piper ate her out.

Piper moved and got on the bed and stroked Percy's cock for a bit making him groan. She then lowered herself on to Percy and began to fuck him. The two moaned at their union. Silena and Drew moved to the bed. They moved Percy's hands and lowered their cunts on his hands.

"Fuck us Percy, fuck us" Drew moaned.

Percy's hands worked playing with both Silena and Drew's dripping quims. He shoved two fingers into both girls as his thumbs rubbed their clits. They rode Percy's hands rubbing his chest with their hands. Piper was really riding Percy like a she was riding a bucking bronco. She threw her head back moaning arching her back and presenting her tits. Silena and Drew took this opportunity and moved their mouths and began to assault Piper's tits.

Piper moaned as she held both of her friends' heads to keep them there.

Percy was pushing up every time Piper went down on him to bury himself deeper inside Piper's tight pussy.

"Oh shit, this has got to be a fuck dream" Percy groaned.

"If this is a dream Percy than you definitely don't want to wake up" Drew said.

"Oh fuck, coming" Piper howled.

Silena and then Drew came and Percy last as he couldn't hold out as Piper squeezed his cock, milking him for his seed.

They all rested for a bit and then Drew pushed Piper off Percy and took his shiny limp dick into her mouth and began to suck it. She drank down all of the combine juices of Percy and Piper. She murmured around the expanding meat.

"You whore" Piper said.

Drew flipped Piper off as she kept her sucking.

"Oh poor Pipes, come here and I'll make you feel better… with my tongue" Silena said.

She then dragged Piper over and began feasting on Piper's snatch. Piper moaned loudly with pleasure. Her hips bucked as she under the great oral assault of her head counselor.

"Oh fuck Silena, fuck. Eat my pussy eat it. Yes, right there, oh gods" Piper moaned.

Percy watched this as he was getting his knobbed polished by Drew, but then he felt Drew's mouth leave him making him turn to her and away from the hot lesbian action.

"I want you to fuck me Percy, stick that juicy cock in my pretty pussy and wreck it" Drew said in a low sultry tone.

Percy wasn't about pause on this. He grabbed Drew by the hips and threw her down. He got on top of her and aiming his cock he plunged home. They both moaned as the connected.

"Oh Percy, fuck me" Drew begged.

So Percy began to slide in and out of Drew's tight cunt. It felt so good. He shifted his position so his knees were on either side of Drew's hips. He pumped in and out as his hands went to Drew's tits. Drew moaned as Percy played with her chest.

Meanwhile Silena had munched her way to giving Piper another fantastic orgasm. There was no more of Percy's seed inside of Piper since Silena sucked it all out of her. Now it was just pure Piper juice.

"Please no more Silena, no more. I don't think I can go another… OH FUCKING GODS!" Piper screamed as she came yet again.

Silena grinned. She was the best rug muncher in the cabin and she was re-affirming her title. Sure she could suck cock with the best of her cabin and even be the best fuck ever.

In the Aphrodite cabin incest wasn't even a word since their mother was a goddess meaning that they all had different mortal parents. They weren't related in a technical sense so doing it with each other wasn't taboo. But that was a secret only Aphrodite kids knew. No one else in cabin knew this. Though Chiron might, but he looked the other way.

Percy was really going to town on Drew's quim and with every jarring slam her breasts jiggled. It felt so fucking good. Drew knew she already had a couple mini-orgasm and that was just a precursor to the grand climax.

"Faster, harder Percy. Fuck me like a damn animal!" Drew screamed.

Percy sped up his already intense speed and then Drew howled as she came. Her cunt went out of control.

"Shit" Percy groaned as he lost control and fired his load into Drew.

Drew laid there catatonic really.

"Damn, nice work Percy. You fucked her to Hades and back" Silena said.

Her face was still coated with Piper's juices.

"You got a bit of something" Percy said.

"Where?" Silena asked in an dumb fashion.

Percy chuckled and licked up all of Piper's juices from Silena's face. They then kissed and made out. Percy was on top of Silena and was rubbing his spent cock against Silena's pussy.

"Can you get it up for one last round stud?" Silena asked.

"You know I can Silena, I can fuck your pussy all night long" Percy said then he bent down and suckled her neck.

Silena groaned then gasped as Percy's head moved down and bathed her gorgeous melons with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He let his tongue lather them up with his saliva then he nibbled the flesh before sucking on small patches before going in and sucking on her hard nipples.

"Oh fuck Percy" Silena moaned.

As that was going on Piper crawled over to the still immobile Drew. Piper parted Drew's thighs and then began to nibble on Drew's pussy. Drew let out a low moan to let Piper know Drew was still alive. Piper smirked then began to tease Drew's pussy. This made Drew wiggle a bit then she began to moan and groan. Her hips bucking with every tongue-lashing Piper was giving her.

Percy was now pounding Silena's pussy. She was gripping his muscled back dragging her French manicured nails against Percy's skin.

"Yes Percy, yes, oh yes. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh gods yes! Feels so good, your cock is so big inside me!" Silena wailed in pleasure.

Percy grunted and groaned as he worked hard going to town on Silena. He loved feeling her sweet tight pussy. It was amazing.

"Shit, Silena. I love your fucking pussy" Percy said.

Drew was now awake and moaning up a storm as Piper was scarfing down on Drew's creamy center.

"Piper, Piper, oh Piper. Keep fucking me with that tongue of yours. OH GOD!" Drew screamed.

Piper smirked as she brought her sister to orgasm yet again. She drank up all of Drew's juices and kept going. She wanted more and She was going to suck Drew dry.

Silena yowled loudly as came hard and Percy emptied inside her. he then pulled out exhausted. Silena was tired, she had come so hard.

After some rest Drew ate Silena out and then the three Aphrodite children got into a daisy chain and ate each other til the all came. Percy sat back watching since he needed time to recover. They then recommenced their orgy.

 **End**


	88. Annabeth (6)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 88: Annabeth Chase Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: since it's Valentine's Day doing an Annabeth one is kind of a given really. I had another girl originally planned, but when I decided to post on V-Day I changed it to Annabeth.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 88: Annabeth Chase**

Percy was confused to what was going on. This was nothing new really since Percy got confused a lot. When he did Annabeth, his loving girlfriend, would just roll her eyes and call him a 'Seaweed Brain' in that loving tone with sometimes a hint of annoyance laced in it. But back to why Percy was confused. He was standing at the door to his mother's apartment. He was standing outside it, in the hallway since Annabeth had pushed him out to get things ready.

Percy was confused since he didn't know why Annabeth had to get things ready. Mainly because Percy totally forgot it was Valentine's Day. It just wasn't a day that he celebrated and even when he and Annabeth started dating neither were very big on it. They'd go on a date and stuff, but nothing very Valentines-ish really. They just weren't that kind of couple. But what couple fought off monsters on an almost daily basis.

So Percy was very puzzled to what Annabeth as doing. She had told him to come back in a couple hours. When he did return he stared at the door. He debated about knocking, but didn't know what kind reaction he'd get when Annabeth would answer or if she'd answer really. Soon he got fed up with his thinking and knocked on the door. The door opened.

There in front of him was Annabeth, but she was dressed in a very stunning way. Now Percy rarely ever saw Annabeth dressed up since she usually always wore her orange camp shirt and blue jeans or some other kind of plain everyday clothes. On a rare occasion he'd see her in a skirt, but she always wore jeans. But now Annabeth was wearing a slinky turquoise blue dress that showed her figure off in a very nice way. Her blond hair was done up in an elegant bun with some curly strands hang loose and free. She wore the lightest of make-up on her face, but it was just enough for her.

Percy just stared at his girlfriend.

"Do you like it Percy?" Annabeth asked nervously.

Again Percy said nothing since he was speechless. This at first worried Annabeth since she was afraid he thought her ugly, but then he saw his eyes just glued to her and she felt embarrassed at Percy staring at her. Well, pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"Percy, Percy. Hey Seaweed Brain snap out of it" Annabeth said as she whacked Percy on the shoulder with a closed fist.

"Hey, geez Wise Girl" Percy said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well what was I supposed to do Percy. Let you stand there all night like an idiot" Annabeth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, so why are you dressed and why did you kick me out?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day Percy, and I wanted to do something special" she said.

"Oh. OH" Percy said as his mind raced.

 _Valentine's Day, that's today. Why would she go through all of this trouble for this day? We never celebrated it before. Crap, I didn't get anything for her. Man, I am in so much trouble_ he thought.

"Don't worry about getting something Seaweed Brain. I got it all planned out and in the end we'll both get want we want" Annabeth said.

Percy was only slightly relieved. It wasn't that he didn't trust Annabeth. He did, he trusted her with his life given how many times their lives are in danger being demigods and what not. And as a daughter of Athena she always had a plan. But this wasn't a demigod situation, but a relationship kind of one.

"Come on inside" Annabeth said.

Percy walked in and was amazed. Annabeth had been working hard. The entire place was clean and there was a candlelight dinner waiting for them.

"Your clothes are in your room, go change" Annabeth commanded.

Percy nodded and went to his room to change. When he came out he was dressed in black dress slacks and a turquoise dress polo shirt that matched Annabeth's dress. What Percy didn't know was his mom, Sally, helped buy these clothes for Percy since she knew what Annabeth was up to after they talked. That's why Sally wasn't home at all.

They sat down with Percy making sure he held out Annabeth's chair for her and everything. Once sitting down Percy looked at the meal that was before him.

"Like it, I spent a lot of time on it" Annabeth said nervously.

Percy understood that cooking wasn't one of Annabeth's strong suits. Not to say she was utterly horrible, but gourmet chef will never be a career option in her future.

"I'm sure it's going to be good Annabeth. Thalia sucks at cooking" Percy said with a smirk.

Out in the woods Thalia sneezed and grumbled.

"Percy, be nice. Thalia does what she can. Being a hunter means cooking isn't high on their skill list" Annabeth said defending her best friend.

Percy just shrugged.

They ate and chatted about what's been going on in their lives. School had dominated most of their time and they went to two different schools so they had little time to be with each other. Calling each other on cell phones was really out since that attracted monsters to them. So Iris messaging was the only way and that was hard since they had to make sure no mortal was around except for Percy's mom.

After they ate they cleared the table and went to the living room.

"So what's next?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled and leaned in and kissed Percy.

"We have sex" she whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy's eyes widen. This was a big step for them. They had made out with heavy petting, but never took this step. So he was shocked, granted he was a teenage boy and every teenage boy wants to have sex, but he respected Annabeth too much to push it. Plus he knows that Annabeth could kick his ass if he tried. Not to say he was a slouch or anything, but Annabeth would sure put up a fight.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am Seaweed Brain. I thought about it a lot and decided today was the right day. I could be mistaken though" Annabeth said with a frown.

This worried Percy.

"It could be Aphrodite talking to me, wanting me to have sex with you" Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes, leave it to the goddess of love to play with his relationship with Annabeth, though the goddess would claim she had helped lay the groundwork for them being together.

"But I am sure that I want this. I've done all the reading and I am prepared" Annabeth said.

 _Of course you did all the reading_ Percy thought.

"Well Seaweed Brain, I am waiting" Annabeth said with a hint of nervousness and impatience laced in her voice.

Percy looked into Annabeth's grey eyes and saw how scared and nervous she was though she tried to hide it and show a strong front. He knew Annabeth for too long to be fooled by the façade. But if this was what Annabeth wanted then who was he to deny it. He moved closer and pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth sighed as she kissed Percy back. They made out on the couch, which they've done many times before.

Like those times before their hands roamed all over each other. But soon it was time to move on.

"Bedroom Percy" Annabeth said breathing heavily.

Percy nodded and they went to Percy's room where they got on the bed and started to make out again. Percy's hands were cupping Annabeth's breasts making her moan. Percy was licking and sucking Annabeth's neck as Annabeth was trying to pull Percy's shirt off. Percy detached himself and soon the shirt was gone. Percy not wanting to hold up any more progress quickly removed his pants and Annabeth followed suit removing her dress.

Both were very nervous so that's why they rushed to get naked. As soon as they were both naked they looked at each other. Staring at one another's nakedness. Percy's eyes roamed all over Annabeth's lovely body. He'd claim in his mind that Annabeth's body was as good or even better than any goddesses. But of course he'd never admit this out loud or else he'd feel the wrath of certain goddesses for his remarks.

Annabeth's breasts were large, but a nice perky B cup. Her skin showed light scars from training and battles she's been through. But to Percy she was beautiful scars and all.

Annabeth was staring at the first naked male ever. Percy kept himself in great shape as a part of the swim team. He had a lean muscled body and she liked looking at it. Her eyes then looked down and saw Percy's appendage standing tall. She didn't think it would be this big and was a bit nervous and wondered if it would fit inside her though she read it would.

Percy moved in and kissed Annabeth and she kissed back. They went back to making out though this time without clothes. Their hands were very busy touching one another's hot bare skin. Percy playing Annabeth's breasts made her gasp and moan louder since Percy's hands felt so good on her bare mounds. She was getting wet, she knew it. Feeling Percy's hard dick against her inner thigh just made her very hot.

Annabeth's hands groped and touched Percy's muscled back, caressed his chest. It felt so amazing. Not even reading all those books did it justice when actually doing it. She squeezed Percy's ass making Percy jump since he wasn't expecting Annabeth to do that at all. Annabeth found it funny and did it again.

"Percy, I am ready, please love me" Annabeth said with all the courage she could muster in her voice.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"I am, now please love me Percy" Annabeth said.

It took some time for Percy to line up and then pushed in. He groaned feeling Annabeth's hot wet box envelop him. What he didn't find was a hymen. He looked at Annabeth for the answer.

"I trained long and hard Percy, I lost it a long time ago" she said.

Percy nodded and pushed deeper into Annabeth til he was fully inside her. It felt so amazing that he had to hold it there for a moment to relish the feeling.

Annabeth couldn't believe it, she and Percy were joined in the most intimate way and it felt so great. But now she wanted more. Before she could say a thing though Percy began to slide out of her making her moan. He then slid back in making her gasp and moan. He continued this motion making Annabeth's mind go in a tizzy. She couldn't think at all, none of her thoughts could form as rushes of pleasure assault her.

"Oh gods Percy, oh gods more Percy, more. Please more" Annabeth begged.

Percy though wanted this to last so he continued his slow pace though inside he wanted to go to town on Annabeth and fuck her. But he wasn't going to do that. He loved Annabeth and wouldn't use her like that, ever.

So the lovemaking Percy gave Annabeth was sensual and slow, but he'd speed it up every once and a while to drive Annabeth crazy. It was driving Annabeth insane as Percy moved inside her.

"PERCY" Annabeth howled as she came.

Percy was a bit shocked since he wasn't expecting Annabeth to come. He knew girls did come since his mom did give him the Talk. Boy, that was a very embarrassing day. He learned more about girls/women than he ever wanted to know about that day. It didn't help that it was his mom telling him all that.

But back to now. Percy felt Annabeth's pussy contract around him and he had to grit his teeth tightly not to unload his come into Annabeth since he wanted to feel more of her. He lasted and when Annabeth came down from her high she looked at Percy.

"That was amazing Percy, but you didn't come" she said.

"I will Annabeth, I will" Percy said then began to move again.

Annabeth moaned as Percy was going in and out of her again. It felt so good.

Again Percy kept changing his speeds and it worked as Annabeth was going to come again, but this time Percy couldn't hold back he unloaded into Annabeth's pussy. He then freaked.

"Oh shit. Annabeth, I'm sorry I should've pulled out. I didn't mean to-" Percy apologized.

Annabeth silenced Percy with a kiss.

"It's alright Seaweed Brain, I'm on the pill. Been on it for a while so it could be working when we had sex" she said.

Percy calmed down some knowing Annabeth was protected.

"Now Seaweed Brain, I have plenty more positions I've read about that I want to try, interested?" Annabeth asked with a twinkle in her grey eyes and a saucy smile on her face.

Percy just nodded furiously.

This Valentine's Day would be a day Percy and Annabeth would never forget.

 **End**


	89. Aphrodite (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 89: Aphrodite Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 89: Aphrodite**

Percy sat down in a private room. Soon a woman appeared she had long golden blond hair down in ringlets that ended at mid back. She was wearing a thin robe in a light pink color. It covered her body going down to mid-thigh.

"So you're the birthday boy?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am" Percy said nervously.

"No need to be shy. We've got plenty of time" she said with a smile.

"Um, is your name really Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

The woman, Aphrodite, threw her head back and laughed. It wasn't a mean or cruel one. No, it was one of amusement. She looked at Percy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes my name is really Aphrodite and I am stripper too. My parents must've been prophets" she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I just, well sometimes girls have stage names" Percy said nervously.

"Don't worry about it honey, I get it all the time. Now I think since we now know each other we should get more comfortable" Aphrodite said.

She then shed her robe to reveal she was naked underneath. Her breasts were a natural D cup that stood high, firm and quite perky and she had a hairless cunt. Her skin was flawless with not a blemish in sight. The color of her skin was a light tan that just made her glow in an almost godly way. Her body was fit and well shaped in all the right places. Percy couldn't take his eyes off it.

"I know, I'm a goddess" she giggled.

Percy just nodded dumbly in agreement.

"Come on honey, say something" Aphrodite said.

Percy tried, but he couldn't form any words at all. Aphrodite just giggled at this as she saw the nice bulge that Percy was sporting.

"I've always said action speaks louder than words" she said.

She then move and got down on her knees. She spread Percy's legs apart and then took off his pants and then his boxers spring his cock free. Aphrodite gasped.

"Oh my, you have such a lovely cock here" she said as she stroked the entire length with loving care.

Percy shivered feeling Aphrodite's smooth hand on his rod. It felt so good. He groaned as his head fell back.

"Now dear, no need to let loose just now. We've got plenty of time" Aphrodite said.

She took her hands off Percy and he groaned at the loss. She then pulled off Percy's shirt so he was as naked as her.

"Now lay back and let Lady Aphrodite make you feel good stud" Aphrodite said.

Percy obeyed and laid down. Aphrodite got on the bed and then stared at the beast of a cock in front of her. She had taken a couple of virgins in her time since she was very gentle for the first timers. But she had never had a first timer this big before. She was going to enjoy this very much. She moved her head and opened her mouth. She let her tongue out and let it slide up the entire length.

Percy shivered feeling Aphrodite's tongue on him. He then felt her give his dick a tongue bath. It felt so good and he did his best not to blow. The mantra in his head was; 'don't blow it, don't blow it'. But it was hard to stick with it when Aphrodite was such a skilled cock-sucker. Feeling her tongue slither around and swirl around his entire length as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck him like a lollipop. She let her teeth gently graze the sensitive flesh making Percy shiver.

"My, such a strong will. I can wait to break it and get all that delicious come" Aphrodite said with a smirk then dipped back down.

Percy groaned as he felt Aphrodite add something new. Her hand cupped and massaged his ball sac. She buried her nose into his pubic hair as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down. Percy was feeling his strength go slow.

"Oh god" he moaned as he lost.

Aphrodite felt Percy's come splash into her mouth and fill it. She swallowed it all and licked and sucked Percy til he was fully hard again since he loss some of his stiffness. Aphrodite pulled up grinning.

"Yummy, you've got a tasty cream some of the best I've had in a while" she said.

Percy was breathing hard. He had never had a blowjob before and he didn't think it would be this intense.

"Now, are you ready to become a man?" Aphrodite asked.

Percy just nodded emphatically.

"Good, now you have any position you'd like to try?" Aphrodite asked

Percy thought about it. He had read and watched a lot of porno and imagined a lot too.

"Um, doggy style" he said.

"Oh, you want me to be your bitch. A bold choice for you since you're a virgin" Aphrodite said.

Percy blushed.

"But since you're the birthday boy you get what you want" Aphrodite said as she got on her hands and knees shaking her plump luscious ass at Percy.

Percy got up and found his legs and though he was shaky as he walked he did make it. His hands touched Aphrodite's ass with hesitantly.

"Go ahead and touch, you're allowed" Aphrodite said with encouragement.

So Percy got more courage and caressed Aphrodite's ass some more then touched Aphrodite's wet pussy. She gasped and moaned feeling Percy's fingers touched her hot box.

"Don't keep me waiting Percy. I want it now" Aphrodite said in her most lusty sultry voice she could muster.

That did it and Percy aimed his hard rod and then pushed in. He groaned feeling Aphrodite's expand to accommodate his girth and size. He pushed in going deeper and deeper inside Aphrodite. Aphrodite moaned as she was getting filled up. It had been so long since she had a client so big that it filled her to the gills and then some. Most guys were average size and a few below average. It was rare to get a guy who was stacked.

"Oh fuck, Percy I am in love with your cock" she cried.

This made Percy's ego swell. He then slowly began to saw in and out of Aphrodite not wanting to pull to far out of her wet hot box since it felt too fucking good. His hands had a good grip on her hips though not tight to leave bruises. He couldn't leave bruises on such flawless skin.

Soon Percy's pace increased slowly as he fought to keep this moment from ending. Aphrodite's moans and pleading to really fuck was like a siren's song to him and he was slowly giving into it.

"OH GOD PERCY YES, FUCK ME!" Aphrodite screamed as Percy was now really pounding her cunt.

Sweat pooled and dripped off of Percy's forehead as he was hammering away. His pelvis slapping against Aphrodite's luscious cheeks. Her big breasts swaying back and forth from each hard thrust. Percy's hands moved from Aphrodite's hips and grabbed a hold of her breasts.

"Oh fuck, yeah, that's it Percy. Dominate me. Fucking dominate me. I am your whore" Aphrodite mewed.

Percy felt the tingling in his balls and he knew he was so close to coming, but he didn't want it to end. But he couldn't find it as Aphrodite seemed to sense his impending load too and began to work her pussy walls to coax his seed out.

"I'm coming!" Percy warned.

"In me Percy, I want that white hot come inside me" Aphrodite yowled.

Percy unleashed his torrent of come inside Aphrodite as she came too. She was pleasantly surprised that she came since it rarely ever happen when she had sex like this. But Percy made her come. She then pulled out and patted Percy on the cheek lovingly.

"That was some of the best I've ever had darling" she said.

Percy couldn't really think of anything to say to her.

"Happy birthday honey" Aphrodite said and then kissed Percy on the lips then left the room after putting on her robe again.

Percy sat there with a wide grin. This was the best fucking birthday ever.

 **End**


	90. Zoë (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 90: Zoë Nightshade Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 90: Zoë Nightshade**

Zoë was crouching down so she was concealed from her prey. A smiled graced her lips as she readied her bow. She pulled out an arrow from her quiver as quietly as she could. She didn't want to alert her prey of her presence at all. She notched the arrow and pulled back the string of her bow. Took aim and took a breath and let it go before releasing the arrow. The arrow flew through the air hitting its target. The arrow erupted and turned to cords wrapping up the victim.

Zoë got out of the bushes smirking.

"Thought you could escape me, big mistake" she said.

She the dragged the bound prey away.

/Scene Break/

Percy groaned as woke up. His mind was swimming for a bit then he remembered what happened. He was in the woods then was startled before getting wrapped up and dragged away. He looked up and found Zoë sitting close by polishing her bow. Then he noticed he was tied to the bed. His wrists and feet bound. He tried to get loose, but the bindings were too tight for him to even get a little give. But he still had a good range of motion. It wasn't that he was totally bound to the bed.

"Well you caught me Zoë, what are you going to do with me?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to enjoy my spoils Percy, I am going to enjoy them" Zoë said as she put her freshly polished bow away.

She then got up and began to peel out of her clothes til she was naked and standing in front of Percy. Her body was quite fir and tone everywhere since she was a hunter and that meant she was practically always in shape, but not overly so to be too masculine. Her breasts stood high and firm as well as perky in a very generous B cup. Percy's member was tenting in his pants. Zoë then removed Percy's clothing using one of her hunting knives til he was as naked as she was and then got on top of him. She lowered her wet pussy and it sank sucking in all of Percy's cock. She moaned and then began to ride Percy.

Percy thanked the gods that he could move his arms enough to grasps Zoë's bouncing tits. Zoë moaned feeling Percy's hands cup and caress her breasts. His hips driving himself deeper inside her. It just made it all feel so fucking good.

"Oh Percy, fuck Percy" Zoë moaned as she rolled her hips some as she bounced up and down.

Percy groaned as Zoë threw in her hip rolls and as her cunt squeezed his cock wanting him to release his bounty.

"Shit, Zoë going to come if you keep doing that" Percy said.

"That's what I want. Cream my insides with your seed Percy. I want it" Zoë purred.

She then bent down and their lips crashed together. Zoë's teeth nabbed Percy's lower lip and pulled it a bit as she pulled away. She then increased her pace fucking herself on Percy's pole harder and faster. Her breathing was now in rapid clips as sweat began to appear on her body making it glisten in the firelight. She threw her head back moaning loudly to wake a hibernating bear as she came. She then slumped over breathing hard, trying to regain her breath.

"Want to untie me now so we can really get started?" Percy asked.

"Can you promise me you won't go running off?" Zoë asked.

"Why would I run with your hot body on top of mine?" Percy asked.

"Good answer" Zoë said then kissed Percy again.

She cut Percy binds and Percy took control and rolled them over so he was on top and then proceeded to pound in and out of Zoë's gushing cunt.

"OH FUCKING HADES!" Zoë screamed.

Percy grinned as he kept going never wavering from his pace as he felt Zoë's whole world come crumbling down in pure orgasmic jelly. When he finally let loose his seed Zoë was almost catatonic. She was laying there breathing hard like she had run twenty marathons back-to-back. Percy pulled out of Zoë and laid beside her using his hands to caress her sweaty body. His hands would linger on her tummy and tits. He'd massage Zoë's calves and legs. Zoë would just groan as Percy stroked her body in such sensual ways.

"You're so good to me" Zoë said.

"You're one of my favorite hunters, of course I'll treat you as such" Percy said as he peppered kisses to Zoë's neck and face.

Zoë was just humming with energy and she looked to Percy and he saw the glint in her eyes.

"Again?" he asked.

Zoë just nodded.

"As you wish" Percy said then pecked her lips.

 **End**


	91. Silena (5)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 91: Silena Beauregard Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 91: Silena Beauregard**

Silena wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished a hard cheerleading practice. It was a lot of work being head cheerleader. She was the leader of the squad and had to deal with some bitches, well, fur her one bitch and that was Drew who tired to usurp at every turn. Now Silena was a very sweet and nice kind of girl, but Drew just got under her skin and showed a ruthless side she didn't like showing.

"God, I need some fucking relief" Silena mumbled.

"Hey Silena, staying late?"

Silena looked up to see Percy Jackson. He was the captain of the swim team and was one of the main reasons the school even had a swim team since Percy was their best swimmer.

"Yeah I am. Trying to go over some routines and deal with Drew at the same time" Silena said.

"Why don't you just kick her off the squad if she's being such a bitch?" Percy asked.

"Because she's damn good at cheerleading no matter whatever her damage is" Silena said.

Percy just nodded as he noticed Silena rubbing the back of her neck.

"You look stressed. Take a long hot shower. It always helps me relax" he suggested.

"Thanks, I might just do that. Like to join me?" Silena asked as she stared at Percy licking her lips.

"I never thought you'd ask" Percy said with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

The sound of rushing water and hot steam waft through the locker room. The sounds of loud moans, groans and grunts echoed off the tile walls. In the shower was Silena bare naked as hot water cascaded off her firm tight cheerleader body as she was bent over getting fucked from behind by an equally naked Percy. His lean and muscled swimmer body moving back and forth, his hard cock sawing in and out of Silena's slick tight pussy.

"Oh fucking god yes, this was what I fucking needed" Silena moaned.

"Glad I could help you" Percy grunted.

His hands caressing Silena's hips move to her jiggling breasts that were close to a luscious D cup.

"More Percy, more. Fuck me so hard and good. I want no more stress" Silena pleaded.

Percy went harder and faster in his thrusts. He had to widen his stance so he wouldn't slip on the wet tiled floor as well as bent his knees to get more power into his lunges.

Silena was gripping tightly to the pole that held the showerhead above her head. She closed her eyes letting her just feel all the pleasure she was feeling course through. It felt so amazing and it really did relax her. She felt all the tension she was feeling ebb away.

"Shit" Percy grunted as he exploded inside Silena's convulsing pussy.

Silena was panting hard as she slid down to kneel on the tile floor. She turned around and took Percy's semi hard phallus into her mouth tasting not only remnants of Percy's release, but her own juices too. She moaned as she sucked Percy off. Her eyes flicked up to see Percy with his head back and his eyes closed just enjoying her sucking. She grinned at this and began to throw some tricks in like her tongue and teeth.

"Damnit Silena" Percy grunted as his hips jumped burying his member deeper into Silena's mouth.

Silena smirked as she kept sucking away at Percy taking a hand and massaging his ball sac.

"Silena, going to come soon" Percy hissed.

Silena's mouth was then filled with Percy's white hot come. She drank it down and then pulled back.

"Yummy" she said.

Percy was spent and sat on his butt staring at Silena.

"Relaxed?" he asked.

"Very much so" Silena said happily.

"Glad I could help" Percy said.

"Yeah, let get out of here the water's getting cold" Silena said.

So they left knowing this wouldn't be the only time they'd be having some fun.

 **End**


	92. Gwen, Reyna & Hazel

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 92: Gwen, Reyna & Hazel Levesque Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: I am nicknaming this one my Roman girls one. Also in this one forget about that Percy remembered Annabeth and everything. He embraced being Roman in this one.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 92: Gwen, Reyna & Hazel Levesque**

Percy sighed as he headed to his room he had as co-praetor. It was actually a house that the two praetors shared together. Each having their own room and sharing the rest of the house with one another.

He got to his room and found a surprise, but a quite lovely one. On his bed were Gwen, Reyna; his co-praetor and Hazel. The three girls were all naked as the day they were born and having a time on his bed. The three were in a daisy chain eating out one another's pussy. Gwen was munching on Reyna's as Reyna was slurping on Hazel's and Hazel was enjoying the delights of Gwen's cunt. It was a hot and erotic sight given the volume of the moaning going on. He was pretty sure all three were close to coming.

He was right as all three girls let out loud shrieks/moans/screams as they hit their peaks. They then laid there breathing hard and Reyna was the first to look up. Her face was shiny from Hazel's succulent juices.

"Oh hello Percy, we were just getting ourselves warmed up for you" Reyna said.

This had Gwen and Hazel look up and grin at Percy with their shiny faces.

 _No rest for the weary_ he thought.

He then stripped off his clothes revealing his nude body to the girls. This had them lick their lips.

"I go first this time" Hazel hollered.

Gwen pouted and Reyna frowned since she wanted to go first, but Hazel called it and meant she'd be first. As such was the rules of the bedroom. So Hazel laid down and spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy to Percy. Percy got on top of her and began to fuck her. Hazel moaned as Percy thrust in and out of her with every stroke stronger and harder than the last one.

"Of fucking gods yes" Hazel moaned.

"Hey, they shouldn't have all the fun" Reyna said.

She pulled Gwen to her and they made out passionately with each other. Reyna's fingers went down and two of them began to furiously thrust in and out of Gwen's gushing cunt. Gwen moaned into Reyna's mouth. Reyna moved her mouth and began to suckle Gwen's neck as her other hand cupped Gwen's tits.

"Fuck" Gwen moaned.

"Oh, I am so going to" Reyna said with a smirk.

The fingers fucking Gwen increased in speed. She also added another finger making it three as her thumb sought out Gwen's clit and began to stroke it. This made Gwen arch her back as she let out a shrieking moan as she came hard. Reyna kept going finger fucking Gwen as Gwen's juices spilled out splashing onto the bed.

"Oh gods, stop!" Gwen pleaded.

Reyna finally slowed and Gwen was breathing heavily.

 ** _Back with Percy and Hazel_**

Hazel was in complete and utter rapture. Her focus was just on Percy's phallus as it went in and out of her quim faster and harder each time. She had come a couple times she knew it, but it was all a build up to her final great climax.

"FUCK!" Hazel screamed as she came.

Percy shot his seed deep into Hazel knowing she had taken an herb to prevent pregnancy. She, Gwen and Reyna all take the herb every time they get fucked by Percy.

"That was lovely Percy" Hazel said tiredly.

Percy smiled and pecked Hazel on the lips before pulling out. Hazel mewled at the loss then dozed off. He then turned to find Reyna waiting for him.

"Ready for the big leagues?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask" Percy snorted.

"Gwen, clean Percy off for me" Reyna ordered.

"Clean him yourself bitch" Gwen said tiredly.

She was still recovering from her orgasm that Reyna had given her.

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"I just can't find good helps these days" she muttered.

She then licked Percy clean and then laid back again. Percy got on top of Reyna and began to pump in and out of her. Reyna moaned loudly as Percy worked his rod in and out of her. She loved how Percy fucked her. He could make her come so much before he'd lose his load. He had great staying power. Not to mention he never left any girl he was with unsatisfied unlike some other guys.

"Oh fuck" Reyna moaned as she bit her bottom lips.

Percy lean down and captured Reyna's lips with his. They made out as Percy kept pounding Reyna's quivering pussy.

"FUCK! FASTER! HARDER!" Reyna screamed.

Percy rolled his eyes since Reyna was barking out orders to him like they were training.

"Percy, stop" Reyna ordered.

Percy slowed his pumping to a crawl.

"I want to be on top" Reyna said.

Percy rolled his eyes. Reyna always wants to be in charge, even during sex. So Percy wrapped his arms around Reya's body and rolled so she was on top.

"It's your show Reyna, get to it" Percy said then smacked Reyna's firm ass.

Reyna gave Percy a quick glare, but then began to move up and down on top of Percy. She threw her head back moaning.

Percy held Reyna's hips to steady her on, but allowed her to do the work. He's had sex with Reyna enough to know she doesn't like any help when she's on top like this.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Gwen crawled up to Hazel and began to slurp at Hazel's quim since she saw Percy's seed leaking out. Gwen didn't want to waste a good thing.

Hazel moaned as she felt Gwen's tongue bury inside her cunt. it felt so good. She moved her hips humping Gwen's face.

"Oh gods" she yowled.

Gwen smirked as she pushed her face deeper into Hazel's crotch munching harder and faster on Hazel's muffin. Her nose rubbing against Hazel's clit. This increased Hazel's pleasure to the max.

"OH GODS!" Hazel screamed as she came.

Gwen kept going prolonging Hazel's climax.

/Scene Break/

Reyna kept going bouncing up and down on Percy's cock. She loved the feeling of being on top. Sure, there was times where she took the more submissive role of being on the bottom, but being on top once and a while made her feel good, in control of things. Which she was used in her daily life as praetor.

"Gods" Reyna moaned as she came.

Percy took this time at Reyna's moment of weakness and did a roll with a twist. He rolled them over to their sides and as he did that he twisted himself around so he was in back of Reyna never pulling out of her. He then began to pump in and out of her. This caused Reyna to gasp and moan since in this new position Percy was touching her in place he didn't before

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" Reyna gasped.

Percy had his hands in front of Reyna and cupped her breasts tweaking her hard nipples.

"Please Percy, please. Can't take any more" Reyna pleaded.

Percy was really going to town on her pussy and she didn't know how much more she could take of the pounding. Finally Percy came inside Reyna and then pulled out. Reyna laid there breathing hard.

Percy smirked and saw Gwen still eating Hazel out. Her ass wiggling back and forth in the air. The sight got him hard and he knee walked to Gwen. He pulled her ass down so it was level with his newly harden cock. He then thrusted in.

Gwen pulled away from her treat and gasped. She turned back, her face shiny with Hazel's juices. She saw Percy plowing away at her.

"Oh gods, Percy" she moaned.

"Get back to eat Hazel, that's an order" Percy grunted.

"Yes praetor" Gwen said then put her head back into Hazel's cunt.

"I fucking hate you Percy" Hazel moaned.

Percy just shot her a smirk as he kept pumping in and out of Gwen's pussy. His hands gripping Gwen's smooth hips.

Gwen was moaning away as she tried to keep rhythm in her eating. But it was hard since Percy's cock was really driving her wild. Her loud moaning into Hazel's pussy though made the girl above come again.

"Please, no more, can't take any fucking more" Hazel whined.

"Gwen, you can stop" Percy ordered.

Gwen removed her head, her face red and shiny. She was regaining her breath as she kept moaning.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck me. Yes fuck me, more, harder, faster. Can't get enough. FUCK!" Gwen wailed.

Percy was now slamming away at Gwen's pussy knowing this would be his last hurrah. Finally he came for the last time. He pulled out and plopped down on the mattress breathing hard. The four too exhausted to do much else fell asleep where they were.

 **End**


	93. Bianca (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 93: Bianca di Angelo Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: okay, this one could be considered an odd one. But it popped into my head and I decided to use it since I couldn't think of any other good Bianca ones at the time. In this Bianca isn't a hunter.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 93: Bianca di Angelo**

Bianca had a secret. A secret that she guarded with her life since it was kind of a secret shame in a way. Her secret is that she loved to do archery in the nude. It was strange and weird, but she felt so free doing it. She rarely ever did it since she never had the privacy to strip down and fling arrows around. But when she had the time and privacy she'd do it and it just made her so wet.

One day Bianca decided to do some nude archery. She stripped out of her clothes and then picked up her bow. She had a quiver of arrows on a stand within her reach though she'd have to bend down a little to get them. She didn't care since there wasn't anyone around and there wouldn't be for a long while. She didn't have to worry.

So the arrows flew as she fired one after the other all hitting either on the mark or close to. She was a very good shot after all.

She was so into it that she didn't sense anyone coming til it was too late.

"Well isn't this something. Damn, nice body Bianca."

Bianca jumped and turned to see it was Percy. She covered herself, well she tried to, but it was hard to do since she was complete naked and her clothes were close by enough to grab and use.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I was going for a walk and I found this. This is a great walk" Percy said eyeing Bianca's body.

"Leave Percy, please" Bianca pleaded.

"What and miss this" Percy said with a smirk.

"Fine, what do I have to do to get you to leave?" Bianca asked defeated.

"Come on Bianca. You know me. I'm not a pervert and I won't tell anyone" Percy said.

Bianca let out a big sigh of relief.

"Though a token of silence is always a welcome thing" Percy said with a smirk.

Bianca knew exactly what Percy was getting at and she didn't really mind it at all. She knew Percy wanted to fuck her to keep his silence. She liked Percy enough and they had a few times in between the sheets. So this wasn't totally new, except for where they were going to do it.

"Fine" she said.

"Great" Percy said as he stripped out of his clothes.

He then came over and got behind Bianca.

"Just keep going, pretend I'm not even here" he whispered in Bianca's ear.

Bianca shivered. She then took a deep breath and tried to focus. She bent over to get an arrow then gasped as Percy took this moment to plunge his hard cock into her pussy. She groaned .

"Percy" she said.

"Just keep going, I'm not even here" Percy said with a smirk.

 _Yeah, you're not here at all. Just your fuck cock inside my pussy_ Bianca thought.

She got her arrow and hissed as she stood up feeling Percy's member go deeper in her. She then pulled the string of the bow back with arrow ready to fly. She then groaned as she felt Percy's hands on her hips giving small thrusts in and out. She really had to focus, but it was hard as she was getting fucked. She gritted through it and fired away. The arrow flew and landed dead center.

Bianca then kept going bending back down grabbing an arrow then fire it off. But every time she bent down Percy's thrusts would go hard and fast. She nearly dropped her arrow the first time he did this.

"What the fuck Percy" she hissed through her pleasure.

Percy just grinned at her.

When she was getting ready to fire Percy's pumps would be deep and slow. It made her mind go crazy with pleasure and it messed with her concentration. It took everything she had to even fire the arrow off. And yet the arrows always made it to the target. Albeit not always hit center, but never off course. But soon her body couldn't take too much more of this.

"Fuck Percy, just fuck me" Bianca demanded.

"Bend over and get an arrow" Percy said.

"But I want you to fuck me" Bianca said stubbornly.

"Just bend over" Percy said.

Bianca bent over and then Percy began to his hard pounds. But Bianca didn't get an arrow as she fell to her hands and knees. Percy of course had to adjust for this, but he quickly returned to his normal pace.

"Oh fuck" Bianca groaned.

Percy kept his hard pounding as his hands slid up from Bianca's hips to her sides then her swaying breasts. He cupped them then tweaking her nipples. This made Bianca moan in approval as Percy played with her tits.

"COMING!" Bianca screamed.

Percy felt Bianca's pussy squeeze him and he fired away letting his seed coat her insides. He then pulled out letting regain her breath.

"Well, I'm going back for my walk" he said as he got dressed.

"Yeah, you do that" Bianca said as her breathing returned to normal.

"Let me know when you do naked archery again" Percy said as he caressed her still bare ass.

"Definitely" Bianca said with a grin.

 **End**


	94. Persephone (3)

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 94: Persephone Chapter Text

 **Percy Jackson and his Demigods, Goddesses, & Mortals**

 **By: Sheltie**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. That is owned by Rick Riordan._

 **A/N: this one takes place in where Persephone isn't a goddess.**

 ** _Warning this is an M rated story_**

 **Chapter 94: Persephone**

"Welcome to the Garden of Eden Flower and Seed shop. My name is Persephone, how can I help you?" Persephone greeted sitting on her stool.

"Um, I am looking for some special seeds. Know where I can find them?"

Persephone looked up and saw it was a young man. He had sea green eyes and messy black hair.

"What kind of special seeds?" she asked.

"Ones I need to really plow into the good earth" the man said.

"What's your name fella?" Persephone asked.

"Percy, ma'am" the man said.

"This your first time Percy?" Persephone asked.

"Well not really. I mean, it's my first time doing this really. Um, buying seeds" Percy said nervously.

"Don't be nervous handsome. Come on in back and I'll get you your seeds. They're very special and not placed out with the rest of the stuff" Persephone said.

She led Percy back into the back room and then got into a small room. She then spun around and got on her knees. She then yanked down Percy's pants and boxers exposing his member. Persephone gave him a hand job to get things started. Once Percy was good and hard she replaced her hand with her mouth.

Percy hissed as Persephone began to suck him.

"Mmm, there's definitely some good seeds in here" Persephone murmured with her mouth full of cock.

Percy groaned as Persephone kept sucking him. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then pulled back enough to suckle the head as her eyes looked right at Percy's. She then gave him a wicked grin with as she suckled her little head before taking it all in and really sucked him off.

"Fuck" Percy grunted as his hips jerked.

He finally came and Persephone drank down all of his come. She then sucked him back to hardness.

"Now, it's time for the implanting" she said as she flipped up the long skirt she was wearing. She pulled off her sodden panties down and bent over presenting herself to Percy. Percy didn't need any prompting as his member sought out her hot wet heat. Persephone moaned as Percy entered her.

"Oh yes, fuck me good. I need your seed" she moaned.

Percy began moving back and forth with his hands on Persephone's hips.

"More, more, yes more. Harder, faster Fuck me" Persephone pleaded.

Percy obliged by really hammering Persephone's cunt. It felt so good. Her pussy walls hugged his dick so tightly, trying to milk him of his seed. But he was a long way from coming since Persephone had sucked him off he could last longer.

The sounds of slapping skin and the squishing of juices was heard, but the little room was basically soundproof so no one could hear them even if they had their ear to the door.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" Persephone screamed.

Her juices gushed out of her quim running down her legs and to the floor as Percy kept pounding in and out of her.

"Don't know how long I can hold back" Percy grunted.

"Just let it go" Persephone groaned.

Percy rammed his cock back one more time going as deep as he could spilling his seed inside Persephone. Persephone hummed with approval. Percy pulled out and stumbled back to the opposite wall breathing hard. He slid to the floor with his used shiny dick drooping.

Persephone stood up right and walked to a nearby shelf and grabbed a fresh pair of panties that she kept stash there. She had several on the shelf. She then put them on wanting to have Percy's seed inside her and not leak out. She then went over to Percy and licked him clean.

Percy got his pants back up and they fixed themselves up the best they could so they didn't look like they just had sex. They then walked back out to the store front. Percy paid for a couple of seed packs.

"Thank you for coming, please come back again" Persephone said.

"I will" Percy said then left.

"Persephone dear, was that a customer?"

Persephone turned and saw it was her mother, Demeter.

"It was mother, another satisfied customer" she said.

"Good, did he pay you?" Demeter asked.

"He did indeed mother" Persephone said with a smile. "In more than one way."

 **End**


	95. Author's Note

Percy Jackson and his Goddesses, Demigods & Mortals

sheltie1987

Chapter 95: Author's Note Chapter Text

 **I want to tell you all that I am ending this series. I apologize to all of you that have followed this series for so long and to its many homes. I just found that I needed to cut my work load since it's taxing on me to write this series along with KG, NK and HBG at the same time while I continue all my other writing too. But never fear, the chaps I have already been working on for this series will still appear, but in single story form on this site as I get finished with them. So you'll see the last couple chaps, but it just won't be in this series. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this series and supporting it.**


	96. Announcement

Chapter 96: Announcement

 **Yo everyone!** **The Everlasting Adventurer here! Great news! The original author of this series has given me permission to CONTINUE working on it, since she has 'abandoned' it. So… This chapter and future chapters are going to be mine, but the series is still belongs to sheltie. She has technically 'passed' the series over to me, so now I'm in control, but I'm still going to give credit to sheltie for being the original author.**

 **Thank you for supporting this series. It means a lot to me _and_** **sheltie.**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
